Of Mikos and Mutants
by sayin-girl
Summary: Inuyasha-X-men Evolution crossover. Kurt-Kagome romance. Kagome's sick of the way Inuyasha always runs to Kikyo(ggrr I hate her) so she decides to leave for good. What new adventures await her when she joins the X-men? New chapter 26 up! Thanks to all the
1. Endings and Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or X-men Evolution. I only own the story line. Please don't sue. Ya wouldn't get much anyway.

Authors note: I am deciding to write this rather unusual crossover for several reasons. 1) I am sick and tired of the way Inuyasha treats Kagome. Don't get me wrong, I love the dog-eared moron. But his inability to get over that Kikyo bitch really pisses me off. He's such a wuss when it comes to her. I absolutely loath Kikyo, so if you are a Kikyo lover please leave now, you have been warned. 2) I love the fuzzy dude. Nuff said. And 3) I have never before seen a Kurt/Kagome romance. And I wanted to. So I decided I'd write one. No Inuyasha and Kagome will not get back together in this fic, she won't have hang ups where he's concerned. I figure that her tolerance can only last so long before she just can't take any more. And that is where my story begins. So sit back, relax, and enjoy, on the off chance that you actually liked it please leave a review and let me know. There now that I'm done ranting on with the story.

****

Chapter one: Endings and Beginnings

Kagome stared into the fire with blank, unseeing eyes. Absently running her fingers through Shippo's hair as he lay curled up in her lap. Miroku watched her in worry gripping his staff tighter. He looked over and saw Sango altering between watching Kagome and staring off into the trees with a murderous expression on her face. He was very worried. Inuyasha had been disappearing more and more often lately. And there was no doubt in his or anyone else's mind that the Hanyou was meeting with the dead priestess. And each time it seemed to kill Kagome's spirit a little more. He didn't know how much longer she would last before something snapped.

Kagome wasn't thinking about very much right at that moment. Her mind was a blissful blank for once. She hadn't been back to see her family in over a month. She knew that Sango and Miroku were worried about her. They really where very good friends. Sighing, she got up carefully and crawled into her sleeping bag, Shippo purring away on her chest. She rubbed small, comforting circles on his back, and hummed back at him. He snuggled closer, his tiny hands gripping her shirt. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Good night Sango. Good night Miroku." She called.

"Good night Kagome-chan." "Good night lady Kagome." Their voices echoed.

Kagome turned her back to the fire. But she did not sleep. Instead she lay there staring off into the darkness. She wasn't sure how long it was before she heard the others go to sleep, but it was quite some time after that when she finally heard Inuyasha return, clothing askew and jump into a tree. He never saw the pair of deep blue eyes that watched him, never knew that anyone was awake to hear him sigh the dead priestesses name into the night. And he never knew that he had just completely shattered some ones heart.

A single tear trailed down Kagome's soft cheek to splash against the ground. She had made a decision. Tomorrow she was going home no matter what. And she wasn't coming back.

The next morning started out as most mornings did. With Inuyasha demanding they get up and get moving, complaining loudly and pointing out all their faults. The others were very use to this as it was routine, and so where experts at tuning him out. Miroku and Sango noticed that Kagome was even more silent than she had become recently. Even Shippo seemed to sense it because he said not a word to the growling dog-demon and stayed practically glued to her shoulder. Miroku and Sango took up position on either side of her as they made their way back to the village. 

The trip took most of the day. only stopping for a short lunch. The whole trip was done in almost absolute silence. Shippo would occasionally run his clawed fingers through Kagome's hair. He hated to see her like this, she was like a mother to him, so he did everything he could think of at the moment to comfort her.

It was night fall when they reached Kaede's village. Inuyasha disappeared again shortly after dinner. Nobody said a word.

The silence lasted for a while until Kagome looked up at her friends.

"I'm going home." 

Miroku nodded. "I think that would be a good idea lady Kagome. You deserve a rest, and it has been a while since you last saw your family."

Kagome shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm going home.for good." She hung her head, not wanting to see the expressions on their faces, but determined to do this.

"Very well." Miroku said calmly. 

"No." a small but firm voice declared. Kagome looked down into her lap. Her eye's welling up with tears.

"Shippo, please understand. I-I just can't do this anymore. I need to find myself again, I don't even know who I am anymore. Here I'm always in Kikyo's shadow. I need to find my own strength. It hurts so much I can hardly breath sometimes. Please don't hate me for this, I love you very much Shippo I just- I just have to do this." Tears streamed down her cheeks splashing into Shippo's hair. Shippo looked up into her eyes, looking right into her soul. Then he nodded.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." He said very seriously. Kagome looked deeply into his eye's. She saw nothing but determination and love shining back at her. She hiccuped and nodded hugging Shippo to her tightly.

"I will protect you. I promise. I love you..Momma." Shippo whispered in her ear. He had been calling her that for a while now, thou the others didn't know. Kagome hugged him tighter, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too Shippo-chan." She whispered back to him as he hugged her neck. Yes, he was her son now and she would never leave him.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you lady Sango?"

"Yes I agree, I always did want to see Kagome's time."

Kagome looked up in surprise and saw Sango and Miroku smiling down at her. "Guys?"

"Well you didn't think you were going to leave without us did you?" Miroku asked wearing his I'm-an —innocent-monk' face.

Sango kneeled down and looked Kagome in the eye's. "Kagome-chan, you are my best friend, my sister, I will follow you where ever you lead. You are the only family I have left and I will not lose you. If I have to learn how to live in your world then I'll learn it, and gladly. For I will always be by your side."

The tender moment was broken by the resident perverted monk.

"And of course you'll need my council and wisdom." He said seriously. "plus if lady Kagome is any standard to go by then her time must be full of many beautiful women."

THWAK

"Stupid Pervert Houshi." Sango growled. And for the first time in over two weeks Kagome smiled. She then turned to the only person in the hut who had yet to speak. 

"Kaede?"

The old woman sat in deep thought. Then sighing looked up at her.

"I agree that you should go, for as you are now there is no hope of you beating Naraku. However, ye must return as soon as you feel you are ready. For the jewel must be completed."

Kagome nodded. " I know that I have responsibilities here, and I will not abandon them. Thank you for understanding. But I would like to ask a favor of you.

"Yes child, what is it?"

"I don't want Inuyasha to follow us, at least not yet. Can you place a barrier around the well? I know that the well itself can't be altered in anyway, trust me I've tried to seal it temporarily and it never worked. But a barrier might. You could release it when you feel that the time is right."

Kaede nodded. "Aye, I believe that is possible."

"Thank you so much Kaede, oh and do you have any extra rope?"

"Aye its in the store room out back."

Kagome nodded again, then got up and hugged the old woman. "Thank you again Kaede, your wonderful. I'll miss you." Kaede raised her arms and hugged the girl who was like a granddaughter to her.

"And I will miss ye child. Take care of yourself and return as quick as you are able."

Kagome sniffed back her tears and nodded backing up next to Miroku and Sango. Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder to hers. She reached up a hand to hold his littler one. Miroku put a hand on her left shoulder. While Sango stood on her right, shouldering her enormous boomerang and cradling Kirara in her arms. Keade looked at them all.

"Look after each other, for together you will always be at your strongest."

They nodded then turned and walked out the door. Kaede watched them until they disappeared into Inuyasha's forest.

"How are we gonna get through the well?"

"Don't worry Shippo-chan, I've thought about that. I know that you tried to get through with the shikon jewel that one time, and it didn't work. And I couldn't get through without the jewel. So it stands to reason that if you all hold onto me and I have the jewel we should pass through fine. I mean it should work since I've brought things other than myself before, like my pack or my bike." Kagome explained as the group of four made their way to the well, avoiding the god tree since it was the most likely place for Inuyasha to be meeting with Kikyo.

Once they reached the well Kagome stopped and set down her pack. Then opening the top she pulled out the length of rope she had borrowed from Kaede. She tied it to her waist, then began tying it to each of the members of her group.

"This is just incase. But try to hold on to me if you can." The others nodded their agreement and once everyone was secure they stood and looked down the well.

"Well here goes." Kagome said. Grabbing Shippo in her arms. She felt Miroku thread his arm through hers while Sango did the same on her other side. Sango's other arm secured Kirara. Together they jumped into the well and with a bright flash of purple light they were gone.

Professor Charles Xavier was once more using Cerebro to monitor Mutant activity around the world. It was very calming for him, almost like meditation. Suddenly a surge of energy drew him to look at Japan. Going closer he noticed what it was that had drawn his attention. Five beings appeared on his grid. One was obviously a mutant, since it registered the normal bluish-white color of other mutants. It was very powerful, almost blindingly so, but wild. He would have to contact this one. Another was the normal red of a non-mutant human. It was the other three that confused him. One was appearing as the red of non-mutant but there was a purple and black hole right in the middle of it. The last two were even more strange. One appeared as a constant shifting of red and gold colors, almost like fire. The last was a bright green color.

"Cerebro Identify." Professor Xavier called. There was a whirling then a voice spoke out of seemingly no where. A picture of Kagome popping out of thin air.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Age 17. Tokyo, Japan. Mutation unknown."

Professor Xavier frowned. It wasn't often that they got an unknown mutation. "And the other four."

More whirring noises. "one non-mutant, identity unknown. One partial human also unknown. Two unidentifiable." 

Charles Xavier took off Cerebro's head piece and sat back steepling his fingers in thought. Then smiled. He always did like a challenge. 

Authors note: Well That's the first chapter/prologue. If your wondering why Cerebro never picked up on Kagome before it's because her miko powers didn't show up until she was pulled through the well at 15. And she only made very short trips back to her time since, so she would only register as a blip. But in bringing all her friends with her it drew his attention. That and her powers have been growing stronger with all of her experiences in the past. So tell me should I continue, or kill this fic? Next time will be Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's crash course on marvels of modern day living. Will they survive? Ha Ha, just have ta toon in ta see. Also more X-men next chapter and we get to see Inuyasha's reaction to being ditched.


	2. Miko meet's Mutant

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Got it? Good. Except the story line. That I do own. Steal it and die.

Authors note: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. Your all wonderful! I love you! And it is because of you that I have decided to go ahead with this fic. Oh and I thought I should warn you that this is going to be a long fic. Very long. Lots and lots of chapters. So sit back and enjoy. Remember to review, all ideas and suggestions are welcome. ( on a side note (+) indicates a scene change. I would also like to apologize if I've mangled Kurt's accent, I just write it how I think it would sound. Hope no ones offended. Better to try than not try at all I always say. And watch out for the language in this chapter, it's why I have a PG13 rating) *sigh* Inuyasha's such a potty mouth. ^_^

****

Chapter two: Miko meets Mutant

"You go up first Miroku."

"Oh no Lady Kagome, after all Lady's first. You and Sango go up, that way I can catch you if you should happen to fall."

"Yes, that's what were afraid of."

Sango sighed in annoyance when it looked like the damned Houshi was going to continue to argue. "Just get up the damn ladder Houshi-sama." She then proceeded to grab him by the front of his robes and throw him halfway up. Shippo snickered from his perch on the lip of the well. Being a youkai he had just climbed out using his sharp claws. He watched as Miroku pulled himself out of the well, dusted off, then turned around and helped out first Sango, then Kagome, and lastly Kagome's enormous pack which almost toppled him right back in. what with Sango's boomerang strapped to the back of it and all.

"All right guys, this way." Kagome opened the door to the well house. Stepping out into the sunshine. She smiled. She was beginning to feel better already. Shippo wrinkled his nose. Then turned and buried it in Kagome's shirt. She looked down in concern.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" she asked as she stroked his bushy tail. Shippo just shook his head.

"It smells bad here." Was his muffled response. Kagome looked confused. "What do you mean?" 

****

He shrugged trying to think of a way to explain it. "It smells..stale." Understanding dawned on Kagome's face.

"Oh, that's because of the pollution. Try not to think about it. I know the air isn't as fresh here as it is in the past, but you'll get used to it eventually.

Shippo looked doubtful, but he nodded anyway. They all followed Kagome to the back door of her house.

"This house is so big Kagome-chan. And very beautiful." Sango commented looking around in awe.

"Why thank you. Such a nice thing to say. Kagome-chan are these the friends your always talking about." 

They all turned to see Mrs.Higurashi standing in the door way, wiping her hands off on a towel. But before Kagome could even open her mouth to respond one way or the other a purple and black blur sped passed her setting her and Sango's hair flying forward.

"I see now where the lovely lady Kagome got all of her beauty. But surely you cannot be her mother, you look much to young. Kagome why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister. And such a lovely one at that."

Mrs. Higurashi blushed and brought a hand up to her burning cheek.

"Oh my. How charming. Yes, I am Kagome's mother. You're a very nice young man. And to think Kagome was always telling me you where a pervert." She said, smiling cheerfully. Miroku sweat-dropped. 

Kagome buried her face in Shippo's tail while the Kitsune patted her sympathetically on the head. _Oh god how embarrassing_. Sango twitched, then reached over and grabbed Miroku by his pony tail.

"It was lovely meeting you!" Miroku called as he was dragged behind the well house. Sounds of violence followed. 

"Oh dear. Are they alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly, looking at the well house.

"Yes mom this is completely normal." Kagome assured calmly.

"Well if you say so dear." Kagome's mother said turning back to face her daughter. " I just OH KAWAII!!! Aren't you just the most adorable little guy! Your just precious! And this cute tail! Oh how darling! Lets go inside and get you a nice warm chocolate chip cookie. I just baked them you know. Fresh out of the oven, and a nice tall glass of milk too I think and" Mrs.Higurashi's voice faded as she walked into the kitchen while Kagome blinked down at her suddenly empty arms. 

"Oh and Kagome." Kagome looked up to see her mom had poked her head back out the door. " Are your friends going to be staying for a while?" Kagome nodded. Her mother smiled. "Why don't you set up the futon in your room for Sango and I'll set up the guest bedroom later for Miroku. Tomorrow we'll go shopping to buy them some decent clothes, alright." And with that she popped back into the kitchen to spoil Shippo rotten.

Kagome smiled softly as Kirara purred and rubbed against her leg. It was certainly good to be home.

+++++++

" You wanted to see me Charles."

Professor Xavier turned from watching some of his students playing soccer outside to see Logan standing before his desk with his arms crossed.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I have located a very powerful new mutant with an unknown power in Japan. Since you are the only person on the team who can speak the language I thought it prudent that you accompany me on this visit. Hank and Forge have created some translators for them to use but I don't think that they will just except them from me without question. It would be better if there was someone there who could explain things to them."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the wheel chair bound mutant. " you said they'. What are you not telling me Charles?"

Professor Xavier smiled. "You always were perceptive. Yes I did say they. One is, in fact, a mutant. A very powerful one at that." He slid a copy of Kagome's information across the large desk for Logan to read. "the other four Cerebro couldn't identify."

Logans head jerked up from reading the print out. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, yes. One is identified as human, but with no available information. Another appears to be human but with an unidentifiable difference. Perhaps an experimentation or something similar. The last two are a complete mystery. Unknowns."

Logan stared down at the picture of the girl on the paper that he'd been given. Then he looked up at Professor Xavier. "So when are we leavin'?"

"Tomorrow morning. That should give us enough time to get ready. It is a six hour flight, even in the X-jet."

"Anybody else goin'?"

Professor Xavier shook his head. "No. We don't know anything about these unknown's and it would be best if only the two of us went to meet them, any more than that might be intimidating."

Logan nodded then stood up and strode out of the office. Professor Xavier turned back to watch the game.

++++++++++ 

****

After dinner Kagome showed Sango and Miroku how to use the Shower, toilet, and sink then let them take their showers first. Separately of course. Once they were done she and Shippo had a bubble bath. Shippo especially loved playing with the bubbles and gave Kagome a bubble beard. For which she retaliated and gave him a bubble hat.

Later they all curled up in the family room to watch a movie. After stopping Sango from killing the television, and kicking Miroku off the couch when he got to friendly' they managed to settle down and watch "princess bride" with Sango marveling at the magic of Kagome's time and Miroku and Souta having a spork duel while reciting the line I am Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.' Over and over again, until Sango threatened to knock them both out.

Once the movie was over they all retired for the night. And while lying in her bed, running her fingers through Shippo's hair and humming to his purr Kagome smiled and had one thought before sleep claimed her. _It looks like things are finally starting to get better.'_

+++++++

Kaede looked up from collecting herbs at the bellow of rage issuing forth from the heart of Inuyasha's forest. She shook her head and mumbled about the stupidity of certain dog-eared half demon's. The idiot had come barreling into her hut this morning demanding to know where the others had gone. She had only been able to tell him that they had gone to Kagome's time before he had run off to drag their ass's back through that damned well'. Oh well, guess he knew about the barrier now.

++++++++

Inuyasha glared at the seemingly innocent looking well. Snorting, he slammed himself against the miko barrier again only to be thrown back five feet..again. He'd already tried using Tetsusaiga against it but the damn sword wouldn't transform. Stupid piece of shit. Cursing and smoking slightly around the edges he sat himself down cross-legged just outside the barrier. Crossing his arms in his usual pose he glared death at the well and waited, rather impatiently, for his errant friends to come back.

__

The minute they come out of that god-damned well I'm gonna blast them so fucking bad their grandkids will be born deaf!'

+++++++++

"Oh Shippo you look adorable!" Kagome cried hugging the little fox-kit to her.

"I feel like a dork." Was Shippo's rather annoyed response. He'd learned what a dork was from Souta and thought it rather appropriate at the moment. He was wearing a stupid pair of overalls and teddy bear shirt combo that Kagome's mother had bought him. He hated it.

Souta looked at him in a knowing sort of way. "Come on Shippo, lets go up to my room. I might have something better for you than.that." Souta gestured at the ridiculous looking outfit. If Kagome really had adopted Shippo, then that made him Souta's nephew, and no kin of his was going to go out looking like a certified dork if he could help it. Shippo gave him a relieved smile and jumped into his arms.

"Maybe I'll give you a hair cut too, so you don't look so girly."

Shippo looked at him in absolute horror. "I look like a girl! Oh gross!"

Kagome smiled as they went up the stairs together. It was wonderful that her family had excepted Shippo so readily, even her normally stubborn grandfather. She supposed Shippo just had that affect on people.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure this looks ok." 

Kagome turned to see Sango standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. She was wearing her new modern' clothes. A pair of black khaki pants, a long sleeved red shirt, black combat boots and a black velvet choker that Kagome had found in her jewelry box. It had a little red kitty hanging from the center and Kagome thought it matched Sango perfectly. Her hair was done in a long thick braid that hung down her back.

"You look wonderful Sango, trust me."

Sango nodded then went to sit on the couch. A cough from the door way drew their attention to Miroku, also in his new outfit. Kagome swore Sango started drooling.

"Well what do you think?' He questioned. 

Kagome took a moment to look him over. He wore a pair of black khaki pants and combat boots, like Sango only a more masculine style, a dark purple muscle shirt and a long black leather trench coat. He'd left his hair the same, and he still had to wear the rosary. But he'd gotten his left ear pierced with a small silver hoop, and he still carried around his staff.

"You look Good Miroku." Kagome spoke the truth. Honestly if he looked any better she was afraid Sango might drown herself.

"Everyone I would like to present to you the newer, cooler, Shippo!" Souta announced. They all turned their attention his way. Kagome felt her mouth drop open.

Souta had dressed Shippo in a pair of mini skater pants, a regular green T-shirt that brought out his eye's, and he'd cut his hair. No longer did Shippo have a ponytail, his hair was now cut and spiked. His ginger locks looking like the back of a porcupine. Souta had done a good job, if it wasn't for Shippo's tail and fox feet he'd look just like every other kid. With the exception of his fangs and spock ears of course.

"Shippo you look great!" Kagome went and picked up her adopted son, giving him a big hug. "You did a good job spore." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her brother over Shippo's shoulder. Apparently he was to happy with his creation to care much, since he didn't retaliate.

"Come on guy's let's go outside. It's a nice day to just sit and bask in the sun light." Everyone agreed and trooped outside. Sango and Kagome sat down under the god-tree where Kagome gave Sango a condensed version of the happenings in the last five hundred years. Shippo played Frisbee with Souta and Kirara while Miroku played shogi with Kagome's grandfather.

++++++++

"We're nearing Tokyo, we'll be there in about one hour." Logan said in his usual gruff manner. Professor Xavier nodded. 

"Land the X-Jet outside the Tokyo area, we will take the van from there."

Logan nodded and turned back to the controls. Meeting these unknowns was both exciting and nerve wracking. He couldn't help but feel that something was a little off though. Shrugging it off, he blamed it on being to wound up. He was positive that if something was amiss, Charles would have known about it.

"So vere are we going?" a cheerful voice asked from behind him. Logan twitched then whipped around in his seat.

"Elf, what the hell are you doing here!" he demanded, more angry at himself for not noticing it sooner. Kurt looked down at his blue feet, bringing a three fingered hand up and rubbing it at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ja, vell about zat, see I vas hidink from Rogue because..vell never mind zat. Anyvay I decided to hide in here and I guess I kind of..fell asleep." Kurt finished lamely, mentally preparing himself for his fate as elf a la adamantium Shishkabob' 

"Logan, calm down. It's quite alright, I knew Kurt was here. He won't hurt anything. In fact he may be a big help." 

Kurt and Logan both looked at Professor Xavier dubiously.

"I vill?" Kurt asked in confusion. The Professor nodded. Then smiling he looked at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"You really shouldn't have done that to Rogue, Kurt. One of these days she is going to get you back. Besides you know how much she hate's that color."

Kurt grinned cheekily, flashing his fangs. "Ja I know. But she just looks so good vith pink hair." 

Professor Xavier chuckled quietly. They were almost there. And with Kurt along this would definitely turn out to be interesting. 

Kurt on the other hand was a little apprehensive. He looked down at his inducer. Sighing he looked back out the windows. He knew that he would end up having to show the new mutants his true appearance. But he hated how others always reacted to him with fear and disgust. _Please don't let them hate me'_

+++++++++

Kagome and the others were laughing at her grandfather and Miroku. The two were having a disagreement about who had won the last game. Grandpa had tried pulling rank and declared that as the elder of the two that obviously made him wiser so of course he won. Miroku had laughed and said that if that was the way he was going to be, Miroku would still win since he was much older than grandpa, being technically over five hundred years old. And so, according to grandpa, much wiser. Then he had started giving the younger man' a lecture on how to properly treat your elders. That had left the old man gapping like a fish.

Suddenly Kagome stopped laughing and stood up, staring at the road. Shippo picked up on the change immediately and rushed over to her, gripping her pant leg and watching the road to see what it was that had alerted her.

Miroku also noticed, and with a suddenly serious expression he gripped his staff and took up his position on one side of Kagome, Sango and Kirara were also tensed and ready.

Kagome's family was shocked at the change. They had known that these people were warriors but had never seen it before now.

Slowly a black van pulled up and stopped at the bottom of the temple stairs. Kagome's group didn't so much as twitch, just waited. The driver side door opened and a man with a rather rugged and ruthless appearance got out. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door, helping a bald man out and into a wheel chair. Another door opened and a boy about Kagome's age stepped out. Kagome's attention immediately snapped to him. 

He looked fairly normal, but her instincts were screaming at her. He looked up and right into her eye's. for a split second his eye's changed from blue to gold. Kagome blinked, then focused on all three. She hadn't learned much from Kaede, but she had learned how to detect Youkai. These three were human. But there was something different about them. She turned her attention back to the boy, concentrating on him. The image shifted in her mind and fuzzed to show what appeared to be a blue demon. But her senses told her he was human, and they were never wrong. Something was ringing in her head, what was it? She knew she had heard something about this type of thing? Humans that were different, with special powers. She hadn't been in this time period often for the last two years, so it hadn't been very important at the time. _mutant'_ he mind supplied. Ah yes that was it.

Looking back at the boy she studied his real appearance. Dark black almost blue hair. Gold eyes that shown with kindness and fear. _why is he afraid?_' a slender body, blue fur that looked very soft and her hands itched to touch it. And an adorable tail that was currently wrapped tightly around his waist, but looked like it very much wanted to lash back and forth to let off some of that nervous energy. All and all he was really cute. 

Kagome blushed bright red, then ducked her head down. Shaking off her embarrassment she turned to her friends, touching their arms.

"Don't hurt them, they're human. A different type though, called mutants. It's alright they won't hurt us. I don't feel any evil intent in their auras." 

Her friends nodded.

While Kagome's group had been studying the mutants, the mutants had been studying them. Kurt had been shocked ever since he'd gotten out of the car and looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eye's he had ever seen. Once her eye's moved away from his as she started to look him over he did the same. Long silky looking black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, long legs and beautifully proportioned body. Creamy, soft looking skin and full pink lips. He figured that he was probably going to stand there looking at her for the rest of his life, and happily so, when a movement near her legs drew his attention. Looking down he saw a pair of curious emerald eyes studying him. Kurt smiled at the inquisitive child. Shippo smiled back, flashing his fangs at Kurt. Kurt blinked then watched in shock as the child came out from behind the beautiful girl. A mutant child, like he was! The boy had feet almost like his, but more paw like. A large bushy tail and pointed ears. Still smiling his fanged smile at Kurt.

Shippo had decided he liked the younger male. He looked nice, and friendly. There was also a streak of mischief in his eyes that called to the Kitsune. He walked up the larger male, who bent down to his level.

"Kurt, turn off your inducer please." Professor Xavier asked, having watched all of this with much interest. A mutant child. This was wonderful. And it would certainly help matters if the child knew their where others out there like him.

Kurt nodded a bit reluctantly. He didn't want to scare the boy off. Sighing and knowing it was inevitable he hit the button and his image fuzzed to be replaced by his real self in all his blue and fuzzy glory. The child's eye's widened and then his smile got bigger. He started shooting rapid fire questions at him in Japanese. Kurt just looked at him in confusion, not understanding a word. He looked to the professor for help.

"Logan, would you translate for us." The Professor asked Logan who had been studying the reactions, or lack there of in this case, of the other people in the yard, to what would have normally amounted to chaos at the sudden appearance of a demon in their midst. None of them had so much as batted an eye. As if this was normal.(if only he knew^_^)

Looking over at the kid he started talking in Japanese. "He ain't a demon kid he's a mutant."

Shippo looked confused. "A what? And why doesn't he answer me?"

"He don't understand the language kid."

"He doesn't?" Shippo's eye's got bigger. "What, you mean there's another language besides Japanese? How weird."

"Yes." Then Logan turned to the others. "We have some translators for you to use, there supposed to allow you to understand and speak English."

Kagome looked excited. "Really! That's great, how do we work them?"

Logan rummaged through a bag and brought out the translators, handing one to each person. They looked like small ear pieces. Kagome shrugged and placed it in her ear, then helped Shippo with his. The others followed suit.

"Thank you for trusting us. I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is Kurt Wagner and this is Logan." He stated gesturing to each. Kurt waved at the group. 

Kagome made the introduction's for her group. "Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi. The man on my left is Miroku and this is Sango." She pointed to each and they bowed politely. Then she picked up Shippo. "This is Shippo, and the two tailed cat there is Kirara." Professor Xavier nodded then continued.

"I own a school for children who are gifted with special abilities, like yours." He said looking at Kagome. "There they learn how to control there powers and hopefully use them to benefit society, working towards a future where man and mutant live together without prejudices. I would like to offer an invitation for you to come to the institute. Your powers are very strong, Kagome, and it would be beneficial for you to learn how to control them." He smiled at Kagome in a very grandfatherly way. Kagome just blinked.

"Mutant? I always thought I was a Miko." 

Professor Xavier shook his head. "While that may be true you are a mutant in some form, although I do not know what type of mutation you posses as yet. Every mutant is different, just like no two people are ever the same. It really is a wonderful thing to discover."

"I will need to talk to my family, and I won't go without my friends, but I would like to learn more about this, and if I can gain some control over my Miko ability's at the same time that's even better."

"Very well, we would be delighted to have your friends come as well."

"Thank you. Just a moment." Kagome ran over to her family and friends. After explaining things to them and her opinion, they agreed. There was only one problem.

"Sango, Miroku and Shippo don't have any form of identification in this time period dear. How will they go to school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome thought for a minute, then ran over to Professor Xavier. "You can read minds right? Well we kind of have a problem and it's a little hard to explain so I'm giving you permission to read my memories so that you can understand."

Professor Xavier blinked at the girl in shock. How had she known that? He had never said what his power was. "Yes I can, but tell me how did you know that?"

Kagome went blank for a minute in shock. "I don't know. I just..did." she whispered.

Professor Xavier nodded then reached out his hands. "If your sure this is what you want me to do then take my hands and relax."

Kagome nodded and placed her smaller hands into the kind professors. After a few minutes Professor Xavier's eye's snapped open in shock. He looked at Kagome, then the well house, then to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"My word you are an interesting lot. Yes I certainly understand now." He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. " I will need to go back and prepare everything for your arrival, it should take no more than a week at most. That will also give the translators enough time to work."

Kagome looked confused and sensing this he explained. "In one week you should be able to understand and speak perfect English, that is what the translators are for, they are teaching you at a much higher rate than normal. Wear them for one week and then you may take them out." He smiled at her.

Kagome beamed. The professor turned to Logan and Kurt.

"Come, we should be getting back to the institute." Then turning back to Kagome's group he said. " I will send Logan to pick you up in one week, I look forward to seeing you all once again. Good-bye."

Kagome was sad to see them go, especially the blue one named Kurt. He seemed so nice and she had really wanted to get to know him.

Kurt was just as sad. For the first time in his life he had met new people who didn't scream and run at the sight of him. He had really wanted to get to know them. Especially the girl Kagome and the boy Shippo. 

As he turned to go his tail was suddenly grabbed. Looking down he saw Shippo holding it in a firm but not painful grip. He pulled on it lightly twice to get Kurt to bend down and look him in the eye's.

"Yes?" Kurt asked calmly. Shippo looked him in his golden eye's.

"Can you understand me now?"

Kurt smiled at the boy. "Ja, I can understand you now."

Shippo nodded. "good cuz your staying here with us." He stated firmly.

Kurt blinked at him in confusion. "Vhat?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome pleadingly. "Please can he stay with us. Then we can all go back in a week. And there's no skool or whatever cuz I heard you say that you don't go to skool in the summer and it's summer now so he won't miss nothin' ppllleeaassee." Shippo even turned up the puppy eye's' for effect. Kagome didn't need any convincing since she wanted to get to know the other boy better as well.

"Momma?" she questioned turning to her mother. Mrs.Higurashi smiled.

"Oh it's fine with me dear, he can sleep in the guest bedroom with Miroku, If that's alright with you young man?" she turned to the blue mutant teen.

"Ja, zat's ok vith me. Professor?" he asked turning to the man in the wheel chair.

Professor Xavier smiled. "I think that it's a wonderful idea. Have fun, and we will see you in one week."

Logan grunted. "Behave yourself elf." Then turned and followed the Professor.

After waving good-bye to the two everyone sat back down in the sunshine. Sango and Miroku played shogi this time, and Miroku was looking distinctly fidgety, while Sango looked on in malicious glee. Shippo had fallen asleep in a pile of leaves that Souta had raked up earlier. Kagome and Kurt sat under the God-tree enjoying one-another's company, looking up to watch the sun come through the leaves.

For the first time Kurt felt completely at ease. He was in his natural form and it felt normal. Even at the institute he always felt uncomfortable. But right now he felt.content. and happy. He turned to watch the little two tailed cat play with his swishing tail and smiled. Then he looked over to the girl sitting next to him, surprised to see her already looking at him. She blushed and turned away. Kurt grinned. _oh yeah, she dig's the fuzzy dude.'_

She looked back and gave him a small genuine smile and he smiled back. Then with a happy sigh he leaned back against the large tree behind him. 

+++++++++++

Authors note: Well I hope you liked that chapter. I have to go my Uncle's wedding this weekend so the next chapter won't be out until Monday. As penance I made this chapter extra long. Please review and let me know what ya thought. It help's to motivate me into getting chapters out faster.


	3. Demon's and Tales Told

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these things? Oh well, might as well get it over with. Ahm I.DO.NOT.OWN.THESE.CHARACTERSthank you.

Authors note: Wow! I am seriously overwhelmed. You guys are awesome! Ok. I'm gonna take a sec here and answer a few questions. The green blip that Cerebro picked up was Shippo. Yes Kagome is a mutant. Had she not been dragged down the well, her latent miko powers probably would have never manifested. What her mutant powers are though.well you'll just have to wait and see. As to how I came up with this story. Well, I was watching Inuyasha and of course he goes running off to Kikyo.again. for like the millionth time. I mean come on, the stupid corpse is in every episode somewhere. Even if she's only just mentioned Inuyasha has a fucking coronary. Sheesh. So anyway. I got to thinking that although I may have to put up with this shit in real life I didn't in fanfiction's, and that, conceivably, I could match Kagome up with anyone. So I made a list of all the requirements I would want in a match for Kagome. And after running through all the male characters from every anime, cartoon, movie, book, and video game Kurt came out the winner. And personally I think it works wonderfully. Right then. Onward brave soldiers!

****

Chapter three: Demon's and Tales told

Shippo crept stealthily up the stairs, walking carefully on his padded feet so as to make absolutely no noise. Once near the door to the guest bedroom he flattened himself against the wall. Sliding against it, closer and closer to the opening. He stopped once he reached it and used his ultra cool demon hearing to scout for any movement inside the room. He didn't hear anything but figured he'd better take a peek..just in case. Slowly he eased around the frame of the door. Ah! There he was, sprawled out on a spare futon, Kirara sleeping peacefully on his rising and falling chest. Shippo knew that Miroku wasn't in the room. He'd gotten up earlier to see the rare beauty of the early morning'. That meant he was peeking on Sango taking a shower through the bathroom window. Shippo grinned. Perfect.

Crouching down on all fours he carefully crawled until he was right at the end of the futon. His body tensed, ready to spring. Fluffy tail waving back and forth in anticipation. He lunged, at his unsuspecting prey!

BAMF!

And landed tangled up in Kurt's blanket.

"Ah! Hey, let me out of here! I can't see! Help! I'm stuck!" Shippo finally found the edge of the blanket and lifted it up a little. Then from the relative hidden safety of the blanket he scanned around the room for his missing target.

"And just vhat did you zink you vere doing?" An amused voice asked from Shippo's left. Turning he saw Kurt, perched on the dresser, with Kirara sitting on his head smiling down at him.

"How'd you do that?" Shippo asked curiously. Kurt grinned.

"Vhat, you mean zis." BAMF!

Now he was laying on the bed! Shippo's eye's became huge and starry.

"Oh wow! That's so neat! I can't do anything like that. I mean I can turn into this big pink balloon. I wonder why it's always pink, I hate pink? And I have my tops and mushrooms, but I can't do anything like that!" Shippo stopped his rambling to stare at Kurt suspiciously. "Are you sure your not a demon?" he asked.

Kurt laughed. "Nein. I am no more a demon zan you are."

Shippo was eyeing him strangely. "Uh.Kurt, I am a demon." 

Heretofore unknown protective instincts blazed through Kurt like wildfire. Shippo reminded him so much of himself as a kid. He'd gotten a lot of abuse for his appearance and he'd be damned if he would let it happen to Shippo too!

"Who told you zat you vere a demon?" Kurt asked delicately. Trying to keep the growl out of his throat, and the urge to hunt down the perpetrators and show them what a real demon was like clamped tightly shut.

"My parents." Shippo said, as if speaking to someone who wasn't quite all there in the head.

_Mien Gott, his own parents!'_ Kurt was mad now. How could someone do such a thing. Calling their own child a demon. And Shippo believed them!

"Listen to me Shippo, you are not a demon no matter vhat anyone say's! Demon's do not exist."

Shippo just stared at him. Then cocked his head to one side. "Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby or somthin'" The kitsune asked this rather seriously, as he was beginning to wonder about his new friends sanity. Demons not existing, yeah right!

Kurt blinked. "Nein, she dropped me off a bridgeVait! Zat's not the point. What I'm saying is zat" But Shippo tuned him out. There had to be a way to make Kurt see the truth. He sat down in Kurt's rumpled blankets, fidgeting with his tail and absently gazing around the room as if for clues..wait.

"Kirara!" he cried joyously, cutting Kurt off mid rant.

"Vas?" "Mew?"

"Come on, Kirara will show you that demons do exist!" Shippo grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him down the stairs and out into the yard.

"Come on Kirara, show him!" 

"Mew!" and with that the cute little two tailed kitten jumped off of Kurt's head and landed gracefully in front of them. Then in a whirl of flames transformed. Into a big kitty. A big flaming kitty. A big flaming kitty with **really** big teeth! 

Shippo ran forward and hugged Kirara's leg. "See Kurt! I told you. I told you Demon's were real."

WHUMP

"Kurt?" Shippo turned back around. "Hey! Wake up. This is no time for a nap!"

++++++++++++

"Kurt, are you ok?" Gentle fingers combed through his hair. Turning his head into the caress and smiling, he opened one golden eye.

"Ja, I'm fine." Then, with much reluctance, since he would have preferred things stayed just like that for a while. He sat up. Memories coming back in a rush. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up a Kagome.

"Vas zat real?"

She sighed. "Yes. I think it would be best if you heard the whole story. Come on lets go and get some snacks, this could take a while. Shippo go find Sango and Miroku please." Shippo nodded and sped off, Kirara at his heels. Kagome watched them go with a fond smile, then turning back to Kurt she motioned for him to follow. Kurt got up from his place on the sofa and trailed her into the kitchen.

"He really didn't mean to scare you. He's a really sweet kid, but, well he doesn't really understand some things." Seeing Kurt's confused look she just patted him on the shoulder. "You'll understand in a little bit."

Together they gathered enough snacks for everyone, even by Kurt's standards, and returned to the living room. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara soon arrived and they all took a seat, although Kurt kept eyeing Kirara suspiciously. After the mornings incident was explained, they all began to tell their stories. Kurt became more and more fascinated. Then after everyone was done. They all sat and waited to see how Kurt would take this. Would he hate them? Think they were weird? Call the nice men in white coats? 

Kurt laughed. Then he got up and patted Shippo on the shoulder. "You vere right. Demon's do exist. I stand corrected." Then he picked up Kirara and hugged her. She mewed and jumped back to her original perch atop his head. Kurt tried to look up at her but failed, so he shrugged and, sitting back down, turned to Kagome.

"Does zat well still vork? Could you go through it now?"

Kagome cringed. "Yeah I could, but there's most likely a homicidal dog-demon just waiting at the other end to yell at me." Then with a sigh, she thought about it some more. "Although, I should probably let him know that we're going to be gone for a while so I can train. And even if he is a jerk he's still my friend and deserves to at least know."

Kurt watched her in confusion, as the others brooked an immediate protest.

"Kagome-chan you can't go alone!"

Kagome turned to them and grinned. "Oh I'm not going alone. Kurt's coming with me. What better way for him to believe us than to see it first hand. Come on Kurt!" And with that she grabbed his hand and raced out of the house and to the well. 

Kurt looked down into the blackness at the bottom of the well. "Are you sure about zis?" 

Kagome nodded. "Sure. Done it hundred's of times. Now you have to hold on to me really tight ok. And don't let go."

Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Loving the feel of having her in his arms. His tail, of it's own accord, wrapped around her waist. 

"Right, let's go!" and together they jumped in.

Kurt looked around himself in amazement as they fell through, what looked like, a purple light. Suddenly they slowed to a gentle stop at the bottom of the well. He looked up and saw a clear blue sky, instead of the well house roof. It had really worked!

"Bitch, I know your down there! I can smell you. Get up here, now!" A harsh, loud and angry voice demanded.

Kagome sighed. "Sit."

WHAM!!

Muffled cursing floated down to them from above. 

Kagome motioned for him to follow and they began to climb some vines that had grown down the side of the well.

At the top Kurt saw a man, maybe a few years older than him. It was hard to tell. With long white hair. Dog-ears, fangs, claws, and burning yellow eye's.

"What the fuck did you do that for you stupid..who the fuck are you!" the last being directed at Kurt. Kurt grinned at Inuyasha, revealing his fangs. You'd almost think he'd done it deliberately. Inuyasha snarled.

"What the fuck are you? You don't smell like a demon, but you sure as hell look like one." 

"I'm a mutant. My name is Kurt Wagner."

"I don't care who or what the fuck you are, in about a minute your gonna be in two pieces!" With that said, Inuyasha lunged forward with amazing speed. Before Kagome could open her mouth to deliver the longest line of sits in history, ancient or otherwise. Inuyasha slammed into thin air. There was a bright flash of light and a bang. When they looked up, it was to see a smoking Inu-hanyou lying on his back five feet away.

"Oh right, the barrier." Kagome mumbled. Then shaking out of her train of thought she called to the demi demon.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that the others and I are going away so I can train my miko powers, I'll come back to finish the jewel as soon as I can."

"Wait you bitch! I never said you could.."

"Bye Inuyasha!" and with that she and Kurt jumped back into the well and were gone from Feudal Japan in a flash of light.

Inuyasha's bellow of rage could be heard all the way to the village.

++++++++

"Does he always talk to you like zat?" Kurt asked with a frown as they climbed out of the well back in Kagome's time.

"Who, Inuyasha? Ya, he's always called me bitch or wench or something else even less pleasant. Why?" she turned to look at him in curiosity.

"I just did not like it when he spoke to you zat way." He shrugged. Kagome eyed him for a moment then smiled.

"Thank you. But you shouldn't worry about it, it's just the way Inuyasha has always been." She stepped closer to him and raised her hand as if she were going to touch his face, then realizing what she was doing she lowered it quickly while a huge blush spread across her face. Before she could retract her hand completely though Kurt's tail wrapped around her wrist. They both blinked at it.

"Ersorry about zat. Sometimes it seems to have a mind of it's own." Kurt pried his tail loose then stared at it suspiciously. Kagome giggled.

"It's ok I don't mind." 

Kurt looked up from his tail but whatever he was going to say died on his tongue. Their eye's met and held. They just stood there and stared into each others eye's, entranced.

"What are you guy's doing?"

They broke eye contact and looked in opposite directions. Kagome's' face was very red. And for once Kurt was very thankful his face was covered in dark blue fur. It hide blushes very well.

Turning he spotted Shippo standing in the doorway, eyeing them both suspiciously. 

"What were you two doin'?" Shippo questioned again.

"Ah, well..oh look it's almost time for dinner. We'd better get going Kurt, don't want to be late."

"Oh, ja, mustn't be late." And with that he grabbed Kagome around the waist.

BAMF!

Shippo was left blinking into the suddenly empty well house. Shrugging and chocking it up to grown up weirdness, Shippo turned and walked back to the house. After all, they were having oden tonight, and he'd better hurry if he wanted any before Kagome ate it all.

++++++++++

Authors note: I know I said that I wouldn't update till Monday but I had some extra time on my hands and decided to write, so here it is. Sorry it isn't as long as the last one. I promise to make the next chapter longer. As far as the remark about Kurt's mom dropping him off a bridge. I believe I remember hearing that Mystique(Kurt's real mom) did that. But even if it never happened it's still a funny statement. Let me know how you liked the chapter.


	4. Fun in the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or X-men evo. I'm just using the characters to stretch my creative wings. Please don't sue. Thank you.

Authors note: Ok, I think I need to touch on a few things. First, thank you to all the people who corrected me on Logan's name. (See I got it right! I can be taught!) I will correct the other chapters as soon as I can. I'm writing this chapter on a friend's computer and all the other chapters are on my computer at home. But rest assured that I will fix the error as soon as possible. Now about Inuyasha. I do love him. And I'm sorry if it looks like I'm bashing on him, I don't mean it. Nor is he evil. I just thought that he was taking his friends for granted, and that the old saying, "You don't know what you've got until it's gone" would work wonders for his treatment of them. He is in love with Kagome, and Kagome did love him. However in my story he kinda missed the boat. She couldn't wait around forever for him to make up his mind. But of course I like Inuyasha. After all, there wouldn't even be and Inuyasha without Inuyasha right. (Did that make sense?") I still hate Kikyo though. She will die in my story. (Wait she's already dead! Huh, oh well) I meant that she'd die again, that's it. Now Amanda. Yes I am aware of the fact that she and Kurt were a couple in the series. And no I haven't seen every episode. (I wish I could though, it's really hard to get around here.) I can't make them break up because they were a really cute couple, so instead I'm going to employ my right as a fanfiction authoress and pretend that it never happened. In this fic Kurt and Amanda are best friends. Now that that's over with. On with the fic.

****

Chapter Four: Fun in the Sun

Kurt was lying draped over the end of the couch, upside down, sticking his face into the fan that was running at max on the floor below. Dressed in shorts and a purple muscle shirt he'd borrowed from Miroku. Kirara was lying on his chest, front paws hanging off his shoulder also enjoying the air.

Shippo crawled across the floor, like a man dying of thirst in the dessert. 

"It's too hot, I'm gonna die!" he wailed piteously.

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "Your going to die, I'm the von who's covered in fur! Dark fur!" 

They both decided that continuing the debate about who was dying faster was wasting too much energy, so instead they flopped back down in front of the fan, planning to stay right there until the weather outside stopped resembling summer times in the seventh layer of hell.

"Oh come on you guy's, it's not that bad." Kagome said as she came into the living room, wearing shorts and a tanktop, her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail. All three shot her glares.

"Oh ja, vell go and wrap a blanket around yourself from head to toe and zen ve'll see if you still tink it's 'not zat bad'." Kurt said jokingly, then he looked down into her hands. She was carrying a big bowl of flavored, shaved ice. "For us?"

Kagome nodded.

Kurt gave her a big fangy grin. "Sie sind Wunderbar! Danke," (You are wonderful! Thank you.)

She smiled and handed the bowl over to the blue teen. "I have no idea what you just said, but you're welcome anyway. Why don't you guy's come outside with the rest of us, I'm sure it's probably cooler out there." They shot her disbelieving looks.

Carrying the shaved ice as if it were a precious treasure, Kurt and Shippo, with Kirara riding along, followed Kagome outside. They immediately sought out the shadiest piece of porch they could find and plopped down to munch on their frozen treat. Once all the ice was gone, they laid back and tried to pretend it was snowing or something.

"Still hot Kurt?" Kagome questioned sweetly. He just nodded without opening his eyes. "Oh well, maybe this will help." She said, still talking in that honeyed tone.

Kurt cracked open one golden eye. "Vhat?" To see Kagome pull a bucket out from behind her back.

SPLASH!

He looked up at her through the wet hair dripping in his face, then grinned.

BAMF

"Kurt? Where'd he go?" Kagome looked around frantically.

"Try looking up." 

"Huh?" she looked up to see Kurt hanging by his tail from the beams of the porch roof. With a pitcher.

SPLASH!

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, dripping wet, and stared at the fuzzy youth that was smiling cheerfully down at her.

"Water fight!" Shippo cried excitedly.

A few minutes later they where all assembled in the courtyard. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku on one side. Kurt, Shippo, and Kirara on the other.

"Ok it's humans against demon's" Shippo declared. Kurt stared down at him.

"Shippo, I'm not a demon."

Shippo just nodded and patted him on the leg sympathetically. "We can't all be perfect, but look on the bright side at least you look like one!"

Kurt shook his head and chuckled in amusement.

Soon chaos reigned. Miroku used his staff to bat water balloons at the opposing team. While Kurt teleported all over the courtyard tagging people, then porting away again when they turned around. Kagome Laughed and snuck up on Kurt when his back was turned to throw a balloon at Sango. She smashed her water balloon on his head. He turned around and gave chase, threatening retribution.

"Ah ha ha ha! Fear me, for I am the master at water fights!"

Everyone stopped and looked up to see Shippo in his pink balloon form floating over their heads, carrying a bag full of water balloon's.

Just as he was about to drop the whole sackfull onto their heads a spray of water hit him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" SPLASH! 

Shippo had lost his balloon form and fallen into his bag of water balloons, rupturing them all. A very soaked and annoyed kitsune crawled out.

Miroku turned the hose on Kurt next, almost hitting Kagome.

"Hey! Miroku your supposed to be trying to get the other team not your own!" she laughed.

"My apologies lady Kagome." Miroku said 

"Ja, you almost hit your own teammate. Tsk tsk tsk." Kurt's voice came from directly behind her. She turned to him.

"Hey! No fair using me as a shield." She joked, moving to the side. Kurt followed.

"Do not worry lady Kagome, I shall not miss him this time." 

She turned back around to see a jet of water headed right for her. She threw her hands up and closed her eye's

"No wait! Stop!" She shrieked laughingly.

Dead silence.

Kagome opened one eye curiously. And stared into a jet of water. That wasn't moving. She blinked.

"Huh? What's going on?" she stood up and examined the frozen water. It just hung there. She poked it. Well it was wet. And felt like water. It just wasn't moving. She turned to Miroku.

"Is this some type of miko power or something?"

Miroku shook his head. "No. Miko's can create barriers and shields and charge an object with spiritual energy. But I've never heard of something like this happening before." He sounded very puzzled.

"Maybeit's your mutant power." Kurt suggested.

"What, to stop water. Oh yeah that's really useful." Kagome said sarcastically.

Kurt moved in front of the water and studied it. "Vell, we don't know anything for sure yet."

Kagome sighed. "Well whatever it is we can just ask Professor Xavier when we see him. Let's not worry about it right now." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

The jet of water unfroze and continued on its original path. Right into Kurt's face.

Miroku looked smug. "I told you I wouldn't miss this time."

Kurt opened his eyes and glared in Miroku's direction. Everyone else just laughed.

+++++++++

*Three day's later* 

"Well, tomorrow we'll be leaving. Are you guys all packed?" Kagome asked in Miroku and Sango's direction. They nodded.

"We should do something special, since it's our last day here." She continued.

"Well, how about a picnic." Sango suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea Sango! But, oh, are you ok with going out in public Kurt?" she questioned, turning to face him.

He nodded. "Ja, I've got my inducer."

"Oh right, I forgot." Kagome scratched the back off her head, grinning sheepishly. 

"What about Shippo? He'll draw a lot of attention looking like that. People don't know about Demons so they'll automatically think he's a mutant." Souta pointed out.

Everyone sat in thought for a few minutes before Kurt hesitantly spoke up.

"Vell, I did bring an extra inducer, incase zis one broke. I don't know how vell it will vork, but I suppose it's worth a try." He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. A minute later he reappeared, handing what looked like a watch to Shippo, who just looked at it blankly. Sighing, Kurt strapped the watch onto Shippo's small wrist.

"Now, you push zis button to turn it on." With that Kurt pushed said button then stepped back as Shippo's image fuzzed. Then his mouth dropped open, along with everyone else's.

"What?" Shippo asked defensively. "Do I look stupid or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nein, you look..like me." So saying he flipped his own inducer on then steered Shippo to the hallway mirror. Once there he bent down and lifted Shippo up so he could see.

"Hey, I'm a mini you!" he cried happily.

And it was true. 

The image inducer had created an image of a small Version of Kurt's human appearance. They looked exactly the same. Shippo just looked younger.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, I guess if anybody asks you can just say he's your little brother or something."

Kurt just nodded. It was so weird seeing a mini version of him skipping around the living room.

After packing a large lunch, they headed toward the park nearby. There weren't too many problems on the way there. They'd had to pull Miroku away from a display in a store window (women's lingerie) forcibly. And a few people had given Sango funny looks when she'd jumped at the noises from passing cars, but that was about it.

Once there they laid a blanket down in the grass near the park and Shippo ran off to play while the older people ate from the picnic and talked about some of their adventures and how excited they were about going to the institute. Especially after all the things Kurt had been telling them about the school and his friends.

"Higurashi! How nice to see you out and feeling better."

Kagome twitched then turned around slowly. "Oh, Hojo-kun hownice to see you again." Her tone would imply that it was anything but.

Kurt watched in confusion, since they were both now speaking Japanese. The translators had come out this morning. They could speak English now, but some times they forgot that he couldn't understand their language.

Shippo stopped playing on the monkey bars and narrowed his eyes at the new male. He didn't like him. He liked Kurt. If anybody was going to be with his momma, it certainly wasn't going to be some stupid, weak human. Granted, Kurt wasn't a demon but as far as Shippo was concerned he was even better. Plus he looked cool. Maybe he'd better go help.

"So would you like to go see a movie with me, now that your feeling better and all." Hojo asked, flashing a big perfect smile with his perfect teeth.

Kagome cringed then looked around frantically for some way of escape. She spotted Kurt, looking adorably confused, and hit on an idea. If this worked maybe it would finally get it through Hojo's thick skull that she just wasn't interested.

"Sorry Hojo but I'm afraid I can't." Then she turned and threw her arms around a surprised Kurt's neck. "My boyfriend wouldn't like me going out with another boy."

"Vat are you doing?" Kurt whispered into her hair.

"Just play along. Please." Kagome pleaded. Kurt nodded and wrapped his arm around her, then tried to look suitably intimidating.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend." Hojo said sadly. Then he turned to Kurt. "You are a very lucky man."

Kurt just nodded, not having any idea what the other guy had just said.

"Okasan! Okasan!" Shippo ran up and attached himself to Kagome's leg, and then he turned and looked at Hojo before looking up at Kurt. "Otousan, pick me up." He raised his arms to Kurt. Kurt released Kagome and bent down to pick up Shippo. He hadn't understood a word of what Shippo had said, but he'd understood the gesture. When he straightened it was to see the shocked expression on the other boys face. Then suddenly three loud squeals came from behind them.

"Kagome you have a kid! And who is this? He has to be the father, the little guy looks just like him. Why didn't you ever tell us!"

Kagome sighed at her three friends, it was going to take a lot of explaining to fix this one.

Kurt looked down at Shippo. "Vhat did you call me zat set zem off so bad?"

Shippo just grinned at him and didn't answer. 

++++++

After Kagome managed to get rid of her friends, they packed up the picnic basket and headed home. Shippo skipping out in front.

A sudden screeching noise had the others looking up to see a car speeding towards a petrified Shippo.

In her panic Kagome spoke in Japanese. "Ki o tskete!" (Look out!) Raising her arm to Shippo as if to stop what was about to happen.

Everything seemed to slow down, and Kagome paid it no mind as she ran into the road and grabbed Shippo, continuing until they were both on the other side. Then she fell to her knees and hugged him. Everything returned too normal then.

Kurt blinked. Kagome had just dissapeared, then reappeared on the other side of the road with Shippo in her arms. He walked over and kneeled down. Laying a hand on her shoulder. "Ven we get to the Institute, I think we should tell the professor about zis." She nodded.

He helped her up and they all walked quietly the rest of the way home.

As they came in the door a man standing in the hallway turned and looked at them. He raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at Shippo, who was still wearing the activated inducer.

"I thought I told you to behave elf." 

Kurt sputtered.

+++++++++++

Authors note: Ha, ha. Logan has a weird sense of humor. More about Kagome's mutant abilities will be revealed in the next chapter. And as for why Logan was there when they still had one day, well he decided to drop in early. I hope you all liked this chapter. I got lucky that I was able to visit my friend, tomorrow and Sunday will be all wedding stuff. (Oh joy)*please note the sarcasm* well review and let me know what ya thought. Especially if you have any X-men facts. I don't know as much about the series as I'd like. And there seems to be a marked difference between X-men evo and regular old school X-men. So any info is appreciated. I hope to be able to update late Sunday or early Monday. See ya then.


	5. Welcome to Mutant Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't own them. No I don't, No I don't. Please don't try to sue me, you would get no money. I am broke, I am broke. 

Authors note: I'm really glad you guys like my story so much, and all the positive feedback I've been getting has really motivated me to get these chapters out daily. Oh, and I need your guys help. What is the name of the school that Kurt and the other X-men go to? I thought it was Bayville, but I'm not sure so I thought I would check with you first. Thanks. Well that's it for the authors note's. Enjoy the chapter.

****

Chapter five: Welcome to Mutant Manor

"You all set to go home tomorrow?"

Kurt looked down from his position in the branches of the God-tree to see Logan leaning against the trunk and looking back into the well lit kitchen were Mrs.Higurashi was administering an ice pack to Miroku's cheek where he sat at the kitchen table while Sango stood by glaring evilly in the monks direction. Shippo and Souta were munching on cookies and laughing at the whining priest. 

"That's a crazy bunch you've made friends with elf."

Kurt grinned down at Logan. "Ja, vell I'm a little crazy myself so it all vorks out." Then his grin slipped and he turned his eye's back toward the roof.

Logan looked up at him. "What's up there that's got you so interested?"

Kurt sighed but didn't look away from the roof. "Kagome has been up zer for over an hour now."

Logan shrugged. "Maybe she's lookin' at the stars."

Kurt shook his head. "She is vorried, I know. About meeting ze ozers.

"Why don't you go up there then?" Logan asked gruffly.

"I do not wish to intrude." 

Logan looked first to the elf in the tree, then to the roof, then up into the starry night sky.

++++++++

Kagome sighed softly as she looked up at the sky that was painted in stars. You couldn't see them as well here as you could in the past. That was one of her favorite things to do while she was there. She could remember when she had pointed out all of the constellations to Inuyasha and Shippo. She had been telling Shippo about wishing on stars when Inuyasha had interrupted, it had progressed into and astronomy lesson. When she had pointed out Sirius, the dog star, Inuyasha had declared that his wishing star and damn be to anyone else who tried to use it. He had this weird notion that if too many people wished on the same star, the star would run out of wishing power to soon.

Shippo had chosen the North star, since it was bigger and brighter and easier to find. Then the two had gotten into an argument over who's wishing star was better until Inuyasha bashed Shippo on the head and Kagome sat him.

She giggled quietly thinking back on it. She was sad that she had to leave Inuyasha, but he just couldn't come with them right now. Kaede would know when the time was right. She wasn't hurting so much anymore when she thought of him. It never would have worked between them anyway since no matter how different she was, in some small way she would always remind him of Kikyo. But that was alright, she would always love him as her very best friend, because that's what he was. Hopefully he'd see it too someday. What had her worried was this new school. It was a little intimidating going so far away from home, but that wasn't what had her sitting up on the roof at 9:00 at night.

'_Will they like me?_' She wondered. '_I've been abnormal since the day I turned fifteen, and that was two years before finding out I was even a mutant! Am I going to be an oddity even around other mutants?_'

"No sense worrying bout' something that ain't even happened yet. And probably won't anyway."

Kagome turned to see Logan standing behind her.

She blinked at him. "How do you know what I'm worried about? Are you a telepath?"

He sat down next to her. "You wear your thoughts on your face. t's not hard to read."

"Oh." Kagome turned back to watching the stars.

"I wouldn't worry to much about meeting the others. You managed to make friends with the elf, plus you can stand to be around him when he's had to much sugar." Logan grunted. "They'll like you for that, and even if they didn't." Logan turned and looked at her. "They'd like you because the elf does. Where your goin' ain't a school, it's a home. And the people your meetin' ain't students, their a family. They look out for each other, and they'll look out for you, because you're an X-man now. You're a part of that family." Logan seemed to have realized that he'd spoken way more than he was used to so he shut up and rose from his seated position and turned to make his way off the roof.

"Mr. Logan?" Kagome called to him.

"Just Logan kid. And what?" he turned to see Kagome standing behind him.

"Thank you for talking to me. I feel much better about the whole thing now." She said gently. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Logan stiffened for a minute, then relaxed. After a second he cleared his throat.

"Well, we'd better get off the roof before the elf falls out of that tree of yours and breaks his neck from all his fidgeting."

Kagome released him, then looking back up at the stars she smiled.

"You comin' hime'?" (Princess)

"Hai!" She called as she raced to the end of the roof where Logan was waiting.

'_Logan was right, I won't worry about it anymore._' Then she grinned. '_Now to go find a certain Mr. Wagner and learn if fuzzy, blue elves are ticklish_."

+++++++++

"Look, here they come!" Jean called.

All of the X-men were gathered in the hanger to meet the new students. They where also happy to be getting Kurt back. A lot of people had complained that he was too hyper sometimes but once he was gone for a while it became topeaceful. It drove them all nuts. So they were happy to be getting their chaos on two furry legs back.

The X-jet landed with a whoosh of displaced air, kicking up dust. Then the engines shut off and the hatch came down.

Kurt came down first with a pretty girl walking close by his side. Two people, a man and a woman, followed behind them. Logan came last, with a funny two-tailed cat perched on his head. He didn't look very enthused to have it there, but made no attempts to get it off.

The two groups looked at each other for a minute before Scott broke it.

"Hello, I'm Scott Summers. It's nice to meet you." He said, then he stuck out his hand for Miroku to shake. Miroku just looked at it in confusion. 

"Er, yes it's very nice to meet you too Scott. I'm Kagome and this is Miroku and Sango." She grabbed his hand and shook it, showing Miroku what he was supposed to do. He nodded and then shook Scott's hand next. That seemed to brake the ice and soon introductions where being made all around.

Rogue hung back away from the crowd. She didn't like social gatherings much and tended to just stay in the background if she could. It was as she was studying the new group that she saw a pair of green eye's peeking out at her from behind Kurt's pant leg. She blinked and looked again. Yep a little spiky haired kid would look at her, then dart back behind Kurt. Curious she moved forward towards him.

"Hallo sis! Did you miss me?" Kurt asked cheerfully. Rogue just snorted. 

"Who's tha't behind your leg?" 

Kurt looked down. "It's just Shippo. Come out and say hello to mien sister Shippo."

Rogue watched as a little boy came out from behind Kurt, clutching his blue, spaded tail in his tiny hand. He blinked his large green eye's up at Rogue.

"Hello." Shippo said bashfully, then he blushed and darted back behind Kurt, who laughed and reached down to lift Shippo up into his arms giving Rogue her first good look at him.

Now if anything can be said for Rogue it's that she is a very practical and realistic person. She doesn't go in for that girly, girly stuff. Nope. No pink frilly clothes and fluffy bunnies for her. So her reaction was as much a surprise to her as it was to everyone else.

"**Oh my god**! He's so adorable! That big fluffy tail, and that baby face, those big green eye's! and these feet! There just the cutest thing. Yes you are. Your just the cutest little guy in the whole wide would. You little sweetie, you."

The complete silence in the hanger and the site of Kurt, bug-eyed and slack jawed in shock, jolted Rogue back into reality. She flushed, then crossed her arms and scowled.

"Well he is." She said in a monotone. Then turning, she left the hanger.

There was silence for a few minutes before the other girls turned to see what had gotten Rogue so worked up.

Kurt was almost killed in the ensuing stampede. 

After rescuing Kurt and removing Shippo from the clutches of his admirers they made their way through the mansion to Professor Xavier's office.

+++++++++++

Professor X turned as the group came into his office, raising an eyebrow at the cat happily purring away on Logan's head. 

Logan just glared at him.

Turning to the group of teens he decided to get things started. "you had a pleasant trip I hope."

"Oh yes, it was very nice. Thank you." Kagome replied bowing at the professor.

"Ja, it vas great! There vas only a leetle bit of turbulence ven Herr Logan argued vith Kirara on her choice of vresting place." Then leaning closer to the professor Kurt whispered. "Logan lost."

Professor Xavier smiled as Logan growled warningly at the blue teen.

"Well sit down and make yourselves comfortable and we'll get the boring stuff out of the way first." So saying he handed out folders to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. 

"Inside are your new birth certificate's, I.D's, social security cards, and passports. I had to give each of you a last name as you had none. I hope what I chose will be alright with you."

Kagome opened up Shippo's folder and looked at his birth certificate and other records, then she saw one that had her head jerking up.

"You registered him as my son!" she asked astonished.

"Adopted son. When I read your memories I noticed that that was how you had always thought of him. According to them you rescued Shippo from certain death and have been raising him ever since. I just thought that you might like to have it official, at least in this country." He smiled at her excited face.

"Does that mean your really my momma now?" Shippo questioned.

Kagome nodded and hugged him, while crying softly in joy. "Yes Shippo that means that I'm really your mommy now."

Kurt smiled at seeing how happy the both of them were. Then he turned back to the Professor when he began to talk again.

"From now on you will be known as Miroku Kazanna, Sango Tyjiiya, and Shippo Higurashi."

All three nodded their expectance. Logan finally managed to pry Kirara off his head then left to fix his bike before the demon cat (literally) attached itself to his person again.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Very well then now I would love to hear more about your adventures." 

They talked for a long time about their journey's in the past. And about many of the adventures they had had.

"I must say that it was incredibly hard to believe that you had all done these things." He said after a while.

Kurt jumped immediately to their defense. "It's True Herr Professor! I've seen it. I vent into the well. It's all real!"

Professor Xavier smiled gently at Kurt. "I never doubted their claims Kurt, I was just saying that it is a hard thing to believe."

All of them nodded in agreement. It was hard for them to believe sometimes, and they'd lived it!

"I can't guarantee that the others will believe, but I won't tell you to keep it from them. I will leave that up to you to decide."

"Professor. I also wanted to talk to you about my powers." Kagome said.

Professor Xavier turned to her. "Oh, have you been displaying your new ability's?"

She nodded and then told him about the two separate times it had happened.

"Hm. I'm not sure. Were you feeling any particularly strong emotions at the time that these instances occurred? Or did you do anything specific that could have caused them to appear?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Well the first time was shock. The second time was definitely fear. And I don't remember doing anything specific that could have caused it to happen." 

Professor Xavier nodded, then opened a drawer and pulled something out.

"Let's try something. Focus on this and try to think of something that frightens you. See if you can get it to work again." 

He then laid a watch out on his desk.

Kagome focused on the watch, trying to think of things that scared her. She did this for several minutes and nothing happened.

"Stupid Power, why wont you work!" she cried angrily, thrusting her left hand out to grab the watch.

Everyone watched in shock as the hands on the watch started spinning rapidly. But that wasn't the only thing effected. A glass ornament, one that moved continuously on its own power slowly, was spinning so fast it was a blur. Professor Xavier noticed that the time on his computer was also excellerated.

Kagome panic'd. 

'_Oh god! Stop! Stop_!' she cried mentally, dropping the watch. She reached down and picked it up with her right.

Everything slowed to a crawl.

'_How do I make it stop_?' She thought frantically.

'_Kagome you must calm down. Think of your power as an open door. All you have to do is shut that door to make it stop_.' Professor Xavier's voice echoed in her head.

She nodded and shut her eye's, imagining a big door. Slowly, she mentally shut the door. When she opened her eye's she saw that everything was working normally again.

She sighed in relief. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't even know what it was I did."

"It's quite all right. I will have to talk with Hank about this power of yours. I've never seen it before. Though I have an idea of what it could be."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Ah, that would be Kitty to show you to your rooms. Off you go, and I shall see you tomorrow. "

They all stood up and made their way towards the door. In the doorway Kagome turned back to the professor.

"What is it that you think my power is?"

Professor Xavier smiled at her.

"Chronomanipulation."

She blinked at him in confusion.

"The ability to manipulate the flow of time." He specified, delighting in the look of shock that came over her face.

"Oh, ok then. Good night." Then she hurriedly bowed and ran to catch up with the others.

Professor X smiled.

+++++++++++++ 

Later that night in her new room she sat out on the railing of her balcony and thought about what the professor had said. Could she really control time? It didn't seem possible. But then again, neither does traveling five hundred years through a well and fighting demons. Thinking about it more she decided that anything was possible. 

BAMF!

"What are you doing up Kurt? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She didn't turn from stargazing as Kurt came up beside her and joined her on the railing, perfectly balanced.

"Shouldn't you?"

She smiled at him. "I was just thinking, that's all."

He grinned. "You shouldn't do zat to often. It's not healthy."

She grinned back at him. "And you would know huh."

"Of course."

They continued looking at the stars for a few minutes in comfortable silence. 

"you know. If you ever need anyzing or just vant to talk..I'll be zer."

Kagome turned to him, watching as he looked up at the night sky. Then she smiled. 

"Thank you Kurt." She kissed him softly on the cheek. His fur was very soft against her lips.

Kurt lost his balance and fell into the bushes under her balcony.

"Kurt!' she cried, running and looking over the edge.

BAMF

"Can you do zat again, I kind of missed it last time."

She turned to see him grinning at her perched once again on the tips of his feet on the railing.

Smiling she headed to her balcony door. "Good night Kurt." She called back to him then she turned and winked before shutting the door.

Kurt stared at the door for a minute before teleporting to his room and letting out a whoop while doing complex acrobatics. All over the room. Even the ceiling. Before collapsing onto his bed. He fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

Because while Kagome may dig the fuzzy dude, the fuzzy dude dug Kagome to.

+++++++++++

Kagome batted at an annoyingly persistent itch on her face. 

"Time to vake up." A voice whispered in her ear.

She scrunched up her face and buried it in her pillow.

"I don't think it's workin'" another voice said.

She cracked an eye open to see Kurt perched on her headboard and Shippo sitting on her other pillow. Kurt had a feather.

"I don't wanna wake up. Go way." She managed to slur out.

"But you'll miss breakfast." Kurt insisted.

"Oh well." She shrugged, snuggling back into her covers.

Kurt gasped in horror. "But you can't miss breakfast, It's the most important meal of the day!" Then he thought about it for a second. "Next to lunch and dinner of course."

Grumbling she oozed out of bed and manfully crawled across the floor to the bathroom still carrying her pillow.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Kurt supplied helpfully.

She chucked her pillow at his head. But missed as he disappeared in a blast of blue smoke then reappeared next to Shippo.

"Well she's up. Now what." Shippo asked.

Kurt grinned. "Now ve go and vake up mein sister."

"How?" Shippo questioned as Kurt guided him out the door with a hand on his head.

"Do you know how to vork ze cold tap on ze sink?"

++++++++++++++++++

After breakfast, which was chaotic, it was decided that the new recruits would go through a few tests in the danger room to decide what their general fighting experience was. All except for Shippo who was to young.

Miroku went first. Standing calmly in the center of the room holding his staff.

"Ok, your goal is to get across the room to the finish line on the other side. There are traps and things that will try to stop you so just do your best. Don't worry about anything hurting you, it's just a simulation. " Scott's voice called through the speakers positioned on the walls.

Miroku nodded. Not understanding what a simu-whatever was. All he understood was that he needed to get across the room to the red line painted on the floor.

All of the other X-men where positioned up in the what they had dubbed the 'lookout tower'. They could see all of the action from up here. Hank, Professor X and Storm had even shown up to watch the new recruits.

Flying spiked balls made of steel, and laser carrying robots all started coming at Miroku. Who hadn't moved. He was calmly undoing the prayer beads wrapped around his left hand. His staff lay on the ground at his feet.

Up in the tower the other X-men were starting to worry. Wasn't he even going to try? Why did he put down his only weapon? Every one wondered what was going on except for Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kurt and Professor X.

Back in the Danger room Miroku looked up at his assailants, then lifted his left hand, and opened it.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Everything in the room was sucked into the black hole in the middle of his hand.

When the last robot was pulled in Miroku closed his hand and calmly retied the beads. Then picking up his staff, he strolled unhurriedly to the finish line.

It took several minutes before the other X-men could get over their shock.

"What the heck was that!" Kitty cried, turning to Kurt for some type of explanation.

Kurt shrugged. "You heard him. It's his vind tunnel."

"Right then, Sango next." Scott pulled himself together with a little difficulty. '_Wasn't that guy supposed to be human?_'

They all watched as Sango walked into the danger room with her little two-tailed kitty. They all watched as the kitty got much bigger. They all watched as Sango brutally destroyed the machines. They all watched Sango and her flying, fire-covered kitty land on the finish line. They all promised never to eat anything Kitty cooks for breakfast again, since it apparently brought about mass hallucinations.

"Kagome." Scott croaked. '_What the heck do they eat to get like this_!'

Kagome walked hesitantly into the Danger room. She wasn't sure how good she would do, since she wasn't a fighter like Miroku and Sango. She was going to try her best though.

'_Ok, here goes._'

Spiked metal balls came flying at her.

'_Oh god! I've changed my mind, I can't do this_!'

she dogged the first two balls, then turned to see one headed right for her head. Her eyes widened

'_Holy shit_!' she threw up her arms to shield her face.

When nothing happened she opened her eye's to see that everything had frozen again.

Blinking she shrugged and walked happily over to the other side, swerving around different obstacles. Once there she sat down cross legged and closed her eyes, seeing the door like Professor Xavier had taught her. She shut it.

Everyone up in the tower blinked. One minute it looked like the new girl was about to get creamed and the next she just disappears and reappears at the finish line sitting cross legged on the floor and looking for all the world like she was taking a nap.

"What just happened?" Scott asked.

"Is her power, like, super speed or something? Like Pietro's." Kitty questioned.

"We do not know what her powers are at this time, my theory is that Kagome can manipulate the flow of time. Although the specifics aren't known." Professor X stated.

"Fascinating. I would like to run some tests to study this power of hers if it's all right with her." Hank spoke, rubbing his chin and staring down at the girl.

"I will ask her." Professor Xavier assured.

"These are certainly some amazing individuals you've found Charles." Storm said, laying a hand on the Professors shoulder. He turned to her.

"Trust me Arora, they were already amazing before I even found out about them." He smiled a secret smile and turned to leave.

As everyone was filing out of the room to spend the rest of the day relaxing Evan leaned over and whispered to Kitty. "I'm glad their on our side." Kitty just nodded.

Kurt met Kagome as she was coming out of the danger room.

"Let's go do somezing. Only two veeks left of summer vacation!" he was bouncing on the tips of his feet.

"Like what?" Kagome asked as she tied her hair up in a pony tail. 

Kurt grinned. "Ever had a Gut Bomb?"

+++++++++++++++++

Authors Note: Alright that's that chapter. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Next time: School starts, Kagome meets the brotherhood, Miroku learns that Perverts always get what they deserve in the end, Rogue develops a sudden case of slippery hands and Mystique gets thwarted by a pint-sized, fox-tailed little mischief maker. Until next time. Later. Sayin_girl


	6. Into the Fiery Pit's of Hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and so one, and so on. Etc. etc. you get it.

Authors note: Well, first I would like to thank all the reviewers. You are my inspiration to do the best that I can on each chapter, raise the bar another notch. Thank you for motivating me to do my very best. Now there are a few people who I would like to thank directly. First to MoonDemon3, Kai19 and Mikazuki hime:  Thank you for confirming that the high school is in fact Bayville high, I couldn't have even started this chapter until I knew for sure. Next to HCat: please thank your brother for me. I knew that the mansion where the X-men lived was called the Xavier Institute for the gifted. I'm pretty sure that in the original X-men they took classes there but in X-men Evolution they all went to high school and that was what I needed the name of. And as for the name of Kagome's powers, yup, I did make that up. I knew that she would have a power related to time control so I thought of Chrono, who was the god of time, and manipulation, or to control. Ending up with Chronomanipulation. Sounds nice and long and cool, but it really isn't that complex. Well there's the secret. I love getting your reviews so keep it up. Now to Lita Maxwell: I wish you the best of luck matching up a pair like those two. You'd need to be a bloody magician to manage it. I don't think I'd be able to get away with it. But what is fanfiction for, if not to extend our imaginations to their very limits. So I say Good luck to you and promise that, should you ever manage it, I will read it and not try to burn you on a spit for blasphemy. To Ladyofthedragons1: A gut bomb is one of Kurt's most favorite snacks. It's a hamburger(I think?) And last but not least, to Fluffy2007: I would like to promise you that my head is no bigger than it has always been.. which is roughly about the size of Texas. Well then, now that that's over with. Read on!

****

Chapter Six: Into the Fiery Pit's of Hell! (I meant School.)

Kagome snuggled happily into her nice warm covers intent on getting a little more sleep. Shippo yipped, his left foot twitching, and snuggled closer to her side. However, the sun had decided that it was time for the little miko to get up now and so it persisted in shining its rays into her face.

Grumbling , she pulled her head out from underneath her pillow and glanced at the time.

Her shriek woke up Shippo and most of her neighbors.

"Oh my god, I'm so late!" She threw off her covers and began running frantically around the room while Shippo watched her from the safety of her bed.

"Can I go to school too?"

Kagome ran by carrying a whole bunch of clothes in her arms. "You know you can't Shippo. Your too young. Don't worry, we won't be gone long, just stay here and be good for Logan, ok." She said consolingly, then remembered that she was supposed to be panicking. "Why didn't Kurt wake me up?! He always wakes me up!" she raced out of the room and down the hall bursting into a door on her left.

"Kurt wake up we're gonna' be late!" she cried at the lump in the center of the bed.

The lump just grumbled something and didn't move. She pulled the covers off to discover a blue and fuzzy teen in boxer shorts, curled up in a ball and sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up Kurt, come on up!" she tried shaking him but it had no effect. Finally she hit on an idea.

"Kurt, you missed breakfast." 

"**Vhat!!**" He shot up, wide awake and alert.

"Come on we need to hurry!" she grabbed him and tried to drag him off the bed but he wouldn't budge, instead he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Did I reelly miss breakfast?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"No, but if we don't hurry we are going to be late for the first day of school, everyone else is already up, I heard them getting into Scott's car!"

Kurt gave her a funny look. "Vhy didn't you just shift?"

Kagome's face went blank. Then she slapped her forehead. "Oh, duh."

She grabbed Kurt's hands and placed them on her shoulders, then threw up both hands. A ripple, similar to the effect of throwing a pebble into a still pool of water spread out from around her, passing through Kurt and onto the rest of the mansion.

"Right, come on lets go!" they both got up and began getting ready.

While taking a shower she thought back on how she had learned about her ability to "Shift" as Kurt called it. They had been doing a lot of tests to discover what her mutant powers were.

*Flashback* 

"This is most fascinating." Hank said while looking at a printout from the latest tests. "It's not time itself that is being controlled, but more that Kagome can move freely through it."

He saw the blank looks he was getting from the group of teens in front of him.

"Think of time as a long corridor with high, impassible walls, that only goes straight. You cannot go backwards, only forwards. Now give Kagome Kitty's ability to faze through objects. She can go forward, backward, left and right. But she cannot effect the walls directly. So she cannot effect time in any physical sense. But she can effect the people and objects within the walls. And just like Kitty can take someone through a wall if she holds onto them, so to can Kagome take someone through time as long as they have a connection to her or are holding onto her when she activates her powers. So Kagome is not so much controlling time, but allowing herself to move freely through it. While most of us can only go in one direction, she has the ability to go in whichever direction she wishes."

Stunned looks all around.

He smiled then turned to look at Professor Xavier. " She seems to have unconsciously linked her ability's to her hands. Both hands up seems to stop everything, right slows things down while left speeds them up. With practice she should be an expert at Chronoshifting in no time." 

'_Chronoshifting?_' Kagome thought. "So how do I keep from going back too far in time? Am I gonna wake up tomorrow and see a dinosaur?" she asked fearfully.

Hank laughed. "No. It would require far to much power to do that. You seem to be effecting only immediate past, present, and future. Although it is conceivably possible for you to travel back that far, it would require a lot of power and an artifact from that time period for you to hold onto. Sort of like a rope leading to that particular place in time. Theoretically, you would arrive at the time of the artifacts creation but without practice you could miss your mark by anywhere from 10 to 200 years."

Kagome couldn't say anything, it was an awful lot to take in at once.

"Something puzzles me though." Hank continued. "According to this you've been using your ability ever since your fifthteenth birthday." He did indeed sound rather puzzled.

"Oh, well that was the day I was" she stopped as several things started to fall into place. Kurt, Sango, Miroku, and Professor Xavier seemed to have figured it out as well. 

'_I was pulled into the well on the day I turned fifteen. Professor Xavier said that sometimes a shock can trigger the appearance of mutant ability's. well there's nothing more shocking than being pulled into a well by a Youkai! So did that accidentally set off my powers? Then why so far back as the warring states era? Oh, of course! I had the Shikon Jewel in my hip! So because I was holding that I went back, but because I had no control I overshot the creation of the jewel and ended up fifty years after Kikyo died, released Inuyasha and started that whole mess. Jeez! But then how come Inuyasha could come through the well too?_' she thought hard for several minutes. '_Oh, duh! The rosary beads around his neck! Their bound to me, and, by default, so is Inuyasha. That's why he could come through the well and none of the others could, even with Shikon shards, Inuyasha was linked to me! It never had anything to do with the stupid jewel!_' 

She glared down at the innocent looking pink jewel hanging around her neck.

"You where saying Kagome?" 

She looked back up at Professor Hank. "Uh, nothing. I just remembered that that was the day my cat buyo went down into the old well and I had to go in after him, it was sorta creepy but I don't think anything weird happened on that day." She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped he'd buy that.

****

*End flashback*

She walked into the kitchen to find Kurt sitting at the table and eating a huge plate of pancakes. He pointed to another plate with his fork and gave her a stern look.

"Ok, ok. I'll eat breakfast this morning. Sheesh." She sat down next to a frozen Logan. He had apparently been pouring himself a cup of coffee before she had shifted since the liquid was also frozen halfway between the coffee pot and his mug. 

After she had finished her pancakes she got up and grabbed a different mug and scooped up the liquid hanging in mid air.

"Thanks Logan." She smiled cheerfully at his frozen form. Now holding an empty coffee pot and mug. She sipped her coffee and turned to Kurt.

"I'm gonna go write a note to Shippo I'll meet you at the stairs."

He waved and nodded while eyeing the doughnut in Professor Xavier's hand. "Zer's no rush. Ve have plenty of time." He grinned at his inside joke and snatched the pastry out of the Professors hand.

Back in her room she wrote a quick note to Shippo telling him to be good and to try not to terrorize Logan too badly today. Then turned and headed for the stairs carrying her backpack. She met up with Kurt who was licking the last of the doughnut off his fingers. He turned to her and then switched on his inducer.

"Ready to go?" He questioned. She nodded, then closed the mental door.

"Ready!" 

Kurt picked her up and slid down the banister flying through the double doors at the entrance to the mansion and flipped over in mid air.

BAMF

Reappearing in the back of Scott's car.

"Go, go, go!" Kurt called, bumping the back of Scott's seat with his foot.

Scott slammed his foot on the gas and pealed out. While Miroku and Sango held on for dear life.

Back in the mansion Professor Xavier stared at his suddenly empty hand and Logan glared down into his empty cup of coffee. 

"Looks like hime and the elf have been through here." Logan grunted, then he put his coffee cup away and left to go hide in the garage, spearing an apple on his way out. 

The professor just smiled.

++++++++++

"We're never going to make it." Jean called as they sat in traffic. Kagome turned to Kitty.

"Kitty, do you think you could faze the car and everyone in it?"

"Yeah I think so." Kitty looked questioningly in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Good." Kagome nodded, then grabbed Kitty's hand and placed it on her shoulder and put her right had on Scott's. Then, leaning her body up against the car and placing her feet firmly on the floor she shifted. A ripple effect occurred again.

"Now Kitty." She calmly called. Kitty nodded and placed her hands against the car.

"You know that it's, like, way to freaky when you do this right?"

Kagome laughed. "Definitely freaky but damn useful too." Then she turned to Scott. "Now just drive through the other cars. They won't even see it."

Scott twitched and nodded, then began driving. '_To weird, to weird, to weird_'

As they were driving up to Bayville High(through other cars no less) she saw something that she had never seen before. It looked like a human, just blurry. Most people that she had seen when she shifted just seemed frozen. And the only other time she had seen something so blurry was when she had shifted forward, or speed things up.

Curious she kept her eye's on the blurry shape as she shifted back into normal time. But the blur just vanished. '_Curious_'

"Vhat are you looking at?"

She turned to Kurt. "Nothing." Then she jumped out of the car and took her backpack from him since he had been carrying it for her. Together they walked towards the school.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were given their locker numbers and shown where they were at. Luckily they were all relatively close to each other. Kagome's locker, however, was stubborn and wouldn't open.

"Stupid locker. If I had Inuyasha's claws you'd be scrape metal." She grumbled under her breath.

"Need some help?" A sweet voice questioned from her right. Turning she saw a pretty girl with long dark brown hair smiling at her.

"Oh yes, thank you." She moved aside and the other girl gave it a shot.

"I'm Amanda by the way, are you new here?" She asked as she put in the combination.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Kagome. And yes this is my first day here."

"Well it's not so bad here, once you get used to it." Then with a quick slap of her hand on the locker, the door swung open.

"Wow thanks!" 

"Kagome? You'd better hurry, class is about toAmanda!"

Both girls turned around.

"Kurt?" They spoke in unison.

Then Amanda turned to Kagome. "You know Kurt?"

Kurt looked back and forth between the two girls. "Er, Kagome zis is Amanda, she is my best friend." Then he walked over and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Amanda zis is Kagome, she iz my.friend." he gave Amanda a pointed look.

Her eye's widened, then a shit-eating grin broke across her face, looking at him, eye's twinkling in intense amusement.

"Oh so that's how it is huh? Well Kurt it's very nice to meet yourfriend. I'm sure we will have **so** many things to talk about." She said sweetly.

A look of horror came over Kurt's face then he narrowed his eye's and glared at his best friend. "Just remember zat I have zose pictures of you from new years."

"Uh, are you two going out or something?" Kagome asked hesitantly, rather afraid of interrupting the two who where trying to stare each other down.

Twin looks of shock and disgust came over both of their faces.

"Ew no! I can't date him, he's like my brother!"

"Ja I agree..and vhat do you mean Ew. I'll have you know zat I am a very good looking guy."

"Sure, if your into fuzzy blue dude's." 

Kagome didn't bother stating that she certainly was.

"Well what do we have here?"

The three teens turned to see a group of boys about their age standing behind them. Miroku and Sango sensed trouble so they came and flanked either side of Kagome.

"Hello fuzz butt, who's your new friend?" The tall boy with white hair smiled lecherously in Kagome's direction. 

"Like I'm goink to tell you."

The white haired boys head whipped in his direction. "I think the lady can speak for herself, freak."

WHAK!

"Ow! What the fuck!"

WHAK!

"It is improper to speak like that in front of a lady." Miroku said while doing his famous 'wise monk voice'.

"I'll show you improper!" WHAK! "OW!"

"You wanna fight, I'll give you one!" Lance yelled. "OW!" only to be whacked on the head by Miroku's staff.

"Hey man, knock it off, yo"

Kagome leaned back into Kurt's chest. "Who are they?" she asked while Miroku slapped the bunch of bullies around like little girls.

"Ze Brotherhood of evil mutants. Zey are always fighting us."

Kagome nodded. "Put your arms around me, I'm gonna shift." Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, then she reached out and grabbed Miroku's arm. And shifted.

"Now what lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "I think these boys need to cool off."

They helped her to carry the Brotherhood out to the fountain where they dumped them.

"What about that big one? There's no way we can move him."

"Zat's Blob."

Kagome thought for a minute, then smiling she pulled out a permanent marker from her backpack and scribbled 'baka' in kanji on his forehead.

"There all done." She said capping the marker. She returned everything to normal time and she and the others walked cheerfully to their first class, listening to the sounds of yelling and cursing coming from the fountain outside.

+++++++++

Kaede walked up to the God-tree. Then she looked up into it's branches.

"Inuyasha, do ye wish to see your friends again?" she called.

"They ain't my friends baba! Leave me the hell alone."

She sighed. Every day she asked Inuyasha the same question, and everyday he denied it. My word he was a stubborn one. But she could tell that he was lonely and missed his friends terribly. Hopefully he would finally release his pride and admit the truth, for she would not take down the barrier around the well until he did.

+++++++++++

Shippo was bored.

It's never a good thing when a child is bored, and even worse when that child was a demon.

He looked over at Logan to see him working on that motorbike thingy. How boring. Slowly he hopped down from the tool chest he'd been sitting on and made his way to the door.

"Where do you think your goin' squirt?"

Shippo cringed and turned to see Logan sitting up and looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Um, the bathroom." 

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Right." He said dubiously. "Well I won't stop you."

Shippo grinned and turned back to the door, but stopped when a large hand fell on his head.

"I said I wouldn't stop you, but that don't mean I'm lettin' you go alone."

Shippo glared up at Logan. Then smiled sweetly. "Here could you hold this?"

Logan bent down and offered Shippo his hands. Only to have a giant statue pin them to the ground.

"What the!"

"So long Logan, I'm goin' to visit my momma and Kurt at skool!"

"Squirt! Get back here! Take this damn thing off right now. **Shippo**!"

Shippo headed right for the front doors before skidding to a stop. "Oh that's right, I can't go out like this 'cause I look different." He put his hand to his chin in thought for a moment, drowning out the sound of Logan's bellows. Then he slapped his little fist into his hand. "Oh, right. I'll just go borrow one of Kurt's inducer thingy's." grinning at himself for being such a genius he turned and scampered up the stairs.

+++++++++++

She crawled in through her sons window. Her cat nose twitching to identify the smells. 

Mystique knew that Xavier had gotten some new recruits and she needed to know more about them. Maybe there was a way to change their minds about who's side they should join.

"What are you doin' in here kitty?"

She turned to see a small boy staring at her. He came over and picked her up. _A mutant child! Oh this just gets better and better!._

"I don't think papa-Kurt would like you bein' in his room." Shippo continued but Mystique wasn't listening.

__

I'll just kidnap the brat now and get the others later.

"Here you go kitty, and don't come back into papa's room again. Ok" Shippo dropped the cat out the open window.

****

Rroowww!!

He stuck his head out the window. "Whoops. Sorry about that kitty, I didn't know there was a pool down there." And with that he shut and locked the window so the cat couldn't get in again.

Mystique sat in the pool, completely drenched and very angry.

+++++++++++

"Lunch time! It's ze most important meal of ze day."

"I thought that was breakfast?"

"Ya, zat to. And so is Dinner, and afternoon snack, and midnight snack, and."

"Ok, we get it."

Kurt grinned at Kagome. " Food is good for a growing mind."

"And belly." Amanda poked at his stomach.

"I am not fat!" He cried indignantly, while Amanda and Kagome laughed.

He leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "I'm not am I?"

She laughed harder. "No Kurt, you're the farthest thing from being fat."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh.gut(good)." He grinned, then they walked over and sat under the shade of a tree with the other X-teens. 

"Lady Rogue how lovely it is to see you again." Miroku walked over and took Rogue's glove covered left hand, since she had taken the glove off of her right to eat with.

"May I ask you a question?"

Kagome and Sango's head's jerked up at the familiar opening and they scrambled frantically to get up and stop what they knew was about to happen, but ended up tripping on everyone else. 

"Ah suppose." Rogue said while eyeing the monk suspiciously

"Would you bear my child?"

Rogue's mouth dropped open and all activity within hearing distance ceased. What happened next really couldn't be blamed on Rogue as she reacted like every other girl when confronted with the famous question.

She slapped him. With her right hand since he had a hold on her left.

The touch only lasted a second but it was enough to knock Miroku flat on his butt.

The others came rushing over then.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked as she came running up. Rogue just nodded absently, starring down at her hand like it was going to start talking. Kagome looked and saw a small black hole appearing in the center.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" she quickly ripped off the bottom half of her shirt and charged it with her Miko energy like Professor X had been teaching her, then wrapped it around Rouge's hand.

Scott leaned over to check on Miroku when he suddenly jumped up with a yelp and whipped around, only to see Rogue looking at her hand like it was an alien being, possessed by the devil.

"Did you just goose me!" He asked in complete astonishment.

Rogue looked up from her hand. "I-I it just did it on it's own. Ah didn't have nuthin ta do with it!"

"How long do you normally keep a persons powers for?" Sango questioned.

"A coupla hours."

"Well, just keep that cloth over the wind tunnel in your hand, otherwise you'll suck everything in. I don't think I can help with the lechery." Kagome shrugged helplessly.

"Hiya guys! What'd I miss."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Evan shrieked.

"There's another one! My god someone cloned him!" Then he stopped and looked around fearfully. "Did hell just freeze over or something?"

Nobody paid him any attention since they were all to busy gapping at the mini-Kurt in shock, except for Kagome, Kurt himself, and Sango.

"Shippo! What are you doing here? And where's Logan?" she looked sternly at the little mini Kurt that was scuffing his feet in the dirt.

"Um, Logan was busy so I came here to visit you and Kurt."

Kagome sighed. "Shippo, you know better than that. I want you to go back home right this minute. I am going to have a talk with you when I get back."

Shippo began to look like he was going to cry. He had never been scolded by his beloved Kagome before. Noticing this Kagome sighed and opened her arms.

"Well I suppose you can stay for lunch at least."

With a cry of joy he launched himself into her arms and hugged her tight.

They all sat down to eat. Kagome leaning slightly against Kurt with Shippo in her lap. The others coming out of various states of shock.

"Oh and Shippo." She whispered, he looked up from his sandwich. "If anyone asks, just say your Kurt's brother this time."

Shippo grinned and giggled while Kagome sweat-dropped.

+++++++++++

Authors note: Well there ya go. Another chapter fresh off thecomputer? Well whatever, I just wanted to say thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed and please review. On a side note in case you hadn't guessed the 'blur' was Pietro. That will come in more later. Also any words that are either German or Japanese are followed by the English translation in parentheses. Oh, and I'm wondering. What do you guys think of Inuyasha and Amanda? I thought about it since I like Amanda but I already matched Kurt up with Kagome, and I really do Love Inu, he deserves a chance at happiness. Just not with the dead bitch. Nobody deserves that. Next time: Forge and Hank analyze Miroku's wind tunnel, Inuyasha finally caves, and Kagome and Kurt go on their first date! See ya next time.


	7. Date's and Dog Demon's

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko, X-men to Marvel. Lucky bastards.

Authors note: Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews. Oh, and fair warning. There is Romance in this chapter. Lot's and lot's of fluffy goodness. Also, It's Saturday in this chapter. They've been at school for one week. So Kag and Kurt have known each other for about a month. I'm sorry if you think they are getting together to fast. Everyone has a different opinion about what's to fast and what's to slow. Hope it worked out ok, anyway. Now, read and enjoy!

****

Chapter Seven: Date's and Dog-demons

Kurt swung back and forth from the dining room chandelier. Hair hanging around his face. His brow was furrowed in deep thought. Arms crossed and frowning.

"How do I go about zis?" He pondered. "Amanda made it sound so simple. Just ask her Kurt, it's easy." He mimicked her voice, then snorted. "Like I can just go up to her and say 'Hallo Kagome vould you like to go out vith me?" 

"Ok."

WHUMP!

"Ow zat hurt.Uh, Kagome! How long have you been zer?" He asked fearfully.

"Long enough to hear you ask me out." She smiled at him then walked over and helped him off the floor.

"Oh, um, are you sure? I mean I don't exactly look.normal." he indicated his demonic appearance.

Kagome smirked, causing Kurt to blink, never having seen that look on her face before. Then she leaned in closer to him and he leaned back, a little nervious.

"Well Kurt, like your always saying, Girls dig the fuzzy dude." Then she grinned, seeing how flustered he was. "And besidesblue is my favorite color." Then she winked and leaned away from him. "So where are you taking me?"

By then Kurt had gotten his wits back long enough to realize she was flirting with him, so he grinned, deliberately showing his fangs. "Zat's a surprise. You just be ready around five. Dress varm and casual." And with a cheeky wink in her direction he teleported to parts unknown.

Kagome laughed merrily and left to go tell Sango.

+++++++++++

Inuyasha sat up with a gasp. Gulping in great lung full's of air. 

'_What the fuck was that?!_' He thought while trying to get his heart rate back to normal. '_A nightmare, just a nightmare_.' He rationalized, before scowling in puzzlement. '_Hold on, since when the hell do I fall asleep _

randomly?'

He thought back on what had happened. He had been sitting in his tree again last night and he'd happened to glance up at the sky. Spotting his star he had remembered the night when Kagome had told him about them. That seemed so long time ago. Feeling stupid, he'd asked the star to bring them back so they could finish the jewel and he could wish to become a full demon. It didn't cross his mind that he'd never even thought to ask the star for the same thing. He'd waited around for a while and when his missing companions didn't appear out of thin air he settled down for a long sulk, and must have fallen asleep.

That was when he'd had the dream. He shuddered just thinking about it. He'd seen them all die. Miroku being sucked up in his wind tunnel, taking Sango and Kirara along with him. Shippo in a pool of his own blood. And the worst. The thing that made his chest feel like it was being split open. Was Kagome, beaten, and bloody. And pinned to the god-tree with an arrow through her heart.

He shook his head viscously trying to dislodge the image. He needed to get to them! They were obviously in trouble! He needed to protect Kagome! With that decision in mind, he launched himself out of the god-tree and raced toward the village. "That crazy bitch gets herself into more trouble than I do." He muttered under his breath as he ran.

Bursting into Kaede's hut he skid to a stop, kicking up dust.

"Baba! You gotta take down the barrier, right now!"

Kaede didn't looked up from her herbs. "And why should I do that Inuyasha?"

"Because their in fucking trouble and I need to go save them."

"Why do you wish to save them Inuyasha? They are not your friends, you've said so." She still didn't look up.

Inuyasha sat down cross-legged and cross-armed, but he didn't answer.

"And how do you know they are in trouble?"

He turned his head away with a huff. "None of your business baba." He growled.

Kaede sighed. "No Inuyasha, I will not take down the barrier."

He shot to his feet, growling loudly and fists clenched. "Then their all gonna die!" He bellowed.

Kaede lowered her head as if in great sadness. "It is most regrettable."

A picture of Kagome, pinned to the god-tree flashed through Inuyasha's mind. He looked at Kaede, eye's blazing gold fire. 

"**They're my only fucking friends hag! They won't fucking die! I won't allow it!**" He screamed, then realizing what he'd just said he clamped his mouth shut and lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eye's.

Kaede finally looked up from her herbs, seeing the once proud Dog-hanyou looking beaten. His head lowered and fluffy white ears drooping.

"Inuyasha do ye wish to see your friends?" she asked.

He glanced up at her through his hair, eye's sparking with determination.

"Yes."

It was whispered, and hardly noticeable, but there it was.

Kaede smiled. "Then lets get you to them.

+++++++++++++

Hank glanced at the most recent analysis from the new recruits. This time it was Miroku.

Glancing down, he read through the statistic's of the young man's 'wind tunnel' then raised an eyebrow.

"I think I need to contact Forge." He stated. Then walked out of his lab to locate a phone.

++++++++++++++

"Kurt sit still! I can't brush your hair if you keep bouncing around!"

"Es tut mir leid(I'm sorry) Amanda, I'm just zo nervous."

Amanda shrugged. "What's there to be nervous about? Your taking a pretty girl out to have a good time."

Kurt just fidgeted some more. Amanda grabbed his chin and turned him to look her in the eye.

"You like Kagome right?"

The nervousness disappeared as he became suddenly serious. "Yes. Very much."

She smiled. "Then there's nothing to worry about. She like's you too ya know, I can tell." She winked playfully at him and laughed at his astonished face. "So where are you taking her?"

Kurt grinned up at her. "Ah, ah, ah zat vould be tellink." he waved his finger scoldingly in her direction.

She finished brushing his hair into some type of order, then stood him up and turned him around, examining her work.

"Ya look good, but you'd better hurry or your gonna be late." She pointed at his alarm clock.

"Verdammit!" He exclaimed upon seeing the time. Then raced out the door. A few seconds later a knock sounded and Amanda walked over and opened the door again to see Sango and Shippo standing in the hall.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sango questioned.

"Of course. It's written down in the code's of friendship. Passed down from one generation of friends to the next. That one friend must spy on the other should they happen to get a date. Especially if that friend is a male, since they are generally clueless and have absolutely no idea what their doing." She nodded as if imparting great wisdom to them.

"Well let's go or where going to lose them." Shippo called while racing down the hall.

+++++++++++++

Unaware of his friends plans Kurt was pacing back and forth in the entrance hall. A noise on the stairs causing him to look up.

'_Mein gott, she's gorgeous_.' 

Kagome was wearing a pair of black pants with a dark blue, long sleeved, shirt that brought out her beautiful eye's. The Shikon no Tama hung around her neck glittering in the evening sun. her hair swaying gently around her.

'_Damn, he looks good enough to eat_!' Then she shook her head and frowned. '_I've been hanging around Miroku to much, I'm starting to think like him.' _

Kurt was dressed in a pair of baggy, black, men's dress pants and a silk maroon colored dress shirt, the first three buttons undone. His hair hung around his face in a roguish manner. Gold eye's glinting, he grinned, flashing those fangs that Kagome enjoyed seeing so much.

"You look beautiful Kagome." Then he pulled something out from behind his back. "Zis is for you."

She took the pink rose from his fuzzy blue hand, smiling, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

'_Man he smells good._' She thought, while absent mindedly running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

A strange rumbling noise was coming from Kurt, she pulled back to look him in the face and saw that he was wearing a slightly glazed expression.

She narrowed her eye's at him. "Kurt are you purring?"

He snapped back to reality. "Purring? No, of course not. Vhat ever gave you zat idea?" He laughed nervously.

"Right." She drawled with obvious disbelief.

"Vell, let's get going." He flipped on his inducer and Kagome pouted, she preferred his real appearance to this image, then he offered her his arm and with a smile Kagome took it deciding that she would take Kurt however she could get him, image inducer or blue fuzz boy, it didn't matter, in the end it would always be Kurt. She hadn't forgotten about the purring though, just decided she'd leave that mystery for another day.

After all, she had a date with an elf.

++++++++++++++++

Forge sat in front of a glowing computer screen. "Weird! Your right they are really similar."

Hank nodded from his position behind him. "You see how the energy's are practically identical. This is most intriguing."

Forge frowned. "Yeah, but according to this, that hole of his is slowly getting larger. If it gets too big it'll eventually suck him in."

Hank turned to look at him. "Is there anything we can do?"

Forge spent several minutes in deep thought. "Maybe. I might have an idea, since I've worked with this type of thing before. Where gonna need to talk to him though and see if he even want's to do it. Plus we'll need this girl." He tapped at a picture of Kagome on the screen.

"Kagome? Why?" 

"We're gonna need both of her ability's for what I've got planned."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Anything is dangerous if given a chance. But I think this might just work." And with that Forge printed out both Miroku's and Kagome's information. Then sat sown to begin planning out how they where going to pull this off.

+++++++++++++

Rogue had left the institute earlier that afternoon in an attempt to avoid groping any **more** of the X-_Men_. She'd gotten Scott twice, Logan three times before she left, Forge as he was coming in the door, and she'd lost count of how many times she'd gotten Miroku. He seemed to be wherever she went, like he was deliberately following her. Or at least he was, until Sango had knocked him out before she'd rushed off somewhere. Thank god she hadn't gotten Hank or the Professor, that would have been just too much.

Why wasn't the stupid thing going away? Nobody really knew for sure. The wind tunnel was getting smaller true, but she'd never kept someone's powers this long before. She hadn't even been able to go to school all week incase she groped a teacher or something! Miroku had suggested that it might be because it wasn't a power, but a curse. She had just shrugged. Hank told her this morning that it should be completely gone by the end of the day, so all she had to do was avoid men all together until then.

"Hello Chere' what you doin' out here."

Rogue twitched then went completely still. "You stay right where you are swamp rat. Don't come any closer Ah'm warrnin you."

"What. Your not happy to see Gambit? I'm hurt cher'" He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

Rogue turned around slowly. "You asked for it."

Several minutes later Rogue walked out of the park leaving behind a blushing and stammering Cajun.

She was feeling much better now. For all men talked about it, they sure where quick to shut up when it happened to them. 

"HeythereRogue.WhatnoneofyourlittleX-geekfriendswannabearoundoyuanymore."

Grinning evilly she turned. "Hello Pietro."

*A few minutes later*

Rogue laughed as she looked back at Pietro who, for probably the first time in his life, was standing completely still. Ha, this was great!

"Rogue?"

She looked up at Scott. Who was beginning to look distinctly panicky.

"Hello Scott." She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

'_Might as well use it while I've got the excuse._' She thought. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

++++++++++++++

Kagome and Kurt sat in a monster flick at the movies. Laughing at the supposedly scary monsters. It wasn't scary at all for Kagome. I mean, once you've spent two years fighting demon's bigger and stronger then you, and then rummaging through their remains for Shikon shards, stuff like horror movies just didn't faze you anymore.

She reached back when she felt something pelt her in the back of the head. Turning she saw two annoying little boys throwing candy at them. She tried to ignore them but eventually it just got too annoying. 

As she turned around to tell them to knock it off she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at Kurt and he gave her a wink then flipped off his inducer and turned to the boys, eye's glowing eerily in the dark room. Then he flashed them his fangs.

The boys screamed and started running, falling all over each other in their haste to get away. Kurt flipped his inducer back on before others could turn to look. People figured that the movie was just to scary for boys that young and thought nothing more about it.

Kurt and Kagome grinned at each other. Then Kagome leaned into Kurt while he put his arm around her and they continued to watch the ridiculous horror film happily.

Sango sat through most of the movie in the back row with her hands over Shippo's eye's. Amanda had her hands over his ears.

"What's goin' on? I thought I heard screams."

"It's nothing Shippo, just the movie."

Both young women continued to sit like that and hope that the movie would be over soon.

++++++++++++++

Inuyasha poked his head out of the well and took a cautious sniff. The scent's were old. And that other males smell was all over the place!

Inuyasha growled and climbed fully out of the well to make his way into the house.

Inside he sniffed around a little and located Kagome's family in the Living area of the house(Or whatever the heck it was Kagome called it). Ears twitching around on top of his head, he made his way into the room. After the customary ear tweaking, hero worship, and sticky ofuda's that didn't work. They managed to sit down and discuss things. In discovering that Kagome and the others had left with the strange blue demon Inuyasha threw a slight fit, until Mrs.Higurashi calmed him down. It was decided that Inuyasha would stay here until they could got ahold of Kagome and, if it was alright with her, then Inuyasha could go to America and be with his friends.

They had tried to call Kagome but where told that she was on a date. Which sent Inu into another rage until Mrs.Higurashi pulled his ear sharply and explained to him that as Kagome's friend he should be happy for her and that he had no say in who Kagome could date or not. Besides she liked Kurt, he was such a sweet boy and would treat Kagome well. Then she steered him into the living room and plopped him down in front of the T.V with a cup of Ramen and the remote. Inu was a happy puppy from then on.

++++++++++++++++

Kagome and Kurt where walking through the park as the sun began to set, munching on some ice cream. After they had finished Kagome felt a drop land on her hand. Glancing up she saw that rain clouds where gathering.

"Come on Kurt, it's gonna rain." 

Kurt looked panicked. "If it starts raining to hard it vill short out my inducer."

"Come on, let go!" She grabbed his hand and they began running. They didn't make it though as the rain started pouring. His inducer sparked and went out.

Without thinking Kagome grabbed him and shifted. Stopping everything.

And they both looked around in awe.

Every rain drop had been frozen, looking like floating crystals, and with the rays of the setting sun behind them the whole world was lit up in red and gold, reflecting and sparkling off of the crystallized rain drops.

Kurt turned to Kagome to see that she had the same crystals shining in her hair, eye's sparkling with laughter.

She threw her arms out and began to twirl around, catching more of the fiery colored rain drops in her hair.

Kurt watched in silence and knew for a certainty that he was falling in love with her.

She ran over and grabbed Kurt's hand and together the twirled around, laughing and sending crystals sparkling and flying in every direction.

Kagome lost her balance mid twirl and would have fallen if Kurt hadn't twisted her so she landed on his chest, both fell to the ground out of breath, then started laughing again.

Kagome's laughter stopped as she looked down into Kurt's bright gold eye's. Their gazes locked.

Slowly, Kurt brought his three fingered hand up to her cheek. Caressing it before leaning up and kissing her softly on the lips. Quickly pulling away and looking into her eye's.

Kagome wound her fingers into his blue-black hair, then leaned down and _really_ kissed him.

Kurt's eye's widened. Then glazed. Then closed all together. The rumbling started again.

After a while they came up for air. Both with very dazed expressions.

"Wow."

Kurt couldn't form coherent sentences yet.

"So..what are we now?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Kurt shook his head then looked up at her and grinned. "Vhat, you think I'm goink to let you go now zat I've got you? Not a chance Liebling(darling)"

"Good, Because I wasn't planning on letting you go so easy Koi." Then she gave him a sly look. "So..you don't purr, huh?" she indicated his rumbling chest. He just grinned sheepishly, but didn't release her or stop purring. 

They both stayed snuggled together for a few minutes before Kagome sighed.

"We should probably get out of the rain and return to normal time."

"Ja, ve better."

So reluctantly the new couple stood up and made their way to a little restaurant across from the park. After fixing Kurt's watch(He had a lot of practice in this) they returned things to normal. Then made their way inside.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime ."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Then smiled. "Vhat, you mean date?" He asked jokingly. She whacked him in the stomach. 

"No you dummy, I meant the rain. But yes, you are taking me out again since your my .oof!" She'd bumped into someone. Turning she began to apologize. "Oh I'm really sorry I..Sesshomaru!!"

++++++++++++

Authors note: Ah, ha ha ha ha ha! The mother of all cliffhangers! It will be explained in the next chapter. Ok people. I need your help once again. Now I would like to see who you would like to see Inuyasha paired with. It can be any female except Kagome because she belongs to Kurt, and Kikyo because I hate her. I also need help with Rogue. So tell me what you'd like to see happen. Also I didn't translate Kurt's "Verdammit" since it would have looked funny. Its pretty easy to figure out. Just take off the Ver. Ha ha. And no, Inu's dream wasn't a premonition. Just a nightmare sent by the evil authoress to get his cute doggy-butt movin'. More on what Hank and Forge have discovered about Miroku's wind tunnel next chapter. Also I didn't forget about Kagome and Kurt's 'shadows' they come in next chapter too. How do you think Shippo is going to react upon seeing Sesshomaru so close to his adopted parents? My guess is, not well. Now review and I will get the next chapter out pronto. 


	8. Confusion is the Name of the Game

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah. I don't own them. There Happy! *goes off to sulk somewhere*

Authors notes: I'm sorry about that last chapter. I just had this evil streak that jumped out of nowhere and ambushed me! Ok, well anyway, the Inu-Polls are currently tied between Amanda and Rogue, I don't need to figure it out for a few more chapters yet, so be sure that you tell me who ya want me to stick the puppy with, ok. I love all of your reviews. You'll never know how much they motivate this story. I'm positive that I would never have been able to get these chapters out so fast if you guy's didn't always motivate me. Well, that's it for those. So here you go, a nice long chapter for you. Enjoy!

****

Chapter Eight: Confusion is the Name of the Game

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze to Kagome. She flinched, waiting for the lightning quick strike she knew was coming. And come it did.

"Kagome! It is lovely to see you again." Sesshomaru had leaned down and swooped her up into his arms. Arms. As in two.

She was so confused.

He then turned his sites to Kurt, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway and looking about as confused as she felt.

"And Kurt! Still not letting her out of your site are you." After one more squeeze he set Kagome down next to Kurt and looked at the both of them.

Then he did something truly terrifying.

He smiled.

Not a grin. Or a smirk. Or even a half smile. It was a full on 'I'm so happy to see you' smile.

Kagome's brain had decided that this was just too much so it activated the safety measures and shut down. Leaving her nothing to do except twitch.

"So, Mr. And Mrs. Wagner. Care to join me for dinner? They have the most wonderful food at this place." 

They both twitched.

Placing a hand on their shoulders, he was about to steer them inside when he was blindsided by a mini Kurt replica.

"You stay away from my Momma and Papa!" The little spit-fire yelled, small arms throw wide as if to shield them from harm. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Kurt blinked, then looked down at Shippo in shock. '_Papa? He thinks of me as his papa?'_ A pleasant warmth spread through Kurt's body at the revelation.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would I want to hurt your parent's pup?" Then he sniffed and looked down at the child in puzzlement. Leaning down so they where at eye level, he sniffed again.

"Shippo?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so what!" The child cried back defiantly.

Shock settled onto Sesshomaru's usually expressionless face. followed by confusion, then puzzlement, and finally understanding. Eye's slightly widened, he looked up at Kagome and Kurt.

"Oh." He stood back up. "Well.this is awkward."

Kurt finally decided that he'd probably better say something before he choked on all the tension in the air.

"Er, I sink zat you must have us confused vith someone else."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, no I don't." Sighing he looked in Kagome's direction. "You know, this ability of yours can be rather bothersome at time's. I never know which version of you I'm running into."

"How many versions of me are there!!" Kagome cried frantically. Darting her eye's around as if she might see herself coming around the corner.

"No, no, no. it's nothing like that." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Why don't we go in and have dinner. I'll explain then."

Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru being nice? What was he doing here? What about his arm? This was just too weird. 

What was next? Was Kikyo going to come waltzing in the doors, give her a big hug and apologize for ever trying to kill her because they had always been the bestest of best friends?!

Pause. Marvel. Shudder at the concept.

They ordered some food, then sat in a tense silence. Shippo shooting evil looks in Sesshomaru's direction from his place in Kurt's lap.

+++++++++++++

"What the heck is Sesshomaru doing here?!"

"What! You mean you know that hottie!" Amanda cried from their hiding place behind a park bench.

Sango looked at her like she'd just declared her undying love for Jaken. 

"Unfortunately, yes. Come on, we need to get closer." So together they proceeded to dodge behind different objects on there way to the window seat were Kagome, Kurt, Shippo and Sesshomaru sat.

++++++++++++++

Sesshomaru finally cleared his throat. "Why don't you tell me what you've been doing recently so I can discover what we're dealing with."

Not having anything better to do, Kagome told him. Everything she could up till the date.

"Wait, you mean this is your first date!" He cried incredulously. At their nods he put his head in his hands, then ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. Blowing a breath out, and propping his head on his arm, he tapped his claws against the table for a minute.

"This is one of those time paradox thingy's, isn't it?" Kagome said while trying to massage away her headache.

"Right. So I can't tell you everything. I don't want to chance screwing up history."

Kagome nodded. His past was her future. But, she lived in the future. Or was that the present? Ow, headache.

"I can tell you that I eventually befriended your group and helped you on your quest. I've also seen you regularly for the past five hundred years." He shrugged.

"So if there are me's popping up all over history, how do I keep from running into myself." Her head was swimming.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You cannot run into yourself. There can't be two of the same person in the same place and at the same time. Think of it like a board game. You can't land on a space already occupied by another game piece. So you move one space ahead. It's kind of like that." He shrugged.

"But, how did you get here?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru smirked. It looked suspiciously similar to Inuyasha's. "Demon's have very long life spans." 

"And the arm?"

He glanced down at said arm. "Actually, you fixed that, believe it or not." He lifted it to show her and smiled.

"I what! How the heck did I manage that!"

His smile became gentle. "You'll figure out how when the time is right."

They talked for a while, staying off the subjects of time travel and the past in general.

Kagome discovered that this Sesshomaru was easy to talk to, and had a wicked sense of humor that matched Kurt's perfectly. In fact the two got along as if they had been friends for years. Even Shippo began to relax around him. She also learned that he was a very wealthy man in this time and lived not too far from the institute. After giving them the number to his private phone they all got up to leave. Promising to pay a visit to him soon.

"Vell, zat vas fun. I liked him, he's funny."

Kagome and Shippo both had weird looks on their faces.

"He was completely different from the Sesshomaru that we know. But I suppose in this time it's how he's supposed to act." She shrugged. "He did have five hundred years to grow up after all."

Kurt looked down into his arms at Shippo. There was something that he had been wanting to ask him about.

"Shippo." He got the boys attention. "Do you really think of me as your papa?"

Shippo stiffened and his eye's filled with fear. "I-it, um." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. Do you hate me?" The little fox whispered.

Kurt lifted his chin so he was looking him in the eyes. "I vould never hate you Shippo." He said seriously. Then grinned. "Of course, if I am to be your papa you must learn all the tricks of the prankster trade, how to do acrobatics up on ze rig. Help vake your mother up every morning, since she iz zo very charming vhen she first vakes up." He grinned at Kagome. "And you must call mein sister auntie Rogue." He nodded decisively. Then looked at Shippo with soft gold eyes. "But yes, I vould be honored if you vould consider me your papa."

Shippo's bottom lip trembled and his eyes where huge and filled with tears, making them a brighter green. With a cry of joy he hugged Kurt around the neck while Kurt hugged him back.

'_My family! I have a momma and a papa again. A real family_!' 

Shippo stayed snuggled in Kurt's arms, one hand wrapped in Kurt's shoulder length hair and the other clutching his silk shirt.

Kurt looked over at Kagome to see tears sparkling on her cheeks and a bright smile on her face. She came over to stand next to her two boys and Kurt's tail wrapped itself around her waist.

Shippo suddenly jerked up. "Oh yeah, that's right!" He turned to the bushes surrounding the windows. "Sango! Amanda! You can come out now, the date's over!" He yelled helpfully.

Kurt and Kagome's heads whipped to the left.

Sheepishly the two women came out of the bushes. Covered in leaves and dirt.

"Sango!"

"Amanda!"

Both girls winced.

"You were spying on us!" Kagome glared at the two who where shuffling their feet on the pavement.

"Well, so sorry to have bothered you, well just be going then, shall we." Amanda grabbed at Sango's arm and together they made a break for it.

"Hey! Get back here you cowards!" Kagome made to run after them but Kurt grabbed her arm. She turned to see him grinning wickedly.

"No liebling, let them go for now." His grin turned positively malicious. "After all, revenge is best served.Cold."

She wasn't too sure what Kurt had planned, but from the look on his face she almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

++++++++++

On the way back to the mansion, and while plotting various types of ways to torture Sango and Amanda, a red blur suddenly sped toward them, then darted behind Kurt and tried to use him as a shield.

"Is she gone?" A fearful voice asked.

They turned to see Scott. Hunkered down and trying to hide himself using Kurt's significantly smaller frame.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Oh Scottie! Here boy." Whistling sounds. "Come'er Scottie."

Scott made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, then turned and sped off in the opposite direction of where the voice was coming from.

Rogue came around the corner a few minutes later.

"Hey have you guy's seen Scott around here anywhere?" She asked sweetly.

Kurt was looking at her funny. "Rogue? Are you ok?"

She turned and looked at him, eyes slightly glazed. "Of course ah am. Ahm." Then her eyes cleared and she stared down at her hand. Ripping the fabric off she looked at her hole-free appendage. And let out a whoop of joy.

"It's gone! It's gone! It's finally gone!" she jumped around before stopping and going completely still. "Ah can't believe ah acted like thaht." She turned and looked seriously in Kagome's direction. "Don't evah let me touch Miroku again."

Kagome nodded, indicating that she'd try her best.

"Don't worry auntie Rogue! I'll protect you from the pervert!"

"Auntie what!" Rogue turned to see Shippo smiling at her from Kurt's arms while Kurt tried valiantly to look like he wasn't about to die of laughter.

It wasn't working.

"Kurt? Your not really his fathah, are ya?"

"Of course I am! He ist mein sohn!(son)" Kurt cried mock indignantly.

"But how? And you, and her" She turned and looked at Kagome, then back at Kurt. "But yu've only been on one date!" she cried in confusion. Thinking that, maybe, they had used Kagome's power somehow.

"Rogue! He ist mein adopted son." Kurt heaved a dramatic sigh and threw his arm up to cover his eyes while the other still held Shippo. "My own sister! How could you think such a thing!" He pretended to act mortally offended and shocked.

When Rogue looked somewhere between running away and trying to comfort him he peeked out from behind his arm. And grinned.

Rogue growled and smacked him over the head. "Ya idiot!"

Kurt just continued grinning and rubbed his head. "You do love me!" He cried joyously and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Get off ya blue moron." She tried shrugging his arm off but it wouldn't budge. When Shippo crawled into her arms and grinned up at her she just sighed in resignation and all four of them continued the walk back home together.

+++++++++++++

As they where coming in the door, Kitty came in from the living room.

"Oh hey, Kagome. Your mom called and left a message for you."

Kagome looked up from where Kurt was helping her out of her jacket. "Oh thanks. Did she say why she wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but it was really weird. She said 'the dog is out of the well.'" Kitty scratched her head. "I always thought that saying was 'the cat was out of the bag'?" Shrugging, Kitty went back into the living room to watch T.V.

Kurt, Kagome and Shippo all looked at each other.

"Well. Might as well get it over with now." Kagome sighed and went to the phone in the hallway.

It rang a few times before someone answered.

'WHAT!'

She jerked the phone away from her ear. "Inuyasha! You don't have to yell!"

'HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU COULD HEAR ME! YOUR ALL THE WAY IN FUCKING A-MER-I-CA! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR STUPID FUTURE SHIT WORKS!'

"Stop yelling into the phone Inuyasha!"

"I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO WENCH! AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! TAKING OFF WITH THAT DAMN BLUE DEMON!"

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

'SLAM!'

People where starting to poke their heads out of the rooms to see what was going on.

'OW! YOU BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I FUCKING WORRY ABOUT YOU GUYS, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!'

Kagome's anger evaporated. "Oh, Inuyasha. Where you worried about us?

Silence.

She grinned. Of course he was too stubborn to admit it.

"We're fine Inuyasha. You don't have to worry." She assured him.

'Keh! You still need me to protect you wench. None of those weakling humans are strong enough to keep _you_ out of trouble.'

That almost sounded like an insult, but before she could say anything Inuyasha continued.

'Besides I..promised to keep you safe.' He whispered. 'How can I do that if your all the way over there?'

She could just see him with his ears all droopy.

"Inuyasha. I can't come home yet. I want to stay here and learn how to control my powers."

'Then I'll come there!' He demanded.

"Well..I don't know.would you behave yourself?"

'I ALWAYS FUCKING BEHAVE MYSELF!'

That was not so encouraging.

There was the sound of a scuffle on the other end.

'Don't use that kind language in the house Inu-chan.' A yelp, then 'Hello sweetheart! How did your date go? Did you get your first kiss?'

"Moommm!" Kagome cried, mortified because Kurt was standing next to her and heard every word.

He grinned.

'Oh don't mind me Kagome-chan. So are you going to be coming for Inuyasha soon.' Her mother almost sounded desperate.

Kagome sighed. "I need to talk to the Professor first. I'll have to call you back."

'All right dear.' The sound of Inuyasha cursing came through the line. 'And sweetieplease hurry.'

Then they both hung up.

She turned to Kurt and Shippo.

"Well, what do you guy's think?"

They both thought about it for a minute.

"Vell, I'm ok vith it. It might be fun." Kurt grinned wickedly, the dog-eared boy was just so easy to get riled up. Kagome raised an eyebrow, not sure if she wanted to know what was going through that head of his.

"Yeah. Dog-boy's a jerk but..I, kinda missed him." Shippo looked down at his paw-like feet.

Kagome nodded. "I kinda missed him too." She grinned and clapped her hands. "Well, let's go ask Professor X if we can get a dog!"

+++++++++++++

After talking it over with Professor Xavier it was decided that they would go to retrieve Inuyasha tomorrow, since it was already to late tonight and tomorrow was a Sunday, that way they didn't miss any school.

Kurt and Shippo had left while Kagome and Professor X worked out the details, Kagome explained as much about Inuyasha as she could so that the professor would be prepared for Inuyasha's rather.colorful personality.

She was also informed that Professor Hank and another mutant, named Forge, wished to speak to both her and Miroku tomorrow afternoon.

After leaving the office Kagome went in search of her boyfriend and adopted son. Finding them in the living room.

Kurt was sprawled out, limbs going in every direction, with Shippo curled up on his chest.

They were both purring like a pair of big, contented, cats.

Smiling softly, she pulled a blanket off the other couch and laid it over the two. Then rubbed Shippo's back, causing him to yip happily and snuggled into Kurt. Kurt wrapped an arm securely around the child on his chest. 

Brushing her fingers through Kurt's hair she looked at the way he held Shippo. '_He'll make a good father someday_.'

She kissed them both on the forehead then went to her room for the night. 

After all, she was going to need every bit of sleep she could get. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

+++++++++++++

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the Higurashi shrine the next day. Staring at the road, when a black au-to-mo-bile drove up and stopped at the bottom of the shrine stairs. As the doors opened he could already smell Kagome. He breathed it in. The scent in her room had been old, and it didn't calm him like her fresh smell.

Another smell made him growl however. That other male.

Looking down he saw the group making their way up the stairs. Kagome and that blue guy, plus another man that smelled sort of like a partial demon.

Kagome's family came out to greet them and there where hugs given out to the two teens. He jumped down, landing in a crouch. The older male that came with Kagome whipped his head around and growled.

Inuyasha growled back. It was only instinctive. The need to state who was the alpha.

Kagome stepped in front of him and blocked his view. Laying a hand on his head she rubbed at his ears and he fought against leaning into her hand and closing his eye's.

Instead he jerked his head back and laid his ears flat against his skull.

Giggling Kagome bent down and gave him a quick hug. Giving him the translator that he would have to wear for a while.

"I missed you dog-boy."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Inhaling her calming scent. "Why did you leave?"

She pulled away and looked into his eye's. "You know why I left."

He lowered his head. Yes. He knew why she'd left him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered.

Placing a finger under his chin she tilted his head up so she was looking into his eyes, so similar and yet so different from her wonderful boyfriends own.

"I know you didn't. And I forgive you." She scratched at his ear again and this time he didn't pull away. "You'll always be my best friend Inuyasha."

Sighing he hugged her one more time before releasing her to go to her family. Then placed the stupid translator thingy in his ear. It felt weird.

Walking over to where Kurt stood he pressed his claws into his back. Not enough to draw blood, just enough to be noticed by the person in front of him.

Leaning forward a little Inuyasha whispered low enough so the others couldn't hear.

"If you ever hurt her, there will be no place on this earth that you could hide from me. I would hunt you down, rip out your spine, and beat you to death with it." He growled menacingly. "Got it."

Kurt didn't even flinch. "You have my vord zat I vill never hurt Kagome in any vay." He said this with complete seriousness. "I vould protect her vith my life."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good, cause you might just have to."

Kurt turned and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. "You are a good friend to her Inuyasha."

"Keh!"

But they both knew that they had come to some type of understanding. Both cared for Kagome, and both would protect her. Until the last breath left their body.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and glared at Logan while Kagome and Kurt talked with her family. When it was time to go Mrs.Higurashi gave Kagome a suitcase full of clothes that she'd bought for Inuyasha yesterday. He'd refused to wear them though. Kagome sighed and figured she'd force him into them once they were back at the institute.

After assuring Inuyasha that the car wasn't trying to eat him. And no, he couldn't cut one in half just to be sure they weren't alive, they piled into the van.

The X-Jet presented a whole different set of problems. After stopping him from trying to kill the plane with a few sits, he had then refused to believe that a 'Huge piece of fucking metal' could fly. She'd tried telling him that it could but he was terribly stubborn and wouldn't listen to any of her explanations. After sitting him into unconsciousness they'd had Logan drag him onto the jet. He woke up about half way through the flight and had freaked out. After discovering that it was, in fact, perfectly safe, he'd begun running up and down the ails like a two year old. Completely fascinated with everything he saw.

+++++++++++

After landing in the hanger and pulling Inuyasha along to keep him from investigating everything, they managed to get him into Kagome's room. Where she hoped her scent would keep calm him. They did, in fact, have to force him into a pair of jeans and a red shirt. Logan and Kurt did this while Kagome left the room. Much cursing and sounds of struggle issued from behind the closed door in front of her. Then she'd had to sit him again to get a pair of shoes on his feet and brush his hair. Pulling it back and tying it with a leather cord. She left the two long locks hanging in the front. He'd refused to give up his sword though. She didn't argued the point since she knew how much it meant to him, but she did extract a promise that he wouldn't try to use it to frighten the humans.

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara, who all greeted Inuyasha excitedly. 

They talked for awhile before Kagome and Miroku had to leave for their meeting with Hank and Forge. Kagome informed Inuyasha that he could stay in her rooms for as long as he liked. 

Shippo and Kurt offered to baby-sit him for Kagome. 

The enraged dog demon chased the two all over the room, with Kurt teleporting away just before the dog-boy could catch them. The two said their good bye's and went off to see what Hank and Forge wished to see them about.

++++++++++++++

"Ah, thank you for coming." Forge indicated that they should have a seat.

"What's this about?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"While Hank was running some statistics on the powers you and your friends posses, he ran across an interesting parallel."

Forge looked up at the identical looks of puzzlement on their faces and realized he'd been speaking in science jargon again. He really needed to stop doing that, it made him look like a dweeb. Sighing he tried to explain further.

"I once created an invention that accidentally took me into what I called 'Middleverse'. There is an interesting similarity between my 'middleverse' and Miroku's wind tunnel. Their energy's are almost exactly the same. So your wind tunnel is really just sucking things up into a separate reality."

"Oh." Miroku didn't really know what to say. It was all kind of confusing, and at the risk of sounding like a complete moron, he figured in this case silence is definitely golden.

"That's nice and all, but, why are you telling us this?" Kagome asked.

Forge smile at her. "Because I think, with your help, we might be able to contain the separate reality. Preventing it from expanding any further and eventually taking his life."

Shocked silence.

"You can do that?" She whispered.

He smiled at her. "With your help I think we can pull it off."

"How? What can I do?"

"I need to work directly with the tunnel itself, but can't without the risk of being pulled in. If you shift us into freeze time then that's not a problem. I also need your miko abilities to help contain the reality in the vessel I've created for it."

Forge then turned to look at Miroku. "The rip seems to be linked genetically so there is a chance that it will be passed on to your children, but if this works on you then it shouldn't be a problem for them. I can't guarantee it will work though since it's never been done before, but there's a good chance." He looked at Miroku, the question clear in his eyes.

Miroku sat in deep thought.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome questioned softly.

Miroku looked up, determination flashing like lightning in his dark blue eyes.

"Let's do it."

+++++++++++++

Authors note: Well there ya go. Hope that you liked it. Stuffs starting to get interesting. Inu's at the Institute. What kind of trouble will he get into? How will the other X-Men react to the stubborn hanyou? Will him and Wolvie fight? He, he. And what about Miroku? Will the experimental surgery work? Remember to review and let me know what ya thought! Later. Sayin_girl n_n


	9. What do Dog Boys do When Bored?

Disclaimer: You know how it works. 

Authors notes: You guys are awesome! I absolutely love getting your reviews. Keep it up. Now I have been asked by a few people why Inuyasha didn't get jealous and or fight with Kurt over Kagome. The answer to that is that he knew he was already in deep enough trouble with her over the Kikyo thing and didn't want to lose her completely. She was the first friend he ever had that excepted him just the way he was. Who didn't ask him to change in any way. And he knew that slicing up her potential mate was **not** going to put him in her good graces. That don't mean he's ever going to like Kurt though, on the contrary, those two will probably always be competing. Maybe not for Kag's love, but in damn near everything else, yes! Kagome and Inuyasha will always have a special relationship. They've been through a lot together and have a bond that no one, not even Kikyo, could ever break. For now, in this story at least, they will act like brother and sister. They fight a lot, they care about each other a lot, and Inu gets to do the over protective big brother thing. Alright. Oh! And to Emerald Dragon Hanyou: I would love one! In fact, give me two! One Inu and one Sesshy! Thank you! And now I'd like to announce the winner of the Inu-polls! The female who will be matched with everybody's favorite dog-eared half demon! *Drumroll please* **Rogue**!!

Well there you have it. The dog-boy and the southern-bell. Don't they just make a beautiful couple! But how shall I get them together? (Grins evilly) you'll just have to read on and see.

****

Chapter Nine: What do Dog-Boys do When bored?

Sango opened her eyes cautiously.

'_Oh hell._'

She stared around at the intricate weave of strings crisscrossing in front of her. She knew that to touch any of them was to set off a boobytrap. Gulping she laid perfectly still. Then glanced at her bed side clock.

She was going to be so late for school.

++++++++++++

The alarm ringing had Amanda's eyes snapping open. Quickly she slapped a hand on it and sat up.

Into a cord.

She blinked down at it in puzzlement. Then up.

A bucket full of sticky syrup fell on top of her head. Drenching her and her bed in Mapley goodness.

Slowly she opened her sticky eyes. And with a sigh, swung her legs off the bed and started to get up.

Stepping right into a bunch of shaving cream. That was all over her floor.

Trying to suppress a scream of frustration, she slipped and slid her way to the door, jerking it open.

And stared in horror at the box swinging right for her head.

*Poof*

Spitting out a mouthful of feathers, she stood there holding the door and staring at the Polaroid of Kurt and Kagome, giving her the peace sign, that had been taped to the bottom of the box. On the back was a message.

'_The codes of friendship also state that any friend caught spying on their friends date, particularly if they are female and generally think they know all, must suffer the wrath of the clueless male friend, especially when said friend is a master at pranks, can teleport directly into her room and has a girlfriend who can play with time. Nah nah nah nah nah nah!_'

++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha was bored.

It is never a good thing when a young man is bored. Particularly when that young man is also a half demon.

He couldn't go to school yet because some guy named Forge needed to make him an in-du-cer, or something like that.

Feh! Like he needed to hide from a bunch of stupid humans.

He sat there, tapping his claws against the arm of the couch and absent mindedly flipping through channels.

It's not like he really wanted to go to school or anything, but just sitting here was damn boring.

He got up, grabbing a hat to cover his ears then turned and leaped out the living room window.

Smelling his way to the school he jumped from building to building, finally landing on the school roof. Walking along the top, he managed to locate which window Kagome was in. Jumping down and latching onto the sill he peered inside.

Damn, this looked even more boring than sitting back at that big house and doing nothing. Blue-boy looked like he was going to keel right over dead from sheer boredom if he was in there much longer.

Inuyasha grinned. One could only hope.

Crawling down he made his way inside, poking at the long rows of metal with his claws and glancing around.

'_This place looks like a prison._'

A sudden whoosh of air in his ears had him whipping around to face another boy with white hair, like his own.

"Who the hell are you!" Both shouted at the exact same time. Blinking at how similar they sounded.

They started glaring. "Knock that off!" again at the same time.

Inuyasha growled and so did the other boy, at the same time. Again. Granted it wasn't as impressive as Inuyasha's though.

'_God dammnit!_' 

They stood there, shooting sparks out of their eyes at each other, before the other boy leaned back and smirked.

"I like you, you've got attitude." He stuck out his hand. "Pietro Maximoff."

Inuyasha stared down at the hand in confusion, and, not knowing what to do, just crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Inuyasha." He grumbled.

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Weird name."

Inu growled. "Like yours is any better!"

The white-haired speed demon nodded his head in, annoyed, agreement to that. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Inuyasha glared. "None of your business."

Pietro brought his arms up and waved them as if to ward off evil. "Ok, ok. Jeez, don't have a fit. I've just never seen you before. So, what, are you new here or something?"

The dog boy growled. "You ask to many questions." 

Looking at the slightly taller boy, Pietro narrowed his eyes. "Are you a mutant?"

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter, then turned his penetrating stare onto Pietro. "I'm a fucking Demon."

'_A demon, huh?_' Quicksilver raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's what I fucking am!" He ripped the cap off his ears and revealed them to Pietro's amused gaze.

"That don't prove nothin', fuzz butt looks like more of a demon than you do."

Inuyasha growled and jammed the hat back on his head.

"Feh! What would a stupid human know about it anyway." And with that he bounded out the doors on his way back to the mansion.

Pietro watched him go with a strange look in his eyes. '_I wonder if I should tell father about this?'_

++++++++++++++++++

Mystique crawled slowly down the hall, keeping close to the walls. This mouse body was a much better idea. She could sneak in virtually undetected and, best of all, no small mutant children would drop her out a window!

She kept going until she smacked into a pair of shoes. Glancing up she saw another one of the new mutants looking down at her. Long white hair and gold eyes. He was certainly impressive.

Inuyasha stared down at the little gray mouse. wondering at its weird behavior. Normally, a mouse would have started running by now. Catching something in the air he sniffed again, then glared down at the little rodent. Dropping down so he could look into its beady little eyes.

"You don't smell like no mouse to me." He growled, bearing a set of rather large fangs.

'_Shit!_' Mystique scampered right underneath him and started running down the hall as fast as she could in the small mouse body.

"Hey! Get back here!" Inuyasha turned and chased after it. Running on all fours to give him more speed. Hair flying out behind him.

He'd almost run down Storm but managed to dart around her at the last minute. She dropped the papers she'd been carrying and they where scattered all over the floor. Starring back down the hall after the dog demon. '_I thought cats where the one's who chased mice._'

He did knock over Hank and almost flattened Professor X, who luckily, levitated himself out of the way at the last second.

'_Almost got it!_' He thought, gaining on the rodent. '_Just a little_.*WHAM*'

He rocked back, holding his head. Ears flattened to stop the ringing. "Ow! Shit, what the fuck was that?!" He shook off the dizziness and looked up to see what he had hit.

Or in this case who.

"Ah, shit." He got up and helped the girl up. She swayed a little and he grabbed her to keep her from reacquainting herself with the floor.

"Ow. Wa happened?" she asked unsteadily. '_What the hell hit me? A truck?!"_

Inuyasha placed his hand on the bump on her forehead, it wasn't too bad.

Rogue stiffened. Someone was touching her.

Looking up she saw that friend of Kagome's Inu-something. He was touching her! Skin, to skin! And she wasn't draining him!

"Your touching me." She whispered in shock.

Inu narrowed his eyes at her. '_Maybe I hit her harder than I thought._'

"Your touching me. And I'm not drainin' you." Reaching up she placed her hand over the one on her forehead. Yep it was really there. Shakily, she took of her gloves and slowly reached up to his face. Inuyasha didn't move, sensing that this was somehow important to her.

She hesitated then placed both hands against his cheeks. He just watched her. Laughing and crying at the same time, she ran her fingers all over his face. through his hair, over his ears, his eyebrows, his nose.

"How." She whispered again.

"Rogue, are you all right? Your sending some very strong emotions, and.My word."

They turned to see Professor Xavier staring at them in shock.

"I can touch im." She didn't let go of Inuyasha's face.

"So you can." The professor was still shocked. "Interesting. The question is, why?"

"Feh! Probably cause' I'm not some weak human." Inuyasha reached up and removed Rogue's hands from his face, then turned and walked off down the hallway. Rogue watched him go, then stared down at her hands.

Professor Xavier put a hand on his chin in thought. '_Very interesting. _' 

+++++++++++

Miroku had been given sedatives and was currently spread out on a table in the med-bay. Sleeping like a baby and probably dreaming about many, scantily clad women.

"Alright. Hank is going to remove the beads and cloth that keep that thing sealed, then I need you to Shift us immediately out of normal time, got it?"

Kagome nodded. She was nervous, but Miroku was her friend, and if there was anything she could do to help him then she would do it.

"Ok, here goes."

She grabbed onto Forge's arm, placing it on her shoulder and shifting the second Hank had the cloth and rosary beads off.

The wind tunnel looked strange like this, sort of like a black and purple vortex in the middle of his hand.

"Come on, let's get movin." Forge's arm transformed into what appeared to be a really big Swiss army knife. "Place your hands around the hole and concentrate. Try to send your energy into it.

"Right." Doing as she was told she poured as much of her energy as she could into Miroku's hand.

A flash of bright pink light had Forge shielding his eyes. "What the?" Squinting through the light he saw Kagome. Glowing like a pink nuclear rod, her hair floating all around her. Looking down at the hand he noticed that she'd poured so much energy into it that she'd created the vessel that trapped the wind tunnel out of pure energy. He looked down at the one in his hand, then shrugged and chucked it over his shoulder.

When she was finished she slumped across the bed, completely out of it. So he went over and examined Miroku's hand.

It now sported what appeared to be a black gem, about the size of a golf ball, right in the center of it. The gem continually swirled with blue, black, and purple clouds. Turning the hand over he saw that it continued into the palm, where the original 'Wind tunnel' was, except that this side was flat.

Curling the hand into a fist, he realized that the gem moved easily, as if it were a part of the hand itself.

"Incredible." A voice said from behind him, he turned and looked at Hank. "How on earth did you manage that?"

"I didn't." Forge tilted his head in Kagome's direction. "She did."

Hank looked in wonder at the small girl that held so much power within her.

A few hours later, after Miroku and Kagome had woken up, they both examined the new Wind tunnel.

"How do I get it to work." Miroku questioned while poking at the gem.

Kagome shrugged. "Um, I guess just try thinking about it."  


Nodding, he pointed his hand at a hospital bed. Then imagined taking the protective rosary beads off in his mind. His eyes snapped open.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The flat side of the gem on his palm opened like an eye, allowing the fierce winds to sweep out and drag the bed into the vortex.

Miroku closed his eyes and imagined putting the beads back on. The air rip closed.

Opening his eyes again and looking down at his hand Miroku smiled. '_I'm going to suck Naraku into this rip someday. That's rather fitting I think. Being destroyed by his own creation_.'

Kagome clapped and jumped him. Swinging her arms around his neck. "Oh, Miroku! It worked! I wonder why we never thought of this before?"

Miroku smiled. Feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off of him. No longer would he expect to die at any moment. Maybe now he would ask Sango if she would bear him a child.after they married of course.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the perverted grin inching its way across Miroku's face. She really didn't want to know what he was thinking about.

++++++++++++++

"Now Just try your best. Don't worry about being hurt."

"Feh!"

The X-men stood in the look out tower to watch the newest recruit go through the danger room. They figured that nothing this one would do could faze them. They'd learned not to underestimate Kagome's friends.

A whole assortment of crazy things came flying at Inuyasha. He calmly pulled out his sword.

Which didn't transform.

'_What the fuck?_' He stared at the sword. Then realized why it wasn't working. "_Oh yeah, no demons_.' 

Shrugging he re-sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles. Then ran headlong towards the robots.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Scott yelled. Sure that this would not turn out well for the cocky new recruit.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried, swiping his claws at the robots. He landed behind them and continued walking as they fell into tiny pieces behind him. Once at the finish line he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Feh! Is that it? That was pathetic." He sat down cross legged on the floor.

Up in the tower most of the X-men were gapping. Except for Wolverine 'Finally, a real challenge!' and Kagome and friends, who just yawned, having seen the same thing many times before.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha spoke again. "I didn't even get warmed up! How's a demon supposed to get a decent fight around here!"

"You want a fight, bub? Then I'll give ya one."

Inuyasha tilted his head to see Logan standing in the doorway. Bearing his fangs at the Wolverine he stood up and pulled out Tetsusaiga, which did transform this time. Yep, he'd been right. This guy had at least a little bit of demon blood in him.

Logan's claws came out.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, then grinned in anticipation. '_Now that's what I'm talking about!_' 

"Let's do it."

They both flew at each other.

Much later that night Kagome came to retrieve the two combatants.

Both were still going at it. Although much slower.

One would take a swipe at the other then they'd both lean forward with their hands on their knee's, panting.

Finally Logan looked up. "Your pretty good kid."

"Keh!" Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. "Your not so bad yourself, jiji." Then he turned and left the room.

Logan raised an eyebrow and watched the hanyou go in amusement. Never knowing that, carved on the back of his shirt were the words, 'Inuyasha fights like a girl' 

Logan snorted in amusement, then left to go take a shower.

++++++++++++

"So that's what it is. You can control time, hmm my dear."

Mystique sat looking at the picture of Kagome on a computer screen in Professor Xavier's office.

"I'm sure that Magneto will be most.. interested to hear about you." She grinned evilly then took the disk that she'd copied the information on.

Walking over and opening the window she changed into a crow and flew off into the night. The disk with Kagome's statistic's clutched safely in her talons.

Back in the office a breeze swayed the curtains and the light from the computer screen cast an eerie reflection around the room.

++++++++++++++

Authors notes: Well there ya go. Sorry it's not as long as some of the other chapters. Inu and Rogue's Romance will not go as fast as Kurt and Kagome's did. They both have a lot more hang ups. More Kurt in the next chapter! I can't believe I wrote a whole chapter without him in it! Remember to review and let me know what ya thought! Next time: Kurt and Kag go to visit Sesshy, Inuyasha meets the brotherhood, Magneto learns about Kagome, and Professor X try's to learn the mystery behind Rogue's ability to touch only Inuyasha! Later. Sayin_Girl 


	10. How to Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't' own X-men evo. I do, however, own Inuyasha! Or at least a clone. *Scratches head* anybody know where I can find a Kurt clone?

Authors note: Thank you all so much for your faithful reviews! I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my writing. Ok, now a warning to all you fluff conscious individuals. There will be fluff in this chapter! If you cannot handle that then please vacate the premises. And now I would like to say a few words to some reviewers of mine. I would love to be able to thank you all personally for all your encouragement, but I always hate it when I'm reading a fanfic and the next chapter is really just a thanks to the reviewers special or something. So instead, I will continue to write this story as fast as I can and to the best of my ability. Striving to do better and better with each chapter. I thank you all, and love getting your reviews. You are the heart and soul of this story. Thank you. Now, to Emerald dragon hanyou: Thank you so much for my Inu and Sesshy clones! I didn't have to pay to have my room fight-proofed though. I just bought them some subduing necklaces online for Mikos-R-Us. Works wonderfully. (Sesshomaru try's climbing out the window) Stay! (And immediately drops into cross-legged sitting position, glaring daggers at sayin_girl's back) see. And sure, I'd love a Shippo! He's so adorable. Thanks once again for them, their great fun.(Inuyasha grumbles from where he's sulking in the corner) I didn't give him a biscuit, so now he's pouting. Right. And to Kai19: I do actually have plans for Kouga. I'm not going to give them away of course, just know that he hasn't been over looked. And to eddie4: Kurt/Kag fluff in this chapter, just for you! Enjoy. Well now, what are you people waiting for. Get reading!

****

Chapter Ten: How to Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

Inuyasha stared down at the funny looking thing in his hand. He sniffed at it, then gnawed on it a little. Snorting, he looked up at Kagome.

"You put it on your wrist, like.this." She strapped the watch snuggly onto his left wrist.

Inuyasha just glared at it suspiciously, then tried shaking it off. Much like a cat with a bag tied to it's leg.

"Here, you push this button." She reached out, grabbing at his flailing arm to press the button on the watch. "Like that."

Inuyasha didn't stop trying to shake the weird contraption off his wrist.

"I gave Professor X a mental picture of your human form to work with, this way you really do look like you would if you were a full human."

That got Inuyasha's attention. "You what! Why the fuck did you do that for?! Does everybody else in this damn place know about it too?!"

"No! I only showed the Professor! And besides he already knew, he's read my memory's, Remember?!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "At least this way no one will know about your human night, they'll just think your wearing the inducer."

Inuyasha thought about that for a minute, after all, she _had_ made a good point.

Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that. So he just crossed his arms and snorted.

Kagome smiled, used to interpreting Inuyasha speak. That was the 'I know your right, but I'm not admitting it!' snort.

Then she blinked. Ya know, it was actually kinda disturbing that she could decode an entire sentence out of a snort.

Shrugging she turned and left his room.

"Hey! Where in the hell are you going, wench?"

Kagome smiled over her shoulder at him. "Kurt and I are going out..somewhere."

"What! No your fucking not! You need me to protect you bitch!"

"I can protect myself Inuyasha. It's not like I'm likely to run into any demons in this time." '_Except Sesshomaru, of course.' _She wisely decided not to add that. "Besides, Kurt will be with me."

Inuyasha growled. "That stupid blue human couldn't protect you from a bug."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth.

His eyes widened a little, he really didn't feel like being sat right at the moment.

Dropping down into his usual position he crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Keh! Go bitch, see if I care. Just don't come crying to me when something happens."

Kagome smiled and walked out the door.

"Oh, and Inuyasha."

He turned to see Kagome leaning her head back into his room.

"Your watching Shippo." Then her head disappeared again.

"**What!!** Oh hell no, wench! Get the fuck back here!" He jumped up and raced out the door.

Only to be met with a disappearing cloud of black smoke.

"**God Dammnit!!**"

++++++++++++++++

Sango stood under the large tree in the back yard. Fidgeting with something in her hands.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered. Kirara mewed, rubbing against her leg reassuringly.

"This was such a bad idea." She looked down into her hands. "What in the world possessed me to do this in the first place? What if he gets offended?"

Then a worse thought came to Sango. Her eyes widened. "What if he gets the wrong idea?!"

'_What if he gets the right one'_ Her more romantic side, previously nonexistent, asked.

Sango promptly beat the crap out of it and stuffed it into a mental closet.

Sighing, she looked down into her hands. "I just wont give it to him I guess."

"Give what to whom, Lady Sango?"

She stiffened, slowly turning to face Miroku. "Oh-um, it's.Here!"

She shoved the object she'd been toying with into his chest, almost knocking him over with the sheer force of the shove, then blushed bright red, turned, and ran.

Miroku watched until she was out of sight before looking down at what she'd given him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

It was a glove. A purple, finger less glove. There were two holes in the front and back, right in the center. Prayer beads wrapped around the middle finger, then up around the holes, finally wrapping several times around the wrist.

She'd made him a glove from his old cloth and prayer beads. The ones that used to contain his wind tunnel.

Clutching the glove in his fist, he smiled. Then looked up in the direction Sango had run off in.

"Thank you Sango-chan."

++++++++++++++

"Have you learned anything yet?" Professor Xavier asked as he wheeled into the med-lab.

Hank looked up from his microscope. "I asked both Rogue and Inuyasha if I could take some blood and skin samples so that I might have some way of determining why he is immune to Rogue's ability's. They both agreed, albeit reluctantly in Inuyasha's case. I've studied both, but am no closer to discovering why Rogue seems to be able to touch him than you are. Though I do have a theory."

Professor X looked curiously in Hanks direction. But when he didn't speak up for a minute he decided to ask. "Well, what is it?"

"Believe it or not, I think the boy may have been right."

"About what?" Professor Xavier questioned.

"That Rogue could touch him because he isn't human." Hank stated seriously. Then motioned to the microscope.

"I've been studying his blood. Although it does resemble a humans to an extent, for the most part it is completely different. And very aggressive. He heals at a remarkable rate and is immune to almost all known diseases. Rather like Logan really. I believe that it is the aggressive behavior within his blood that protects him from injury and illness that is also protecting, or preventing, him from being drained by Rogues natural mutant ability's. In essence, it's a power struggle. His aggressive blood is dominating Rogues powers, thus nullifying them and allowing her to touch him with out fear of draining him. An inner protection I guess you could say. And all done completely subconsciously."

"Interesting. Tell me if you discover anything more. And thank you for researching this for me." 

Hank just waved him off, already going back to peering into his microscope.

The Professor just smiled in amusement and turned to leave the room.

++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha carried a protesting Kitsune out of the mansion. Intent on locating Kagome and giving her a very stern talking to. Both were wearing the inducer's to avoid being looked at differently.

Of course they managed that anyway. They were arguing loud enough to be heard clear back to the feudal era.

"Well, well, well. Hello Inuyasha. I thought I heard a familiar voice."

Inuyasha turned to see the boy he had met at the school the other day, leaning against a wall. Around him where three other boys.

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "You look different. What'd you do, dye your hair?" 

Inuyasha wasn't listening to Pietro though. He and Shippo where both covering their noses.

"Shit! What the fuck is that smell!" Inu yelled, trying desperately not to breath through his nose. He even let Shippo burrow his head into his thick hair.

"Hey! That hurts, yo. I do not stink, I'm just fragrant." Toad stated.

Inuyasha stared at the small, greenish mutant incredulously.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the watch on Inuyasha's wrist. " Where'd you get the watch? You know, that blue X-freak has one just like it."

Pietro whipped his head around to look at Inuyasha. "You're an X-Geek!" He spat out angrily, as if just saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow. "I'm not an X anything, I'm a fucking Demon, we've had this god damned conversation before."

Lance glared. "A demon huh, well let's just see how much of a demon you are when you can't keep your balance!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and before any of them could blink he had Lance held up by the throat, several inches off the ground.

"If you try that again, you'll find out why human's have always been so afraid of demons." He snarled into the other boys face. bringing his hand up so that he could flip the watch off, allowing his demonic appearance to come into full view. Lances eyes widened.

With a snort, Inuyasha dropped him at his feet. Then turned and walked several feet away before stopping.

"I don't know what the hell you where talking about, but I won't get involved in any pathetic human struggle. I am only here because a..comrade of mine needs training. I wont get involved." Then he turned and glared at them over his shoulder. "But I'm warning you now, harm any of those under my protection and I'll kick your asses from here to the fucking Feudal era and back!" He flicked the inducer back on, then continued walking down the road without another glance back.

Pietro watched him go in silent admiration. '_No. I don't think I will be telling father about him after all._'

+++++++++++++++++++

Kagome sat on the large sofa talking to Sesshomaru about what had happened recently, while he was drinking some coffee. Kurt was poking around near the window.

"So then Inuyasha called and we ended up having to go get him."

Sesshomaru spit his coffee out, spraying it all over the table. Then coughed quit violently.

Concerned, Kagome reached out and patted him on the back. "Are you all right?"

"Inuyasha is here! Right now! Next door!" Sesshomaru seemed to be panicking.

"Yes." Kagome answered carefully. "Why? Is that bad?"

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. "Not bad exactly, just." He thought for a minute on how to explain it. "By the end of the quest, Inuyasha and I had a..truce I guess you could say. I no longer desired Tetsusaiga and he no longer seemed to despise me. Not that we ever became very brotherly, more that we could tolerate being in the same area for extended periods of time without trying to kill each other." 

Kagome nodded to indicate that she understood. " So what's the problem? Why did you just shower your table with coffee?"

"This Inuyasha has not gone through the same things as the one I know. He's more likely to attack me on the spot the minute he gets wind of my existence."

"Oh." Kagome sat in thought for a while. "I guess we'll just have to brake this to him gently."

Sesshomaru looked dubious "Oh yes, I can see it now. 'Hey Inuyasha. Remember that older half brother of yours? You know, the one who was always trying to kill you. Well he's still alive. Living right next door in fact.'" He snorted. "I happen to like this house, thank you, and do not wish to see it blown to pieces by a 'Kaze no Kizu'."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't be sarcastic Sesshomaru." Then she smile and patted him comfortingly on the hand. "Don't worry I'll think of something. If all else fails, I'll just have Logan tie him to a chair and we'll make him listen."

Sesshomaru sweatdropped, knowing how stubborn his little half brother wasthat could take a while.

"Well, anyway we'd better get going before dog-boy comes looking for us." She stood up and moved to hug Sesshomaru.

"Vhat is zat in the back yard?"

They both turned to Kurt, who'd been unusually silent up till now.

Sesshomaru walked over to the window and peered out to see what had caught Kurt's attention.

"Oh that. It's just the trapeze rig you." He trailed off and clicked his mouth shut.

"Somezing I'm not supposed to know about yet, huh?" Kurt looked at the taller male in amusement.

Sesshomaru just nodded.

Kurt turned his eyes onto Kagome. "Ever been up on one before?"

Her eyes widened and she began backing away from her approaching boyfriend while waving her arms frantically. "Oh No. No way. No, no, no, no, no. There is no way you are going to get me up there Kurt Wagner. Never."

*A Few minutes later*

"I'm going to kill you KurAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Do not Vorry! I Vould never drop you!"

Kagome just clung to him. Keeping her eyes shut tight. Riding on Inuyasha's back was one thing, but this, this was really scary.

Kurt let go of the rope and flipped over in mid air. Kagome screaming the whole way.

BAMF!

"See, now vas zat so bad?" He asked once they'd touched the ground. Letting her go and backing away a little.

Kagome turned around slowly, glaring evilly. "You are so dead." She growled.

Kurt grinned cheekily then took off towards the mansion.

"Get your blue butt back here so I can kill you!" She gave chase.

Sesshomaru watched the two run off towards the mansion, laughter shinning in his golden eyes. Then he looked down at the coffee covered table and grimaced.

Kurt laughed as he ran, darting around obstacles and jumping with agile grace from tree to tree. Finally landing back on the ground and running on all fours for greater speed. 

He blinked in shock as Kagome suddenly appeared in his path.

"Hey! No fair using powers!" He laughed, teleporting away before she could reach him. This new form of tag was played for a while. With him teleporting all around the yard and her appearing, as if from nothing, a second later. Until he teleported and she couldn't find him.

"Where did he go? Oh, when I get my hands on that fuzzy elf of mine I'm gonna..**Ack!!**" Her rambling was cut off as she was yanked up into a tree quite suddenly. She whipped around to find a grinning Kurt.

And lunged for his throat.

His kiss caught her off guard though and she immediately melted right into it. Dammnit.

When he pulled away, she shook off her daze and smacked him upside the head. "Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He just rubbed his head, still grinning.

Then she sighed and grabbed him, pulling him into a longer, more passionate kiss that left most of the fur on his body standing straight up.

"That was for sharing something that you love to do, with me. Just, next time..please ask." 

Kurt wasn't coherent enough yet to do more than hum an answer. Wrapping his tail around her waist, and his arms around her middle, he pulled her against his chest and together they sat up in the branches of the tree. Gently swaying with the wind and enjoying each others company for a while.

Finally Kagome sighed. "We'd better get back before Inuyasha decides to lock Shippo in a closet somewhere."

Kurt nodded and reluctantly let her go. Then grinned again and jumped out of the tree, leaving Kagome stranded up in it's branches. From the bottom, he smiled up at the girl hurling insults and death threats down on his head.

Ah, young love.

+++++++++++++++

Magneto stood, gazing out across the city from his office window. Then turned and looked down at the information on Charles's newest mutant.

"Yes, you certainly are a powerful one my dear." He said, gazing at the image of Kagome on screen. Then a grin slowly spread across his face. "I will have to pay you a visit sometime soon. You could prove to be veryuseful to me."

He used his ability to float a metal glass of brandy across the room and into his hand. Taking a sip he smiled. He had a plan, but he needed more information about the girl.

Now how to go about doing that? 

Leaning back he laughed.

He always did enjoy a challenge.

++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha never did find Kagome and Kurt. He'd followed their trail until it suddenly cut off. Then started up again headed back towards the mansion. It was damn annoying though, since it kept stopping and starting a lot. Like they kept jumping around or something.

Finally giving up he'd walked back to the mansion only to find them both sitting, snuggled up on the couch. 

Growling, he shoved Shippo into their arms and made to stomp dramatically out of the room.

Only to be stopped by Logan.

"Your makin' dinner tonight pup."

Inuyasha growled again. Both at being told to do women's work and the nickname.

"I'm not doing shit. And I'm not a fucking pup!"

Logan just raised an eyebrow. "Everybody's got a night that they have to make dinner on, your just lucky you got strips. Least she can cook." 

With a shrug Logan walked around the gapping hanyou and into the living room.

That was pretty much how Inuyasha found himself, stuffed into a pink apron, chopping vegetables in the kitchen with Rogue, a few minutes later. 

He'd tried using his claws but just got whacked in the head with a wooden spoon for his efforts. That damn thing hurt! Especially when she got his ears!

Grumbling curses under his breath he continued to chop at the vegetables with the pathetic little knife.

A sudden, loud noise, had him whipping around, Tetsusaiga at the ready and whistling through the air, decimating his foe even in it's untransformed state.

He blinked down at the sparking remains of the microwave.

*CLANG!*

"OW! You fucking bitch! What the hell was that for!" He rubbed at his abused head that had recently met with a frying pan.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Bitch?" she reached out and grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's shirt. "Don't you evah call me a bitch again."

Inuyasha just snorted and turned his head away. "I'll call you whatever I want."

She yanked on his shirt, bringing his eyes back to her angry ones. "Ah may not be able to drain ya but I can still hurt ya." She smirked. "Aftah all, you are still a male."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her meaning, then narrowed. He wasn't afraid of her. "You wouldn't."

She growled. It was actually pretty goodfor a human anyway.

"Just try me."

Ok, maybe he was a little scared. 

But, just a little.

The sound of quiet snickering drew his attention to the doorway.

A certain blue elf stood there, taking great amusement in the dog-demons current situation.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

He would _pay_.

++++++++++++++++ 

"Here, Kagome want's you to give Kirara a bath." Inuyasha shoved the little two-tailed kitten into Kurt's arms.

"Vhat? Why me?"

"How the fuck should I know! Just do it or she'll start bitching."

Kurt left the room, still looking a little suspicious. Inuyasha flopped down onto the couch, flipping through the channels.

The sudden roar coming from the upstairs bathroom had Inuyasha smirking.

The sound of Kurt teleporting, accompanied by the smell of brimstone, filled the room a few seconds later.

Kurt clung to the ceiling fan, panting and slightly singed. He'd just learned a very important lesson.

Fire cats don't like water.

The sound of laughter drew his attention down to Inuyasha, who was rolling on the floor in hysterics.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha had no idea what he was up against.

This meant war.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Authors notes: Ok people. There ya go, another one freshly typed for your viewing pleasure. I hope you enjoyed it and that you will review and let me know. There are also a few things I'd like to touch on about this chapter. The reason Inuyasha attacked Lance so fast was because he could sense the earthquake before it happened. I've heard that most animals, particularly dogs, can sense such things, so I figured that Inu probably could too. As for his comment about cooking being 'Women's work', well, he did live five hundred years in the past. Women's rights didn't exactly exist back then, did they. He's not a chauvinistic pig or anything, and I highly doubt he'd ever say anything like that where any of the females in his acquaintance could hear him, for fear of painful retribution. I hope that didn't offend anyone and if it did I apologize, I just thought it sounded like something he'd say. He seems to have the foot-in-mouth disease. Well anyway, in the next chapter the prank wars begin! What will Inu and Kurt try to pull on each other? And what innocent civilians will be caught in the cross-fire? *cough*logan*Cough* Also, Inu's first day of school! Oh my. Hope ya come back to read on. Later. Sayin_girl


	11. Inu vs Elf

Disclaimer: (I loved this one, its by Internutter) Ahm. What's mine is mine, and what's theirs is theirs. This is just a little bit of mine mixed with a little bit of theirs. Don't steal mine. Thank you.

Authors note: I am so sorry that this is out later than usual. My computer had a problem. Wanna know what it was? The freakin mouse died! The mouse! You can't do shit without the damn mouse! I never even really thought about it until just now. I couldn't believe that! So , anyway, I had to hitch a ride into town so that I could buy a new one. Of course, I had to wait a couple hours to even get the ride. I wish I had my own car. *Sighs pitifully.* Ok, moving along now. Alright, I was asked if Magneto knew that drinking from a metal cup makes the, well, drink taste bad. Lets just pretend that the cup was ceramic or glass on the inside and metal on the outside. That works. Now, I am wondering if you people would like to see Sesshomaru paired with anyone? So as of now, the Sesshy-polls are officially open! Tell me whether I should match him up or not and with whom you'd like to see Lord Fluffy with. I would also like to say that I'm sorry to the people who were upset about the Inu-polls. I hope that you will continue to read my story regardless, but if I've lost your review because of that then I am sorry. It's just the way things worked out. Now that that's over with I would like to beg forgiveness from you wonderful reviewers once more. Please don't hurt me!

****

Chapter Eleven: Inu-vs-Elf

Kurt rolled over and curled up into a more intricate knot, dreaming sweet dreams about his two most favorite things in the whole wide world.

Junk food and Kagome.

The sudden bellow of rage caught him by surprise and left him clinging to the ceiling, blinking around in confusion. His sleep clouded brain finally managed to register where the scream had come from.

Kurt grinned. Oh right. He remembered now.

Jumping back down to his bed, and back flipping off it, he walked over to his closet and pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt just before Inuyasha came barreling into his room.

The Hanyou was pissed. Kurt figured it was a good thing looks couldn't kill, otherwise he would have been dead several times over.

He just smiled pleasantly at the fuming demon.

"Somezing I can do for you?"

Inuyasha growled. "Pink." Was all he managed to get out from between his clenched teeth. Showing Kurt what was in his hand

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So it iz. I tink it looks gut(Good), don't you?"

Inuyasha snarled, whipping Tetsusaiga out of it's, now bright, Florissant, pink, sheath and lunged at the blue elf.

"**Die!!**"

Kurt rolled out of the way then darted out the door. Inuyasha gave chase, waving his untrasformed sword about threateningly.

"Get back here!! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna cut off that fucking tail of yours and strangle you with it!!"

++++++++++++

Breakfast was a rather subdued affair on the whole. If you disregarded the venomous looks of death Inuyasha kept shooting at Kurt, and Kurt's overly cheerful chatter. 

Nobody was sure who exactly started it, but at some point one of the two decided that he could eat more than the other.

Everyone else just watched in disgusted fascination as the two put food away faster than the Blob.

__

After he'd been starved for several years.

In the end there was really no clear winner since Kagome eventually dragged Kurt out by his tail, and Rogue pulled Inu out by the ear.

After a short argument with Inuyasha over his inducer. ("Keh! Why should I have to hide from a bunch of pathetic humans.") Which Kagome fixed. (Sit!) and they were on their way. Inuyasha grumbling and cursing, Kurt smiling cheerfully and singing along to the radio, and Rogue interrogating Kagome as to how she flattened the Hanyou with one word.

Once at the school, and as they were going up the walkway with a bunch of other students, Inuyasha decided to get his revenge.

Kagome had told him that this "school" thing decided your status in life in this time. (Really stupid if you asked him) so if he humiliated the annoying blue human then his life would be ruined. Perfect.

Sticking out his foot, he nonchalantly tripped Kurt.

"Whoa!" And Kurt dived face first toward the ground.

Only to roll several times, do a back flip, then land perfectly on two feet.

He bowed to the crowd of cheering students and winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just gnashed his teeth together and tried to keep from strangling the stupid elf.

After stopping Inuyasha from shredding his locker,(Kagome sympathized with him, she'd wanted to do that several times as well) and steering him to class, she sat him down in the seat next to hers, since he couldn't take the Tetsusaiga with him to school they had to be very careful to make sure that nothing set him off and her scent did calm him, he'd said so himself, so dog-boy was going to be staying close to her today.

Turning, she sat in her seat, that Kurt had used his tail to pull out for her. His tail wrapped around her wrist for a second, caressing her hand, then disappeared under his shirt. Kurt smiled at her and winked.

The teacher had asked Inuyasha to introduce himself but he'd just snorted, until Kagome had poked him in the side and threatened to sit him again, then he'd grumbled his name, hardly loud enough to be heard.

The teacher had looked annoyed, the boys thought it was funny, and the girls.well, most of them were too busy drooling over the new guy to pay anything else much attention.

Class went by uneventfully, except for a few dozen notes that found there way onto Inuyasha's desk. Completely confused, he'd shown them to Kagome, asking her if she knew what the hell was wrong with the females in this place.

Kagome had looked at the notes, most of them phone numbers and even a few that were a little, ahm, explicit, and promptly tore them up.

When Inuyasha had gotten mad she'd calmly told him that those girls wished to "Mate" with him, as he'd say.

Inuyasha looked shocked, then began looking over his shoulder every two minutes to see if one of the crazy chicks was sneaking up behind him. He stayed paranoid throughout most of the day. Going out of his way to avoid strange females.

Lunch time couldn't come fast enough in Kagome's opinion. Luckily they'd brought lunch's from home today. She didn't want to try introducing Inuyasha to cafeteria food on his first day. It could be dangerous. Inuyasha, of course, had wandered off to find a tree to perch in for a while.

Inuyasha sat in the high branches of the largest tree on the grounds. Leaning back against the strong trunk behind him, and plotting ways to make an elf skin rug. He was so preoccupied that he never even noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. Glancing down, he saw that Pietro guy leaning against the trunk at the base of the tree.

Shrugging, Inu climbed silently down until he was right above the speedy youth. Then hung from his legs so that he was hanging upside down, and looking the other boy right in the eyes.

"Boo."

Pietro was so startled that he jumped about a foot in the air, then turned to run.

And smacked right into the tree. Knocking him over on his ass.

Inuyasha fell out of the tree laughing.

Pietro glared over at him, then disappeared, reappearing and shoving something in Inu's wide open mouth.

Inuyasha gagged. Spitting it out and then scrapping at his tongue. "What the fuck was that?!"

Pietro smirked. "Cafeteria food. Mystery meat."

Inuyasha made a disgusted face, looking a little green. "Ugh. That shit makes me sick." He reached over and pulled some grass out then started munching on it.

"What are you doing?" Pietro watched the other boy in confusion.

Inuyasha grunted. "Helps settle my stomach."

Shrugging they both sat down in the shade of the tree.

Finally Pietro just had to ask something. "Are you really a demon?" he asked this arrogantly, as if he really wasn't curious, just making conversation .

"Yes, I am a fucking demon. Get it through your thick skull stupid human." Inuyasha said in exasperation.

Pietro frowned and decided to let that insult slide for now. "I didn't know they existed."

"Well fuck, I didn't know mutants existed until I found out the wench was one."

Pietro hummed. Then looked over to where the X-geeks were sitting. Nightcrawler was trying to feed the new mutant, Kagome, and she would refuse until he made her laugh then take the opportunity to shove the food in her mouth. Then they'd both laugh. Disgusting really.

"You seem very close to her, are you in love with her or something?" He asked jokingly. The silence from the person next to him had him turning. Inuyasha's head was bowed, bangs shading his eyes. Pietro's eyes widened. "You are, aren't you?" He whispered.

"I will always love Kagome." Inuyasha whispered back. Then stiffened. Why in the hell had he told him that? He was never like this! He just kept letting his guard down around the other boy because, for some fucking reason, he trusted him.

"And fuzz-butt got her." Pietro continued glaring at the blue mutants back.

Inuyasha growled at the mention of the other boys name.

Pietro turned back to face Inuyasha. "Why are you even here then? She obviously isn't with you, so why do you continue to stay?" he was uncharacteristically concerned for the hanyou. Which was really weird for him.

Inuyasha sighed. Not sure of how to explain it, so instead he found himself telling Pietro about their adventures, leaving out all things involving time travel and jewels of course.

Pietro listened in fascination. He figured that Inuyasha was probably embellishing the truth quite a bit,( I mean come on, blood thirsty demons the size of houses, and the fact that he claimed to have lived after having a hand shoved through his stomach.) 

Vaguely he wished he had friends like that. Ones that you never had to second guess. Ones that would risk their lives to help you.

Then he realized how freakin' soppy that sounded and pounded the thought into mental dust.

But no matter how much he tried not to listen, a little voice kept whispering. '_It would be nice._'

+++++++++++++++

During P.E the boys were doing gymnastics. Both Kurt and Inuyasha kept trying to one-up each other. Their stunts getting more, and more elaborate.

Kagome was doing archery with the girls, which of course she had lots of experience in, but her attention kept diverting back to the boys antics.

"Miss. Higurashi!" The teacher finally yelled after trying to get the young girls attention for the past few minutes.

Shocked, Kagome reacted like she was used to when there was a bow in her hands.

She infused it with her miko powers and released the arrow.

KABOOM!!

Everyone stopped and turned to see what had happened.

Kagome stood several feet before a smoking crater that used to be a target. Still positioned as she was after firing the arrow.

Kurt and Inuyasha both stopped to gape.

Slowly the other girls and the teacher pulled themselves up from where they'd dived for the ground.

Kagome brought her hand up and rubbed at the back of her head. Grinning sheepishly. " Heh, heh. Oops? Must have been one of those exploding arrow tips, funny joke huh?" She tried lamely.

The teacher was giving her a lecture about using her "Unnatural" ability's like that in school. She wouldn't listen when Kagome had tried to tell her that that hadn't been her mutant ability, the teacher just kept on ranting, stating that she was going to be expelled for this.

Growling, Kagome shifted and rewound time to just before she shot the arrow. Then replayed the whole thing over again.

All of the students who had witnessed the event where confused, but didn't say anything for fear of sounding crazy, shrugging it all off as a hallucination.

Everyone except for Kurt and Inuyasha, who knew what had happened. Of course, now that the danger was over with they thought that Kagome blowing the target sky high was hilarious. Then they remembered that they hated one another(At least in Inu's case, Kurt was just amused by their fighting) and got back to competing.

+++++++++++++

Once back at the institute things took a turn for the worst. The pranks got more and more frequent. It was actually Kurt who started it this time.

He'd been carrying around a brown bag, clutching it as if it were a wondrous treasure, so of course Inu was going to take an interest in whatever it was.

After following Kurt and watching to see where the blue elf hide them, he snuck over and opened the bag.

They looked like cookies. And if the human had been trying to hide them that meant they must be really good cookies. So he decided he'd eat them.

Reaching into the bag and taking them out he walked into the living room, flopped down cross-legged onto the couch and munched on one of the bone-shaped cookies.

Kagome and Rogue came in a while later, as he was finishing the last one, and stared. Then burst out laughing. He glared at them in annoyance, wondering what the fuck they found so funny.

Kagome finally managed to get a coherent sentence out. Wiping the tears from her eyes. "Where did you get the dog biscuits Inuyasha?"

He stiffened, a pink blush spreading across his face. scoffing as the two girls laughingly left the room. Another laugh had his ears swiveling back to pinpoint the corner of the room.

He growled as the blue teen seemed to melt out of the shadows, laughing his ass off.

Later He was positioning a bucket above Kurt's doorway.

Of course his revenge didn't work out quite as he planned. Instead of drenching an elf with sour milk, he got a wolverine.

Kurt, knowing that Inu was pulling the old 'bad milk over the door' routine, (Although, come to think of it, he was from five hundred years in the past. Maybe it wasn't the oldest trick back then) figured that it backfired and got the hanyou instead, after all he was an amateur, so after checking that their was, indeed, someone taking a shower, he began turning on all the sinks he could.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Stiffening, Kurt turned slowly to see Inuyasha, fully clothed and standing with his arms crossed next to him, looking somewhere between pissed and puzzled.

"Ah, if you ver not in de shower zen..who vas?"

Standing in the doorway was a very wet, very angry, wolverine in a towel.

Kurt took one look at the current situation and did the one thing any prankster does when close to being caught.

BAMF!

He got the hell out of there.

Wolverine glared at Inuyasha, who was looking rather confused.

"You again, pup!"

Inu's eyes widened.

Later, and nursing a bump on his head, he sat smearing large amounts of supper-glue to Kurt's usual seat at the table. Chuckling evilly under his breath. Nothing would go wrong this time. 

At dinner Inuyasha sat at his seat grinning. When Kurt came in and pulled his seat out, lowering himself into it. He almost lost it and started laughing. Until, that is, Rogue grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him over to the seat next to her. God damned women!

Logan came into the room and, noticing that his normal seat was taken, shrugged and puled out the elf's chair.

Inuyasha panicked. "No! you can't sit there, uh, because.I want to!" He yelled.

Logan just raised an eyebrow. "Well to bad pup, ya should have thought of that earlier." And with that Logan sat down.

Inuyasha grimaced, oh this would not turn out well.

When dinner was over Logan tried to get up, then discovered he couldn't. He was glued to the damn seat. looking across the table he saw the pup looking in any direction but his. Logan narrowed his eyes.

'_That tears it._' 

++++++++++++++

Later that night, Inuyasha was standing outside yelling at Kurt, who was just smiling away.

Suddenly they felt someone grab their heads and slam them together.

Then everything was dark.

"Ow, zat hurt!" Kurt whined rubbing at his head.

"Oh just shut the hell up!" 

Looking up to retort the words sputtered and died half way to his mouth. The reason.

He was looking at himself.

Blinking, he rubbed at his eyes and looked again. Yep, still hallucinating.

Then the panic set in. "OH mein Gott! Zis is terrible!"

"What the hell is your problem now you.what the fuck!!"

Inuyasha stared at the doppelganger with his face, that was freaking out and gibbering something in German.

"How the fuck did this happen?!"

"I don't know! Last think I can remember is my head smacking into yours."

"That's it! Well just do it again!" Inuyasha grabbed Kurt, then head-butted him.

"Verdammit!!" Kurt rubbed at his forehead.

"Damn, guess it didn't work."

"You tink, Dummkopf!!"(Stupid/idiot)

"Kurt! Inuyasha! Come on in now, Kitty's got a new movie she want's us to see!"

"Commink!" Kurt yelled back. He started for the house before Inuyasha jerked him back by the arm.

"We fucking switched bodies remember!" Inuyasha hissed at him.

"Oh, ja. I forgot." Kurt grinned stupidly.

The dog-eared boy sighed. "I don't think the others need to know about this, we can fix it ourselves. We'll just.pretend to be each other until everybody goes to bed."

An hour later and Kurt didn't think it was such a good idea anymore.

He sat by the window, glaring daggers at his own back. Inuyasha was cuddling up to Kagome in his body.

'_That's **my** girlfriend!_'

As if sensing his thoughts, Inuyasha turned and grinned at him.

Kurt growled. He was so going to make that hanyou pay once he got his body back.

++++++++++++++

"I don't tink zer are any four-leaf clovers around here."

"Just shut up and keep looking!"

"I can't even see anyzing."

Inuyasha scoffed. "That's because you're a weak, pathetic human. I can see just fine in the dark."

Kurt glared at his back, gold eyes shining like a cats in the dark.

"Vhy are we looking for a clover again? Ze don't grant vishes. We should be looking for a genie or somezing."

Inuyasha just growled.

They never found any four-leaf clovers. Or pixies. Or leprechauns.

Professor X, after being awoken at two in the morning by the frantic teens, had just chuckled and told them everything was fine.

They got a similar reaction from Hank.

Finally they both sat in the living room. Out of ideas.

"Vell, it vaz our heads smacking into each ozer zat started zis. Maybe ve just need to make a bigger impact."

"Like what?" Inu grumbled.

"Like instead of just our heads, ve smack togezer our whole bodies."

"That's stupid." Inuyasha sunk further into his chair. Then perked up. "But it just might work."

They stood at opposite sides of the large room, then, taking a running start slammed right into each other. Hard.

"God dammnit! It didn't work!"

Kurt just groaned from his position on the floor.

Footsteps entered the room and they looked up to see Logan.

He reached down and took off their inducer's. Fiddled with them for a second then tossed them back.

Then he smirked at them. "Don't' mess with the best."

And with that, he turned and left the room.

Kurt and Inuyasha turned and looked at each other. Happy to see that they looked like themselves again.

"Let's not do zat again."

"Agreed." Then Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the elf. "I still don't fucking like you." 

Kurt just grinned. "Zat's ok by me." Then his grin turned into a smirk. " I von't be to sad, after all.Kagome still loves me."

Inuyasha growled and chased the laughing elf out of the room. 

++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Well there ya go. Again, sorry that it was so late, I hope that it won't happen again. If your wondering why Inu and Kurt didn't realize that they were still themselves (I.e.- Kurt's hands and fur, Inu's ears) it's because they were being to panicky to really pay attention. Also, Dogs eat grass when they have stomach aches, so I figured Inu would probably do it to. Heh. The next chapter will be a fairly serious one, as all good fanfics must eventually have, so be prepared, not as much humor next chapter. Don't' forget to review and vote in the Sesshy-polls! Next time: Magneto makes his move, Sesshy is revealed to his brother, and something happens to Kagome's powers. Later. Sayin_girl


	12. Power Surge

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters belong to their respective owners. I don't even try to delude myself into believing that I own them. Great. Now I'm all depressed.*Sigh*

Authors Notes: Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews! And I'd also like to thank you for not lynching me! Not much to say in this authors note, This chapter isn't as funny as some of the other ones because it was time to advance the plot. Only thing else to say is that the Sesshy-polls are still going! Currently, Storm is in the lead. Remember to get your vote in. Now, on with the story.

****

Chapter Twelve: Power Surge

Inuyasha shoved his books into his locker in a very bored fashion, crushing school papers in the back and smashing an old lunch that he'd forgotten about.

'_School sucks._' He thought, slamming the locker door shut, then jogging to catch up with Miroku as he made his way to class.

A stray scent had him stopping dead in his tracks. Miroku looked back at him curiously. Inuyasha waved him on.

"Go ahead monk. If I'm not there when class starts then cover for me."

Miroku nodded and turned to continue on down the hallway.

Inuyasha watched him go for a minute then slipped into a niche in the wall, effectively hiding him for anyone not standing right next to him.

Groups of students went by on their way to class but they didn't concern him, the scent he'd picked up did. Once the hallway was clear, he carefully made his way silently down the hall. Peering around a corner he saw what he'd been looking for. A stray student standing at a locker.

Blue-boys locker.

And that certainly wasn't the annoying mutant teen.

Using all the stealth he possessed in his half-demon body he approached quietly until he stood directly behind the student. Placing a clawed hand on their shoulder and growling at the slight stiffening of the shoulder muscles.

"Looking for something in the fuzz-faces locker, mousey?" He growled at it from directly behind its ear.

The youth blinked, then smiled. "Oh, silly me. This isn't my locker, it's over there." Then turned and practically ran around the corner.

Inuyasha growled and gave chase. Coming around the corner, he found the hallway empty. This didn't bother him though since his attention wasn't on the hallway, but on the bird sitting in the window.

"If you think that shits gonna work on me then you would be very fucking mistaken." He snarled, baring fangs.

The bird squawked and took flight, only to be shot down as Inuyasha's claws raked its wing. It changed into a cat before hitting the ground, then took off like a shot. Inuyasha leaping out the window after it.

Kurt lolled his head over to gaze out the window. His brain felt like mush and he probably would have been dozing right now if Kagome didn't keep distracting him by playing with his tail. Of course, he enjoyed it, so he couldn't really complain.

He blinked as Inuyasha came tearing around the bend, running full out, on all fours, after a cat.

'_I knew he acted like a dog a lot but that's just going a little too far._'

Before he could think about it some more though Inuyasha made another pass.

This time chasing a red dog.

'_What the?_'

Kurt watched in shock as Inuyasha came by again chasing a deer.

Then it was a fox.

Then he was jumping in a strange pattern, looking like he was trying to flatten something with his hands and missing. On closer inspection Kurt realized it was a frog.

The next time Inuyasha came by he was sniffing really close to the ground. He gave a cry of triumph and pounced, apparently missed, then gave chase, cursing magnificently.

Next on the list of bizarre things to see out a classroom window was a tiger. 

At first Inuyasha was chasing it, then it tried to turn and attack him.

Inuyasha just raked his claws, leaving four long gouges in the ground a few inches from the tiger. Who snarled, turned tail and fled.

The last thing Kurt saw before falling out of his chair from overbalance, was Inuyasha chasing a spider monkey around the corner of the building.

Inuyasha finally caught the monkey and slammed it up against the wall, the shock causing it to loose its form and become a blue skinned, red haired mutant female.

"What the fuck were you doing snooping around the mansion?" He shook her hard, slamming her against the wall again.

Mystique glared at him. "Protecting my son."

Inuyasha glared right back. "And who, the fuck, is your son?"

She wouldn't answer until Inuyasha pressed his claws to her throat. "Kurt."

He snorted. "Figures. And what the hell does he need protection from?"

Mystique pushed against his chest but he wasn't fazed. "That.girl!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I am only protecting him from being hurt in the future! She will leave him. Brake his heart. I know she will! I am only preventing that from happening."

He snarled, realizing that she was talking about Kagome. "You won't touch her. You even think about harming her in any way and you'll deal with me."

Mystique grinned slowly. "Oh, I promise you that _I_ won't hurt her."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of her tone. Snorting, he shoved her against the wall one more time. "You've been warned."

Then he turned and left.

+++++++++++++++++

Kurt, Kagome and Rogue walked back to the mansion after school. Inuyasha had a detention. Kurt's tail was wrapped around Kagome's waist again, but she didn't mind.

"Papa! Momma! Auntie!" A blur of dark hair barreled into Kurt's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Once he got it back he laughed.

"Ah, Shippo! Did you miss us?"

Shippo gave him a look as if to say, 'Duh!'

Rogue ruffled his hair. "Hiya kiddo."

"Auntie Rogue!" Shippo launched himself into her arms. She looked started for a minute then calmed down and smiled.

"Well isn't this sweet, sorry I have to.break it up!"

The ground shook violently, splitting the earth between Kagome and her three friends.

"Kagome!" Kurt yelled. Then turned his attention to Avalanche. With him were Toad and Blob.

'_Where's Quicksilver?_'

Before he had much of a chance to do anything or think about the missing brotherhood member a voice spoke up.

"Well done boys. Now Miss. Higurashi, I'd like to have a word with you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man in the cape and helmet who came floating out of the sky. His outfit just screamed 'I'm an evil phsyco!'

She didn't pay much attention as he started preaching about mutant supremacy, honestly, she was just supremely bored.

"Well. What do you say my dear, will you join me?"

What was it that Inuyasha would say at a time like this? Oh that's right.

"Hell no. Go fuck yourself."

+++++++++++++

Inuyasha sat in detention, bored out of his mind. He'd been antsy ever since talking to the weird chick this morning.

The sound of the door slamming open got his attention.

"Mr.Maximoff! I told you that you could not go in there!" The principal shouted after the white haired teen.

"Pietro?"

Pietro's head whipped in his direction. "Inuyasha! You gotta come quick! Their in trouble!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Pietro shook his head, reaching over and grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "There's no time to explain! All I can tell you is that my dad is planning to kidnap Kagome!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Oh no he fucking isn't! Lets go!"

They were gone in a flash.

+++++++++++++++++

Well, the look of shock on the mans face was certainly priceless. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha would have been proud.

"Very well then." With a snap of his fingers, the brotherhood began attacking her friends.

She had started to raise her arms and shift when a light pole wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. 

Magneto lifted his hand causing her to lift off the ground and come toward him. He glanced at her necklace. "Oh, what's this? Precious to you is it? Well.." He ripped the chain off her neck. "I'll just hold onto it for you. We wouldn't want it to get..damaged."

Kagome snarled and thrashed. A cry drew her attention back to her friends.

The blob was holding Shippo up by the tail. Kurt kept trying to get to the kitsune baby but got blocked every time by Toad. Rogue was too busy fighting Avalanche.

Magneto smirked. "Kill the brat."

Kagome screamed as Blob nodded and raised his arm to smash Shippo into the pavement.

A flash of silver and red was all that was seen before Blob keeled over backwards.

Kagome sighed in relief, mentally cheering to see Inuyasha standing in the center of the carnage holding Shippo in his arms.

"Here, hold this." He shoved a crying Shippo into Kurt's arms. Kurt immediately started to sooth the frightened child.

Inuyasha glared up at Magneto. "Release hernow." His growl was very deep and very dangerous.

Magneto didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "Yes, I thought you'd show up. So I brought someone for you to play with, can't have you feeling left out after all, now can we." He gestured with a hand and they looked to see a man come out of the alley. He looked very much like a youkai.

"Sabertooth." Rogue growled from next to Inuyasha, taking off her gloves.

Inuyasha just scoffed. "Keh! I can take him." And with that he charged at the other male. Rogue went to help but was side tracked by Toad and Avalanche.

Pietro suddenly appeared, leaning against a wall. "Need some help?"

Inuyasha didn't turn from his own fight. "Sure. Could you kick one of those guys asses while I deal with this bastard."

"No problem." Pietro saluted. Then ran circles around Toad.

Magneto turned back to Kagome. "I ask you one last time. Will you join me?"

Kagome took a deep breath and then

She spit in his face.

Magneto wiped it off. "To bad really. Say good bye to your boyfriend."

He raised a hand and Kagome watched in horror as he lifted a truck, sending it hurtling at the elf's unprotected back.

"**Kurt!!**" She screamed.

Kurt turned to her, then looked behind him.

He didn't even have time to blink before the truck hit him and Shippo sending them both flying.

Without thinking Rogue jumped up and grabbed Shippo, realizing a second to late that she didn't have her gloves on. When she noticed that she wasn't draining him she was shocked, but she put it away to think about later, there were other things more important right at the minute.

Kurt was headed for a head on collision with a wall when he was suddenly grabbed. The man holding Kurt turned slowly. Shoulder length white hair and glowing gold eyes.

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha sounded more confused than shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Now is not the time little brother, we will talk later." Sesshomaru sounded as calm as always.

Magneto's attention was drawn away from the new arrival, to the half broken jewel in his hand. It was pulsing. 

The others felt it too because all activity abruptly ceased. 

The pulsing was becoming stronger.

Kagome's head was bowed. Bangs shielding her eyes from view. There was a pulse around her as well.

It matched the pulse of the jewel in his hand.

Suddenly the jewel jerked away from him and towards the girl. Magneto closed a fist around it and tried to prevent it from escaping.

Kagome's emotions where in turmoil. '_He hurt them. He hurt them. He hurt them._' Ran through her head over and over again, like a broken record.

The jewel gave one last, sharp, tug and broke free from Magneto's grasp.

And flew straight into the girls chest.

Kagome's back arched, her mouth opened

And she screamed.

The resulting shock wave knocked them off their feet.

Sesshomaru got up quickly, still cradling Kurt. "Rogue! Pietro! Quickly! Grab hold of Inuyasha!"

Rogue looked over at the strange man. "Do ah know you?"

"Now is not the time, just do it!" He yelled over the increasing winds.

Rogue nodded and grabbing Pietro, ran over to where Inuyasha stood covering his ears, trying to block out the terrible scream. She wrapped both arms around his waist, keeping the knocked-out Shippo pinned between them, Pietro grabbed Inuyasha's arm, just before another wave slammed into them. 

Magneto had erected a magnetic shield, trying to protect himself from the waves of power that where coming faster and faster off the girl.

They all watched in shock as their surrounding began to change. The brotherhood members where becoming younger and younger with every pulse, soon they were babies.

The buildings were changing too. Everything seemed to be going backwards.

"What's going on? What's happenin' to everything? And Why isn't it affectin' us." Rogue yelled to Sesshomaru as he fought against the winds.

"With the Shikon Jewel buried in her chest Kagome's powers have became too strong! She can't control them! That's why everything in the area is regressing!"

"But why the fuck aren't we?!" Inuyasha hollered, never taking his eyes off the girl surrounded by violent, flashing winds, screaming as if her soul was being ripped apart.

"We are not effected because of the prayer beads! They are directly linked to her!"

"That explains me! But what about you?!"

Smirking, Sesshomaru brought his hand up and pulled a blue set of prayer beads out from under his shirt.

Had the situation not been so drastic Inuyasha would have been laughing his ass off.

The scream abruptly cut off.

They all jerked their heads around to Kagome.

The winds swirled so fast around her it was impossible to see her.

Then, suddenly, the winds ceased completely. And their was silence.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, glowing an eerie white-pink.

The sudden explosion of miko energy caught them all off guard. The metal light pole Magneto had used to contain her went spinning away, embedding itself into a wall.

A pillar of pink light shot straight into the sky. Then like water, it came rushing back down, slamming against the earth in a giant tsunami of pure power.

"Brace yourselves!" Sesshomaru called, securing Kurt and grabbing a hold of a light pole.

Inuyasha dug his claws into a nearby phone pole.

The power crashed into them, pure miko energy. Amazingly, none of the youkai were hurt by it, it was actually very soothing. The power continued to wash over them for a while before it seemed to recall itself. Rushing back over them, leaving time restored in its wake. Kurt woke as the last of the energy washed over him, leaving him completely restored.

"Vas going on? Ve'res..Kagome!!" He whipped around to see her floating in mid air. Kurt struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's arms and go to her, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him. Instead placing him on his feet and keeping a hand on his shoulder.

The now restored brotherhood members watched in shock, along with everyone else, as the energy swirled around Kagome for a minute, then suddenly rushed into her chest, in the same place as the Shikon jewel had entered.

She lit up like a super nova, causing everyone to have to look away. When the light died down they turned back to see her slowly floating to the ground, hair waving gently around her head and her entire body radiating with a brilliant light.

Once her feet touched down the rest of her followed.

Magneto released his barrier, panting, then walked up to the girl, leaning over he noticed that the jewel was visible. It seemed to have fused with her chest.

****

*CRACK!!*

Magneto's head whipped to the side. He turned his head back slowly.

Mystique's son was standing between him and the girl, growling and snarling, tail lashing violently and gold eyes feral.

"Move boy." He said calmly.

Kurt just growled deeper, muscles tensed to spring and long fangs bared threateningly.

He started to move forward when another person joined the boy. 

Rogue stood next to her 'brother', palms out toward Magneto. Shippo perched on her shoulder, glaring evilly at the man who'd tried to hurt his family. Sesshomaru walked over and stood at Kurt's other side, giving Magneto his cold stare.

"Well old man. Seems your out numbered." Inuyasha strode over and stood in front of Magneto, glaring and cracking his knuckles.

Sensing that he couldn't win at this time, Magneto lifted into the air. As he and the brotherhood departed he looked back to see his son, unmoved.

"Come Pietro."

Pietro looked at his father then at the others. Calmly he walked over and stood next to Inuyasha, then turned and looked at Magneto. "No father, I don't think I will."

Magneto was shocked. His son had never disobeyed him. Clenching his teeth he looked at Kurt and Inuyasha.

"This is not over. I will be back for that girl, enjoy your time with her while you can." Then he started to fly off.

"Father."

Magneto stopped. Thinking his son had come to his senses, he turned back to face him. "Yes, Pietro?"

Pietro smirked. "I've always wanted to say this, ahm..Go to hell, you psychotic, fucking, bastard! There, I feel better now. Have a lovely day father." Pietro waved cheerfully at the retreating form of Magneto. 

The five stood in silence for a minute before Inuyasha laughed and slapped Pietro on the back. "Hell yeah!! That was fucking great!"

Shippo launched himself at Quicksilver, hugging him round the neck. Rogue reached over and messed up his hairforgetting that she didn't have gloves on. It was only for a second so it just stunned him.

'Ahgoddammnit!!" She cried in frustration, yanking her gloves back on.

"Ha! You sound good like that Roguey."

"I'llshowyouRoguey,youlittlepunk!" Then they both began zipping all over the place.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "**What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?!!"**

Sesshomaru didn't turn to look at him. Inuyasha stomped up to him in a huff. "Hey! I'm fucking talking to.oh."

Inu trailed off at the site of Kurt carefully lifting Kagome into his arms. 

He was cradling her to his chest and gazing down at her in worry. Using his tail to move the hair out of her face, he brought her up and kissed her softly on the lips. After pulling away he kept their foreheads together.

"Please be alright Liebling." He whispered. Then teleported to the Institute.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to Inuyasha "We can talk later otouto. Now, there are other things that are more important.

Inuyasha nodded.

Together the four headed for the Institute. They had many questions that needed answers. 

+++++++++++++++

Well there ya go. I Hope you liked it. The next chapter will explain things, so if your confused don't worry it won't be for long. Please review and let me know what ya thought! Next time: Things get explained, the much anticipated Inuyasha/Sesshomaru confrontation, and why the heck is Kurt wearing armor, Pietro in tights, and Inuyasha waving around a pirate cutlass? Find out next chapter! Later. Sayin_girl. 


	13. Time Trip

Disclaimer's apply.

Authors Note: I'm So Sorry! I got stuck at my grama's house and she don't own a computer! She also was completely unsympathetic. On top of the research, and writing time, this one took way too long. Please don't kill me!! Or worse, stop reading!!! Someone mentioned that they probably didn't say the word fuck five hundred years ago, but, well, lets just pretend that Inuyasha is ahead of his time. I'm also wondering if I should, maybe up the rating on this because of Inuyasha's language? What do you guys think? Oh and before I forget, my eternal thanks go to Lita Maxwell for finding me a Kurt clone. Thank you! Alright, no more gibbering from me. Get reading!

****

Chapter Thirteen: Time Trip

Kurt paced back and forth. Spaded tail lashing in agitation. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, looking bored. Everyone knew that it was just a front though. Rogue stayed near Inuyasha, still cradling Shippo, who watched his adopted father pace worriedly. Pietro looked as bored as Inuyasha seemed, but kept jumping at small noises. Sango and Miroku had seen them as they came in and after a brief explanation (And after trying to kill Sesshomaru, which Inuyasha thought was hilarious) they now stood outside the room which served as Dr. McCoy's triage. The only one out of the group that seemed unaffected was Sesshomaru.

The sound of the med-bay door opening had Kurt whipping around so fast it almost made Pietro jealous.

Doctor Hank McCoy looked at the sea of worried faces before him and smiled. "She should be fine with a little rest. She's just exhausted. Come with me." He waved them in.

The group shuffled into the room, Inuyasha and Shippo wrinkling their noses at the smell. Kurt broke away and ran over to the bed Kagome was laying in. Her dark hair a stark contrast to the white sheets.

'_Mein Engel_(Angel)' He brushed her hair back with a blue, three fingered, hand. A glitter caught his attention and he turned and stared down at her chest.

WHACK!

"Verdammit! Miroku, Vhat vas zat for?" Kurt rubbed at his aching head.

"It is impolite to stare at Kagome-sama's breasts when she is asleep.

Kurt blinked. "Does zat mean its ok vhen she's awake?"

Miroku thought about it for a second. "Of course."

WHAK! WHAK!

"OW! Mein poor head." Kurt whined, rubbing his new lump courtesy of his beloved sister.

Miroku was also rubbing a lump. "Lady Sango. What have I done to upset you so?"

Both women sent them the evil eye and snorted. Inuyasha and Pietro snickered.

"Ah, I see you've found what I wanted to speak to you about."

They turned their attention back to the large blue Doctor. Hank knuckled his way over to Kagome, carefully pulling down the neck of her hospital gown. Kurt fought the urge to growl in possessive warning. A flash of pink light stopped anyone from speaking though.

In shock, they stared at the center of Kagome's chest. Placed dead center was half of a glowing pink jewel.

"Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha whispered in shock. "How the hell did it get there?"

"This is what I wanted to speak to you about. This little jewel has boosted Kagome's powers significantly. The intense amounts of power coursing through her caused her to loose control of her abilities. I would suggest that she not attempt to shift until we know more."

Everyone nodded, and after being satisfied that Kagome was in no immediate danger most of them filed out. Except for Kurt and Shippo. 

Shippo crawled across the bed and stared into his momma's face. leaning up, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then curled up on her chest with his ear over her heart. He was purring as he fell asleep.

Kurt smiled softly at him, then climbed into the bed too. Curling his body around Kagome, tail wrapping securely around her waist. He inhaled her scent and with a sigh, fell into a peaceful sleep.

+++++++++++++++

The next day Sesshomaru stood under the large tree behind the mansion. Eyes closed and enjoying the breeze that blew through his hair. Detecting his brothers scent heading his way his sighed, knowing for a fact he'd have a whopper of a headache later.

"Ok you bastard. I want some questions answered before I slice you in half with MY Tetsusaiga. "

Sesshomaru recognized the jab for what it was, but was completely unaffected, merely raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, Otouto, what is it you wish to know?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Don't fucking call me that! How the hell did you get here?!"

Sesshomaru stared at him in shock. "No one ever told you that demons are immortal?"

Inuyasha sputtered. "Their what?!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Although we can be killed, a demon cannot die of old age. Granted, you may not be immortal since you are a half-breed but I would guess that you could still live for several thousand years."

Inuyasha went silent. Several thousand years? He'd have to watch his friends die. Miroku, Sango.Kagome. Kaede-baba, even his new friends, Pietro and Rogue. For some reason that last thought bothered him more than the others but he shrugged it off. 

Another thought came to Inuyasha then. Brow furrowed, he looked at his older brother. "Wait. Wasn't there a little girl that used to follow you around? Did you..did you have to watch her die?"

Sesshomaru just grinned and didn't answer.

Now poor Inu was just confused. To many emotions running around in his head. In desperation, he latched onto something random. "How come you've got prayer beads?"

Sesshomaru's expression became surly. He mumbled something.

Inuyasha's ears perked. "What was that?"

Sighing in annoyance, Sesshomaru faced his brother. "I said, Kagome put this damn thing on me sometime around five hundred years ago."

Inuyasha's smile threatened to split his face. "What's your word?" He asked in eager excitement. Gold eyes shinning with a child like glee.

Sesshomaru mumbled something again. But this time Inuyasha caught it.

Inu threw back his head and howled with laughter. Falling to the ground and beating on it with his fists, leaving small craters. Tears of laughter trailing down his face. He laughed so hard he couldn't breath and his stomach and chest started to hurt. But every time he tried to stop he would look at Sesshomaru's peeved expression and burst out laughing again.

It took him quite a while to calm down. Hiccuping and taking in great gulps of air.

"Are you quite finished Otouto?"

Inuyasha giggled, something he'd never, ever, done before. "He, heHeel boy"

Sesshomaru growled. This was not going at all like he planned.

Inuyasha finally pulled himself up off the ground, wiping tears from his eyes. Then he looked at Sesshomaru.

"I guess I won't kill you. You being my _only_ brother and all, plus Shippo and Sango said you've changed. Besides" Inu's lips twitched. " I really wanna see your face when Kagome subdues you!" And with that, Inuyasha staggered his way back into the mansion still laughing.

Sesshomaru rubbed his head. '_Well I got one thing right at least. I've definitely got a headache_.' 

++++++++++++++++

Kagome stumbled into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter and trying to keep her balance. Dr. McCoy hadn't wanted her to move yet but she really needed to get out of that hospital bed before she went crazy.

"Liebes(Love)? What are you doing?" Kurt came in from the game room, tail swishing low to the ground, belaying his worry.

Kagome smiled. "Hey fuzzy. I just needed to get out for a little while."

Kurt frowned a little and wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her lean on him.

"Kagome-sama you should be resting."

Kagome didn't turn, instead laying her head on Kurt's shoulder. "Miroku I am going outside whether you like it or not, and you are not going to stop me." She glared over Kurt's shoulder. "Are you."

Miroku just gulped.

Sango walked in behind him and, seeing Kagome's glare, assumed he'd been his usual self and smacked him.

Miroku held his cheek and gawked at her in confusion.

Inuyasha came stomping in from the mudroom. Laughing his ass off and looking back over his shoulder. He turned to see the group standing in the kitchen.

Then his sites focused on Kagome. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?!"

Kagome just sighed. Opening her mouth to slam him.

WHAK!

Inuyasha stared at Rogue in open-mouthed shock.

Rogue calmly walked passed him into the kitchen, throwing her rolled up newspaper onto the table.

Kagome's head was feeling muzzy. The jewel pulsing in her chest.

She watched in detached amusement as Inuyasha and Rogue argued, absently playing with the spaded tip of Kurt's tail.

A violent pulse sent her hands flying to her chest in shock.

Another pulse had her panicking. '_What's going on?!_'

Kurt tried to catch her as she lurched forward, slamming against Inuyasha and sending him into Rogue, they both fell out the door. She stumbled across them and fled into the back yard.

"Kagome!" Kurt immediately ran after her. The others turned perplexed looks to each other then took off after Kurt and Kagome.

Kagome was kneeling on the grass, clutching her chest. Kurt hunched down next to her while Pietro looked down at her in confusion. She had bumped into him as she ran blindly across the lawn.

"What, exactly, is goin' on here?" Logan's gruff voice came from behind Pietro. He had been given the wonderful job of guide to the ex-brotherhood member. He was not in a good mood.

"Somezing is wrong vith Kagome!" Kurt grabbed her shoulders trying to pull her into his arms but she wouldn't move. Arms crossed over her chest in a death grip.

Another pulse reverberated through the group. They all paused.

"Wait. This is just like before. Oh shit!!" Inuyasha grabbed the person closest to him and turned to run.

The Pink light shot out, surrounding everyone in the yard. Inuyasha tried valiantly to outrun it but was eventually swallowed as well.

++++++++++++

Everything was swimming. Purple and pink lights kept flashing before her eyes. What happened? Where was she? What about everyone else? Kurt?!

Something brushed against Kagome's arm. Quickly, her hand shot out and latched onto it.

'_This is sort of like the well._' 

A pulsing white light appeared ahead.

Keeping a firm grip on whoever she had caught, Kagome prepared herself for whatever was to come. The initial flash blinded her for a second, when she could see again there was blue sky's and lots of trees. Huh. That didn't tell her a damn thing about where or when she was.

That's when she realized that she was still falling.

"OH SSSHHHHIIIITTT!!!!"

SLAM!

Then there was nothing but darkness.

+++++++++++

'_Kurt._'

Kagome?

'_Kurt, wake up._'

Where am I?

'_Kurt Kurt can you hear me?_'

Of course I can, what kind of a question is that.

'_Kurt.Will you bear my child?_'

"WHAT!!" He snapped his eyes open and sat straight up. Then winced as everything started spinning.

"Ah, your awake now I see."

Kurt turned to see Miroku sitting next to him, reclining against a rock slab. Staff leaning against his shoulder.

"Vhere are we?" He rubbed at his head, looking around and seeing nothing but green. They appeared to be sitting in the middle of a weird rock formation that looked eerily familiar.

"Well, as to that." Miroku rubbed at the back of his neck then looked Kurt straight in the eye. "I have no freakin' clue."

Kurt blinked at Miroku's use of slang then processed what he'd said. He sweat-dropped.

'_Oh boy._'

+++++++++++++

Inuyasha was not a happy puppy. Oh no. He was a very pissed off, murderously, rabid puppy.

And to top it off, he was soaking wet.

Some jerks in a big, god-dammed boat had knocked him out and stolen the only other person, besides himself, that had ended up wherever the hell this was.

And he was going to make them pay.

Growling and cursing, he trudged over a hill. Then stopped.

A town lay at the bottom, right near the sea. It wasn't like the other towns he'd seen in Kagome's time, it looked closer to his own time, in fact. 

And the bastards ship was parked right in the bay.

Inuyasha grinned, fangs revealed, and started down the slope.

Oh yeah. They were gonna pay dearly for knocking him out.

And for taking Rogue.

++++++++++++++++++

Sango landed on something really hard as the light show ended. Whatever it was, it was harder than stone!

"Mind gettin' off now darlin'?"

She jerked and scrambled off of Logan's back.

"Where are we?" She looked around. They appeared to be in some temple or something. "Where are the others?"

"Not a clue, but we'd best be getting' outta here before something happens." Logan pulled himself up, twisting his head until it popped while Sango grimaced.

"Right." She stood up as well, just as the sound of running feet reached them.

A group of men wearing helmets and strange armor burst in.

Sango blinked at them. "Are they wearing skirts?"

What appeared to be the leader stepped forward and spoke rapidly in their direction.

"Umdid you understand a word he just said?"

Logan shook his head.

The man became agitated and started yelling. Sango just shrugged and Logan glared.

The strange man jerked his hand in their direction, Logan and Sango where promptly surrounded by spear wielding, skirt wearing, psycho's.

Sango moved to attack, But Logan laid a hand on her arm. "Not yet. Just play along until we know more."

She nodded but still growled. '_I've been around Inuyasha for to long, I'm starting to act like him_.'

She filed out behind Logan, hoping that the older man knew what he was taking about. The soldier behind her poked her in the back with his spear.

'_If we die, I'm gonna kill him!_' 

+++++++++++

Authors note: Ok this is the prologue to the mini series inside my story. The next four or five chapters will be each of the characters adventures, starting with Kagome. The next chapter is finished, I'm proof reading it now, just thought I'd get this one posted first. As to what happened, and where everyone ended up.well, you'll just have to wait and see. Hope ya enjoy and thank you a million times for being so patient with me. Later. Sayin_girl


	14. Kagome and the Wolfshead

Disclaimer: yes, they apply.

Authors note: Hey there! Well here's the next chapter in the 'Time Trip' saga. I tried to put it up yesterday but Fanfiction.net was being difficult. I'm working on the next chapter right now, never fear! Stuff in () is Robin's commentary. Enjoy.

****

Chapter Fourteen: Time Trip -Kagome and the Wolfshead

Kagome's head hurt badly. In fact everything hurt badly.

"Don't move. Just lay still." Gentle hands pushed her back onto the hard, cold, floor.

"What's going on? Where are we?" She asked. Keeping her eyes closed.

"Don't know. Better question would be _when_ we are."

'_Huh?_' She hazarded opening one eye. There wasn't much light in the room anyway, which was a blessed releif. She spotted white hair out of the corner of her eye. "Inuyasha?"

"Sorry, Wrong silver-haired stud."

Opening both eyes she turned to see who she was talking to. "Pietro."

"Yup." He didn't turn to face her, instead, he kept staring into the corner.

"Pietro, what's going on? Where are we?" She looked around the dank room. A tiny window was stationed too high up to be of any use and a door with no window locked them in.

"We're in jail. I don't know where the hell we are, just that we're not anywhere near Bayville. Probably not in the same time line even. I couldn't understand much of what they were saying, I did catch that we are supposed to be getting hung tomorrow at dawn." He said all this blandly.

"What!! Why the hell are they going to hang us for!" Kagome felt that panicking was warranted.

"Apparently for assault to the crown." A cheerful voice sounded from the corner.

Kagome whipped around and saw a man in dark brown friars robes leaning against the wall in the corner of their little cell. He was what Pietro had been staring at.

"Who are you? And how did we assault the crown?" Kagome scooted closer to her silvered-haired companion. She didn't know Pietro very well but right now he was the only familiar face available.

"Ah, I am but a humble peasant, my lady. And you two apparently fell from the sky and into Prince John's lap, right in the middle of the tournament. Bloody marvelous " He laughed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Somehow, she just didn't believe that he was a nobody.

Setting aside the weirdness of the stranger, she looked around for some form of escape. "Do you see a way out?"

Pietro snorted. "I've looked already. We're stuck."

Kagome glared at him. "We'll you may want to sit here and wait to die but I sure as hell don't! I've got a wonderful, sweet, fuzzy blue boyfriend to get home to!"

Pietro glared back at her. "And if we get out, what then? Do you have any idea how we're going to get home?!"

Kagome pulled herself up using the wall. "Not at the moment. But it's my power, I'll figure it outtrust me." She gave Pietro her hand. He looked at it dubiously for a minute before sighing and grabbing it to haul himself off the dirty ground.

"Rightnow, um.how do we get out?"

Pietro walked over and started banging his head against the door. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die" He kept repeating under his breath.

Kagome smacked him on the back of his head, sending him slamming against the door harder. "Knock it off. Your not going to break it open with your head, stupid. We need to figure out a plan."

Rubbing his head he turned around and leaned nonchalantly against the door, as if he hadn't just been banging his head against it. "So.Figure it out already."

Kagome growled but ignored him otherwise. Jumping as something scurried in the dark. '_I swear, if that's a rat I'm going to scream so loud_'

"You knowI might be able to get you out." The mysterious stranger offered.

Kagome turned to him. "How?"

Standing up he walked over to the door, Pietro didn't move. "Pardon me." He tripped the silver speed demon and pushed him out of the way, then began fiddling with the bolts. When he stepped away, Kagome came closer to see what he'd done.

"Well that doesn't help! You've just jammed them in there so tight we can't even get the door open!"

"Precisely!" Then the man walked over and pushed a large stone on the wall. The stone indented and a great rumbling occurred. A grinding noise heralded the appearance of an opening in the wall. 

"Oh." Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say. She looked at the smiling man in the dark cloak, she couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling. She could just sort of..feel it.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?!" Pietro was slightly pissed off.

The robed man laughed. "Because it was so entertaining watching you two ague!"

Kagome crossed her arms and sulked. "Glad to know we're so very amusing."

He shrugged, then gestured at the hole. "This way, hurry now!" And disappeared into the darkness of the opening.

Kagome and Pietro looked at each other. "Should we?"

The guards started banging against the door.

Kagome nodded. "Right." And grabbing Pietro she ran through the passageway just before it closed.

Bumping and tumbling along in the darkness they emerged into the bright sunlight rather suddenly. Shading their eyes from the glare they looked around.

"Well, I was wondering if you two were going to come, or if you'd decided you'd rather stay for your date with the gallows." The cheerful voice sounded again. They both squinted up at the shadowed figure. "Come on, up you get! This way!" 

He led them along a dirt road into a dense forest. Pietro was very tense. But Kagome was just tired. Tired and worried.

The man stopped so suddenly that Kagome slammed into his back. He turned quickly and caught her before she could touch the ground. "Careful now." Setting her back on her feet, he then placed his hands to his mouth and made a strange cawing noise.

It was answered by another. Then another. Again, and again the call came. It made both Kagome and Pietro nervous and they edged closer to each other.

Quite suddenly, literally a hundred men in Lincoln green clothing came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Oh god, oh god" Kagome tried to hide behind Pietro who seemed frozen.

'_Tights. There wearing.tights' _ Pietro was too shocked over the site of grown men dressed in tights to do much of anything.

"Who are you people? Peter Pan and the Lost boys?" Kagome joked, turning to their mysterious friend just as he threw off the robes, reveling himself to be dressed in the same green clothing as the men surrounding them.

"I know not this Pan fellow you speak of. As for me, I am known as Robin of Locksley. Also called The Wolfshead, Prince of Thieves, or just plain..Robin Hood."

"Robin.Hood?" Kagome welcomed her old friend unconsciousness, and promptly fainted.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

'_I really need to stop passing out._'

Kagome rolled over in her pallet and stared out into the endless sea of green trees. She was obviously very high up.

'_I thought Robin Hood was just a legend?_' Kagome pondered as she sat up, not seeing Pietro anywhere.

'_They must have taken him captive._' She tilted her head to the side. '_Wait, wasn't Robin Hood a good guy?_' Shaking her head she kicked off the covers. '_Better not take any chances._'

Crawling out of the bed, she noted that, yes, she was in a tree and very high off the ground. No, there didn't appear to be a ladder. but there was a nice long length of rope. Good enough.

Slinging the rope over the edge she peered over and saw that the coast was clear. Sliding down the rope and wincing at the pain in her hands, she jumped the last few feet then darted behind the tree.

Peeking around the large oak she checked that the coast was still clear. Glancing around what appeared to be a camp site, she scanned the area, then did a double take when she spotted what she was looking for.

No not Pietro.

A bow and a quiver of arrows was leaning against a log near the campfire.

Walking as quietly as she could Kagome snuck over to the weapons. Slowly placing the strap over her shoulder and picking up the bow she notched an arrow and glanced around. Now to find Pietro.

"Going somewhere?"

"Meep!!" Kagome whipped around and fired the arrow.

Robin just tilted his head as the arrow whizzed past. Smiling cockily at her.

KABOOM!

Of course.the explosion managed to knock him off his feet.

Lifting his head from the dirt he stared first at the sheepish girl clutching his bow, then looked at the charred stump that, used to be, a great oak.

He turned back to Kagome. "I thinkyou need archery lessons my lady." He glanced back to the smoking stump. "Just so that you don't _accidentally_ hit me next time."

Kagome sweat-dropped.

++++++++++++

It had taken a lot of explaining on her part as to how she could blow a thousand year old Oak tree to kingdom come. Robin didn't pretend to understand all of it but he accepted it nonetheless.

Archery with Robin was frustrating at first and reminded Kagome of at least one thing that Kikyo had always done better than her.

But Robin was persistent. They trained day and night(Good to know how to shoot in the dark) Rain or shine(It's harder when everything is all slippery from the water.) At first she couldn't even hit the targets until Pietro made her mad.(Of course Little John *who's not so very little* would always smack him on the head with his quarterstaff for it) But eventually, after months and months of practice(And one really twitchy Will Scarlet) Kagome graduated Robin Hood's school of Archery. She was now a master of the bow according to him.

And she really was damn good.

She could now split a branch from three hundred yards. Hit the target right in the center blindfolded, tag Pietro to a tree while he's running at full speed, and fire five arrows at once, all with deadly accuracy.

Robin had said she was the greatest pupil he'd ever taught.( "But Robin, I'm the only pupil you've ever taught." "That's besides the point luv.")

Kagome and Pietro had been staying with Robin and his band of Merry Men for about four months now. Kagome was good friends with the giant goofball named Little John, who was about seven feet tall if she guessed right. Had a run in with Friar Tuck. Are all holy men perverts?( it's because their celebrete, poor bastards.) Will Scarlet, Robin's cousin, was still a little weird around her. She honestly hadn't meant to charge the arrow when Robin had her shooting apples off his head. Really. Much the millers son, which is what everyone called him, was a sweet little boy who reminded Kagome of Shippo. It made her even more homesick every time she saw him. When it got too bad she would clutch at the pouch tied around her neck that contained some of Kurt's fur. Pietro had found it on her clothes soon after they moved into Sherwood. She'd treasured it ever since. Then there was Alan a Dale who was kinda flighty and dressed a lot like Will, but was otherwise an ok guy. They met a lot of people, and made a lot of new friends. (Will Stutely, not to be mistaken for my cousin Will, Gilbert of the White hand, nice fellow, David of Doncaster, little peculiar that one is, and.)

Of course all good things must eventually come to an end. Usually not the way we want them to either.

Kagome was away from the camp, practicing her archery. She couldn't wait to get home and show Inuyasha that she was a million times better than the living dead girl.

Sherwood forest was a beautiful place, the air was fresh, and there was plenty of deer for them to feast on venison every night. Robin and the others had been wonderful friends. She even felt that Robin was like the annoying, older brother that she never wanted.

She and Pietro had grown closer as well. Being the only two time travelers among the Merry Men(and one woman) of course that didn't mean he stopped making smart assed comments about her boyfriend, but now she could retaliate. A few hours pinned to a tree usually cooled his tongue.

They hadn't gone into Nottingham town a few miles from the Shire Wood. Horror stories of Prince John the usurper, and the evil Sheriff of Nottingham saw to that.

A noise startled her from her thoughts. She slowly lowered the bow so that it pointed down. That was the first thing Robin did when he started teaching her. Broke her of that 'shoot first ask questions later' jerk reflex of hers.

A twig snapped behind her. She whirled around, bringing the arrow up to meet her would be attacker.

And met with the butt of a sword.

She had one last thought before unconsciousness claimed her again. '_Oh bugger._'

+++++++++++

Kagome was nice and comfy. Warm and happy.

At least she was until someone started trying to jerk her covers off.

"Leme' lon Robin, I don wanna prac's today." She slurred, fighting the invisible entity for possession of the covers.

"Robin. You know Robin Hood?"

'_Eh?_' That didn't sound like any of the guys, and as far as she knew, she was the only female for at least five miles in any direction. Opening her eyes she saw a beautiful woman sitting next to her. Long blond hair, blue eyes, and the most kick ass medieval dress Kagome had ever seen.

"UmI don't mean to be rude or anything but..who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Maid Marion."

Kagome nodded. '_Right. Maid Marion. Should have seen that one coming._'

Sitting up carefully she turned to face Marion directly. "How did I get here?"

"Well, some of the Sheriff's men knocked you out when they were patrolling the woods. They saw you dressed in green and thought you to be one of Robin's men. Upon discovering you were a woman they allowed me to care for you. You have been given to me as my maid."

"Pardon?" Kagome stared at the other woman in shock. '_Can they do that?!_'

"Oh don't worry, your not a slave. But tell me, do you really know Robin Hood? I wasn't aware that he allowed women to join the Merry Men." She gestured at Kagome's green clothing.

"Uh, right. Well, I guess you could say I know Robin." Kagome shrugged.

Maid Marion's eyes narrowed. "Oh, are you.good friends then?"

"Well yeah. I mean, he did teach me archery, and he's always pulling pranks on me" It was then that Kagome became aware of the death glare she was getting from the lady. She waved her arms frantically. "No, no, no! Nothing like that! He's like my brother! Besides I've already got a boyfriend!"

Maid Marion's glare softened, then a look of confusion crossed her fair face. "What is a .boyfriend?"

Kagome tilted her head. "Oh right, you guys don't have those yet huh. Um, well I guess you'd call him my.suitor."

"Oh, I see." 

They trailed off into an uncomfortable silence.

Marion finally tried to start up a conversation. "So.what does your suitor look like?"

Kagome grinned a little. "Well, he's really.unique that's for sure."

Maid Marion blinked at her confusion. "Oh, well is he fair?"

'_What?_' It was Kagome's turn to blink in confusion. "Uh, he's good looking if that's what you mean." '_I just won't tell her he's covered in blue fur and looks like a demon._'

"Well, where is your suitor? Is he one of Robin's band?"

Kagome lowered her head, homesickness hitting her like a punch to the gut. "He'sreally far away."

Marion watched her in sympathetic understanding. "I know how you feel. Robin and I don't see each other often. That's why he gave me this locket with a piece of his hair, so that he would always be with me. Sometimes, when I hold it, I feel as though I were with him. As though I could.fly to wherever he is."

Kagome furrowed her brow in thought. Why was what Maid Marion just said ringing bells like crazy in her head.

The sound of yelling and violence issued from the open window. Marion stood gracefully and rushed to look out.

"Tis Robin!" She cried happily. Kagome didn't pay any attention, to absorbed in solving the riddle buzzing around in her brain. It was right there on the tip of her tongue. She knew it.

The door slamming open heralded the arrival of Pietro. "Yo Robin! I found her!" Then he walked over and stood in front of Kagome. When no praises of thanks where forthcoming for his timely rescue he waved a hand in front of her face. nothing. He even tried shaking her and got his hands batted away for the effort.

Kagome was too busy thinking to pay Pietro, or anything else for that matter, much attention. As had become her habit of late when she thought, her hand trailed up to fiddle with the pouch around her neck wait.

*Flashback*

__

" You seem to be effecting only immediate past, present, and future. Although it is conceivably possible for you to travel back that far, it would require a lot of power and an artifact from that time period for you to hold onto. Sort of like a rope leading to that particular place in time."

*End Flashback*

"**That's it!!**"

She jumped up, grabbing Pietro, and began dancing around the room.

"Um, how hard did they hit you?" Pietro questioned, looking to Robin for help in getting the crazy girl off of him.

"I've figured it out, Pietro! I know how to get us home!" She stopped bouncing. "Well, I figured out how to get us to Kurt at least, but it's a start!"

Pietro blinked at her. "How?"

"Dr. McCoy said that I can travel through time only with a lot of power and an artifact from the time period. It's a little risky but I think we can do it, since I've got the Shikon half in me!"

"And where is this artifact that we're going to use?" He raised one silver eyebrow.

Kagome shook the pouch at him. "This."

"Fuzz balls hair?" Pietro asked incredulously.

Kagome glared. Pietro continued.

"And how do we know we're not gonna end up popping up when he's still in diapers?" This was sounding more and more like a bad idea to him.

Kagome waved away his concern. "When I first time jumped I overshot by a hundred years, I've been practicing shifting so this shouldn't be too hard. We'll just go to wherever Kurt is now."

"I still don't think this iswait, you've done this before?!"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Um, long story. You can ask Inuyasha when we find him." She began pushing him out the door.

"Wait a second, I never agreed to this! Hey!"

+++++++++++++++

Good bye's were hard. Many tears where shed and hugs given. (Mostly to Kagome) Will Stutley initiated them and made them official Merry Men (Or Merry Woman, in Kagome's case) Little John gave them a new set of Lincoln green tunics and leggings. Funny that originally, Pietro had adamantly refused to wear the 'tights' but now didn't seem to even realize he was wearing them. Friar Tuck, after the initial farewell grope. (Dirty old man) had given them each a warm cloak. Will Scarlet gave Pietro a blade, made by the finest swordsmith in King Richard's realm. Inlaid in the hilt in silver was the word 'Quicksilver' the swords name.

Robin hugged Kagome tightly to him. "You know that I will see you again someday."

Kagome smiled a watery smile at him.

Robin looked down at her. "This I vow. We will meet again." Then he smiled his familiar cocky smile. "Besides, I have to see that your keeping up on your archery skills, when we meet again we'll have a duel, aye." He winked.

Kagome laughed and hugged him tight. She was going to miss them all, dorks though they may be.

"Kagome, I have one last gift for you." She pulled away and watched in shock as he unstrapped his beautiful white bow. Carved with intricate designs of leaves and trees, a great white wolf sat proudly in the center.

"I-I-I I can't take this. Robin! This is your bow!" She tried to give it back, but he wrapped her fingers around it.

"Yes it is my bow, and, as such, is also mine to give." He looked into her eyes, green to blue. "May it serve you well, as it once did for me."

She lunged, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears falling from her eyes.

He choked. "Ok, Robin has to breath now."

Kagome unwound her arms, and backed away, sniffling and clutching the precious bow to her chest. She stood next to Pietro who already had his new sword strapped to his back.

She looked at everyone that she had come to love. Robin and his dorky hat. Maid Marion smiling gently at them. Little John blubbering and clutching his staff. Friar Tuck who was either blessing them or reading their eulogy, never could tell with him, he was always bloody drunk. Will Scarlet who seemed to be doing his best to look unaffected by their imminent departure. Much and Alan, Will, Gilbert and David. Yes she was going to miss them all dearly. 

Pietro threaded his arm through hers. Kagome slipped the pouch over her head and dumped the clump of blue fur into her hand, clutching it tightly.

"Good bye." She whispered as the pink light engulfed them, lifting her hair up.

Robin ran forward. "Don't forget! This isn't good bye, we will see each other again, I swear it!" He yelled over the raging winds.

There was a flash of light and the two were gone. Not even their footprints in the grass to show that they'd ever been their. Only the memories that now lived in the Hearts of the Merry Men of Sherwood forest.

+++++++++++++++

Authors note: Well I hope you liked that. Next chapter up it's Kurt and Miroku's turn. Can anybody guess where they ended up? Later. Sayin_girl


	15. Kurt meets the Once and Future King

Disclaimer: Alas dear friends, I own it not. 

Authors note: Ok. A few things I need to say. First, thank you so much for the great reviews, I love getting them! As to whether or not they meet Robin againwell, you'll just have to wait and see ^_^. Now, about Kurt and Miroku. Sierra-falls: Kurt and Miroku aren't in a cave, their near a rock formation that looked "Eerily familiar" to Kurt. You'll see where they are in this chapter. As for Shippo, no he didn't come with them. He wasn't around when Kagome's power exploded again. Lets just say that him and Kirara where napping, K. And to Keiko: You get a cookie for guessing correctly as to the location of our two wayward time travelers. Thanks! Now, I've got a super long chapter for you to enjoy so..GET READING!

****

Chapter Fifteen: Kurt meets the Once and Future King

Kurt stared in awe at the massive stone structure before him.

"What is it? An unfinished castle?" Miroku stood next to him, not nearly as impressed.

"Stonehenge." Kurt muttered. Then he started gibbering questions in German while Miroku watched him in confusion and slight concern. '_Did he hit his head when we landed?_'

'_How that heck did we get here? Where are the others? More importantly, where is my Kagome?!_' Kurt's brain kept rattling off questions that he had no answers to. Eventually, he became aware of the fact that Miroku's hand was on his shoulder and that the other man was talking to him.

"Vas?" Kurt turned to Miroku.

"We cannot stay here. Perhaps the others are nearby. We should head for the nearest town to gather information."

Kurt looked back at Stonehenge. "Ja, and to learn vhat time period zis is."

Miroku blinked. "Why do you think we're not in our own?"

Kurt turned back to him. "First, vhat do you consider as _your_ time period? The Feudal era, or my time?"

Miroku opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Well.hmm" He thought for a while, then shrugged. "My time is wherever my friends are."

Kurt smiled. "As to vhy I tink ve're in the wrong time." He pointed back at Stonehenge.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it's a bunch of rocksso?"

Kurt shook his head, sending his shaggy hair flying. "In my time zese stones are..much different." He said worriedly.

"How so?" Miroku sat down.

Kurt sighed. "They are broken and show the passage of time. But zese" he turned back to the rocks. "Are very much new."

Miroku looked at the circle of heavy, sarcen-stone, about a hundred feet in diameter. It did look recent, maybe twenty years or so. He shrugged.

"Ok, so we're not in our time. Lets go find a village and see if anyone has heard anything about Kagome and the others."

Kurt nodded. "Right, but.which way is the village?"

Miroku rubbed his chin in thought, then smiled and dropped his staff, looking down at it. 

"Ah, West it is!" He cried cheerfully, bending down to retrieve his staff, then started walking.

Kurt jogged to catch up with him. "How do you know zat a village is west of here?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't."

Kurt goggled at him. "Then vhy are we going west?" He asked carefully.

"Do you have a better idea?" Miroku kept walking.

Kurt hung his head, tail dragging the ground. "Nein."

Miroku slung his arm over Kurt's shoulders and pointed his staff west. "Then we follow the staff!"

'_This does not sound like a good idea_.'

++++++++++++++++++

After walking for about two miles they did ,actually, come across a small village.

"Amesbury." Miroku read from the sign in front. Kurt couldn't read English so well.

As they walked through the town a nagging thought kept picking at Kurt's brain. Glancing down at his holo he realized what it was.

'_We're in the middle ages, which means.no batteries!_' 

Kurt tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "Hey Miroku, vhat vould happen if I vere to turn into my charming, blue fuzzy and demonic looking self?"

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Well, if these peasants are anything like the ones from my original time I suppose.." He wrinkled his brow in thought. "We'd be hunted down by a mob of angry, torch wielding villagers. Eventually trapping ourselves in a highly flammable building and being either burned to death or dragged out, tied up and beheaded." He smiled, then his eyebrows slanted down again. "Oh.that wouldn't be good."

Kurt nodded. "Right. So, don't you sink I should find somezing lessrevealing." He gestured to his pants and shirt.

Miroku looked around, then smiled, spotting a monk in long, brown robes walking across the road. "Come on." He waved for Kurt to follow.

Walking up to the monk as he came around a building Miroku called out to him. "S'cuse me kind sir! But would you happen to know the way to the closest Buddhist monastery?"

The monk looked confused. "I'm sorry, I know not what it is you speak of."

Miroku shrugged. "That's alright, it wasn't what I really wanted anyway, mind if we borrow your clothes?"

The monk blinked. "What?"

CONK!

Miroku bent down and began removing the robes. "Thanks."

Kurt came around the corner and stared at the unconscious monk in shock. 

"Miroku!!"

"What?" Miroku blinked up at him in confusion, busy trying to pull the robes over the downed monks head.

Kurt sighed. "Did you ever sink to ask?"

Miroku shrugged. "I did ask."

Kurt rubbed his forehead. "Ja, but did you have to knock him out?"

Miroku stopped for a second, brow furrowed in thought. "Ya know, I never even thought about that." Then he shrugged. "Guess it comes naturally when you hang around Inuyasha for two years straight."

Kurt sweat-dropped.

"Here." Miroku thrust the robes into Kurt's arms, staggering him backwards. Kurt sighed again, muttering an apology at the KO'd Monk as he pulled the robes over his head and switched off the inducer.

"Vellhow do I look?"

Miroku walked around him once, then nodded. "Aside from the creepy, Glowing yellow eyesyou look fine." 

Kurt looked down at the robes. "I guess zey'll have to do. Should ve gather information now?" When he got no answer he looked up. "Miroku?" The other man was nowhere to be seen. Kurt turned in a circle. "Miroku?"

'_Oh great._'

+++++++++++++++

Kurt wandered around the town aimlessly for a while looking for Miroku. Being careful to keep his head down and not to bump into people. Just from listening he had learned that they were in fifth century Wales. That had freaked him out. And he still couldn't find Miroku.

"**Kill it!!**"

Kurt jumped about five feet into the air, then turned to see if any of him was showing. Nope. So what where they yelling about.

Following the sounds of angry voices and cheering he saw a crowd gathered. '_I hope Miroku's not in there._'

A loud and angry whinny had him confused. Carefully, he edged around the crowd. Climbing onto a cart and craning to see over the heads of the crowd.

A gorgeous solid black stallion reared up and pawed at the air. Its captors yanking on its ropes and hitting it with sticks. Some of the crowd were even throwing rocks at it.

"It's a devil horse! It tried to kill me!" A very large and ugly man yelled to the crowd. "Send it back to hell where it belongs!"

The crowd roared its approval and began throwing everything they could at the horse.

Kurt got mad. 

BAMF!

The crowd fell deathly silent as he suddenly appeared in a cloud of sulfurous black smoke before the stallion.

"If zis horse belongs to the devil.." He looked up, gold eyes on fire, and threw off the robes. "**Zen I vill take him!!**" He yelled.

Panic rained as people shoved and pushed each other out of the way in their attempts to escape the blue demon in their midst. 

Kurt played it up, lashing his spaded tail, growling loudly and bearing his fangs.

When everyone was gone he turned to the horse. It stared at him for a while then began backing up, ears flattened and hooves digging the ground.

Kurt waved his hands frantically. "Vait! I Von't hurt you! Honest! I'm a harmless blue fuzz ball." He grinned.

The large stallion cocked it's head to the side, eyeing him in suspicion. 

"Ah, there you are!"

Kurt turned to see Miroku strolling over to him. He glared at the perverted monk. "Vhere the hell vhere you!"

Miroku blinked innocently. "Gathering information."

Kurt growled. "Where, at the brothel?"

Miroku coughed into his hand. "Ah, well never mind that." Then he turned a stern look on Kurt. "You weren't hard to find, I just went in the direction everyone else was trying to get away from. What where you thinking, taking off the robe." He shook his head. "We need to leave before they get over their fear and decide their angry."

"**There it is!**"

Miroku sighed. "To late." 

He grabbed Kurt and the pilfered monks robes and began dragging him.

Kurt pulled back. "I'm not leaving the horse! They'll kill him!"

Miroku growled at him. "We don't have time. We need to get out of here beforeoh hello." Miroku blinked down the end of a spear.

Both backed away as the mob surrounded them and the stallion, who kept rearing and batting his hooves at anyone stupid enough to come too close.

Miroku kept his grip on Kurt's arm and looked at the crowd. "Ah, never fear good citizens, for I am a monk and I have.captured this foul demon, and now I'll just go and, um, send him back to hellyes. So.good day."

The crowd muttered about whether they should let the monk take the demon or not. They had just about decided when fate dealt it's had.

"This is no monk, he's a thief!"

Miroku winced as the, mostly naked, monk that he had "borrowed" the robes from spoke up. 

The crowd became angry and began to advance. 

Kurt placed his hand on Miroku's shoulder, then the other on the horses neck. "Sorry but I don't feel like being tortured and killed today. Maybe some other time, ja. Later!"

BAMF!

The mob of angry villagers blinked at the empty spot that used to have a thief, a demon, and a devil horse, but now only contained smoke. There was a few minutes of silence, then they all screamed and ran home.again.

++++++++++++++

The group of two time travelers and a horse reappeared back at Stonehenge. It was the only place that Kurt could think off within his two mile limit. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his back, breathing hard and sweating. 

Miroku calmly sat down against the same rock as before. "Well that was fun."

Kurt glared.

A pained whinny had him jerking around to face the stallion. It was limping, its right foreleg bleeding, along with its head.

"Oh no." Kurt pulled himself up and walked over to the horse. The stallion flattened his ears and glared. 

Kurt kept his hands up. "Don't be frightened. I vant to help." 

The horse calmed but still kept an eye on him.

Kurt inspected the wounds. The gash on his leg was bleeding heavily. Kurt frowned and pulled his shirt over his head, then ripped it into strips and began tying it around the stallions leg. The horse watched him in confusion. Then Kurt pulled the flowing black mane away from the cut on its forehead. He used the rest of his shirt to clean away the blood. It wasn't as bad as the leg. He applied pressure to stop the bleeding and the horse pulled away at the pain while Kurt tried to sooth him and keep his shirt over the wound.

Kurt spent a week caring for the stallion. At first the horse didn't trust him. He lost count of how many times he'd been bit, or had his tail deliberately stepped on. But he kept at it and, eventually, the horse stopped fighting him. 

It still bit at Miroku however. 

He and Miroku had set up camp at Stonehenge. If they needed anything Kurt would port Miroku into town and let him "borrow" a few things. He didn't like doing it but he didn't really have a choice.

Once the horse was completely recovered the two wanderers decided that it was time to move on.

Kurt untied the rope he'd used to keep the horse from running off and injuring himself further.

"Zere you go, all better." He patted the stallion on the neck, running his fingers through its mane. The horse gave a small whinny and started chewing on his hair. 

"Stop zat!" Kurt Laughed, pushing its large head away. He rubbed its velvet nose as he looked at the star shaped scar that had been left from the head injury.

"Good bye." He hugged the large horse around the neck, then turned and followed Miroku.

The sound of hooves behind them caused him to stop. Turning he saw that the stallion was following them.

"No, no, no. You have to go." He waved his arms in the opposite direction.

The horse just shook his head.

Kurt didn't want to have to do this. "**Go!**" He flung his arms up, trying to startle the horse into running.

It just snorted.

Stomping over to it, Kurt began to push, trying to turn it around. "You have to go already! Be free and all zat!"

The horse started chewing on his hair.

Miroku tried to cover his smile with his glove covered hand. "Looks like your stuck with him my friend." He said cheerfully.

Kurt just sighed. Resting his head against the stallions massive side.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Miroku picked his way around the lake carefully. Kurt could see perfectly well in the dark and hadn't stumbled once, of course, Miroku found it was entirely pointless trying to follow Kurt, since it was nearly impossible to see his companion at all. The horse didn't seem to be having any trouble finding the Nightcrawler though. Kurt had christened him Shadowstar. He was following closely behind, occasionally rubbing his head against Kurt's arm, nibbling his hair, or turning and glaring at Miroku.

Kurt enjoyed the night. It held no terror for him as it did for so many others. He saw well enough, blended in almost perfectly, and it was beautiful. Especially like now, with all the stars shining so bright. 

WHUMP!

"Ow!" Kurt rubbed at his head. Tuning to see what he had tripped over. Miroku, following the sound of the fall and Kurt's glowing gold eyes, walked over to stand behind him. " I thought you could see perfectly fine in the dark?" He joked.

Kurt glared at him. "I can, I just tripped on somezing." He dug around in the mud for a bit, then pulled out something long.

Miroku blinked. "A sword?"

Kurt leaned over and washed the mud off in the lake, there was a name inscribed in the hilt. 

Miroku raised an eyebrow when Kurt went stone still. "What's wrong?"

"Excalibur." He whispered. "It's Excalibur."

"Right, and it's a very pretty sword too."

Kurt turned huge eyes to Miroku. "You don't' understand. It's _Excalibur_!"

Miroku sighed. "Yes, we've established that already."

Kurt grabbed a fistful of Miroku's shirt and started shaking him. "Listen to me! This is Excalibur! **_Exclaibur!! _**This is _the _most famous sword in all of history!!"

Miroku blinked, looking from the sword to Kurt a few times. "Oh." Then he looked thoughtful. "So how much do you think we could get for it?"

Kurt looked at him in horror. "**You can't sell it!!**" 

"Oh are you going to keep it then?" He asked with honest curiosity.

Kurt blinked, then looked at the sword in his arms. Jumping up he started hopping from foot to foot, muttering in German.

"I can't keep this! I don't want to be King of England! I'm German for crying out loud!"

In his panic he did the first thing that came to mind.

He chucked it into the lake.

Sighing in releif, he turned back to Miroku.

THONK!

"OW!" He rubbed the back of his head. Then stared in shock at the sword lying behind him.

"Vhat the?"

He picked it up an threw it again.

Again it came back.

Miroku watched in amusement as Kurt and the Lake fought. Throwing the sword back and forth for a good fifteen minutes.

Finally, panting and holding the sword, Kurt looked up as a light appeared in the center of the lake.

From out of the light a beautiful woman made completely of water emerged.

"Why do you refuse our gift traveler?" Her soft, melodic voice asked.

Kurt sighed. "It's not zat I refuse it, I just can't be King here. I don't belong in zis time."

The Lady of the Lake opened her mouth to speak again but instead went perfectly still. Shock spreading rapidly over her face.

Confused, Kurt looked behind her, and winced.

Miroku was groping the Lady of the Lake 

Her beautiful face hardened in anger. A large jet of water shot out, slamming Miroku into the bank while Kurt covered his eyes, mortally embarrassed.

"You will take the damn sword traveler! Try to throw it in my lake again and I'll drag you straight to the bottom!" She yelled, then disappeared in a swirl of angry water.

Miroku stood up, completely soaked. "We'll now it's yours." Then he cocked his head to the side. "So. Are you going to keep it or sell it?"

Kurt stifled a scream of frustration.

"Ah so it was you that received Excalibur." An aged voice came from the tree's behind them.

Kurt jumped, shoving the sword behind his back and edging towards Shadowstar.

"Ah, nope. Not me. I don't have any magical swords. Sorry." He grinned at the old man.

The old man nodded. "Ah.then that wouldn't be Excalibur sticking out from behind your back then?" He asked innocently.

Kurt blinked over his shoulder. Sure enough the sword poked out, almost towering over his head.

"Uh."

The old man smiled kindly. Then looked at both of them. It was almost creepy, like he was looking through them. "You are both very lost, aren't you?"

Surprised, the two young men nodded.

The elderly man shook his head and smiled again. "Yes, well, I believe I may be able to help you get back to where you belong."

Kurt smiled happily, thinking about Kagome and Shippo, oh how he missed them.

Miroku wasn't so very enthusiastic though. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

The old man grinned. "I am no one of great importance. But if you must call me something." Here his eyes twinkled with hidden knowledge and laughter. "You may call meMerlin."

Kurt choked. '_Merlin!_' 

Miroku, of course, had never heard of Merlin before, and so wasn't as shocked as poor Kurt was.

"Come young ones, and we will see about getting you home." He turned and walked into the woods.

After a few seconds Kurt and Miroku, with Shadowstar behind, followed him.

Merlin stopped as he came to a dirt road, then turned to look at them. "Follow this road until you come to a town, it is several days journey on foot." He looked at the large, black Stallion. "But only a day by horse."

Kurt turned to Shadowstar. "Vould you be ok vith us riding you?"

The large stallion nodded it's head, sending its mane flying.

Merlin nodded. "Good, ride until you come to Cornwall. Once you arrive, go to Sir.Ector's hall. I will meet you there."

Miroku shook his head in confusion. "How will you be getting there?"

Merlin's eyes twinkled again. "Never fear Lord Monk." He turned and walked back into the trees. "I have my.ways."

And then he was gone.

"Strange old man." Miroku muttered. Avoiding Shadowstar's initial chomp, and climbing on behind Kurt.

Kurt gripped the stallion's black mane. "Ok, Lets go!"

Both humans held on for dear life as the great horse shot off like a Quicksilver on sugar.

+++++++++++++

It took Shadowstar less than half a day to arrive at Cornwall. A large, bustling medieval town.

"Now, where is this Sir.Ector's place?" Miroku asked from behind Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, watching as people shied away from the large horse that trotted merrily down the center of town.

A scuffle in an alley caught his attention. Directing Shadowstar to it, he saw a group of boys beating on a much smaller one.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

The largest boy sneered up at him, a little afraid of the huge horse. "You gonna make us?"

Kurt hopped off of Shadowstar and walked right up to the boy. Putting his face near the punk he pulled the hood back a little. "Yes."

The boy wet his pants, then screamed and ran. 

The other boys were confused, but followed their leader.

Kurt walked up to the small boy and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" He sniffed. Then looked up at Kurt. From that angle he could see right under the hood.

He paled and scrambled away.

Kurt just hung his head.

"Are you a demon? Are you going to eat me?!"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course I'm not. I just saved you, didn't I."

The boy cocked his head and thought about it. "I suppose so."

Kurt smiled.

"See with your heart, not with your eyes young Arthur."

The boys face lit up. "Merlin!"

He launched himself at the old man that had appeared in the alleyway.

Kurt stared at the boy stupidly. '_Arthur? As in **King ** Arthur?!_' 

"I see you've met my new friends." Merlin gestured at Miroku and Kurt.

Arthur turned huge eyes up to Merlin. "That one is a real demon!" he whispered excitedly.

Merlin winked. "Ah, but he is a good demon."

Arthur smiled a gap toothed smile back at Kurt, who was still frozen in shock. 

Miroku climbed down off of Shadowstar and walked over to Merlin.

"And this one is a monk." Merlin nodded in Miroku's direction.

Arthur pouted. "Aw, that's not as neat."

Merlin laughed and Miroku just held out his hand to the child.

"I'm Miroku."

The boy smiled at him. "I'm Arthur!" and gave his hand a firm shake.

Miroku winced. "Your..quite strong for your age, aren't you."

Arthur just grinned. 

Merlin waved Kurt over. "Come, I've got you jobs in Sir.Ector's hall until I can figure out a way to send you back."

Arthur grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand. "That's where I live! You get to stay with me!"

Kurt smiled, you just had to like the energetic kid. Kinda reminded him of Shippo.

Once at the hall Kurt flipped on his inducer, which excited Arthur to no end at the new type of "magic". There was much yelling done by Sir.Ector, who was a large and angry looking man. They were all sent down to wash dishes after Merlin left.

Once in the kitchens Kurt tuned off the inducer. Miroku and Arthur washed while he dried, since he couldn't take the chance of frying his holo-watch.

Many months went by like that. Kurt would turn on his inducer if anyone came into the kitchen, sneaking out to the stables to visit Shadowstar. But mostly working, working, working. He'd wrapped Excalibur in a blanket he'd found and strapped it to his back.

He would tell Arthur stories of his home. He didn't mention everything specific, like the names of future things or what the X-men were called, and stayed away from things that would confuse the boy, but Arthur was fascinated with the tales of the X-men.

"Someday, I'll be a knight like you. Protecting others and fighting for what's right."

Kurt just smiled. '_I know you will._' 

+++++++++++++

Kurt woke late one night, disturbed by a noise in the kitchen. Flipping on his inducer he walked in to see Sir.Ector playing tug-a-war with something in Arthur's hands. Something long.

"Hey, that's my sword!"

Sir.Ector brought his booted foot up and kicked Arthur away. Then turned and sneered at Kurt. "Not anymore it's not. You work for me, that means I own you, and anything that's yours..belongs to me."

Kurt growled and went to lunge and the evil man but Miroku, who had just come from his room, held him back. Pointing to the guards, with swords drawn, standing behind Sir.Ector.

The corrupt knight grinned at seeing where Miroku pointed. "Arrest these men, they tried to steal my sword."

"Vhat!" Kurt struggled out of Miroku's hold and lunged at Ector.

One of the knights clipped him in the back of the head with the butt of his sword.

Kurt sank into darkness. Listening to Arthur's cries. '_I hope my inducer doesn't fizz out._'

++++++++++++++

Kurt woke with a massive headache.

"Ok, now?"

He turned at Miroku's voice. "Vhat happened?"

Miroku sighed. "We are currently enjoying the hospitality of the wonderful Sir.Ector. I suppose he plans to keep us here until we die of starvation or kill ourselves, whichever happens first."

Kurt snorted. "No he's not." Standing up, he glanced out the bars, and seeing the coast clear, grabbed Miroku and teleported into the hall.

"Oh, right, you can do that." Miroku nodded.

"Vhy didn't you fight zem using the wind tunnel after I got knocked out?" Kurt questioned as they made their way up the spiral stair leading out of the dungeon.

Miroku shrugged. "Arthur was in the way."

Kurt ah'd and stopped as they came into the courtyard.

"Now.vhere do you suppose that fat idiot put my sword?"

"It's in my uncles study." A tiny voice whispered from behind them. 

Kurt whipped around to see Arthur, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to loose it, honest! I just wanted to look at it, so I took it out of your room and then uncle came and, and, and I'm so sorry!" He cried, launching himself into Kurt's fuzzy arms and crying into his chest.

Kurt patted the boys head. "It's alright, I forgive you. Next time you vant to look though.just ask."

Arthur nodded still sniffling.

"Now, go stay by Shadowstar, ok. Ve'll be right back."

Arthur wiped the tears from his face. "Where are you going?"

Kurt grinned. "To get mein sword back."

They both watched as Arthur ran off, then Kurt turned to Miroku. "So how do we get in?"

Miroku smiled and pointed to a pair of knights.

Kurt grinned. '_Maybe picking up some of Inuyasha's traits isn't so bad._'

+++++++++++++++++

Quietly Kurt snuck up the stairs, Miroku behind him. 

"This armor is uncomfortable." He muttered.

"_Yours_ in uncomfortable! At least yours doesn't smell weird and have something of questionable origin in its pocket!" Miroku complained quietly.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Pushing open the door to the study they looked around and then darted inside.

Kurt turned and scanned the room. "Ah, there it is." On a pillow lay Excalibur. Kurt walked over and picked it up. "Ok, now we just get out." He trailed off as he turned to see Sir.Ector standing in the door way, sword held to Miroku's back.

"Put the sword back boy, or I run your friend through."

Kurt straightened up. "Vhy do you want my sword?"

Sir.Ector laughed. "You mean you don't know? You've had that sword all this time and never knew." He laughed again. "Who so ever holds that sword is the rightful King of England, and I will do all within my power to see that the one holding it is me! Now, hand it over!"

Kurt looked at Miroku who was trying to signal something to him. Tilting his head, he watched as Miroku opened his no-longer-cursed hand. Oh. 

Turning to Sir.Ector Kurt growled and thrust his chin out proudly. "I will never give you this sword!"

Sir.Ector growled. "Then say good bye to your friend!" Raising his sword and preparing to slip it through Miroku's ribs he stopped as his victim called out.

"Wind Tunnel!"

A fierce wind began to drag everything in . Stumbling backwards Sir.Ector dropped his sword. "What devilry is this!"

Miroku watched Kurt grab the window and hold on. A large oak desk flew through the air towards the wind tunnel dragging it in, but just as it reached him, Miroku closed his hand and ducked.

CRASH!

Kurt and Miroku looked out into the hall at the sprawled out Sir.Ector.

Miroku turned to Kurt and smiled. "Kagome pulled that one on me once, thought it might do the trick." He said cheerfully.

Kurt laughed. "Remind me to thank her vhen we get back."

A groan from the floor told them that they needed to hurry and get out. Racing down the stairs they screeched to a stop at the site of about twenty armed guards coming up the stairs. A bellow from above told them that sleeping ugly was awake.

"We're trapped!" Miroku yelled. '_Man I wish I had my staff!_'

Kurt looked around, then grabbed Miroku and yanked him over to the window. "Here! We have to jump!"

Miroku looked at Kurt like he was a nut house escapee. "I am not jumping!"

Kurt glared. "Zen you can stay here and be a pin cushion!"

"Kurt! Miroku! Down here!"

They both looked down to see Arthur, leading Shadowstar and another horse.

Kurt nodded. "Now or never mein friend." Then he grabbed Miroku and jumped. 

Miroku screamed.

BAMF!

His scream trailed off when he realized that he wasn't dead and was, in fact, on the back of a brown horse.

He turned to see Kurt grinning at him.

Kurt snickered. "You scream like a girl."

Miroku scowled. "I do not!"

An arrow whizzing by their heads shut them up.

"Oh right, we were escaping, weren't we." Miroku asked.

Kurt nodded and kicked Shadowstar into action.

They tore across the courtyard, racing towards the exit.

Kurt noticed something that could be a problem. "Verdammit! The bridge! Their raising it!"

They didn't stop, hoping that they could make it.

A small figure suddenly darted out wielding a gold staff.

'_Hey, there's my staff!_' Miroku smiled.

The smile slipped right off though as the small figure jammed his staff into the gears working the bridge, halting it from closing.

'_My poor staff! I knew ye well!_' Miroku watched sadly as his staff was chewed into gold pulp.

As they raced past Kurt leaned over, in an amazing show of skill, and scooped up the mysterious figure. Who Miroku saw, was Arthur.

They thundered across the bridge, jumping the last few feet. 

Miroku glanced behind them. "I guess we made it." And arrow flew past his head. "But we are being followed!"

They kept running. 

+++++++++++++

Merlin blinked at the black and brown horses thundering towards him. Now that was odd, it looked like Kurt, Miroku and Arthur.

They flew passed.

"Hi Merlin!" Arthur called cheerfully.

"Bye Merlin!" Miroku yelled as he flew passed.

Merlin blinked. Well that was unusual. Wait, what was that noise?

He looked up to see thirty mounted knights crest the top of the hill.

'_Oh dear._' He whirled his stead around and raced after Arthur and the others.

He caught up to them a few minutes later. Shadowstar running ahead of the others. "Head for Stonehenge!" He called above the thunder of the horses.

Kurt nodded to show he had heard. Leaning over, he whispered into Shadowstar's ear. The stallion whinnied and shot off even fast than before.

Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Their gaining on us!"

An arrow nicked Merlin in the shoulder and he fell.

"No!" Kurt wheeled Shadowstar around and raced back to help his friend. Miroku was there also, wind tunnel hand up and prepared to use it.

The knights raced ever nearer as Kurt tried to get Merlin on his horse, glancing over his shoulder in fear.

KABOOM!!

An explosion of Pink light lit up the area. The advancing Knights stopped in shock.

Kurt glanced at the arrow in the ground, then looked at where it came from.

On top of the other hill, right in front of Stonehenge, stood a young woman, long black hair flowing in the breeze, another arrow notched and ready to fire at Sir.Ector's knights. Next to her stood a young man with silver hair, sword drawn and prepared to fight.

"Kagome." Kurt whispered in shock.

She smiled at him but didn't lower her arrow.

"Hey fuzz butt, did ya miss us?" Pietro taunted, but he was smiling.

The knights tried to move forward again, only to encounter another arrow. Frustrated they tried returning fire only to have all of their arrows cut down in mid air by a silver and green blur.

Kurt and Miroku helped support Merlin, walking him over to stand behind Kagome.

Slowly, Kagome and Pietro backed up, the knights also advanced slowly.

"Whoa!" Kagome turned as Kurt tripped and fell against a rock. "You ok fuzzy?"

"Ja, Liebes I'm fine." He tried to get up, only to find that he was stuck. He jerked a few times, then untied the rope he'd used to carry Excalibur. Turning, he saw that the sword was wedged deep into the rock. He tried yanking it out but it wouldn't budge.

"Honey, we've gotta go!" Kagome called, still keeping her arrow pointed at the knights.

"How are we going to get back Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned while leaning Merlin against a stone slab.

"We need to find the others first. If you guys ended up here then the others could be anywhere and I'm not going home without them!" She glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. "So do either of you have something that belonged to Sango, Inuyasha, Rogue, or Logan? We need something of theirs in order to find them."

"How did you find us Liebes?" Kurt asked, still trying to yank out the sword, Shadowstar trying to help by grabbing the back of his robes and pulling.

"I used some of your fur sweetie." Kagome answered absently as she fired another charged arrow. "Well, do either of you have anything?"

Miroku rubbed at the back of his head. "UmI have something."

Kagome looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Miroku blushed, actually _blushed_ and rummaged around in his pants pocket, under the armor he still had on. "It, ah, belonged to lady Sango."

Kagome stared. "Is that Sango-chan's underwear?!" 

Miroku just blushed harder and ducked his head.

Kagome sighed and took them in her fingers, holding them away from her body. "Oh man, Sango is going to kill you when we find her."

Kurt gave up on the sword finally. "We going now?"

Kagome nodded, still staring at the purple panties in her hand.

Kurt started walking over to her but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Glancing down he saw Arthur, who appeared to be trying very hard not to cry. "Do you have to go?"

Kurt bent down and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I have to go back to my home now."

Arthur nodded and hugged him. Then sniffling, he pulled away. "Someday, I promise, I'll be a great knight, just like you. I'll never forget you." Rubbing the tears from his eyes he pulled a chain out from under his shirt, hanging from the end was a pendant depicting a mighty dragon in flight. "This is mine, the only thing I have of my father." Slipping it over his head, he placed it in Kurt's blue, three fingered hand. "I want you to have it."

Kurt's eyes widened. "No. I can't take this. It's the only thing you have of your papa." He tried to give it back.

Arthur shook his head. " I want you to have it. So that you'll always remember me."

Kurt sighed and grabbed the boy, hugging him tight. "I vould never forget you." Then he whispered into the boys hair. "You will be a great king."

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked up a Kurt questioningly. Kurt just smiled.

Slipping the pendant around his neck and tucking it into his shirt he backed up and stood next to Kagome.

"What, I don't get anything?!" Miroku sulked.

THWAK!

"Ow!" He rubbed at his head. Then looked down. A staff lay at his feet. Made of dark wood, with a purple stone placed at the top.

"There, now are you happy?" Merlin grumped good-naturedly.

"Yes very." Miroku smiled. Moving over to thread his arm through Kagome's.

Pietro placed his hand on her shoulder. And Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist.

A velvet nose bumping into the back of Kurt's head had him turning to see Shadowstar.

Kurt sighed, letting go of his girlfriend, he turned to the stallion and placed his hand on its nose. "I'm sorry, but you can't come with me."

The large horse shook its head.

Kurt hugged it around the neck. "I'm sorry." Releasing it he turned back to Kagome and wrapped his arms back around her.

Arthur, Merlin, and Shadowstar watched as the group was engulfed in a bright pink light.

Before the light ended though Shadowstar ran forward and grabbed the front of Kagome's shirt, she blinked her eyes in shock.

All of them vanished.

Merlin and Arthur stared at the empty space. Then Arthur turned to Merlin.

"I guess they decided to take Shadowstar after all."

Merlin sighed.

"Halt!"

Jerking around they saw that the knights that had been forgotten about in all the excitement had not forgotten about them.

Stumbling backwards Arthur tripped on his feet and fell, grabbing at Kurt's sword to try and keep his balance.

CHINK!

Total silence.

Arthur stared down at the sword Excalibur in his hands, then up at all the faces surrounding him.

"Um..oops?" He grinned. Something he'd picked up from Kurt.

The knights stared in shock for several minutes.

"HAIL KING ARTHUR PENDRAGON!!"

Arthur blinked at all the cheering knights, didn't they want to kill him just a moment ago?

As he was lifted onto their shoulders, he looked up into the blue sky.

'_Thank you Kurt. I hope we meet again, and I promise you, I'll be the best king ever!_' 

++++++++++++++

Authors notes: I kinda used a mesh of the Arthur tales that I know of for this. I hope it turned out ok. A few quick little info tips, Miroku's staff was confiscated when they were thrown in jail, they weren't going to let him keep a potential weapon. The silver and green blur was Pietro. Silver hair, green clothing. Next chapter it's Sango and Logan's turn. Can you guess where they are? Later. Sayin_girl.


	16. Sango Goddess of the Volcano!

Disclaimer: No, no. Wait.I do own this. At least the story and the authors note. The character aren't mine. Mores the pity.

Authors Note: Well I got a lot to tell ya so sit back and get comfortable. The reason that this is so late is because every time I tried to update I got this stupid 'Proxy Error' message! I have no idea what the heck was wrong, but that is the stinkin' reason. AAARRRGGGHHH It was damn frustrating. Also my story will begin to move at a slightly slower pace now. The reason you ask? Why it's quite simple my dear friend.

As fall has inevitably come at last, I, along with so very many unfortunate others, have begun to participate in this countries most notorious, most hideously evil plot, to make us learn. Yes dear reader, I am talking about..school! Dun, Dun, Dun! And to top it all off I go to collage. If any of my readers are also collage bound than you know how..stressing the first week can be, second only to finals *Shivers*. 

Anyway, I will be continuing this story, hopefully every Tuesday, Thursday and the weekends since they are the only days I have free. I hope that you continue to read my story as I will be continuing to write it, I just can't promise a chapter a day like I was doing before. Please forgive me! And good luck to all of you also heading to hellI mean school. And to top everything off I got my very first flame! *Sniff, sniff* They said my story wasDUBBIE! BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Oh man, my sides hurt! Thanks Sango-chan8 I seriously needed a good laugh! Sorry I offended you by pairing up the 'blue boy' from X-men with Kagome, instead of Inuyasha but ya were kinda warned at the beginning. Hell, you where warned even before you opened the first chapter. I gave plenty of warning! And thanks very much for calling me stupid, I 'm glad you could waste the few minutes of your life it took to inform me of my intelligence. Anyways, enough with that, now read on! 

****

Chapter Sixteen: Sango - Goddess of the Volcano

Sango blinked at the bright light as they came out of the dark temple. Once her eyes had adjusted she stared around her in awe.

"Oh wow." 

It was beautiful. Plants and trees in bright colors. Warm air, blowing against her skin. Birds songs ringing through the trees. 

Sango closed her eyes and breathed in the heavenly fragrance. This had to be paradise. 

Turning to Logan she poked him in the side. "Do you know where we are?"

Logan grunted and finally glanced around. "Looks like the pictures on one of 'Ro's Hawaiian vacation pamphlets."

Sango blinked. "Who?"

Logan turned his attention back to their guards. "Storm."

"Ah." Sango nodded, then went back to staring at her surroundings.

Eventually, they where led into what appeared to be a village. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they passed through. The guards with the pointy spears herded them into the largest hut, stationed right in the middle of the village.

After being poked into the hut, their captures fell to their knees, lowering their heads.

Sango blinked up at the large man seated on what looked like a throne. When he and mister grouchy guard started talking, again in the language that she couldn't understand, she lost interest and began glancing around.

A movement behind the throne caught her attention, looking carefully she could see a little boy poke his head out, glance around, then dart back behind. He seemed to be studying Logan with much interest. When he saw she was looking at him, his eyes widened and he disappeared again. Curious. 

When the voices of the king and the other guy died down, a third man appeared. He was wearing a colorful skirt also and had a necklace of bones around his neck.

Walking up to Sango he grabbed her chin and began tilting her head from side to side, he wasn't gentle about it either. Then he examined her hair and eyes. She attempted to shoot him down with an evil glare. When he started to pat her down, her automatic reaction was to pound him into a smear but a shake of Logan's head halted her movement.

After a few moments of examination, too long in Sango's opinion, he seemed satisfied. Turning to the king and saying something that neither of the two time travelers could understand.

The king smiled broadly and clapped his hands. Walking up to Sango, he bowed before her. Everyone else, with the exception of Logan, also bowed murmuring what sounded like the word "Pele"

Sango was very confused. 

Her confusion didn't last long since the king straightened and clapped again. Four beautiful women came in and led her and Logan out to different huts.

Sango wasn't worried about being separated from Logan. She knew he could take care of himself and she was certainly able to fend for herself if need be.

After leading her into and open air hut, the women left to parts unknown. Sango glanced around at her room. Noting the hammock in the corner and the various plants and things. Picking up a comb and admiring the design, she started at a small noise behind her. 

Whirling around she spotted the small boy from earlier standing in her doorway, pushing the colorful material that served as the door to the side.

"Oh, hello." She smiled at him.

He just continued to stare at her.

Sango began to feel a little uncomfortable. "So.what's your name?"

Nope, he was still staring.

Sango huffed and sat down on her hammock, annoyed with this language barrier.

Something digging into her hip though, jarred her out of her thoughts.

Standing up and reaching into her pocket she pulled the offending object out.

"Oh, the translator. I guess I forgot to give it back." She blinked down at the little metal and plastic object. Then an idea hit.

"I've got it!" She bent down and motioned for the child to come closer.

Hesitantly, he walked over to Sango. Once there, she carefully placed the translator in his ear.

"Can you understand me know?" she smiled.

The boys eyes went comically wide. "How did you do this?" He asked in awe.

Sango sweat-dropped. "Er..magic." No sense in confusing the boy with the wonders of modern technology, heck, it confused her most of the time and she'd been living around Kagome for the past two years.

"Then its true. You really are the goddess!" The boy whispered gleefully.

Sango blinked. "Come again?"

The boy was practically bouncing. "You really are the goddess Pele. Your going to stop the volcano from becoming angry and save us!"

Alright, this was a bit much. "Um..I think you've got the wrong person. My name is Sango, not Pele."

The boy just shrugged, as if her name wasn't all that important. "My name is Lilolilo."

Wow, that's a mouthful. "How about I just call you Li."

Again the boy shrugged. "Would you like me to go and fetch your man?"

Sango choked. "He's not my man!" She yelled. Then thought quickly. "He's, my.uh guardian!"

Li nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is a good idea for a goddess to have a strong guardian." He stood up and dusted off his skirt. "I shall be right back with your guardian shortly Pele."

"Sango! My name is Sango! Not Pele!" She yelled at his retreating back. Sitting down with a huff. Man that was annoying. Is this what Kagome had to go through for the past two years with people always calling her Kikyo? She could certainly sympathize with her now. 

After a few minutes a smiling Li returned with a grouchy Logan, which meant that Logan was pretty much normal despite their odd circumstances.

"Why is the kid speakin' English?" was Logan's hello.

Sango grinned. "I found my translator in my pocket and gave it to him."

Logan grunted. "Smart darlin' but what do we do if the natives don't take to kindly to a kid suddenly speakin' another language?"

Sango's grin turned sheepish. "They think I'm a goddess or something."

"Pele." Li piped up.

Sango just hung her head and sighed. Logan raised an amused eyebrow.

+++++++++++++

That night a large feast was held in her honor. Li said it was called a "Luau" or something like that. He had been trying to teach her the language but so far all she could remember was "Aloha." Which meant hi or something close to it at least.

She had even been persuaded to learn how to dance in the strange skirts made of grass. Li said it was "Hula dancing". Logan didn't do much besides eat.

Just as Sango had predicted, nobody was upset that Li could now speak fluent English. In fact, they where very excited about it. It seemed to prove to them that she really was a goddess.

Sango had learned much from Li. Like the fact that he was a prince and that his father was called "King Kamehameha the great" she tried to keep from laughing at the name every time he said it. It reminded her of a cartoon show that Kagome's brother Souta watched all the time.

All in all the feast was great fun, she even learned something new about Logan.

Did you know that he could surf? Well he can, and very well too!

Late that night she lay in her hammock, wondering how they where going to get home, and whether or not Miroku was behaving himself. She fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about playing her favorite gamewhack the monk.

+++++++++++++++++++

The next day Li took them to see the rainbow falls early in the morning. Sango thought it was breathtaking. Logan thought it was to early to be awake.

On their way back to the village, they ran across Li's mentor. A strong looking man named Kona.

Kona was a tall, broad chested man with large arms. Tattoo's covered his face and most of his back and arms. Long, black hair hung down his back and large eyebrows sat above his eyes. He also wore a leather cord that had large sharks teeth threaded through it around his neck. Li said that Kona had gotten those teeth right from the mouths of the sharks themselves. Although he looked intimidating, he was actually quick to laugh and was really very gentle.

Surprisingly, Kona and Logan got along wonderfully. If you call beating the tar out of eat other on a regular basis getting along. 

Logan said it was something only a guy could understand. 

Sango figured it was one of those ' Beat the crap out of each other male bonding rituals' 

Many months past them by in blissful relaxation. Even Logan was beginning to loosen up.

Of course, Sango had had to remove the translator from Li's ear every once in a while, so that he never had it in for a full week. Wouldn't due to change history with a Hawaiian chief who could speak perfect English before the English ever even arrived. Might confuse things a bit.

Sango's favorite thing to do was swim. The water was clear, and the fish where so very beautiful. Logan was a bit difficult to coax into the water. He would surf, but swimming was another matter entirely. Sango was confused until he finally did get in.

He sunk like a rock.

She'd laughed herself sick as he'd come stomping out of the sea, soaking wet.

Of course her laughter was cut off abruptly by her being thrown into the water by an irate Wolverine.

Later, he'd explained that with his skeleton covered in Adamantium, he was extremely heavy, and thus couldn't handle water very well unless constantly in motion. In other words, he had to be swimming at all times while in water, if he tried to stop and rest he'd sink.

Sango had patted him on his Adamantium laced arm and tried to hold in her sniggers at the image of Logan walking around on the ocean floor, scowling and probably scaring the sharks.

++++++++++++++

Of course, nothing is perfect, not even paradise.

Late one night Logan was walking back to his hut with Kona. They still couldn't understand each other but they'd learned to read each others facial expressions and gestures. Logan now wore what Sango still insisted on calling a skirt. It was a dark red color and he thought he looked rather good in it. Sango now usually wore dresses, also in red, and fire colored flowers could always be found braided into her hair.

The sound of footsteps behind them didn't register until something heavy connected with the back of Logan's head. Growling loudly he turned around and confronted a scared looking soldier. He was about to unsheathe his claws when another blow connected with the back of his head again. In the same spot even. He slumped down next to an already unconscious Kona.

'_What the hell is goin' on?_' 

++++++++++++++

Sango was a little shocked when the Kahunas or priests, as Li had told her, came into her hut. She blinked as a veritable army of women came in carrying flowers and dresses.

'_Must be another party._'

She sat patiently and allowed the girls to primp and fuss over her hair and clothes.

Afterwards, she was escorted outside and sat in a chair that was lifted up by four strong men. The chair was also covered in flowers. 

The village people where waving and cheering and throwing flowers at her as she passed.

She just smiled and waved back.

++++++++++++

"Wake up guardian! You must wake up!"

Logan groaned at the pounding in his head. He'd only been out a few minutes, and the bruises where already fading but that still hurt like hell.

Sitting up and clutching his head he looked over at a frantic Li. "What're you doin' here kid?"

Li started bouncing from foot to foot. "They plan to kill the goddess!' He cried.

Logan's head still hurt. "Who?"

Li shook his head in impatience. "Pele."

Blank look from Logan.

The boy growled. "Sango."

"Ah." Logan tried not to grin, the boy was spending way to much time around him if he was starting to pick up his mannerisms. Then what he'd said sunk in. "They what! Who want's to kill her!"

Li's eyes narrowed. "The kahunas. They say it is time that the goddess was returned to the mountain before it becomes angry."

Logan rubbed at his forehead. "What, exactly is Pele the goddess of?" '_Why the hell didn't we ever bother to ask that earlier?_'

Li blinked. "Pele is the goddess of the volcano of course." 

Logan sighed, then looked over at Kona. "Ya wanna get him up."

Li nodded and reached over, grabbing a large turtle shell full of water.

Logan blinked. '_Kid comes prepared._'

He tipped it so that all the water splashed right into his mentors face.

Kona shot up sputtering and, Logan guessed, shooting off some impressive curses.

After being briefed by the prince, the three ran off to a different hut. Inside, Li grabbed a long pole while Kona pulled on some grassweave armor and picked up a spear. 

Li turned to Logan. "What will you take guardian?"

Logan just smirked. "Don't worry about me kid, I come fully equipped." With that, he unsheathed his claws.

Kona and Li both stared at them in awe, clearly amazed.

Logan waved a hand in front of their stunned faces. "Hey, this ain't no time ta' gock. Ya can look at 'em all ya want later. Right now, we need to go keep Sango from becoming KFC extra crispy."

Kona nodded, not having any idea what his friend had just said, but guessing by his expression.

Li knew what he'd said, but only understood about half of it.

Logan turned and headed out of the hut. " So, where did they take my charge?"

Li pointed. " Hualalai."

Logan turned his head to see a smoking mountain in the distance. '_Ah dammnit._' 

+++++++++++++++

Sango had started to get antsy, the closer they came to the top of what was obviously a volcano. Nobody would understand her if she asked what was going on. '_Why'd I leave the translator back at the hut?_' 

She didn't want to offend them or anything. Maybe it was a goddess thing that she was expected to do. Like stand at the top of the mountain or something. 

Somehow, she didn't think it was going to be that easy.

Once at the top, her ride lowered and she was allowed to get off. 

The head priest motioned for her to stand near the smoking crater and she slowly did. Then he began to talk, with her only understanding a few of the words that Li had managed to teach her. Was this it? She could do this, no problem.

She didn't pay much attention as the priest talked, instead noting how hot it was this close to the lava. Not very pleasant at all. She glanced down into the volcano. '_I sure wouldn't want to fall in there._'

A sudden shove at her back had her gasping in shock and twisting so that she landed on her side, instead of down the very place she had just been thinking about.

Whipping around, she glared at the priest. "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Of course this had no effect on him since he couldn't fucking understand her! 

To busy glaring death at the priest as she stood up she didn't even comment on the fact that she'd apparently picked up Inuyasha's vocabulary as well.

She also didn't notice the skirt wearing guards advancing with spears out and pointed right at her until one poked her in the side.

She batted the offending pointy thing away and turned the full force of her glare onto the hapless soldiers. They gulped, but kept advancing, trying to back her into the volcano.

Sango growled, and planting her feet firmly into the dust covered earth, held her ground.

The guards kept coming and she was forced to back up a little or get skewered. Glancing around for something she could use as a weapon she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.

The guards blinked down at their severed spears. Then up into the face of a very pissed off Wolverine. Kona, stood at his side.

"Come on warrior woman, lets go. I don't think playin' near a volcano is good fer your health." He spoke to Sango, but never took his eyes away from the group in front of him.

Sango nodded and together the three of them backed away, making sure that they where always facing the people in front of them until they where a good distance away. Then they ran.

"How did you find me!" Sango yelled as they raced down the steep slope of the mountain, the sounds of their pursuers thundering in her ears.

"Thank the kid." Logan pointed ahead.

Sango looked to see Li waving at her from up ahead.

As they raced by, she scooped him up. at Logan's questioning look she explained.

"They'd kill him if they found out he helped us."

He nodded and kept running. Only skidding to a stop on the edge of a cliff.

Sango glanced over the edge. '_Oh great._' She turned back and set Li down as the group of priests and soldiers caught up with them. Upon spotting the prince a lot of yelling issued between the priests, the King and Kona. Logan stood with claws unsheathed and growling menacingly at anyone stupid enough to come too close. Sango sighed. '_What else can happen?_' 

The sudden flash of light startled everyone. Sango jumped backwards and tripped over the edge of the cliff.

Before she could even call out though, her arm was grabbed by a strong hand.

"Ah, Lady Sango! How nice to see you still fall for me."

'_I know that voice._'

She looked up and into the face of a smiling Miroku.dressed in funny armor.

"Miroku?" She whispered, wondering if she'd finally lost it.

His smile widened. "The one and only."

She glanced around at the rest of the group, nearly shouting for joy at the sight of Kagome. '_Thank Kami she's all right!_'

She righted herself and went to hug her friend. "Kagome!" Then her brow furrowed and she frowned, looking at what her de facto little sister held in her outstretched hand. "Kagomewhat are you doing with my underwear?"

Kagome laughed nervously but didn't otherwise answer.

Sango swung her narrowed gaze onto the person standing next to Kagome. The blue furred teen jumped at being the recipient of her glare. "Vas?"

"Why does Kagome have my underwear Kurt?" She tried to keep the growl out of her voice.

Kurt gulped. "Vhy do you ask me?" He tried to stall.

Sango did growl this time. "Because you couldn't lie to save your furry blue hide."

He gulped again and glanced superstitiously over her shoulder. Sango twitched and looked back to see Miroku frantically gesturing for Kurt to keep his mouth shut.

"Miroku." She growled, a red aura flaming to life around her.

Miroku immediately adopted an innocent expression. "Yes lady Sango?"

She reached over and picked up a heavy stone idol that was sitting near the edge of the cliff "DIE PERVERT!!" And proceeded to make monk paste.

The villagers where astounded and their voices where growing louder by the second.

Logan leaned over to Li. "What're they sayin'?"

Li grinned. "They think your friends are gods and that they have angered them by trying to return Pele to the volcano."

Sango whipped around. "I. AM. NOT. PELE. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!"

The villagers all cowered before the flaming female they thought to be a goddess, bowing down before her.

Sango growled, then reached over and snatched her panties from Kagome's hand. Sighing and counting to one hundred to calm down.

"Kagome, how did you find us?"

Kagome scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly. "UmI used your underwear as a sort of line to find you."

Sango twitched, then nodded. "So now what? Are we going home?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, we still have to find Inuyasha and Rogue. I'm hoping that we all got split off into pairs and that their together..wherever they are." She shrugged.

"You said you used my, ahem, underthings, to find mewhat are you going to use to find Inuyasha?"

Kagome grinned. "Dog-boy is linked to me through his rosary, I'll just connect with that."

"Oh." Sango turned to say good bye to her friends in this time then stopped and blinked. "Kagome..when did you get a horse?"

Most of the group glanced over to see Shadowstar lipping at poor Li's hair. The boy looked somewhere between scared and fascinated.

Kurt sighed and made a few clicking noises. The horses ears perked up and he trotted happily over to the blue mutant. Kurt patted him on the nose.

As they turned to leave, Kona came over to Logan and clapped him on the back, then placed his fist over his chest. "Kaikua'ana"

Logan raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Li. "What'd he say?"

Li smiled up at him. "He called you his brother."

Logan looked back at Kona. "Brother." He repeated in his language, also fisting his hand over his heart.

Kona nodded then removed the necklace of sharks teeth he wore about his neck, placing it over Logan's. 

Logan looked at it, then back up at Kona. He smiled, a real smile, and nodded his understanding. '_I won't forget._' 

Sango was both happy to be going home and sad that she was leaving. It was a strange mix of emotions. As she turned to go and stand next to Kagome she heard Li shout at her. Turning, she caught the object that he'd thrown in her direction.

Looking down into her hand she saw the translator, and wrapped around it was a bone carving of a dolphin on a leather cord. She'd watched Li make it. Glancing up at him she saw him smile at her. Sango grinned back and slipped the cord around her neck.

As she stood next to Kagome with her hand on the girls shoulder she saw Li waving at her and Kona smiling happily for them.

'_Now to find Inuyasha and Rogue._' Kagome thought while closing her eyes and concentrating on the link between her and Inuyasha. '_There it is!_' Her eyes snapped open.

In a flash of pink light, Sango and Logan, along with their group of strangely dressed friends, where gone from paradise.

+++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Ha! I fooled you all! You all thought they were in Rome! About the weird helmets and armor- I never said they were made of metal now did I. I don't know much about Hawaiian history, since most of what I could find dated after 1800, but I figure that they had to have some type of protective covering. And the spears where bone or rock tipped. Also, King Kamehameha and Lilolilo where real people from history, I did not make them up. the only one made up is Kona. Hope ya liked it! Next time: It's Inu and Rogue's turn! Adventure, Drama, Humor, swashbuckling, and of course.lots of Romance!! Hope ta see ya next chapter! It should be out by Thursday. Ja'ne! Sayin_girl

****


	17. Rogue and the Silver Sea Dog!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill.

Authors note: Well, here it is, the Inu/Rogue chapter. I'm not gonna even try her accent because it looked kinda stupid before, so just pretend with me here ok. And now, sit back and grab a snack cause its gonna be long. Remember to review and let me know what ya thought! Onward!

****

Chapter Seventeen: Rogue and the Silver Sea Dog

Inuyasha stormed into the town, scattering the people in his way. He didn't care that they were all staring at him. He didn't care that he was being eyed by some less than savory characters. He didn't care about much at all, except following the scent of the bastards that had pissed him off and taken Rogue. Not that he cared much about what happened to the wench, but Kagome would probably kill him if he let anything happen to her. Dammnit.

Stopping in front of a run-down tavern that smelled strongly of a lot of things he'd rather not think about, he growled low and his ears flattened of their own accord. '_Gottcha._'

He leaned down, leg muscles bunched, then leaped through the entrance. "ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS, NOW YOUR GONNA..Eh!"

He blinked a few times in shock, the sight before him taking a few minutes to register on his stunned brain.

"What took you so long?" Rogue asked in a rather bored fashion.

Inuyasha stared first at Rogue, who was calmly buffing her nails.

Then to the pile of unconscious men she was sitting on.

The thought that she had done all of that on her own caused a brief moment of admiration, before he quickly squelched it.

Instead of showing his surprise, he crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

Rogue just smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly.

For some unexplained reason that action caused him to blush, turning his head quickly before she caught it.

Shaking off whatever had possessed him he turned back to face Rogue. "Do you have any idea where the hell we are?"

Rogue nodded, jumping lightly off of the pile. "Yeah, I accidentally absorbed one of these guys memories." She shuddered lightly, then shook it off. "The nearest I can figure is that where in the Caribbean, some time in the 1600's. And this charming place." She swung her arms out to encompass their surroundings. "Is known as Ile de la Tortue or Tortuga."

Inuyasha's ears twitched around on the top of his head as he tried to assimilate all of the information that Rogue was throwing at him. A groan from the pile directed his attention back to his original purpose, revenge.

Walking over, he reached down and yanked up a large and hairy man about twice his size, the rest of the men just waking up all stared at him in amazement. Inuyasha paid them no attention, instead he jerked the smelly man close to his face and snarled at him.

"That would be the captain, one Roche Basiliano." Rogue had seated herself at a fairly clean table, at least in comparison to the other tables in the tavern.

Inuyasha's snarl turned into a loud growl, fangs bared. The large man started stuttering and Inuyasha shook him violently to jog his speech centers back into place.

"D-d-don't k-k-kill me! I'll g-g-give ya anythin' ya ask fer! I swear!" the man blubbered.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Anything."

The large and normally intimidating man nodded his head rapidly.

Inuyasha grinned, although it was more of a baring of fangs than anything. "Alright." His eyes light up with a child like enthusiasm. "Then I want your ship."

The man, Roche, looked about to argue. At least he did, until Inuyasha lifted him another few inches into the air, still one handed and without any apparent effort. 

"D-deal." 

Inuyasha nodded, then tossed the man out of the tavern. Turning back around and glaring at the mans crew. "You heard what he said. It's my ship now, anyone who don't like it can go to hell." He shrugged carelessly. "Anybody who want's to stay with me will have to speak to me directly."

With that said, he turned his back on them and walked over to where Rogue was sitting.

"What tha hell do you think your doin'?" She asked the minute he sat down. Inuyasha just shrugged, then grinned sheepishly. "I always did want to sail my own ship."

Rogue hung her head. "This ain't no time to be playin' out boy-hood fantasies! We need to find a way of gettin' home!"

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "If the others are here then we'd need a ship anyway in order to find them. Most of this place is surrounded by water, I can smell it."

Rogue conceded that point to him, it would be easier to find the others with a ship. Then a new problem occurred to her.

"Do you even know which ship is yours?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Well, um.I can figure it out!" He went back to sulking.

"It's called the Galliot, Captain."

They both turned to see a young man about their age. Long brown hair pulled back with a strip of leather, a small, well trimmed goatee and amber eyes that shinned with amusement. He swept them both a grand bow. "I am known as Gilder, helmsman extrordinair."

Inuyasha looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You one of that bastards crew?"

Gilder nodded. "Aye Captain, but most of us wheredispleased with Roche and am not sad to see him go."

Inuyasha studied the other man for several minutes before nodding. Then something occurred to him. "Captain?"

Gilder smiled. "Aye, you be our Captain, non?"

Inuyasha looked at Rogue. She leaned over and whispered into his twitching ear. "It's means you're their leader."

"Oh." Inuyasha's eyes lit up again. He could do that. He turned his head away so that she wouldn't see the new blush he was currently sporting. '_Note to self: never let her breath in my ears again, makes me feel weird._'

The sound of someone clearing their throat dragged his attention away from his body's weird reactions to Rogue's presence and back to his new helmsman.

Gilder pointed to a group of people standing behind him. "These others would also like to join with you Captain."

Inuyasha assessed the group. Judging them and their characters.

Gilder pointed to each and said their name and what they did.

"This be one of the best buccaneers that ever sailed, he goes by the name Duncan." Gilder pointed to an older man with gray hair and a beard. He was a big man, with large arms and a friendly smile, he carried a pistol at his hip and two swords strapped across his back.

"This one er' be your lookout, finest pair of eyes in the Caribbean. Goes by the name of Domingo." A tall man of about twenty-five gave them a short salute. He was a good looking fellow with long black hair, no bead and blue eyes. He also oozed charm from every pore. Most of it seemed directed at Rogue, which really pissed Inuyasha off for some reason, although Rogue seemed unaffected.

" This be the carpenter, he fixes the ship when it gets broke. His names Galan." He pointed to a large man with short red hair and brown eyes. This man carried a large hammer strapped to his back, and smelled strongly of tar.

Looking around, Gilder walked over and dragged out a rather small, rounded man. "And this be the ships cook. He don't got a name, only goes by Cook." The small man sniffled and blew his nose on his sleeve. Inuyasha grimaced and Rogue made a promise to herself that she was going to teach that man how to handle food properly at the nearest opportunity.

Gilder then walked over to the largest man in the group. "This is the ships gunner. He don't speak much, but I know his name be Nazir." The large, Arabian looking man named Nazir didn't say anything, just stood with his arms crossed and studied Inuyasha, who held the other mans gaze until he looked away. 

Gilder glanced around as if confused for a second then jumped as two Asian looking boys suddenly appeared at his side. "I hate when they do that." He muttered, then turned to face Inuyasha. "These be the ones what handle the sails and rigs. Can't tell one from the other but one's name Ling and the other is Ming." The twins walked over to Rogue and spoke in an eerie dual voice. "We are pleased to serve you Lady Rogue." One of them, '_Ming? Ling?_' produced a flower from nothing and handed it to her, then they both bowed and backflipped into the group.

Gilder sighed. "Right then, and this is your deck hand, his names Tyberius, but most just call him Ty." A small boy with blond hair peeked out at Inuyasha from behind Duncan's legs, seemingly fascinated with the Hanyou.

Gilder turned back to Inuyasha. "And that be your crew Captain, what say you?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a while then looked up at the group, gold eyes shinning. "I say, LETS SAIL!"

A cheer rose through the group and Rogue smiled at Inuyasha's excitement.

+++++++++++++++++

Sailing with the crew was a little weird at first, Inuyasha was terribly sea sick, but rode it out valiantly so as not to loose face before his crew. A few new rules where set in place. No killing being the first. It confused the crew a first but it never became a problem since most of the ships they plundered gave up the minute they saw them coming. 

As Rogue had promised, her first order of business was to fix the cook. giving him tips and lessons on safety and germs and for the love of god, the importance of using _clean_ dishes! Cook had been under the misguided notion that cooking with dirty pots gave the food more flavor. Ugh.

At first, Inuyasha was like a fish out of water, Gilder and Duncan helped him out though, with anything he didn't know. Quickly developing a strong bond between the three.

Ming, Ling and Ty had thought it was funny to paint a pair of dog ears on the flag one day, and although Inuyasha raged for a bit, most of the crew laughed and thought it very appropriate. And that was how Inuyasha became known as the Silver Sea Dog.

After many successful raids they settled in a small cove outside of Port Royal. For some reason the thought of burying their treasure appealed to Inuyasha immensely and he had much fun with it. Rogue tried not to snicker at how much of a dog he was being.

Rogue herself had developed a bond with Ming and Ling and was probably the only person besides them who could tell the two apart. She also became very close to Duncan, seeing him as a grandfather figure. He taught her how to fire a pistol and the basics of sword play. 

The crew was made aware of her mutation early on and respected the fact that the only one who could touch her was Inuyasha. Ming and Ling had solved that problem among themselves and now would cover their hands with their sleeves in order to touch her.

Their first trip into Port Royal a few months later was when things got interesting though. 

Of course it depends on who you ask.

The crew had docked and gone ashore for the day. Inuyasha, Rogue, Gilder, and Duncan all went out to get the two time travelers 'Proper clothes'.

Inuyasha was first. Gilder bought him a set of tan breaches and a white shirt that unlaced in the front, tying his hair back with a leather cord and weaving beads and a few coins into the hair that hung in the front. A red bandanna was wrapped across his forehead and a set of boots where laced onto his feet, even though he protested the need for them. Tetsusaiga still hung at his side.

"There, now you look like a pirate!" Gilder had proclaimed, then dragged him off to see how Duncan had done with Rogue.

Upon seeing her Inuyasha had stopped dead in his tracks and gaped.

Rogue was dressed in tight fitting breaches and a lace-up top that hugged her curves. Dark boots that laced all the way up to her knees and a pistol strapped to her thigh.

She held her arms out to her sides. "Well, how do I look?"

Inuyasha's speech centers where temporarily disabled.

Gilder grabbed her hand with his gloved one. "My Lady, truly there is no one more beautiful in all of the Caribbean than thee." And kissed the air just above her knuckles.

Inuyasha cuffed his friend in the back of the head.

Gilder grinned and rubbed at the spot. "Is something the matter Captain? Don't you think Lady Rogue looks lovely?"

Rogue turned a curious look on Inuyasha.

He panicked and reverted back to the best method of dealing with a situation he couldn't handle.

He blushed, crossed his arms and muttered "Feh!"

Duncan slapped him on the back. "Come boy, let us have a few drinks at the tavern to celebrate!"

Inuyasha nodded, and together they made their way to the nearest bar.

Once inside though things became a little stressed.

Inuyasha didn't like the looks that the men where giving Rogue and, getting one of his dumber ideas, decided to lock her in a room.

Of course, that didn't sit well with her at all.

While the boys where sitting downstairs, drinking themselves stupid, she was upstairs picking a lock. Another useful things Duncan had taught her.

With a small cry of triumph the door swung free and she made her way out and down the stairs.

Only to be cornered by tall, dark, and ugly.

The man grabbed her covered arm, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise. "Wha's a pretty little thing like you doin' here?" he slurred.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Let go. I'm only warnin' you once."

The large man laughed as if she'd just said the funniest thing, and pulled her closer.

She fought him, but he was a lot stronger than she was. Watching his face come closer and his disgusting black teeth and fowl breath inch toward her face she resigned herself to absorbing him.

At least until the furious growl from behind her stopped the man cold. It even sent a shiver through her.

"What do you think your doing?" She could hear Inuyasha's voice from directly behind her. In fact, she could feel him breathing on her neck. It sent a tingle of a different sort down her spin.

The big man looked at Inuyasha. "How much fer' your wench?"

Rogue froze in shock.

Inuyasha's voice came out as a low growl. "_What?_"

Before the big man could ask again, or Inuyasha could gut him, Duncan came walking up carrying a mug of something with a lot of foam. "What's all this now?"

The big man turned to Duncan. "I was just askin' how much he wanted for a night with his wench."

Inuyasha's growl exploded out of his chest again, causing Rogue to jump.

Duncan looked at the mans hand on her arm and casually leaned over and removed it from her person. "I'm sorry to say sir that this fine lass ain't fer sale."

The man got mad. "Why not?" He thundered.

Duncan grinned and placed Rogue's hand into Inuyasha's. "Why, because she is this mans betrothed of course."

Stunned silence.

"**_WHAT!!_** " They both cried at the same time.

Duncan turned to them with a sympathetic look. "Now I know ya wanted to be keepin' it a secret for a while longer, but I believe in this case it needs to be known."

Inuyasha shot a fierce look at his '_friend_'.

++++++++++

"I am _not_ marrying you." Inuyasha rumbled behind a flawless smile.

"I didn't _ask_ you to." Rogue hissed back.

With brittle displays of teeth, they glared at each other, while excepting congratulations from the various men in the tavern, most included their crew. Each time they had a moment of near privacy, or their mouths and ears where pressed close together, one of them hissed at the other. To the room at large, it looked like they where a happily whispering couple.

"Milady." Galan swept a bow. "I am pleased that the Captain is to wed with you." The large red-head winked. "It'll keep him humble."

Rogue smiled brightly at Galan. '_Humble indeed._', She thought. There wasn't a humble bone in Inuyasha's body. Although, she looked at him sideways, she wouldn't have minded searching for one. At least, if he wasn't such a jerk.

"Where did he go?" Inuyasha growled, the moment Galan melted into the crowd.

"Galan?" Rogue asked blankly. "He's right there." She pointed to his retreating back.

"Duncan. That traitorous bastard!" His growl was so low that the whole sentence came out as no more than a rumble.

"How should I know where he went?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "I'm the last person who ever knows what's goin' on."

"This entire thing is your fault for leaving your room! Didn't I tell you to stay in your room? How many times did I tell you to stay in your room? Didn't I tell you at least a dozen times to _stay_ in your room?"

"Repeatin' the same question three times, in slightly different ways, doesn't make me more inclined to answer you. Don't talk to me as if I'm a child. An don't even think you're going to blame this one on me." Rogue sniffed and averted her face. "I certainly would never have told anyone I was marryin' you. Leavin' my room didn't get us engaged. Duncan did that all by himself."

Inuyasha studied her through narrowed eyes, then lowered his silver head menacingly near hers. "Maybe I should marry you. You do know that a wife must obey her husband in all things." He purred against her ear. 

He stopped scowling abruptly. "Domingo." He clapped another member of the crew on the shoulder and smiled painfully.

Rogue spoke just loud enough for him to hear her. "Maybe where you come from a wife obeys their husband in all things, but not in America."

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, still holing his fake smile. "Maybe in America, but this is the Caribbean."

Rogue's smile slipped right off her face. '_Damn, we need to get back home right now!_'

Inuyasha smiled at the group before them. "If you will excuse me, my _betrothed_." He said with some difficulty. "Is feeling a bit tired and whishes to return to her room." He turned a fierce look on her. "Don't you." It was not a question.

Without giving her time to answer he grabbed her arm, although not as hard as the big man had she noticed. He was obviously furious, but he was also oddly gentle with her. That didn't mean she was going to let him have the last word though.

"I am _not_ tired. I am the picture of calm, considering all we've been through." She growled back at him. "And I'm not marrying you." She said defiantly, almost as an after thought.

He barely glanced at her as they ascended the stairs. "Unless we can get out of here soon, that crew will see to it that we get married."

Rogue gulped. Opening the door to her room before turning back to the Hanyou. "What are you going to do?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I think I need to have a little _talk_ with Duncan." 

And with that he turned and stomped down the stairs. 

+++++++++++++++++

Galan found Gilder lying on the floor of the kitchens clutching his sides.

Every few seconds he drew a deep, wheezing breath, stuttered, then lost himself again in waves of laughter.

Galan watched him repeat the ridiculous sequence several times before nudging him with the toe of his boot.

"Would you stop that." He said annoyed.

Gilder gasped and pounded his chest with his fist, then collapsed again into guffaws. "D-did-_ah-hahaha_-did you see his f-face?" Gilder roared, holding his stomach.

Galan's lips twitched, and he bit the bottom one to remain serious. "This is a problem Gilder." Galan chastised. "Now he's nearly hand-fasted to lady Rogue."

Gilder's only response was another roar of laughter. "N-nearly? H-he _is_!"

"I don't know what you think is so amusing about this. Inuyasha is going to be furious."

"But he's st-stuck!" Gilder gasped between near-sobs of laughter. Then he rose to his feet, took several great breaths, and finally managed to subdue his laughter for the moment, yet the corners of his mouth twitched furiously.

"Don't you see what must have happened, Galan? Duncan must have thought that it was what the two of them wanted. So he used the moment to betroth them, thinking it was what the Captain wanted, but didn't know how to ask fer." Gilder explained.

"Oh, really?" a cool voice said.

Gilder and Galan both sobered to immediate attention, relaxing only when they saw who it was in the door.

"Duncan! Don't scare me like that." Gilder grabbed at his heart dramatically.

"You two underestimate me." Duncan said softly.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Galan asked, glancing warily behind the large pirate.

"I left Inuyasha in the tavern, accepting congratulations with his new lady on his arm." Duncan said smugly. "Think you I hadn't noticed that the man seemed to have sworn off all women?"

Gilder gazed at Duncan admiringly. "You clever bastard."

"Gilder!" Galan hissed, trying to get the other man to lower his voice.

Gilder waved him off. "I get it, we marry the Captain to Lady Rogue." He trailed off.

"But, what if they don't like each other?" Galan questioned.

"Then they'll learn to like each other, won't they." Duncan smiled. "Besides, I can see the spark between them, it'll just take a little shove to get em movin' in the right direction."

Galan shook his head. "Inuyasha would kill us all if he suspected this wasn't a vast misunderstanding."

"But he'll never know, will he?" Duncan said calmly.

Gilder burst into laughter again, and after a brief, startled look, Galan joined him.

+++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha never did manage to corner Duncan. And after some serious thought, he decided to let it go for now. After all, they wouldn't be here forever. '_I hope._'

Things changed between Inuyasha and Rogue as well. He started acting more territorial and gruff.

And Rogue?

"Oh Inuyasha?"

Gulping, he turned to see her wearing that sultry expression again, walking towards him while swaying her hips. 

He froze up.

She glided up to him and placed a hand on his chest. He tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

She looked up at him, inching her face closer, and closer to his. 

She watched as his ears twitched around madly on his head. Smiling sweetly at him as she leaned even closer

Then her eyes narrowed abruptly. "Don't you ever try to lock me in the cabin again!"

And she casually pushed him over the side.

Inuyasha sputtered at he came to the surface, cursing all women in general.

Rogue sniffed and turned her back to him, only glancing out of the corner of her eye as he pulled himself aboard. She really liked him in white shirts. Especially when they got wet.

Gilder snickered from his post at the wheel, sobering immediately when Inuyasha shot him a look.

Inuyasha heaved a massive sigh. "Lets go back to the cove for now." He took off his shirt and tried to ring it out, watching Rogue out of the corner of his eye as she stood at the front of the boat, looking out at the waves. '_She's beautiful._' He growled at himself immediately for thinking that. '_I can't think that about her, I've got enough problems with woman as it is. Besides, I still have to keep my promise to Kikyo._' At the thought of the dead priestess his mood became surly.

Rogue looked back and saw Inuyasha standing on the deck with a half rung-out shirt in his hands, and a look on his face that she was quickly coming to hate. Walking over, she grabbed the shirt and finished wringing it out, then shoved it over his started head. Yanking it on him like he was a toddler who couldn't dress himself.

Once his mouth was free he opened it to blast her but paused at the look on her face, she looked..sad.

His ears lowered and he turned away.

Gilder, Duncan and Galan all sighed in disappointment.

+++++++++++++++++

Back at the cove they had made a little fort, of sorts. It was where they planned and rested when not on the sea or in a town. Rogue had her own hut that the guys had built so she could have some privacy.

"Well, now what do we do?" Galan asked as he ate a bowl of Cook's stew. The man had become a really good chef thanks to Lady Rogue's tutelage.

Inuyasha shrugged and grunted, obviously distracted, while he ate his stew slowly. That alone was a big indicator to his friend that something was wrong. Before he could figure out a way to bring up the subject that he wanted to talk about without being clawed or growled at, Gilder came bouncing in and plopped himself at the table.

"Guess what?" He was practically vibrating with energy. Galan wondered if he'd been into the whisky again. When it became clear that Inuyasha wasn't going to ask, Galan decided to humor his friend. "What Gilder?"

Gilder turned to face him. "There's a big hullabaloo going on down town, seems there's a large ship sailin' in from England tonight. The Concord."

That got Inuyasha's attention, his ears perked up and he turned his attention away from murdering his soup. "What's it carrying?"

Gilder grinned. "Guns, spices, whisky, silk, you name it." He started bouncing in his seat. "So, are we gonna do it?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I think we will." Then he grinned. "Assemble the men!" He watched as Gilder ran off, then turned to Galan. "Go get Rogue and Duncan for me, I want to talk to them alone." Galan nodded and got up to do his Captains bidding.

Because of the risks involved in fighting such a large ship Inuyasha had decided to leave Rogue at the fort, and just for good measure, he had Duncan watch her.

Before they'd left Duncan had slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry lad, I'll keep your Lady safe." Then the big man had laughed as Inuyasha growled and grumbled his way onto his ship.

But things did not turn out as they had hoped.

Inuyasha knew something was wrong when no large ship appeared. Gilder was just as confused. When the sun crested the yard arm they decided to head back, all of them worried and anxious.

It was Domingo who called out their worst fears. "Smoke! I see smoke coming from the fort!" He yelled down from the crows nest.

Inuyasha tensed, waiting for the ship to get closer to land before leaping clear of the railing and to the dock, racing up it to Rogue's hut.

He slowed to a stop at the sight before him. "No."

Rogue's hut was a charred ruin. Smoke and small flames still eating at the wood.

But it wasn't that, which caused Inuyasha's heart to feel painfully tight in his chest.

He walked slowly over to the body on the ground, falling to his knees next to his friend.

"Duncan?" He whispered, fighting off tears as the rest of the crew came up behind him.

The large man opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha, blood leaking out of his mouth as he tried to talk.

"No, don't talk. You'll be fine, you'll see." He turned to the others. "SOMEONE GO GET HELP! NOW!!" He didn't pay any attention to who had obeyed his orders, instead turning back to Duncan.

"No lad, My time is come." Duncan smiled up at his dog-eared Captain.

Inuyasha shook his head violently, sending his hair flying. 

Duncan brought his hand up "I was honored to serve under you. I know that you will do great things in life." He breathed painfully for a moment.

Inuyasha continued to watch him through glazed eyes.

Duncan coughed up blood and, wheezing, continued. "It was Roche, he surprised us," He coughed some more. "Said.he'd set up the whole thing." Duncan's breathing was getting more labored, he grabbed at Inuyasha's hand. "They took Lady Rogue.. I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe like I promised you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Stop talking like this, your gonna be fine!" He choked on the tears building in his throat.

Duncan just smiled. Reaching over and grabbing one of his cutlasses he wrapped Inuyasha's fingers around it. "Fight on in my place lad." His breathing began to slow. "I will always be with youmy Captain."

Inuyasha watched in numb shock as his friends body went still and he breathed his last breath.

Clutching Duncan's sword to his chest he threw back his head and howled his grief to the bright morning sky. 

After several long minutes if the heart-wrenching sound he lowered his head, his long hair hiding his face from view.

Carefully, he reached over and closed his friends eyes, picking up Duncan's other cutlass and wrapping his friends fingers around it, then placing it on his chest. Inuyasha bowed in silence for a few moments, then stood up slowly.

Turning calmly and facing his crew, his eyes snapped gold-fire. "Roche dies tonight!" He snarled.

His men called their agreement. Roche Basiliano would pay for what he'd done, and for taking Lady Rogue!

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

Rogue sat at a lavishly decorated table, loaded with food.

"Eat, eat." Roche gestured at the food in front of her.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and spit on her plate.

Roche looked like he would hit her and she raised her chin as if in invitation.

Slowly he calmed down, chuckling lightly under his breath. "I know about your powers witch. Don't be thinkin' you can fool me."

Rogue glared.

"We're just havin' a friendly dinner until your betrothed arrives." He smiled nastily at her.

Rogue decided not to speak her usual vehement denials right at the moment.

The door opening drew Roche's attention to one of his crew. "What is it?!"

"The ship you's had us lookin' fer, it arrives. Starboard side."

Roche smiled in a very creepy way. "Thank you mister Skeel. Would you please escort the Lady to more.proper accommodations." He laughed as the Man grabbed a struggling Rogue. "Oh and remember! Don't let her touch you or you'll fall under her witches spell." The large man nodded as Rogue screamed in frustration and anger and, truth be told, a little fear.

She fought all the way down to the brig, where she was shoved into a metal cage. "Have a nice trip luv." The ugly man grinned and revealed his lack of proper oral hygiene.

Sighing and kicking the cage she resigned herself to playing the role of damsel-in-distress. Pouting, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. '_I hope Duncan is ok._'

+++++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the eerily quiet ship. This was way to easy. Might as well put up big neon lights that say 'Trap!'

'_Well if he want's us to come aboard so badly might as well not disappoint the bastard._'

He signaled to his men, as one they began to board the other ship as silent as ghosts. Once on deck he motioned for them to seek out the crew, while he took Roche.

Walking on silent feet to the captains hold he eased open the door.

"Ah, Inuyasha! So glad you could join me." Roche turned and looked at him, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

'_He's crazy!_' "Where is Rogue?" Inuyasha growled.

Roche affected a confused look. "Rogue?" Then he smiled in a very demented way. "Ah, yes, your lovely betrothed is currently my guest."

Inuyasha snarled, both at the betrothed comment and the way he spoke. Leaping across the distance separating them he grabbed up the other man and held him above the ground, much like he had upon their first meeting, and held Duncan's cutlass to his throat.

"Where the fuck is Rogue you piece of shit?!" He shook him violently. "Tell me or you're a dead man!"

Roche laughed. A very demented laugh. The laugh of someone who's lost their mind.

"I am already dead!"

Inuyasha was confused for a second until Roche continued, smiling insanely and looking into Inuyasha's gold eyes.

"Boom."

Inuyasha looked at him for a minute then glanced down and saw a black burn mark, snaking its way outside. 'Gunpowder.' 

"Shit!" 

He raced outside, still clutching Roche by the throat. "GET OFF THE SHIP! THE ASSHOLE RIGGED IT TO EXPLODE!!"

His men immediately obeyed, but as they ran by Gilder stopped and looked at him, "What about you?"

Inuyasha didn't turn as he headed down into the hold. "I have to find Rogue!"

The explosion rocked Inuyasha off his feet and sent him tumbling down the stairs. He shook Roche again. "Where the fuck is Rogue!"

Roche smiled. "Oh, she's dead too."

Disgusted, Inuyasha tossed the man against the wall, knocking him out, and instead resorted to tracking Rogue by scent.

++++++++++++

The explosion had stunned Rogue and knocked her off her feet. Once she regained her footing though, she was alarmed to see water rushing in through a large hole in the side of the ship.

"Oh fuck me." She whispered, then began frantically trying to unlock her prison.

Nothing was working, and the water was already up to her waist.

'_Shit, shit, shit! Think of something!_' She looked around at the various things floating on the water around her waist, none of which she could use. "_God dammnit! It's not like they train us for this kind of thing in the danger room_!'

The water was up to her neck. With a gasp she breathed in the last of the aid as the water covered her head. '_Oh Fuck!_'

She banged against the bars, but underwater, you don't' get much momentum. She was starting to get dizzy.

A strange calm was beginning to come over her, when she saw a white form flying towards her. '_An angel?_'

Inuyasha ripped the bars off and reached in, dragging Rogue out, alarmed at her lax body movements. Tilting her face up he saw her eyes roll to look at him. '_Shit! She needs air!_'

Rogue looked up at the good looking white haired angel holding her. '_I didn't know angels had dog-ears, I always thought they had wings._'

Inuyasha leaned down and sealed his mouth over hers.

'_Cool, I'm being kissed by an angel._' Rogues fuzzy logic supplied, until she felt air enter her lungs. With the air came a bit of lucid thought. '_Wait I know him, that's Inuyasha._' Something in her brain was yelling at her, but she shrugged it off and kissed him with all she had.

Inuyasha's eyes flew wide open and he tried to pull back, but Rogue's grip of the back of his head held him in place. Shrugging it off, he continued to supply her with air trying to ignore how much he liked her kiss.

After he pulled away, she blinked at him. He motioned for her to follow and together they swam out of the hole made by the explosion.

Rogue needed several more transfers of air on the way up, since the ship had sunk so far, and Inuyasha gave them too her, since he was a Hanyou and could hold his breath a lot longer than she could.

She also took ever single chance to kiss him, figuring she could claim that she had bumped her head when the explosion happened and wasn't quite aware of what she was doing, later.

Once they broke the surface, gasping for breath. The crew pulled them aboard, cheering.

Soaking wet, Inuyasha grabbed up Rogue and began to check her over. "You ok?"

She blinked up at him as he ran his hands all over her head and face, checking for injuries. "I'm fine."

Satisfied, he turned to Gilder. "What about Roche?"

Gilder shook his head. "He never came back up after you went down.

Inuyasha and Rogue both looked over at the debris left from Roche's ship.

Rogue sighed and glanced around. "Where's Duncan?"

Inuyasha turned his face away.

Rogue looked up at him. "Inuyasha, where's Duncan?"

Sighing he looked down at her. "Duncan.didn't make it."

Rogue went stock still, her eyes misting over as tears spilled down her cheeks. 

With a sob she launched herself into Inuyasha's arms, and for once he didn't complain.

The crew lowered their heads, bowing in respect for a once great buccaneer.

After several minutes Galan sidled up to the pair, clearing his throat. "Lady Rogue." Rogue turned red eyes and tear streaked cheeks to him. Galan shuffled a bit, then pulled something out of his jacket. "Duncan..told me to give this to you, if.he wasn't here to do it himself."

Rogue held out her hand and Galan placed a beautiful revolver into her palm. She sniffed and turned the black gun over, reading the inscription.

'_May the wind always be at your back, and your life full of much joy beautiful Marie_'

She choked on a sob and clutched the pistol to her chest. He was the only one that she'd ever told her real name too. It was like loosing a favorite grandfather, this hole in her chest.

Inuyasha reached over and placed his arms back around her. After a few minutes of letting her cry on him he spoke up.

"Marie?" He asked with a slight twitch of his lips.

She glared at him. "Say anything about my name dog-breath and I swear I'll use this gift on you."

Inuyasha put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. 

A bright light startled them all, every single one of the crew pulled out swords and guns.

"Geez, I should have guessed, you always did kinda remind me of a pirate Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Rogue blinked at the group that had suddenly appeared before them. "Kagome?"

A blue-demon like creature stepped forward, dressed in armor and an open monks robe. "Hallo sis! Did you miss me?"

Rogue blinked. "Kurt?"

Kurt frowned. "Have you been crying?"

Rogue shook with happiness at the sight of them, with a shout she lunged at the blue teen.

Kurt was so startled by her display of emotion that he teleported over to Kagome and hid.

Rogue pulled herself back up and glared at the laughing hanyou.

Inuyasha waved to her, then turned and faced his crew.

"We have to go now." He looked at Gilder. "Gilder, the ship is yours, take good care of her."

Gilder nodded. "Aye Captain." Then he walked over and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We will meet again, I'll always have your back."

Inuyasha placed his hand on Gilder's shoulder tying to drown out the sound of Cook's wailing. "And I yours."

With a smile he turned and walked over to stand next to Rogue, who already had Duncan's pistol strapped to her thigh. He had Tetsusaiga tied to his waist and Duncan's sword strapped across his back.

They both looked back at the crew that they'd spent so many months with. Gilder and Galan grinned at them. Ming, Ling, and Ty all waving cheerfully. Domingo saluting them and Nazir was as silent as ever, but if you looked close enough you could see a slight tilt to his lips, almost like he was smiling. Cook wailed into the hanky that Rogue had bought him so that he'd stop using his sleeves. All of them where there, except Duncan.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his face up to the sun, feeling the breeze blowing through his hair. '_I will fight on in your place Duncan, I promise._'

As the two groups stood opposite of each other, and Kagome prepared to send them home, Gilder suddenly called out.

"We'll see each other again! After all, we have to come to your wedding!'

Kagome blinked and turned to the two dressed as pirates. "What wedding?"

"**Nothing!!**" They both yelled as the pink and white light engulfed them, sending them back where they belonged.

At least, they hoped so.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Well there ya have it! The end of the Time trip saga! What'd ya think? The next chapter will be kinda a goof chapter but will have a surprise at the end. Hope ta see ya then! Later. Sayin_girl.

__


	18. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Authors note: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading on. Now then, a few things I would like to say. Ahm. To Kail9 and Shinigami-chan: Bravo you two! For catching on to the fact that the scene where Inu and Rogue got engaged, and the names Duncan and Galan came from Karen Marie Moning's 'The Highlanders Touch'. I was reading through it and thought that scene would be funny between Rogue and Inu, I also wanted to see how many of you would catch that. It's kinda a pet peeve of mine when authors don't use their own material, I mean don't get me wrong, taking an idea used before and slightly changing it is cool, but copying has always bugged me, so I wanted to see if it was just me or if it bothered others as well. Again I say Bravo to you, you amazingly perceptive duo. Lets see if you can use your amazing skills to win the little contest I'm putting in this chapter, eh?

What contest you ask? Well then, I shall tell you. This chapter will be a funny, goofy chapter. Kagome is trying to take them home, but if you recall, she needs something from the destination in time she's trying to go to, right? And she don't have one. So she's going to play a little game of hit-and-miss. If your wondering how this is possible, blame it on the jewel. The group will be appearing in five anime's that should seem familiar, one video game, and two book-turned-movies. All of which should be easy to identify. Ah, but there's a catch. You also have to name the group of people that they meet when they finally do return to the institute. Let's see how good you people are. Don't feel bad if you can't do it, its just for fun. But, if you get it all right. I do have a gift for you. You'll just have to wait and see. Alright, Lets go!

****

Chapter Eighteen: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

A flash of light over the sky alerted him that everything was, not well. Glancing back at his companions, all sleeping before the fire, he decided to investigate.

Leaping nimbly and silently from the rock he'd been standing on, he began to head towards where the light had come from. A noise behind him forced him to turn around.

"Where are you goin'" The smaller one asked.

Not wanting to lie to him, the taller answered as simply as he could. "I just go to investigate a noise I heard."

The smaller one's eyes light up. "What do you think it is?"

The tall one winced internally at the small ones inquisitive nature. On the outside, his face showed none of his thoughts. "Maybe orcs."

The small one waved a hand. "Then I should come with you, you know, just in case."

The tall one sighed in acceptance. If he didn't let the other come, he would make too much noise and wake the others. Hopefully, the light was nothing.

++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now where the hell are we?! This doesn't look like the bald geezer's house to me!"

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

SLAM!

Kagome glanced around. Nothing but rocks and grass. No mansion, or civilization for that matter, in sight.

As Inuyasha pulled himself up and brushed off, his ears suddenly swiveled to the left.

Kagome was very used to watching Inuyasha's ears. While his face might never give anything away, his ears did every time. Projecting loudly and expressively, every emotion he felt. And right now, they where listening very carefully. Something was out there.

Slowly, she reached up and unlatched her bow, sliding an arrow out of the holster and notching it, waiting for Inuyasha's signal. Was it a demon? Had she taken them back to the Feudal era on accident?

She strained her hearing to its limits, hoping to hear whatever it was that had alerted her demon friend.

A strange feeling was all she could feel when she tried to search out with her Miko abilities. Not a Youkai, but not human either.

Inuyasha was sniffing at the air.

"Hail travelers!"

The entire group turned as one, Inuyasha unsheathing Tetsusaiga, Miroku brandishing his staff, Logan's claws slid out, Kurt crouched and growled, going into full Nightcrawler mode and Kagome turned and lifted her bow, pulling the arrow back to fire, but holding it.

Only to face another arrow, pointed right at her.

Both of them froze, still holding their arrows at the ready.

'_It's like a Mexican standoff' _She giggled mentally. '_With arrows!_' She was trying to hold in her sudden giggle fit, since the others might think she had gone quite loopy if she started to laugh while being held at arrow point, she took this time to study the person behind the bow.

'_Wow._' That was her first thought. Wow indeed. He was tall, with long blond hair, held away from his face by two braids that ran along the sides, blue eyes that she noticed where studying her as well, and..wait '_Pointed ears?_' She blinked. What was this, a star trek convention? No, he wasn't dressed quite right for that. '_Maybe, it's a costume or something? But what was he supposed to be, a renaissance Vulcan' _She snorted back another laugh. '_Kurt would fit right in, he's got the armor, and the whole "Live long and prosper" salute down already!_' She glanced at her adorably confused boyfriend, then back to the tallum, person?

Not knowing what to do she motioned at his weapon. "Uh, nice bow."

The man blinked at her for a second, then the corners of his lips twitched. She kinda got the impression that he didn't usually smile at potential enemies. Instead he cleared his face and nodded at the weapon in her hand.

"And yours as well." He said it so seriously that Kagome couldn't hold back anymore. Throwing her head back and laughing hard.

"Liebes?" Kurt asked in confusion.

Kagome grabbed his arm and held on, he was deceptively strong for his skinny frame. Must be all those gymnastics he's always doing.

Kagome wiped her eyes and turned back to the man that she saw had lowered his bow, but not put it away. Sticking out her hand and smiling at him she said. "Hi. I'm Kagome."

The man smiled a little back and took her hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he kneeled down and raised her hand to his lips, lightly kissing the knuckle and trying not to smile wider at the sudden growls coming from two members of the lady's group. "I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, my lady." He stood back up and was faced with two sets of glowing yellow eyes. Surely those two where demons, but if the lady was not upset, then he would do nothing for now. Beside, he'd seen her control the white haired one when he'd first spotted them.

Kagome blushed a bright red, then shook herself. "Um, nice to meet you." She tried to hold it in, but she just had to ask. "What are you?" She blurted, then blushed harder in embarrassment.

Legolas smiled again. "I am an elf, my lady."

Kagome blinked. "An elf? But, I thought elves were small and lived in tree's and made cookies?"

Now it was Legolas's turn to blink.

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind. You wouldn't happen to know where we are and what year it is, would you?"

Legolas furrowed his brow. What an odd question to ask. "You are near the Golden wood, my lady and the year is 3018"

Kagome blinked. "The where?"

Inuyasha's eyes had been narrowed on the elf for quite a while. "Before we go any further, why don't you bring your little companion out of hiding."

Legolas stared at the hanyou, shocked that he even knew Pippin was there.

Kagome turned on Inuyasha. "Not now Dog-boy! We need to figure out where the hell we are!"

Uh oh. Kagome cursing was never a good sign.

"But I just told you where you are."

"And I've never heard about such a place, at least not on earth."

Legolas blinked. "Earth?"

Inuyasha threw his hands up. "Oh great! You stupid girl! Where the hell are we?!"

SMACK!

"OW! Dammnit Rogue!"

"Don't talk to Kagome like that or I'll have you neutered when we get home!"

Kurt snickered.

Inuyasha growled.

Legolas was just confused.

Kagome was getting pissed.

"ENOUGH!!" Kagome screamed. She turned to Inuyasha. "Shut up." 

She turned to Kurt. "Be quite fuzzy or no kissies for you."

Kurt clamped his mouth shut.

She whirled on Legolas. "And you. Where in the hell are we if not on earth?"

"This is Middle Earth."

Kagome brought a hand up to massage her head. "Oy."

Turning back to her friends, she stomped over and grabbed them all, forming a sort of chain, then turned back to Legolas.

"Thanks for your help and all, but I think I'll just try again! Bye!"

In a flash of light they where gone. Leaving one very perplexed elf and a very amused Hobbit.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome blinked at the person standing across from her. 

They where dressed almost exactly the same.

She glanced at his ears and sighed. "Elf?"

The man blinked. "Hylian."

She nodded. "Ah." '_I don't get it_.'

She narrowed her eyes "Earth?"

He shook his head. "Hyrule."

Kagome hung hers with a massive sigh. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem."

A flash of light and they where gone.

Again.

+++++++++++++++++++++

After another flash of light they appeared in yet another clearing.

"Now where the hell are we?" Inuyasha grumped.

"Come back here!"

The group turned to see five people running right for them. Two where in the lead, a weird looking cat running next to them, while the other three where slightly farther behind.

"It's ours now twerp! We stoles it fair and square!"

Kagome blinked. "Did that cat just talk?"

Inuyasha huffed. 

Kurt was more interested in what the cat had said. "Did he say they stole something?"

The group looked at each other, then pulled out their weapons.

The two and their cat turned around just in time to see the group in front of them. The armed group.

They skidded to a stop. The red-haired woman glared at them. "Move it!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Give back what you stole."

The red head growled. "We don't have time for this. Arboc go!"

The group watched in confusion as she threw a tiny ball at them. In a flash of light, a large snake appeared.

Kagome tilted her head. "Do you think it's a demon?"

Inuyasha sniffed. "No, but whatever the hell it is, its gonna be dead in about a minute."

"Arboc, poison sting..HEY! YOU CANT DO THAT!"

Inuyasha snorted and tossed the now unconscious snake at the girls feet.

"Keh, that was too easy." He cracked his knuckles and smirked at them. "Wanna try again?"

"Why you Licky Tongue, Go!" She growled.

A weird little pink creature appeared. "Licky."

Inuyasha blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Licky Tongue, Lick attack!"

Inuyasha sighed and whipped out Tetsusaiga, which surprisingly enough, transformed.

Licky tongue stopped in his tracks at the sight of the massive sword.

Inuyasha smirked. "Heh, you might not be a demon, but I know now that your at least a monster." He rested the huge fang on his shoulder. "You still wanna play pinkie?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

Licky tongue gulped, then ran and hide behind the red head.

While she was yelling at it, the yellow mouse creature in the blue haired mans arms awoke. "Pika?"

It blinked and looked around. Upon seeing just whose arms it rested in the creatures beady little eyes narrowed.

"PIKACHU!!"

Inuyasha stepped back at the surge of electricity that erupted from the little creature.

They watched as the weird trio became a speck on the horizon.

Logan looked down at the weird little rodent. Reaching down, he picked it up by the scruff of its neck.

"No, wait! Don't pick him up!" A boy wearing a red cap yelled.

Logan glared at the little creature.

"PIKACHU!!" The thing shocked him.

Logan shook it hard to make it stop, then glared at it. "Nice try shrimp."

The boy gazed at him in shock. "You aren't hurt?"

Logan shrugged. "Takes more than that to hurt me kid." With that, he threw the mouse thing into the kids arms.

Kagome walked up and kneeled down so that she and the boy where at eye level. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where we arewould you."

The boy smiled. "Sure! I know exactly where we are, wereuh" He scratched his head.

The red haired girl with the pony tail glared at the boy. "Did you forget again?!"

The boy turned and glared at her. "I didn't forget! I justum, was thinking of the way to the nearest short-cut."

The girl growled.

While the two argued, Kagome sighed and turned to her group. "I don't recognize these animals. I think we should try again."

The others groaned, but complied.

In a flash of light they where gone. Leaving the arguing couple and a drooling teen.

The older boy snapped out of it the moment they where gone, falling to his knees in agony. "I Never even knew her name!" He sobbed. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome blinked in front of her, in shock, as the light died down. That better not be what she thought it was pointed in her face.

"Omae O Korosu."

Kagome closed her eyes and growled. Reaching forward and grabbing the guy in front of her by his green tank top and yanking his face close to hers.

"I am not in the mood for this right now. " She growled, glaring at him. Turning to his long haired companion while he was momentarily shocked into stillness, she forced an even worse glare on him. "Where are we? Earth or not? And what is the year?" She snarled.

The boy gulped and backed up a step. "Your on colony 1. And the year is A.C 198."

Kagome blinked for a second, loosing her glare. "A.C?"

The boy that she was still holding by the collar glared at her. "After Colony."

Kagome sighed and let him go, reaching out and smoothing the wrinkles in his tank top while he watched her in something like curiosity. "Sorry about that, I've been having a really bad day."

She walked over to her friends, then turned back to them. "Thanks anyway!"

The whole group was gone in a flash of light.

The long haired boy turned to his messy haired companion. Watching as he put his beloved gun away. "That was weird."

The messy haired boy crossed his arms. "Hn." Then turned and left the hanger, while his friend stood blinking after him.

++++++++++++++++++

Kagome sighed as the light show ended for the umpteenth time. Looking up at the shout of warning. 

'_Oh, pretty light_.' She thought absently of the glowing blue sphere that was headed right for her.

She blinked again, and suddenly she was up in the air, in the arms of a huge man with very spiky hair. "Sorry about that, but you just appeared out of no where."

She just kept staring. "Who are you?"

The man smiled a very large and goofy grin. "I'm Son Goku! Who are you?"

"Kagome." She answered distantly. The sounds of combat drew her attention to the ground.

'I'm flying.' Was the first thought. The second was. 'Why is Logan beating up that short man?'

Her new friend, Goku, followed her line of sight. "That's Vegita." Then he blinked innocently. "I don't think you friend likes him very much."

Kagome sighed. "Logan's just very protective." She squinted up at Goku. "Vegita wouldn't happen to be the one who threw the ball of light at me, would he?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah! How did you know?"

Kagome turned back to see that Inuyasha had joined the fray. "Lucky guess."

She glanced down and saw her boyfriend looking up at her worriedly. "Goku-san, could you please set me back on the ground."

The large man blinked, as if he'd forgotten that they weren't on the ground in the first place. Then he laughed nervously. "Right, sorry about that."

He floated down and placed her gently on her feet.

Kurt came up and wrapped his arms around her, studying the man that had saved her. He seemed completely unfazed by the blue and fuzzy demon in front of him.

Kagome kissed Kurt on his cheek, then turned to Goku, drowning out the sounds of violence coming from behind her. "You wouldn't happen to know what year it is or if this is earth, would you?"

Goku grinned. "Nah, this is Chiku and the year..well, I never was very good with numbers." He admitted sheepishly.

Kagome sighed and bowed to him. "Thanks anyway, Goku-san."

She turned to the ones fighting. "INUYASHA, SIT!!"

SLAM!!

"GODAMMNIT BITCH!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!"

"GET LOGAN AND GET OVER HERE!! THIS ISN'T EVEN EARTH!"

Inuyasha grumbled, but reached over and yanked Logan away from the short little man with weird hair. "Come on, we gotta go."

Logan argued all the way there.

Kagome smiled and waved at Goku, who cheerfully waved back.

Again with the flash of light.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hold it right there Nega-creep!"

The group sighed and turned around.

"I am the defender of love and justice! In the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

There was a collective group blink.

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Deep breath. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

Muffled. "hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kagome sighed, then looked up at the group of girls all dressed in very short skirts. No that she could talk, since she used to walk around like that all the time. "I think you may have us confused with someone else."

The blond with the long pig-tails scratched her head. "You mean, your not from the negaverse?"

Kurt shrugged. "No, were from upstate New York."

"Ooohhhh.." The sailor suited girls nodded.

One of the girls, in a blue suit, tilted her head to the side. "But we felt a great surge of energy in this area."

Kagome laughed in embarrassment. "That would be me."

Suddenly, the red suited girl narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Demon be gone!" She cried, slamming something on his head.

Inuyasha's eyes crossed on the piece of paper attached to his forehead. "Heh.sorry girly, but those things don't, SHIT!!" he started batting at the smoking piece of paper on his forehead.

Miroku covered his smile with his hand, and casually reached over and peeled the ofuda off.

Turning to the girl with a smile, he handed it back. "That is a very strong spell priestess, but this demon is our companion. Please don't try to purify him." Miroku smiled charmingly.

The girl blushed prettily.

Inuyasha sat rubbing at his burned forehead.

Sango narrowed her eyes at the perverted houshi.

Kagome turned to the blond girl again once the drama was over with. 

"Could you tell me what year it is? I know we're in Tokyo, just not the year."

The blond girl called sailor moon, blinked. "You don't know the year."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Er, yeah.I'm so forgetful."

The blond shrugged. "Its 1989."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks."

She walked over and grabbed her friends.

Another flashy light show.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

This time they appeared in a large hall, full of strange robed people.

That where all pointing sticks at them.

Kagome waved nervously. "Er, hello?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched towards a girl with bushy hair who kept muttering to herself. "It's not possible to apparate on school grounds. It says so in."

Two boys seated on either side of her finished her sentence. "Hogwarts a History, we know."

She sniffed at them.

The one with messy hair and glasses, covering startling green eyes, whispered to his friends. "Do you think it's another attempt by Voldemort?"

'_Volde-what?_' Inuyasha wondered.

The red head seemed to shudder at the name. Then studied the group that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the great hall. "I don't think so.."

"We should be prepared, just in case." The bushy haired one said decisively.

Inuyasha snorted. The shock of their sudden appearance was starting to wear off, and he could now hear just about everyone speculating about who they were.

An old man with a long white beard stood up and the entire place fell silent. He then turned a pair of sparkling eyes onto Kagome. "How can we help you my dear?"

Kagome gulped, she could feel the power coming off of this guy. "Um, were kind of..lost, you see, and"

The old man raised his hand. "Say no more." His eyes twinkled with humor and hidden knowledge. "You are in Scotland, and the year is 1998."

Kagome blinked. Deciding not to wonder how he knew what she was going to ask.

Kurt leaned over. "Do you think he's a teep?"

'_A what? Oh, right..Institute slang for telepath_.' She looked at her boyfriend over her shoulder. "No, he's just, really powerful."

She watched Inuyasha's ears flatten. "A good kind of powerful Dog-boy, don't worry."

The ears relaxed a little.

She turned back to face the old man. "Thank you." Then she glanced around. "And we're sorry for interrupting."

The old man smiled. "It's no trouble at all.Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome stared at him in shock as the white light enveloped them again.

'_How did he know my name?_'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome sighed as they appeared in a living room. '_Japan again?!_'

Then she blinked at the pig-tailed youth who was staring at her in shock. She tilted her head. "Cousin?"

The boy gulped down the food in his mouth. "Kagome?"

She smiled and launched herself into his startled arms. "Ranma! I haven't seen you in so long!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah, since we were, like, five!"

She grinned at him. "That's right, you went on that training trip with Uncle Genma. How'd that go, by the way."

Ranma sweat-dropped. "You don't want to know."

Kagome winced. "That bad?"

Ranma just hung his head, then suddenly it jerked back up. "Hey, I heard that you've been sick a lot lately." He eyed her worriedly. "You sure you should you be apperin' in flash's of light?"

Kagome's smile became more of a grimace. '_Ji-chan._' She mentally growled.

Before she could say anything though, a sudden crash was heard, and through the dust there appeared a girl with long purple hair. She walked in, then raised a round weapon at Kagome.

"Obstacle is for killing! You no touch Shampoo arien!"

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

The girl swung the weapon at her head.

BAMF

Ranma blinked as he, his cousin, and a blue, demon guy appeared on the other side of the room.

Then things went from bad, to worse.

"Ranma! Keep it down, I'm trying to practice?!"

Akane came in from the dojo.

She took one look at the girl in his arms, completely disregarding the other guy that also had his arms around the same girl, and flipped.

"RANMA YOU PERVERT!!"

She pulled a mallet out of nowhere and swung it at his head. 

BAMF

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"Arien, you come away from ugly girl right now!"

"Ugly?!" Kagome shrieked.

BAMF

CRASH!!

BAMF

CRASH!!

BAMF

CRASH!!

This went on for a while. Until Kurt couldn't port' anymore. Panting and leaning against the wall, he watched as the two blood thirsty girls approach.

THUNK!

At least, they did, until Logan knocked their heads together.

He dropped the girls, then turned to look at them. "You done playin' elf."

"Playink!" Kurt gasped, then collapsed.

Kagome kneeled down next to him. "My poor fuzzy." She stoked his head for a minute, then turned to her cousin. "What year is it?"

He blinked. "2003."

Kagome cheered, then thought of something. "Wait, what month is it?"

Again he blinked. "July."

Kagome's eyes went comically round. "That's a few months from when we left, that means that I'm at my house right now. It's summer, and Kurt, the professor and Logan will be showing up anytime. Weird."

Ranma narrowed his eyes at her. "You sure your ok?"

Kagome waved a hand at him. "Yeah, just thinking of how weird it is that there's another me on the other side of Tokyo right now."

"Huh?!"

Kagome turned to her cousin. "I control time to an extent. Been traveling back to the feudal era for about two years now." She pointed at Inuyasha. "He's a dog-demon." Then Sango and Miroku. "And she's a demon exterminator while that one is a monk. They where all born five hundred years ago." Then she motioned to her boyfriend. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt, He's a mutant, you know what those are right?" Ranma nodded. "Well I'm one too, found out a few months ago, weird huh. So anyway, this stupid jewel that I've been hunting with them. "Points at Inuyasha and crew. "Got stuck in my chest and now its boosting my mutant powers, like, uber much, and so I kinda tossed us all into different timesso yeah, weird right?"

Ranma blinked, shook his head, then shrugged. "Eh, I've seen weirder."

Then he walked over and dumped a glass of water over his head.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, now female, cousin. "You think weird shit runs in our genes or something?"

Ranma shrugged. "I wondered that myself."

Kagome nodded, then pulled up her fuzzy man. "Well, at least I know that we're closer, so we wont stay in the time stream for very long this time. That way we should end up in the right place at least."

Logan helped her to get Kurt over to the group, where Pietro and Inuyasha snickered at the comatose elf.

Kagome walked over and hugged her red-headed cousin. "You should come and visit me at the institute sometime." Then she smirked. "I could always find a nice guy for you to date."

Ranma sputtered. "I'm a guy!" He yelled in indignation as the light disappeared. Then smiled. '_See ya Kag_, _maybe I will come and visit you sometime_.' 

"RANMA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL!!"

"Oh my son, you shame your poor father."

Ranma gulped and turned to face Soun's demon head. '_Ah crap._'

+++++++++++++++++++

Kagome kept her eyes closed as the light died down. Afraid she'd landed them in Egypt or something.

"And out here we have the..oh my, what happened to you?"

There was a collective sigh of relief at the sound of the Professor's voice.

They opened their eyes to see him leading a group of people.

Logan snorted and walked past them all and into the mudroom. Getting weird looks for his skirt and shark tooth necklace.

Sango and Miroku came next, arguing about who knows what, since everyone was more interested in the suit of armor that Miroku was wearing and the dress and flowers adorning Sango.

Pietro came stomping through next, sword strapped to his back, and still dressed in the Lincoln green outfit given to him by the merry men of Sherwood forest.

Kagome sighed and leaned against her slowly recovering boyfriend. "Come on fuzzy, lets go find you something nice and loaded with fat and sugar and carb's to eat, ok."

"Ja, Liebes. Danke."

Again the group watched as two more people came into the house. One dressed in the same green clothes as the silver haired boy and the other, who looked like a fuzzy, blue demon, in a set of armor similar to the other mans with a brown robe thrown over the top.

Professor X turned to look at the only ones left in the yard. Inuyasha, Rogue, and a large black horse that was happily munching grass.

"What happened?"

Rogue sighed, turning to Inuyasha. "You tell him, I'm takin' Shadowstar to the boathouse until Kurt thinks of what ta do with him."

And with that, she led the large horse away.

Professor X turned to Inuyasha. "Well?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh!" and stomped off after Rogue.

The group of new comers stood still for a minute, then started talking.

"That was cool!" A young boy said, his twin, or was that triplets, oh well, fairly bounced with excitement.

"That blue boy was cute!" A girl with blond hair that stuck out to the sides said and licked her lips.

"Humph. Peasants." Another girl, this time with long black hair sniffed.

"Shut yer yap girly, you doona need ta be talkin' bout others like tha'" a girl with a thick Irish accent and pig tails in her short brown hair stated.

A girl with short, spiked hair with pink tips blew a bubble with her gum, then grinned. "That was cool, but did they just come from a costume party or what?" she asked, fixing her long yellow trench coat.

Another boy, busy creating something in his hand looked up. "Did you see the dude with the ears! Those where cool." He looked at the mini Ice-Inuyasha he'd been sculpting in his hands.

Professor Xavier sighed and massaged his head. Then looked up. '_Oh, wait. I forgot to tell those two that the new professor is staying in the boathouse._'

There was a sudden crash. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FUCKING WOLF?!!"

"DOG-TURD??!!"

'_Oh dear._'

++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Knew some of you where waitin' for him! So lets see how many of you can guess all of the places they went AND who the new recruits are. Good luck! Next time: Kagome meets some one she don't like to much. Beast proposes a way for her to control her powers "I have too what?!" And, how our dear, beloved group, reacts to, not only the new recruits, but having you-know-who for a professor, Ha! And, everybody's favorite Cajun shows up ta boot. Hope ta see ya again! Later. Sayin_girl.


	19. Bonds, IceCream, and BMovies

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah.you know this already.

Authors note: Alright! Nice ta see ya again! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they make my day. Now, I'm sure your all wondering who won my little contest, ne? well, I'll tell you. A lot of you got all the book/movie, video game, and anime's right.but you forgot to name the group they met at the end of the chapter. Now then, our two second prize winners are: Kirin1, NightScream andKin-chan Pandun_, _you guys got all of them right, except one. Your prize is a choice between two pictures, drawn by my very talented friend, depicting a family photo of Kagome, Shippo, and Kurt. Or a picture of the entire 'Time Trip' group. You choose, but ya only get one. And the ultimate winner isAurorasFire! Congratulations! You get both pics and a scene of your choosing! Just name it, and my friend will draw it for you! Thanks for playing my little game, it was fun! 

Some of you are probably wondering what all of them where, right? Well, here ya go: first, the group visited the Lord of the Rings(Like that one wasn't obvious.) Second: A visit to Link! From the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time.(Why do they call it the Legend of Zelda? Zelda never does anything except get kidnapped. Shouldn't it be called the Legend of Link? Oh well, I'm sure the creators had their reasons, right?) Three: Ah, everybody's least favorite anime, Pokemon. Number Four: A lot of you didn't get this one. It was Heero Yue and Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing! Numero five: That was a visit to the ever long-winded Dragonball Z universe. Six: The freebee. Kinda like the free square in bingo. I used an anime that _everyone_ knows. Sailor Moon! Next, to number six: The only way you couldn't have gotten this one was if you had been in a coma for the past ten years or were living under a rock! Of course it's Harry Potter! And the last of the anime's. Everybody's favorite aquatransexualRanma 1/2! That's all the shows, but the hard part was the new students. So here they are!

Jamie Maddox- Multiple

Tabitha Smith or Tabby- Boom Boom

Amara Aquilla- Magma

Rahne Sinclair- Wolfsbane

Jubilation Lee or Jubilee- uh, Jubilee *Shrugs*

And last but certainly not least.Bobby Drake- Ice Man

I must confess that I did try to throw people off by mixing Comic book Jubilee and the cartoon one. In X-man: Evolution, she just looked too much like Amara. So I made her more colorful. 

Well, there ya go. All of the answers. Thanks for playing! And I'm so glad you all like my fic, so without further udo.Read on!!

****

Chapter Nineteen: Bonds, Ice Cream, and B-movies

Kagome smacked her knee on the underside of the table as Inuyasha's bellow rang through the kitchen. Kurt Jumped as well, and almost choked on the banana he'd been eating.

"What the heck was that?!" Kagome looked at Kurt, trying not to laugh at his startled expression and the banana that hung comically out of his mouth.

Kurt shrugged and stood up, following Kagome as she raced outside.

She bumped into one of the new students on her way to the sounds of carnage coming from the back yard, turning to apologize, the girl just grabbed her arm and drug her along.

Once there, she turned to the girl next to her as Kurt ported onto the scene, Hostess cupcakes and a sausage clutched in his hands.

"What's going on?"

The girl in the yellow trench coat shrugged. "That dog-eared guy is fighting with the new professor."

Kagome turned back to the battle with a growl. "Oh is he now"

Kurt was busy chewing on his sausage.

Kagome took a deep breath. "**SSSSSIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!**"

****

KABOOM!!

As the dust started to clear, Kagome stomped up to the Inuyasha shaped crater.

"What's goin' on?" A sleepy voice asked from the glass door, leading into the mudroom.

Kagome froze, then turned slowly around. "MY BABY!!"

Shippo choked as he was suddenly enveloped in a very strong hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Kagome cried as she continued to squeeze him.

Kurt tapped her on the shoulder. "Ah, liebling.I don't think he can breath."

Kagome blinked at Shippo's blue coloring. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She loosened her hug, and patted his tail in apology.

Shippo took a deep breath. "It's ok. I didn't know you'd miss me so much, I was only napping for a couple a hours."

Kagome sweat-dropped. '_Oh that's right. We may have been gone for several months, but here, it was only a few minutes. Stupid time paradox's._' 

Shippo stared up at Kurt. "So what's goin' on?"

Kurt gestured at the hole in the ground where Inuyasha could be heard complaining vehemently. "It seems zat Inuyasha is, not fond, of the new Professor."

Shippo's eyes narrowed at the good looking male, the guy looked about twenty-five. He had short black hair and blue eyes. Shippo sniffed at the air. "He smells like the wolf." 

Rogue came stomping over and stood next to Kagome. "He said his names Dr. Ookami."

Kagome turned to Shippo. "There, you see. He's can't possibly be Kouga, Rogue says so."

Shippo crossed his arms. "I know what I smell! Go ahead, use your Miko powers and you'll see Momma."

Kagome sighed and decided to humor the kit. Closing her eyes and concentrating on her surroundings. '_There's Shippo's green aura, and Kirara's red, and Inuyasha's gold, and..Wait a minute!_' 

She whipped around, sending her hair flying. "KOUGA-KUN!!"

The man winced, then smiled charmingly at her. "Ah, hello Kagome-chan" He waved nervously.

By this time, Inuyasha had managed to pull himself out of his hole. "You fucking wolf! I asked you a question! Why the hell are you here?!"

"Because I asked him to come." A calm voice said.

The group turned to see Hank McCoy knuckling his way across the lawn in their direction.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, but didn't look away from Kouga. 

Kouga just kept smirking at him.

Dr. McCoy stopped and smiled at the group. "I need to speak with you three." He pointed at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kurt. "In private. Please meet me down in the lab. Dr. Ookami, if you would." He looked at his friend.

Kouga nodded, and walked off into the mansion.

Inuyasha grumbled and gripped, but stomped off into the house anyway, Kagome handed Shippo to Rogue and followed Inuyasha, Kurt at her side.

+++++++++++++++++++

"Well, now that we're all here, I'll tell you why I've asked you to come." Hank sat down and folded his hands. Looking at the group before him.

Kurt and Kagome sat on his small couch. Inuyasha leaned against the door and glared at Kouga, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Yes, well, as you know, Kagome's abilities have grown far too quickly for her to safely control. I have no experience in this area, aside from what I've leaned recently, so I decided to call in a colleague of mine." He gestured at Kouga. "Dr. Ookami specializes in ancient legends, myths and powerssuch as the Miko abilities young Kagome possesses, and Demons, like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled. "Of course he'd know about those..he's a fucking demon himself!!"

Dr. McCoy looked at the two of them. "I take it you two know each other."

Kouga pushed away from the wall. "You could say that. I met Inuyasha about Five hundred years agoDoesn't look like he's matured any in all this time."

Inuyasha snarled.

"Five hundred years? But, how is that possible?" Hank questioned.

Kouga turned to look at his friend. "It's a rather long story that I promise to tell you laterthe short of it is that demons as essentially immortal to all except a fatal wound."

"Fascinating." Hank mummered.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "So what the hell do you want? Come to claim your '_Woman_'?"

Kouga smirked. "I learned that she wasn't mine a long time ago. I'm happily mated now, thank you very much."

Kagome perked up. "Oh, that's wonderful! Who's your mate, anyone we know?"

Kouga's eyes darted around nervously. "Ah, I really can't say right now."

Kagome sighed. "I understand." '_Stupid time travel protocol!_'

"You said that Professor Ookami vas here to help Kagome control her powers?" Kurt spoke up.

Kouga turned and smiled at him. "Yes, that's right!" Then he started to pace. "As you know, Kagome has too much power running through her to control this all on her own." He stopped pacing suddenly and turned to face them, grinning. "That means that someone else is going to have to help her."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Who. You?" He glared.

Kouga shook his head. "Nope. What where going to do is form a bond between Kagome's powers and another person. That person would then have a trigger that would.. suppress her powers."

Kagome blinked. "You mean that I'm essentially going to be subduing my self!"

Kouga shrugged. "Well, sort of."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"SIT!!"

SLAM!!

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted as Inuyasha continued to laugh hysterically.

Kouga sighed and went on. "For the most part, it is your miko powers that are doing the 'subduing' as you put it, but since a miko can't place a spell on herself, your gonna have to give that ability to someone else."

"Oh, oh, pick me! Pick me!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, then latched onto Kurt's arm.

"I choose Kurt!" '_I know he'd never abuse the ability, not like Inuyasha. He probably just want's it so he can get me back for all those sits!_' 

"Was?" Kurt blinked at her in confusion.

Kouga nodded. "That's great."

Kagome cocked her head to the side as a thought struck her. "But how will we form this bond? Humans can't develop bonds, can they?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, that's why your going to need a youkai to act as a sort ofbridge between you two."

"How would we do that?" Kurt asked.

Kouga started pacing. "The bond is fairly easy, you just have to exchange blood with a youkai, the stronger the blood the stronger the bond." He stopped pacing for a second. "There is one problem however."

Hank picked up where Kouga had left off. "We don't know how your miko abilities will react to having youkai blood flowing through your system."

Kagome's mind started to think up many different, and painful, ways that it could react.

Kouga seemed to have read her mind. "We don't think it would hurt you.if you used someone that your spirit knows."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Kouga turned to look at Inuyasha. "If Inuyasha acts as the bridge, your miko abilities might not react at all, since they associate him with protection."

Inuyasha looked down in deep thought. Then over at Kagome. "Would I get to subdue her?"

Kouga chuckled. "We honestly don't know. Nothing like this has ever been done before."

Kagome thought about her recent trip through time. Although she had fun with Robin, she was in no hurry to repeat that experience, and if this could work then.

"Lets do it."

Inuyasha and Kurt both turned to look at her.

"Are you sure Liebes?" Kurt asked.

Kagome grabbed his hand. "If you are."

Kurt smiled and reached up to brush his hand through her hair. "I would do anything at all if it would help you."

She smiled at him and leaned over to plant a short, but sweet kiss on his lips, ignoring the sound of Inuyasha's dramatic gagging.

"Are you all sure?" Hank asked one more time. All three nodded.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road!" Kouga came over and stood before Kurt and Kagome, pulling them to their feet and over to Inuyasha.

"First, stand in a circle. Inuyasha, your going to have to use your claws to cut their hands." Inuyasha seemed a bit freaked at the thought, but nodded. Kouga continued. "Both hands must be cut, then you each grab the hands next to you, creating the linked circle. So it'll go Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand, Kagome holding Kurt's hand, and Kurt holding Inuyasha's hand, got it?" They all nodded. "Keep hold of each others hands until its over, you'll know when that is." Kouga forestalled Kagome's obvious question, then nodded at Inuyasha to proceed.

Inuyasha gulped, then reached over and grabbed Kurt's hands, wincing as he cut into his furred palms, then turned to Kagome and did the same, trying not to whimper at the sight of her ruby blood welling in her palms. Shaking his head, he quickly cut his own hands and grabbed both Kurt and Kagome, feeling the blood squish between their joined hands.

Kagome and Kurt did the same.

Kouga and Hank backed away as the trio began to glow. Their hair lifting up and floating around their heads. The three appeared to be in a trance of some sort.

"What's going on? Is this normal?" Hank asked.

Kouga just shook his head, never taking his eyes off of the group. "I told you that this had never been done before, not between a youkai, a mutant and a miko at least."

The light flared for a minute, then died down. The two doctors thought that it was over at first, that is, before two ropes of light shot out from Kagome. A red one wrapping around Kurt's chest, were his heart would be, and tightening. Hank was concerned for a moment that it would hurt him, but the blissful expression on the boys face nullified his fear. A silver light shot out and wrapped around Inuyasha, like the red had done for Kurt. 

The two men watched in wonder as the red light intensified and grew to almost painful proportions. A gold light began weaving around the silver rope attached to Inuyasha, going from him, then back to her. Both flared bright for a minute then blinked out.

Kagome and Kurt immediately collapsed, while Inuyasha staggered but managed keep his balance, although he seemed very disoriented. 

Hank helped Inuyasha onto the couch, while Kouga picked up Kurt and Kagome, laying them down on the cot in the corner.

"What happened?" Hank asked while checking over the dog-hanyou.

Kouga was doing the same for his two patients. "Remember our wild card?"

Hank looked up. "You mean Kagome's miko powers?"

Kouga nodded. "Yep, well I think that was it."

"But what did it do?"

Kouga looked back at Hank. "We won't know for a while yet Hank. We just have to watch them carefully for any changes. We'll figure it out in time."

Hank nodded then turned back around as Inuyasha seemed to come out of his daze. 

The boy shook his head and glanced around. "Where is she?"

Hank watched him carefully. "Where's who?"

Inuyasha glared up at him. "My Imouto." Not waiting for an answer, the silver haired young man stood up and walked drunkenly over to the cot that Kagome and Kurt were using. Inuyasha sniffed, then woofed. 

Kouga blinked as Kagome repeated the sound in her sleep. 

Inuyasha smiled and crawled onto the end of the cot, almost as if to protect the two sleeping on it from everyone else.

Then he promptly passed out. 

+++++++++++++++++

Kagome pulled on her comfort clothes. Some nice, soft, blue pajamas and her white puppy slippers with the floppy ears that Inuyasha hated with a passion. 

As she pulled her slippers on she thought about what had happened earlier. It was strange, but she felt..different now. Whole. Like there had been something missing and she didn't even know it until it was back.

Reviewing the thoughts she just had Kagome came to the conclusion that she was in dire need of Chocolate. Lots of it.

Trudging down the stairs and peeking into the game room she found it empty, which was a rarity in a house full of so many teenagers. Smiling and beginning to feel a little better already, she slipped into the kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out a carton of 'Triple Chocolate Fudge' ice cream. 

After rummaging through the silverware drawer and locating a large spoon, she walked back into the T.V room. Plopping down onto the couch and crossing her legs. Flipping on the T.V she found one of her favorite movies was on, 'The Curse of the Mummies Finger'.

Yes, Kagome's secret passion was cheesy B-movies. The cheesier the better.

Snuggling into the cushions behind her, she scooped up a big spoon-full of chocolate heaven and prepared for some serious self pampering.

"What are you doing wench?"

Kagome gritted her teeth, took a deep breath and deliberately shoved the spoon-full of ice cream into her mouth. Sending a baleful glare in her intruders direction.

"Well?" Inuyasha was perched on the arm of the couch. Arms crossed and glaring at her.

Well, mostly at her. He seemed to be more mad at her slippers, truth be told.

She tried not to giggle at his absurd attitude to her footwear. He acted like they were going to spring to life and bite him if he looked away.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What are you eating."

Kagome glared at him. "Ice cream." She said. Taking another large bite.

Inuyasha licked his lips. "Is it good?"

Kagome made a big show of taking another bite. "It's chocolate."

Inuyasha's ears perked straight up. "I like chocolate!"

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmmm" She kept eating and watching her movie.

Inuyasha inched closer. "Can I try some?"

"No, get your own." Kagome glared at him.

"Please." 

'_Oh, he's bringing out the big guns._' "No."

"Just a little bite."

"No. go 'way."

Inuyasha leaned back and pouted. "Selfish wench." He muttered.

Kagome turned her full attention on him. "Selfish?! Look who's talking dog-boy!"

"Keh!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You take that back."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Make me."

She growled. Inuyasha blinked in shock. That was actually a very good growl coming from a human.

"I could so hurt you!"

He scoffed. "How?"

Kagome snorted. "Did you forget about the rosary, stupid?"

He just kept smirking. "Nope. But if you sit me, the only place I have to go is into the couch. I'd probably break it. Then where would you sit?" He smiled widely.

She growled. Then snorted and crossed her arms. "Feh!"

Right after that noise came out of her mouth, it dropped open in shock.

Inuyasha laughed, at both what she'd said and the expression on her face.

She growled at him again. "Shut up."

"Make me!" He laughed.

She brandished her spoon threateningly. "Bring it on, puppy-man!"

He snorted at her. "If your not going to share, then tell me where I can get my own."

She crossed her arms and pouted for a minute, then grudgingly mumbled the location of the secret ice-cream stash. "In the freezer, behind the frozen broccoli."

Inuyasha leapt up and raced into the kitchen. Kagome took another bite of her frozen treat.

Inuyasha came back in a few minutes later, holding a carton of 'Chocolate Death', with chocolate swirls and loaded with little chocolate pieces, triumphantly in the air.

He sat himself down next to Kagome and ripped open his own carton, digging in hungrily.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Where's your mate?" He asked around a mouth full of ice-cream.

Kagome snorted. "He got roped into going to the store with Scott." Then she realized just what he'd said. "And he's not my mate!" 

Inuyasha huffed at her, sounding suspiciously like a woof. "What about the brat?"

Kagome didn't even look at him. "Shippo is keeping Rogue company tonight. Said he wanted to get to know his aunt better."

Inuyasha blushed faintly at the mention of the gothic beauty.

Trying to take his mind off of, other, things, he turned his attention to the T.V, "What the hell are we watching?"

Kagome smirked at him. "Cheesy B-movies."

Inuyasha turned a confused look on her. "Huh?"

Kagome put a finger up to her lips. "Ssssshhhhhhh, watch the cheesy goodness." 

Inuyasha shrugged and turned to watch a female actor scream dramatically, as a finger wrapped in toilet paper inched, in an excruciatingly slow manner, ever closer to where she was standing. Perfectly still.

Inuyasha snorted. '_Stupid humans_.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kurt sighed as Scott checked his list.

For the tenth time.

Glancing around the super-market in boredom and idly looking at the ridiculous warning labels, he thought about how much he'd rather be at home, snuggled up with Kagome.

'_And the monster movie marathon is on tonight too. Damn my inability to say no to a friend in need!_'

He sighed in self pity, looking at a warning label for sleeping pills.

"Caution: May cause drowsiness." He snorted. "Oh, yeah, Ja. It's sleeping pills, I'd certainly hope so."

"Kurt! Come on man, I'm done!" Scott yelled from the entrance.

"Finally." Kurt whispered, putting back the medicine he'd been playing with and jogging to where Scott was standing.

Scott smiled and walked out of the automatic doors, Kurt trudging along behind him.

"Thanks for helping me out Kurt, you're a life saver! I had absolutely no idea what to get for Jean's Birthday dinner."

Kurt shrugged. "It's no problem mein freund."

Scott walked over to his red convertible, and began to load the groceries.

Kurt stood by and watched, taking the cart when Scott had everything out and walking it over to return it.

As he was coming back he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt apologized.

"You should be foreign boy."

Kurt sighed and looked up at the schools biggest jock, and Jean's on-again-off-again boyfriend, Duncan Matthew's.

"I said I vas sorry." Kurt shrugged and tried to walk around him.

"Who said you could go." Duncan grabbed him up by his collar, lifting the shorter boy off his feet.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Put me down."

Duncan laughed. "What are you gonna do, huh? Punch me? Is the little wussy foreigner going to beat up the mean old football player?"

Kurt growled.

"What's going on here?"

Duncan didn't even turn. "Stay outta this Summer's, this ain't got nothin' ta do with you." 

Two of Duncan's thugs walked over as stood threateningly in front of Scott.

Scott looked like he was debating whether or not he should fight them,

"It's all right mein freund, I can handle this." Kurt waved him down.

Duncan sneered. "Like I said before, what are you gonna do?"

Kurt smirked. "This."

He twisted himself into a virtual human pretzel and wiggled out of Duncan's hold, landing in a crouch against the jocks car.

Duncan snarled. "Why you little" He advanced on the other boy.

Kurt used Duncan's car as a spring board, planning on jumping over him and into Scott's car.

However, that isn't how things worked out.

The force of Kurt's jump actually knocked Duncan's car clean over.

Kurt overshot Scott's car and landed on his butt in shock, gapping at the jocks overturned vehicle. '_How the hell did that happen?!_'

"You little freak! Look what you did to my car!!" Duncan screamed. Turning and throwing a punch at Kurt's face.

Kurt blinked as his hand darted up of its own violation, catching Duncan's fist in his own.

Duncan tried to pull his hand back, but couldn't. "Let go of my hand!"

Kurt was too busy pondering over this odd phenomenon. '_Shouldn't all his struggles at least make it a little harder? I hardly even feel it, and he's twice my size!_'

Standing up, still holding Duncan's struggling fist in his hand, he stared in curiosity. '_I wonder.._'

He lifted his arm and watched in amusement as Duncan went with.hanging comically several inches off the ground .

The sight of a small and scrawny kid, lifting a large, well muscled jock into the air, with one arm and no apparent effort was certainly something new.

Duncan's cronies ran, leaving their fearless leader to his doom.

Kurt shook Duncan a few times, then set him back on his feet.

The jock backed away, clutching his injured hand to his chest. " I'll get you for this freak-boy!" Then he turned and ran away with his tail between his legs.

Scott walked over and stood next to Kurt. "What the heck was that?!"

Kurt shrugged "I don't have a clue."

Scott walked over and got in his car, starting the engine as Kurt hopped into his seat. "Do you think it's some late blooming mutation?" He asked, glancing at Duncan's still overturned car.

Kurt shook his head, looking up at the starry sky as they drove out of the parking lot. "No." He offered no more information on the subject.

As they pulled into the institute Kurt hopped out of the car before it had even fully stopped, pushing through the glass doors in the front and going up the stairs and to the left, to the game room. Don't ask him how, but he knew that that was where he'd find Kagome.

Sure enough, Kagome was curled up on the couch. One slipper dangling precariously on the tip of her foot. Spoon clutched in her left hand in a death grip, and carton of ice-cream cradled in the other.

She was sound asleep.

He chuckled, walking over and prying the spoon from her fingers, then unwrapping the ice-cream from her other arm.

He set them on the coffee table, then turned and covered her in a blanket.

He sat down next to her and looked down as his foot hit something.

Inuyasha was passed out under the coffee table, drooling into the rug. There was an empty Ice-cream carton next to his head, and a spoon sticking out from under his knee. His snow-white ears where twitching around in his sleep.

Kurt smiled again and put his feet up on the table. Logan always got onto them about it, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt Kurt.

Picking up the discarded Ice-cream, which was really more like ice-cream soup at this point, he looked up at what was on T.V

"Alright! 'Vampire Space Aliens from Mars'! I love this movie!"

And so Kurt settled down to watch some classic entertainment, Kagome sleeping peacefully at his side and Inuyasha snoring away under his feet.

Life was good for the fuzzy dude.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Hope ya liked it! I know I said that Remy was going to be in this chapter but it didn't work out. He's going to show up in the next one definitely though. I plan to use him to stir the water a little between Inu and Rogue. More things are revealed about the bond between Kag, Kurt, and Inu. What happened? And why is Kurt suddenly so strong? He's almost as strong as..a demon? Hehe. Not gonna tell, you'll see next chapter. All will be explained.(At least most of it) Review and let me know what ya thought! See ya next time! Later. Sayin_girl.


	20. New Powers or Not?

Disclaimer: *Yawn* Oh, what? I have to say I don't own Inuyasha or X-men: Evolution? Feh! S'not like anybody reads this anyway. Blah, blah, blah.and so on and so on. Yeah.

Authors note: Thank you sssoooo much to all of my reviewer's.you make me smileJ Anyways, Kin-chan Pandun and NightScream: do you two want your pictures in color or just in pencil? Get back to me so that I can let my friend know. If you want color though it'll take her a little longer, just ta let ya know. Also, to any Boom Boom lovers out there.please don't hate me, but I needed to make her look like a bitch. Sorry. Right, I think that's about all that I had to say this time so..LET'S GO!

****

Chapter Twenty: New Powers or Not?

Inuyasha woke up in his bed. He had no idea how he'd gotten there since he could distinctly remember falling asleep down stairs but he wasn't particularly worried about the mechanics of it.

Sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he listened to the general sounds of chaos that was the normal, soothing hum of the institute in the mornings, coming from the hallway outside his room.

Crawling out of the nice, warm, bed he stumbled across his room and rummaged through his drawers, pulling on something that vaguely resembled appropriate clothing for this time period.

Raking his claws through his long, silver hair and pulling it back to tie it with the length of leather that Kagome had given to him when he first came here, he stumbled into his bathroom and started brushing his teeth. After spitting out the strong tasting tooth-shampoo that Kagome made him use, he glanced at himself in the bathrooms mirror.

'_It's to early to be up just to go to that stupid school! Why do humans force their young to go to that prison?_' Then he snorted mentally. '_Sadistic bastards._'

Yawning again, he opened his door and stepped out into the hall.

"Watch out!"

He blinked in mild shock as Kitty ran right through him, turning and looking at her as she stopped and blinked down at her, suddenly empty, hand.

She turned back to him. "Whoop! Sorry about that."

Then she fazed her hand into his chest and rummaged around for a second until she pulled out her hairbrush.

She smiled sweetly at him, then turned and continued on her way.

A large, blue hand patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. Inuyasha glanced behind himself and blinked at Hank.

"I know how you feel." The large doctor said calmly.

Inuyasha watched as the man ambled on down the hallway.

Shrugging, the young hanyou just shook his head. '_This place is a mad-house._' 

Continuing on his way down the stairs, another yawn snuck up on him.

WHUMP!

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD

CRASH!!

"Ow.." Inuyasha groaned from his new position at the bottom of the stairs, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

"Got you too, huh?"

He turned his head to see that Scott was sprawled out next to him, then over to the ice-slicked stairs.

"Bobby." He snorted.

Scott nodded.

Inuyasha sighed, then flipped himself back onto his feet, reaching down and hauling Scott up.

"Thanks!" Scott dusted himself off, then went off to only Scott knows where. Most likely to find Jean.

Inuyasha walked into the hallway leading to the kitchen, dodging a group of Jamie's and lifting his right leg just in time before Rahne in lupine form could knock him over.

Kagome darted past him and bumped into a vase.

Without turning, she threw her hands back and the vase stopped it's descent. Water half spilled out and frozen in mid-air.

Inuyasha blinked. "I thought you could only control time if it was directly related to you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's the way it was, but ever since the jewel got stuck in my chest I've been able to control either a large area or a singular object." She flicked her left hand and it was like she'd hit the rewind button on reality. The water flew back into the vase, and the vase righted itself, looking like it'd never been knocked over.

Kagome smirked at him and blew on her hands. "I can also shift more than one person now too! And my powers don't go all wonky anymore!" 

Jubilee came in from the kitchen, munching on a pop-tart. Trademark yellow trench coat on and pink sunglasses pushed up into her short hair. "Hey, Kag. You got your History homework?" The asian girl looked sheepish. "I kinda forgot mine. So I was wondering if I could use yoursyou know, just for reference. Promise to get it back to you before fifth."

Kagome's face transformed into panic. "Oh No! I left it up in my room!" Then she raced up the stairs.

Inuyasha again shrugged it off and continued on his sacred quest for breakfast.

In the kitchen he tilted and ducked his head to avoid the plates that Jean was moving around with her telekinesis, and made a bee line for the pantry.

Inuyasha was so busy rummaging around in search of something loaded with sugar that he never noticed as Jean left the room, or that Kurt had come in. Pietro had zipped in and out so fast that Inuyasha could be forgiven for not noticing him.

Of course, the sound of groaning metal certainly got his attention.

He turned to see Kurt standing completely still with a stunned look plastered on his blue face, mouth hanging wide open.

Then down at the refrigerator door dangling from the mutant teens right hand.

'_Huh, well you don't see that every day._' Inuyasha thought as he blinked in amusement. '_It's kinda weird that I'm so calm. No demon rage at all today. Wonder why?_' Then he shrugged. '_Oh well, maybe my two sides are finally getting along._'

Before he or Kurt could say anything a scream from upstairs diverted their attention.

"YOU BITCH!!"

"Kagome!" Both boys said, Inuyasha dropped his doughnut and Kurt shoved the fridge door back on. Albeit a little lop-sided, but it stayed on at least.

Running up the stairs they skidded to a halt to find that Kagome had Boom Boom cornered in the upstairs hallway. Tabby had a few charges in her hands, but luckily hadn't thrown them.yet.

Kagome's growl was so loud that it reverberated through everyone on that floor .

Inuyasha clutched at Tetsusaiga, where it hung at his waist. He wasn't aloud to bring it to school, but he sometimes put it on out of habit, then had to leave it in the trunk of Scott's car.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, looking at Kagome in worry.

Tabby looked up and smiled at him seductively. "Your girl here just couldn't handle the fact that someone else thought they might have a chance with you blue." She winked.

Kagome's growl got deeper.

Inuyasha frowned. Something wasn't right. "Kagome?"

The girl in question turned to face them slowly.

Inuyasha bit back a gasp.

Her eyes were slowly bleeding red.

"Oh fuck." He whispered.

Turning to look at Kurt, he made eye contact then glanced from Kagome, to his sword, then back to Kurt.

Kurt nodded his understanding.

Walking forward slowly he held up his hands and tried to speak in a soothing voice.

"I'm very sorry Tabby, but I love Kagome. I'm afraid that theirs no chance of you and me ever working."

Kagome's growl quieted, and the red started to retreat.

Tabby, however, didn't seem to have any self preservation instincts.

Walking up to Kurt, she smiled at him. "Ah, come on blue, gimme a chance." Then she winked. "Might be fun, and besides" and this was when she really screwed up. "What she don't know, won't hurt her." She whispered, then placed her hand on his chest as he tried to lean away.

A feral roar boomed through the hallway as Kagome leapt at Tabby.

Inuyasha tackled her to the ground, then flipped her over and shoved Tetsusaiga in her arms. Holding it there as she snarled and snapped and bit at him in anger.

Shippo came stumbling out of his bedroom and jumped up onto Kurt's shoulder. "What's wrong with momma?" He asked fearfully.

Kurt reached up and pulled the kit down into his arms, rubbing his back. "I don't know, but Inuyasha can fix it.I hope."

Miroku and Sango had seen the whole thing and were confused beyond measure.

The red started to recede from Kagome's normally blue eyes until she was left blinking up at Inuyasha in confusion. "What happened?"

Inuyasha leaned down and sniffed at her, then rubbed the side of her head with his shaggy white one. " You ok now?"

Kagome just blinked up at him and reached up to pet his ear. "Yes. What happened?"

He backed off of her then sat down cross-legged, looking assessingly in her direction. "What do you remember?"

Kagome sat up, still cradling Tetsusaiga, and tilted her head in thought. "I came up here to get my homework, I was trying to be quiet cuz' Shippo was sleeping. As I came out of my room, I ran into Boom Boom." Kagome's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "She said something, what was it Oh yeah! She said that she was going to 'Have a try at that blue hunk' I thought she was talking about Dr. McCoy at first, which was a little gross, but when she mentioned Kurt, I told her that he was my boyfriend and she gave me this nasty smile and said 'So, I should care why?' and I was so shocked that she was going to go after him even knowing that he was mine and.." She stared up at Inuyasha with large blue eyes. "Did you know that you really _do_ see red when you reach a certain level of anger." 

Inuyasha blinked as her ramblings ended rather abruptly. "Yeah, justtry to control your temper from now on." Then he smirked. "Your starting to act like me."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Kami forbid!"

Kurt smiled and walked over to them with Shippo.

And that was how their day started.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At school, Kurt was being very careful opening his locker. Gingerly and delicately opening the door. Sighing in releif when he didn't crumple it or something.

"What'cha doin?"

"GAH!"

He jerked and ripped the locker door straight up, then turned and blinked at a stunned Amanda.

Looking down at the severed locker door in his hand he quickly put it behind his back and laughed nervously. "Zes, lockers. De never vork right and zeh break zo easily." He grinned in hopes that she'd buy that.

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him. '_His accent's thicker. He's hiding something_.' "Uh huh."

He turned and shoved the locker back on, as lop-sided as the fridge had been that morning, then looked back at his friend. "So what can I do for you?"

Amanda jerked her attention away from his mangled locker. "Where's your better half?"

Kurt affected a mock hurt look. "You wound me! Better half indeed! Vhat makes you say that?"

Amanda laughed at his goofy antics. Then pointed a finger at him. "She's your better half because she's the woman of you two."

Kurt pouted. "I could be a woman if I wanted too."

Amanda's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Eeewww! I so did not need that mental picture." She punched him on the shoulder, while he pretended that she'd broken his arm. "So where is she?"

Kurt stopped faking injury, and shrugged. "She's with Inuyasha."

Amanda stared hard at him. "And that doesn't bug you?"

Kurt turned and gave her a surprised look. "No. Why should it?"

Amanda made a hand gesture to show her confusion. "Didn't they, like-like each other once?

Kurt was still confused. "They've always liked each other, why wouldn't they. Their litter mates."

"Huh?" She blinked.

Kurt put one holo-disguised finger to his temple and tried to think of how best to translate that. "Umrelated. Like brother and sister."

"Since when!" Amanda cried in shocked confusion as she stopped and stared at her friends back.

Kurt turned and blinked at her. "I thought you knew. I could have sworn I told you." His eyes looked very confused.

Not wanting to develop any more of a headache then she already had, she decided to drop it as they came up to Inuyasha's locker.

Kagome waved at them, and gave Kurt a deep kiss as he walked up and pulled her into a hug.

Inuyasha snorted and watched them in amusement. Then he shoved Kurt in the back lightly. "Come on you two, you know the rules, no mating in the halls."

Kagome giggled at him. "It's, no making out in the halls Nii-chan."

"Keh! Same damn thing. Come on, lets go."

Amanda watched as the three walked off down the hallway, waving to Kurt and Kagome automatically as they turned and waved back at her.

"You see it too?"

She looked at Rogue as the girl came up to stand behind her. "Huh?" '_Man, I'm starting to sound like a broken record._'

"They've been actin' weird all day, and I plan to keep an eye on them. Find out what's goin' on."

Amanda nodded. "Good idea."

Most of the rest of the school day went by without mishap. That is to say, that, Kurt didn't rip off any more doors and Kagome didn't loose her temper.

Inuyasha, though, was another matter.

It had been quite a shock for both him an Jubilee when he'd suddenly appeared in the second story girl bathroom after sneezing in the hallway on his way to the downstairs _men's _bathroom.

Both decided never to speak of the incident ever again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha sighed as he munched on some of Kurt's hidden candy stash after school. '_What a weird day._'

The door bell ringing several times caught his attention, but he was feeling much too lazy to make the effort it would take to get up and answer it. '_This house is full of people, someone else can get it._' 

When the ringing didn't stop he growled in irritation and got up to stomp into the hall and answer the damn door. He stopped at the sound of Rogue's voice.

"What are you doin' here swamp-rat?" 

Looks like she got sick of the door ringing too.

"Ah, I be de new recruit dat de professor be waitin' for."

Inuyasha poked his head around the kitchen door frame to see Rogue standing with the back door open and talking too a tall man with red hair, wearing a trench coat and shades.

Inuyasha snorted and went back into the kitchen to finish off his stolen chocolate.

"Why didn't you just come with the other recruits then?" He heard Rogue ask sharply, he smiled in amusement. She had such a temper. 

"Well, dat was cuz dis Gambit was doin' de Professor a favor, d'accord."

Inuyasha's ears twitched so that he could listen to the conversation. 

"What favor?" Rogue asked suspiciously/

"Dat be a secret, non?"

Inuyasha smirked at the sound of Rogue's human growl and decided to walk in and rescue her from her unwanted company.

"Now don't be made cherie, I jus' can't tell you."

Inuyasha walked in just in time to see the Cajun pick up Rogue's gloved hand and place a kiss on it.

His hair fluffed out like an angry cats. And a growl rumbled in his chest.

Rogue turned and blinked at Inuyasha, yanking her hand out of the other mans grasp.

The hanyou came up and stood behind Rogue, glaring at the guy standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth.

The other man smiled and lifted his glasses, revealing a pair of red eyes surrounded by black.

Inuyasha narrowed his own gold eyes. '_Is he some kinda youkai?_' He gave a small sniff and discovered that the man smelled just like all the other humans that lived at the mansion.

Gambit smiled charmingly at the angry dog-youkai. "I was jus' greetin my p'tite belle."

Inuyasha snarled. He had no idea what that meant, but he didn't like it!

Before he could disembowel the annoying male, Kouga's voice sounded from behind him.

"Inuyasha, I need you to find Kagome and Kurt. I think I've figured out what happened. Meet me down in Hank's triage."

Inuyasha nodded, and throwing one last venom filled look Gambit's way, he stomped off to do as the stupid wolf asked.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Several minutes later, Kagome, Kurt, and Inuyasha were back in Hank's office. Looking at the wolf youkai curiously.

Kouga cleared his throat. "Right, well, we think the bond worked. Kagome's powers are being filtered through the two of you and are now more easy for her to control. As long as the bond is still in effect it will tamper her powers enough so that she doesn't go flinging random objects into the time stream!" He laughed as if such a thing would be a hilarious joke, while the three teens laughter was much weaker.

Shaking his head, Kouga continued. " It was the other bit that had us worried however, and after observing you and talking to the other student's I think I've figured out what happened." He pointed at Inuyasha. "When you bonded, your Dog classified Kagome as litter mate, you see her as your sister. And you see Kurt as her mate or at least future mate."

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kurt all nodded. Inuyasha shrugged. "We already knew that wolf."

Kouga looked him in the eye. "You and Kagome are not related. At least you weren't until yesterday." Kouga smirked. "In fact, you were in love with her and wanted her for your mate."

Inuyasha and Kagome turned and stared at each other. Kagome's nose wrinkled up in disgust and Inuyasha stuck his tongue out as if he'd tasted something bad.

"EEEEWWWWWW!!"

Kurt smiled at them both, their disgust at the thought was funny.

Kouga laughed. "You may not believe it but it's true. Kurt and Kagome may start reacting as a dog-demon would. The blood flowing through their systems, may cause them to act on instinct. Now about the miko bond."

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped making gagging noises and turned to pay attention to professor Ookami.

"I believe what happened is that there was a power exchange between you three."

Confused blinking.

Kouga sighed, then walked over and picked up a one-ton weight, setting it down on the floor with a thud.

He pointed at it. "Inuyasha, pick it up."

Inuyasha shrugged and did as he was asked with no problem.

Kouga nodded, then turned to Kurt. "Pick it up."

Kurt gulped nervously, but walked over and easily picked up the weight.

Kagome goggled at her boyfriend in shock.

"Just as I thought. Kurt, say Osuwari."

Kurt was beginning to think there was something wrong with Dr. Ookami, but shrugged and decided to humor him anyway.

"Osuwari."

THUD!  


"GODAMMNIT!!"

Kouga bit back his laughter and turned as serious a look as he could manage on the group. 

It didn't entirely work, since his lips still twitched at the corners.

"I believe that the miko bond, also bonded your abilities, Kurt got strength from Inuyasha and limited miko abilities from Kagome. Inuyasha can probably control his demon side better from Kagome's calm nature, and if Jubilee is to be believed he can also teleport." He raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's suddenly flaming cheeks.

Kurt turned large gold eyes in the hanyou's direction. "You can?!"

Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms. "Feh!"

Kagome giggled and that drew Kouga's attention to her. "Kagome here, not only has better control of her mutant abilities but now has some of Inuyasha's famous temper, and she also got Kurt's flare for acrobatics."

Kagome blushed. She didn't think anyone had seen her do those back hand springs down the hall.

"You three are balancing each other now. There may be more changes that we aren't aware of at this point but we should know it all in time." He smiled, then turned at serious look on Kagome. "Your going to have to be extra careful about that temper, because of Inuyasha's blood, you could go demon, and that would be a very bad thing indeed."

Inuyasha thought about giving her Tetsusaiga, but he knew because of the laws in this land that she wouldn't be able to carry it at all times.

Kouga grinned and pointed at Inuyasha and Kurt. "And you two are going to have to help each other understand how to control your new 'talents'." Then he winked. "Just so that we don't have any more ripped off fridge doors or boys randomly popping into girls bathrooms."

Both boys flushed bright red. Kurt was glad for the first time in his life that he was covered in blue fur, it hid blushes really well.

Inuyasha snorted and changed the subject. "So what are you still doing here wolf? Didn't you already do what you came here for?"

Kouga smirked at him. "I'm a professor here remember? Xavier hired me for a reason."

Kagome turned to look at her old friend. "And? What's that?"

Kouga walked around and sat in Hank's chair, putting his feet up on the desk. "I am here to tutor Shippo. I'll be teaching him how to read, write and do math and history. I'll also be teaching him how to control his Kitsune powers."

Kagome smiled widely and turned to Kurt. "Oh that'll be great! Shippo is always so bored when we go to school. Plus! He always did want to know more about how to control his illusions."

Kurt nodded and imagined how excited the child was going to be when they told him.

Kouga smiled at the young 'parents' enthusiasm.

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, but watched his little pack talking about their pup out of the corner of his eye. And smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Hope ya liked it. More things happen with the bond next chapter. plus- Sesshomaru! Yeah! What was Remy's 'favor' for the professor? And the Inuyasha-tachi experience their very first Halloween. Hehe. See ya next time! Later. Sayin_girl. 

****


	21. Halloween Surprises of the New Moon

Disclaimer: You know what the point of this is, so I won't tell you, ok.

Authors note: Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers. I would also like to thank those of you who corrected my spelling of "Nee-chan" to Nii-chan" I only know how it sounds, so I went with the closest in spelling. I really have crappy luck with calling Inuyasha a girl don't I? But, come on! Who can blame me! Look at his hair! *Gets growled at by an irate Inu* He he, never mind. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and to the winners of the contest, Juno(you remember her right?) is working as fast as she can on the pictures, but she's also a perfectionist and won't give them to me until they pass inspection. Please be patient, and I promise that you won't be disappointed. Now that my ramblings are over with, go ahead and read the chapter.

****

Chapter Twenty-one: Halloween Surprises of the New Moon

The weekend following the trio's bonding had brought some interesting changes. For one thing, Inuyasha and Kurt's antagonistic relationship had altered. Inuyasha in big-brother-mode was almost as scary as Logan before his morning cup of black coffee. Kagome and Kurt were still very much a couple, but she was a lot more territorial, particularly where Tabitha was concerned, and he was almost constantly, to use Jubilee's word, 'Nightcrawlery' whenever another guy paid a little _too_ much attention to his girlfriend. 

Most of the people at the institute just shrugged it off as being just his overprotective-boyfriend privileges at work in him, at least until Duncan Matthew's had thought it would be funny to piss of the 'Foreign-freak-boy' by trying to hit on his girl.

Duncan quickly abandoned his half-baked plan after Kurt knocked the classroom door off it's hinges and Inuyasha(Although Holo-disguised at the time, same as Kurt) bent the metal door off his locker. Even more convincing than either of those however was the feeling of said foreign-freak-boys girl slamming her, rather heavy, book bag over his head for touching her in not so kosher places.

None of those things mattered at the moment however, since it was the weekend now, and all school related problems could be put aside for a few blissful days of freedom. 

Unless you were Kurt or Inuyasha. Who had jet detail for the whole weekend since they had 'defaced school property'.

After a tiring morning of waxing the 'Blackbird' Kurt had taken a shower and ported down to grab a quick snack before going in search of his girlfriend. Running across Jamie, he learned that she was down in the gym in the lower levels with Jubilee. Jamie was sulking since Kagome had taken away his gaming partner and the poor boy had no one to help him blow up things in a gory and spectacular manner on the big-screen T.V in the game room. Kurt sent him to find Shippo.

The sight that greeted him once he reached the gym would be forever burned into his retinas to be replayed again and again.

Kagome, in a skin tight leotard, light sweat gleaming on her skin and a delightful flush highlighting her lovely cheekbones, was balancing on the high beams of the gymnastic equipment that the professor had put into the gym, originally for him, but now Jubilee used it and, apparently, so did his girlfriend. At least, she did now.

Kurt's mind turned to mush and he slowly sank down into a sitting position, never taking his eyes off Kagome. Something about seeing his girlfriend being that flexible made him feel as if the room was suddenly too warm.

A low chuckling to his left caused him to shift his eyes a little, then raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha came out of his hiding place in a shadowed corner and into the light, giving the mutant teen a narrow-eyed look. "Watching you drool all over yourself."

Kurt snorted, he was not in the mood for this right now. All he wanted was a large snack, a comfy couch, and some kisses from his Kagome. "Vhatever."

The dog-hanyou chuckled "Keep lookin' at her like that and I might mistake you for the monk elf-boy."

Kurt growled in mild annoyance. "Inuyasha, don't make me kill you." He turned fully and gave the silver haired male a smirk. "There's probably some sort of form I'd have to fill out and my written English isn't good enough for that level of paperwork yet."

Inuyasha snorted again. "Yeah right, like you could!" Then he gave Kurt a curious look. "Do you really have to fill out papers if you kill someone here?"

Kurt, knowing how much Inuyasha hated all forms of writing, particularly if it in any way resembled homework, nodded seriously. "Oh yes, tons."

Inuyasha grunted in surprise. '_Humans and their weird ideas_.' 

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind the two of them caused Inuyasha to let out an indignant sounding squeak that he would later vehemently deny had ever come out of his mouth and had Kurt jerking into a standing defensive maneuver so fast that his head spun.

Jubilee bobbled, which made her angry, since the three now standing in the doorway where making so much noise they threw her off, and chucked her water bottle at Kurt's head.

Kagome giggled at her boyfriends indignant expression and hopped gracefully down from the bar. Wiping sweat off with the towel provided by Kitty who had been doing yoga in the corner and walked up to the unannounced guest.

"Ready to go?" She smiled cheerfully at the tall male.

"I don't see why you insist on this Sesshomaru taking you when your mate would do just as well."

Kagome's smile never slipped. "Because you need to get out more, your too pale."

Sesshomaru followed her out of the gym complaining bitterly. "I have always been pale! And I'll have you know that I get out plenty!"

Kurt glanced between the two people as they were all walking up the stairs. "Liebes, where are you going?"

Kagome threw an even sunnier smile over her shoulder at him. "That's a secret fuzzy, and Sesshomaru get out of my room!"

She shoved the mighty 'Demon Lord of the West' out of her doorway, narrowly missing his nose as she shut it in his face.

He growled. "Ungrateful wench."

Kurt turned his attention to the silver haired half sibling of the annoying dog-demon downstairs. "So..where are you going?"

Sesshomaru never turned away from trying to fry a hole in Kagome's door with his gaze alone. "As the wench said, it's a secret. You'll know in due time."

Kagome came out of her room a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank-top and one of Kurt's button down shirts that she had 'borrowed' and that he pretended not to notice was missing.

It looked better on her than it did on him anyway.

"I'll be back before dinner sweetie." She gave him a brief, but passionate kiss, pulling away before his arms, or tail, could wrap around her. 

As they made their way down the stairs towards the main entrance Kagome glanced at the strange decorations that an army of Jamie's was putting up.

"Where ya off to Kag?" 

Kagome looked over at her Scottish friend who was busy helping the Jamie's. 

"Setting up Kurt's 'surprise" She winked.

Rahne's eyes lit up in understanding. Every girl at the institute new about the 'Surprise' and all where keeping quiet about it. "Good luck then."

Kagome smiled at her and waved at three vaguely confused looking Jamie's then followed an impatient Sesshomaru out the door.

She turned around an blinked as an ugly old mans face loomed directly in font of her. "Eh?"

Then looked down, and down, and down.

"YOU!!" Two voices cried simultaneously.

She reached out and grabbed at the staff with the ugly heads that had been in her face..

And unceremoniously began beating the crap out of what appeared to be a ancient looking little old man who's appearance suggested that he was older than the hills.

Come to think of it, he probably was.

"Would you please stop abusing Jaken Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed long-sufferingly.

Kagome snorted, then placed the staff over the quivering lump that used to be Jaken and climbed into the back of the limousine.

It was Sesshomaru, he liked to ride in style, go figure.

Once everyone was settled, and Jaken had been roused from unconsciousness, they got on their way.

"So everything's set up right? The tickets are bought and your going to pick them up next month?"

"Yes, yes. You doubt this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshy-chan don't talk in the third person, and of course I didn't doubt you!"

"Then why did you insist on coming out here for?" He raised a finely shaped eyebrow.

Kagome shrugged. "We couldn't very well talk at the mansion, anyone could hear."

The demon lord sigh and hung his head. "Have you ever head of a telephone? Its this amazing modern invention that you can use to call some one with."

Kagome snorted. "Don't be an ass."

"So why, exactly, are we riding around town? Just to talk?"

Kagome grinned at him. "Well, that was part of it" Then her grin turned positively evil. "And I needed to do a little shopping."

Sesshomaru, like all males, had an inherent fear of females and the word shop. Pulling himself together and fixing his most regal glare on his features he looked her right in the eyes. "No."

Kagome's eyes became big and watery, her bottom lip started to tremble and she sniffled.

'_It's not going to work. I know the puppy-eyes look. I am immune. I created that look when I was a pup for crying out loud! Nope, not looking. Notdammnit'_ Heaving a great sigh, Sesshomaru gave in to the inevitable. "Fine."

After signaling to Jaken the new destination he turned back and faced a triumphant looking Kagome. "Thank you Sesshy!"

He just growled and grumbled. It was no use arguing anyway, he'd learned that a long time ago.

Kagome glanced out the window for a few minutes then turned back to Sesshomaru. "I really don't understand what this whole Halloween thing is about. Jube's tried to explain, but I just don't think I got it. Jean and kitty said that we're having a costume party at the mansion tomorrow so I need to pick one up, but what is it aboutdo you know?"

Sesshomaru continued to look out the window, watching as people stared at the limousine, trying to see who it was inside. "Halloween is a celebration of the dead. According to legend it is the one night out of the year that the dead are aloud to return to walk the earth again."

Kagome had a brief mental picture of Kikyo showing up on the institute's door step, inquiring as to whether Inuyasha felt like vacationing in hell for the holidays, and shuddered dramatically.

Then she imagined Rogue's reaction to the dead miko and chuckled evilly while Sesshomaru kept glancing at her in concerned confusion.

'_Speaking of the walking clay-pot_' "Hey Sesshomaru."

The youkai lord turned and glanced at her.

Kagome gave him the big, starry eyes again. "How much do you love me?"

'_Oh no, I remember this._' His eyes narrowed. "Why? What do you want?" 

Kagome affected a wounded expression. "What makes you think I want something?"

Sesshomaru laughed self mockingly. "Because you've tried this on me before."

'_God damn me!_' Then she blinked at the absurdity of her last thought. '_Wait, that was a little weird_' 

Shaking it off she turned back to the silver haired man seated across from her. "I know you can't tell me anything about the future without messing it up but I was wondering" She paid close attention to his face. "Whatever happens to Kikyo? Did she ever re-die or anything? Or is she still around?"

His eyes lit up in intense amusement and he snickered briefly before he managed to wipe all expression from his face.

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you anything." He monotoned.

She sighed and nodded, but wondered at his reaction to the question. What could be so funny about Kikyo?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Kurt sent a pleading look at Scott.

He had just explained the concept of Halloween to the group from Japan, and had received a very strange reaction.

Each one of their eyes glazed over and a collective shudder ran through the group.

They all managed to blink themselves out of it.

Except Inuyasha.his eyes stayed glazed.

Trying to explain the use of costumes was just as difficult.

"But why do we need to wear a disguise if we're not hiding from anyone?" Sango, ever the rational one, asked.

"Feh! I'm not dressing up for some stupid human party!"

Three guesses who that came from, and the first two don't count.

"I'll just go as you! I can use that watch thingy!" Shippo.

"I'll just go as a humble priest." Of course, mustn't forget everyone's favorite hentai.

"Humble! You've got to be fucking joking!" Again, can you guess?

Kurt sighed as the arguments continued, sending a withering glare in Scott's direction, that red-eyed jerk was enjoying this.

'_I wish Kagome was here._'

Poor Kurt.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Of course, Kagome did eventually come back. Right before dinner, just as she'd promised. Sesshomaru had dropped her off and then turned around and run out of there so fast it seemed his legs were independent of his body.

Kagome had smiled cheerfully and told her loving boyfriend all about her day torturing Sesshomaru and Jakenoops! I meant shopping.

That night was fairly uneventful. They watched some classic horror films like wolf man, which Rahne had gotten a kick out of, and Frankenstein. After eating a good portion of the candy set out for trick-or-treaters the next day they trudged up the stairs and went to bed.

Most of the next day was spent setting things up for the party. Or, I should say that the girls set things up while the boys complained.

Afterwards the girls had all disappeared upstairs to prepare, leaving the boys to wonder what really goes on when a bunch of females came together and talked.

Inuyasha had tried to listen in only to have Kagome sit him about three times, leaving him extra sulky. He was already pouting because today was the day of the new moon, or night if you wanted to nit-pick.

Kagome came down dressed as, surprisingly enough, Inuyasha.

She wore a red outfit just like his that Sesshomaru had helped her find, a plastic sword, no shoes, and she'd allowed Shippo to use one of his minor illusions to turn her hair temporarily white. To top it all off, the little fox kit had even added a pair of white ears.

Inuyasha snorted in amusement, then turned back to the window and sulked as he watched the sun sink below the horizon.

Kagome sighed and sat on the sofa. "Come on Inu, it's not so bad."

He just grunted. "How would you know, this ever happen to you?" He asked sarcastically.

Kagome growled at him as the sun finally set. Then blinked as nothing happened. No hair turning black, no human earsnothing.

"UhInuyasha?"

The hanyou was so busy brooding that he hadn't even noticed his lack of, well.humanity.

"Inuyasha?"

He whirled around and glared at her. "What?!"

"EEP!!" Kagome scrambled backwards, knocking over the coffee table and darting behind the sofa, peeking over the top of it cautiously.

Inuyasha could smell her fear. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She continued to watch him from behind the relative safety of the couch. "Inuyasha? Are youwell, you?"

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Who the hell else would I be? Did you hit your head or something?"

Kagome gulped and slowly edged out from behind the furniture. Walking carefully over to stand in front of him. Crouching down, she looked him in the eye and said one word.

"Youkai."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"Youkai. You're a youkai."

He shook his head in amusement. "And you just now figured this out? I've been one since I was born stupid. I'm half, remember."

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No. Full youkai."

"Eh?" He stood up and glanced at his reflection in the glass window in front of him. Then blinked. And blinked again.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!"

He looked like himself, just not. His eyes were red with blue slitted pupils, his fangs were longer and so were his claws. He had two purple strips running down each cheek as well. "The fuck?"

Kagome stood next to him. "This is how you looked when you went youkai on us a few times. But..you were never aware of what was going on before, so why now? And why aren't you human?"

Inuyasha perked up at that realization. "That's right I'm not!" He smiled with his too large fangs. It looked rather disturbing.

Kagome turned as Kurt came into the room, staring at his hand. "Fuzzy, why aren't you wearing your costume?"

Kurt blinked and looked up at her. "I have fingers.."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "That's right sweetiethree of them."

Kurt shook his head. "No..five." And he wiggled all _five_ digits on his right hand.

Kagome and Inuyasha blinked. Then she turned to the full youkai next to her. "Guess we know where your human went."

They certainly managed to make an impression at the party. 

Sango had been forced into a dress by the other girls and had come as a princess. 

Of course, what is a princess with out her dashing knight in shining armor.

On the other hand..most princesses didn't try to bludgeon their knight with his plastic sword so I suppose that some concessions had to be made.

Sango and Miroku had almost caused a panic once they saw Youkai-Inuyasha, but after being told what was going on("Don't worry guys I'm completely rational." "Ha! When have you ever been rational?!" "Shut up, half breed." "Don't talk to Kagome like that." "You shut up too Human." "He's enjoying this too much." "Sigh") Had calmed down.

Hank, of course, had been absolutely fascinated and Kouga had been freaked at first and then amused, as he appeared to be by most things anymore.

Most of the X-men had wondered at why Kurt came as his Holo-self and were shocked to discover that he wasn't even wearing it. That he was, in fact, completely human looking. The only drawback was when he'd discovered that he couldn't port at all and had a momentary panic-attack until Kagome had reassured him that he should return to his blue, fuzzy and elfish self by morning and could teleport all over the place then. 

The professor had come dressed as the captain from Star Trek and Logan was a klingon, which worked, in a bizarre way. Storm dressed as a flower. Beast was dressed up like a hippie, which was incredibly funny on the large blue scholar. Kouga had come as, ironically enough, wolf man.

Rahne was a banshee, Rogue a vampire(She and Inuyasha made a disturbing, but strangely cute couple) Jean was dressed as a cow-girl, while Amara had refused to participate stating that she only followed Nova Roman holy days and would not make a fool of herself in such a manner. She did, however, show up to the party, if only to laugh at the ridiculous outfits that people had come in. Tabby was dressed as a French maid(Kagome kept growling every time the girl came within a few feet of Kurt *Urge to kill..rising*) Jubilee was dressed as Logan, which everyone but him had found amusing. Kitty had dressed up as her name, Kagome thought that a black cat was very appropriate.

The boys were a little weird though, as they usually tend to be. 

Scott came as an X-man. He just wore his uniform. Jubilee threw Cheetos at him.

Remy, thinking he was pulling a great joke, dressed up as Magneto. And almost got blasted to kingdom come by everyone in the room. He spent the rest of the night with the helmet off.

Jamie came as Alibaba and his forty thievesliterally. 

Bobby dressed up as spider-man and kept shooting ice-webbing from his hands and hanging from the ceiling until it melted. He only landed in the ranch dip once!

Evan was about as talented as Scott when it came to thinking up costumes. He'd come as a zombie skater. Jubilee had run out of Cheetos so Kagome let her have what was left of her carrot sticks as ammunition.

All in all, the evening turned out ok. Everyone enjoyed themselves and beside Inuyasha strutting around like he owned the place and Kurt wiggling his fingers at anyone who'd watch, it turned out alright.

Kagome sat back and smiled, holding Shippo who had fallen asleep, full from candy and excitement. She brushed her hand through his hair and smiled down at her kit. He'd come as Kurt alright..the real one. His control over his illusions had grown thanks to Kouga's tutoring and the boy had used what he'd learned to become a mini blue-elf. Kurt had been deeply touched by the gesture. Then he'd gone off to show Rogue that he had _ten_, count 'em, _ten_ separate fingers! And he wasn't covered in blue fur either! Kagome enjoyed watching his excitement but was secretly glad that he would turn blue and fuzzy again once the sun came up.

Glancing out at the starry night sky through the window, she smiled in contentment. '_Life is good._' 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Ok, the "Urge to kill" thing came from a Simpson's episode, just thought I should mention that. Also, the next two chapters are in what I'm calling the Holiday bit. They, of course, deal with the three Holidays that we are rapidly approaching. And are, if you hadn't already guessed, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. I plan to have them out earlier than the next few months so just think of them as an early gift or something. After the three holiday chapters are over I get back to the plot(Yes it does exist, shocking I know) the next two are going to be LONG. And will involve much chaos, which is to be expected with some of the things I've got planned. Next chappie is, of course, Thanksgiving. But what is Kagome's 'surprise'? Who is Sesshomaru supposed to pick up? And another, "smaller", surprise that even Kagome doesn't know about! See ya next time! Don't forget ta review! Later. Sayin_girl.


	22. Thanksgiving is for Giving Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own them. You know it, and I know it. It's a sad, sad thing that every fanfic author comes to realize at some point in their lives. Sigh.

Authors note: Hi there! I'm back to writing and I would like to thank all of you for sending me your prayers and get well.um, reviews, yeah that works. Since many of you are probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me, then I shall tell you. First: Migraine's Suck! I can't look at my computer screen without suffering from massive(Not to mention painful) headaches. The doctors don't know what's wrong yet, so I just took a whole butt load of pain killers and sat down to write, besides being extremely doped up, and kinda fuzzy I think I'm ok. If this chapter seems weird in any way, I blame it on the drugs. Everything feels out of proportion, like, to big or too small, and it feels like everything is moving really slow, and my screen looks too dark, but the brightness is at max. But I will write on! Sorry it took so long, and thanks for hanging in there with me, I love you guys, seriously.

Um, there was something else I was going to sayOh yeah! The names of Kagome's 'Secret' in this chapter come from the amazing, the incredible, the wonderful Nemain! And the X-Men: Evo series 'Forever'! I absolutely love it! Even if it is Kurt/Kitty its still great! I bow before Nemain. Also, Juno is working on the pictures still, don't know when they'll be done though, since telling you even a guess would be like giving her a deadline and I think she's allergic to those. You should see her around finals, it's frightening!

Anyway, I think that is all I need to talk about, If you have any questions that you want to ask, Juno has kindly offered to take them for me, send them to her and she can answer them, or at least she can ask me and then answer them. Right, I'm rambling again huh, On words!

****

Chapter Twenty two: Thanksgiving is for Giving Thanks

Pietro grumbled as he stomped down the sidewalk, stupid brotherhood, stupid father, stupid, um, stupid rock!

He kicked viciously at said rock.

Just because he didn't feel like following his psychotic father around like a damned puppy on a leash, didn't mean he automatically wanted to join the goody-goody X-men either. That Scott guys, gung-ho, 'Everything is A-OK team' attitude made his skin crawl.

After being ejected from the boarding house, he was in need of a good laugh.

And maybe a place to stay.

So, he figured that the best place to find both was Freak mansion.

Man, his life sucked.

Glancing down at the paper bag clutched in his hands he snickered.

Well, at least one thing would go right todayhopefully.

Unfortunately, fate was not smiling upon the silver haired young man, and felt the need to jerk him out of his pleasant musings in the form of a small cloud of sulfurous smoke and a mini _bamf._

Waving a hand in front of his face to clear the air, he coughed and glanced down, 

Into a pair of large, blue eyes.

Pietro blinked a few times in confusion, watching as recognition lighted the eyes.

"Uncle Pi Pi!"

And then found himself lying flat on his back, staring up at the sky, and with a mini fuzz butt attached to his neck.

He sighed, then sat up slowly, child elf still attached to him like a limpet. 

He unwound the spindly arms and held the child away from him, hands under the kids arms. 

He got a large fangy grin, a spaded black tail lashing the air like a hyper puppy's.

Raising one silver eyebrow and trying to act like strange elf-like children accosted him on a regular basis, he said. "Do I know you kid?"

The child tilted his head, one pointed ear twitching in his confusion. "Sure ya do, you where there when I was born, remember?"

Right, the kid was obviously delirious. "Who are your parents?"

Now the kid was giving him a funny look. "Uh, the Wagner's.Are you sure your ok? Maybe we should go see Beast, Kara told me that sometimes old people can forget stuff." 

Pietro opened his mouth to tell the kid just what he thought about being called old, when the first part of the sentence registered. "Wait, Wagner's! As in blue butt!"

The child perked up and nodded. "Yeah!"

Poor Pietro was confused. Didn't it take like a year or something to have a kid? How was he so old? This kid had to be at least seven! But, he did look like the elf, and he had Kagome's blue eyes. It was weird, the kid was like a miniature Kurt Wagner, the only difference was that the kid had black fur instead of blue, and blue eyes instead of gold. Hell, the kid even had five normal fingers on each hand instead of the crawlers three. Maybe, Kagome had used her time powers to speed the whole thing up or something.

Come to think of it, that was a good idea, skip the nasty diaper changing all together. Works for him.

Pietro blinked, shrugged, then tucked the kid into his jacket. Might as well take him back, he was headed that direction anyway.

"Where are we going uncle Pi Pi?" The kid asked while trying to blow an errant strand of bluish-black hair out of his face.

"Don't call me that, and I'm taking you back to your parents, can't believe they're stupid enough to loose their own child." He grumbled, kicking at the same rock that had been taunting him earlier.

The child blinked and looked up. "Oh, they didn't loose me, I lost myselfI think?" 

Right, like he'd said earlier, his life sucked. But on the bright side, at least it was never boring.

++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha walked into the front hall, glancing around. Why was it that the damned place seemed full of fucking humans all the time, but when you needed one they mysteriously disappeared into thin air?

Growling in annoyance, he was about to leave when he spotted Kagome, face pressed to the glass windows facing the front drive. Finally he'd found someone, now maybe they could tell him where the hell Rogue had went off too.

"Hey Kagome!"

The girl whipped around so fast she was momentary a blur. "I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING, YOU CANT PROVE IT!" She then turned and ran into the kitchen while Inuyasha's ears where still flattened against his head and ringing.

'_Stupid bitch! What the hell is her problem? She's been acting funny for days, and she's not in heat or I'd smell it, what the hell is going on?!" _He yelled mentally while massaging his abused ears.

"Was that mein freudin?"(Girlfriend)

Inuyasha snorted and turned to face the blue elf coming in from the back. "You smell like horse."

Kurt grinned. "Ya, well, I vas just exercising Shadowstar. Vhat was Kagome yelling at you about this time?"

The dog demon crossed his arms and pouted. "I didn't do a damn thing! She just started yelling for no reason!"

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look, he was prevented from replying though by the timely arrival of one speedy, silver haired mutant.

"Ah, dog breath! So nice to see you again!"

Inuyasha growled and turned to face his friend.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Those two had the weirdest friendship he'd ever seen. 

Pietro stopped as he came level with Kurt. "Here, I think this belongs to you." And dropped a small black bundle of.something into Kurt's arms.

The elfish mutant blinked down into a set of familiar looking blue eyes.

His attention was diverted from the child in his arms to Pietro though, when the guy handed Inuyasha a plain brown paper bag.

"Here you go my friend, I've brought you a gift." Pietro's normal smirk was in place.

Inuyasha blinked, then narrowed his eyes. He knew how this worked, but decided to humor his friend. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a white strip of plastic that smelled heavily of medicine. "What the hell is this?"

Pietro's smirk widened, he placed a friendly hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Why, that's a flee collar my friend. Just thought I'd be a pal and help ya out."

Inuyasha growled, trying to look menacing, although the corners of his mouth twitched, fighting off a smile. "I'm going to choke you with this stupid collar you little prick!"

Pietro laughed. "Gotta catch me first dog-breath!"

And they both disappeared in twin flashes of silver. Sounds of cursing, violence and property damage followed. 

Kurt sighed then looked down at the child in his arms. "I thought we told you not to go outside when you look like that Shippo, you know its dangerous."

The child blinked in confusion "Huh? But dad, I'm not Nii-chan."

Kurt continued as if he hadn't heard, which, he probably hadn't. "I know your excited about your growing control over your illusions but it's not a good idea to go out looking like me, so change back."

The child blinked.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Shippo, I said change back."

"Uh, I can't dad." The elfish child glanced down, playing with the spaded tip of his tail in nervous confusion.

Kurt sighed, his patience wearing thin. "Shippo." He said in a stern voice.

"What? What'd I do?"

Kurt went completely still at the sound of the voice coming from _behind_ him. Turning slowly, he saw that Shippo was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking completely normal, if not a little confused.

"Wha? But? It? How?" He blinked from one child to the next. Looking between Shippo and the child in his arms several times. The black furred child looked up at him sheepishly through his bangs. "Umsurprise?"

THUD!

"Dad!" "Papa-Kurt!"

Shippo ran over and stood next to the other child, both looking nervously down at the passed out mutant.

The black-furred kid turned and looked at Shippo, fear and confusion beginning to appear in his blue eyes. "Nii-chan?"

The young kitsune turned to face the elf-child standing next to him. "Who..me?"

The child's eyes started to tear up, a sniffle escaped.

"What the heck is going on here?" Kagome's voice asked from behind them.

Shippo turned to answer, but was cut off when a blur of black launched itself into Kagome's arms.

"I didn't mean to, mom, honest! And it was all Kara's fault. And I don't know where I am. And Uncle Pi Pi doesn't recognize me. And" Deep, shuddering breath. "I THINK I KILLED DAD!!" The child wailed, burying him face in Kagome's long black hair and crying his little lungs out.

Completely and utterly confused, Kagome let her instincts take over. Something about the sound of this child's tears jerked a mental cord in her. Humming softly and rubbing soothing circles from the base of his tail to the back of his neck she calmed the child down until he was merely hiccuping, his tail wrapped around her wrist and little hands fisted in her sweater.

She glanced down at the drowse child in her arms. '_Now what?_'

She mentally applauded herself on _not_ jumping out of her skin when the professor's voice sounded in her head. '_I think you need to wake your boyfriend and come to my office.bring the child with you and we can, hopefully, get this sorted out._'

Sighing, she walked over and bent down next to Kurt, reaching her free hand over and shaking him.

He muttered something in German, and managed to open one gold eye. Only to shut it when he saw the child in her arms. "So I vasn't dreaming?"

Kagome smiled at him "No fuzzy, come on, up. The professor want's to see us."

Kurt groaned and flipped into an upright position. Walking behind Kagome as they made their way up to Professor Xavier's study, Shippo trotting along next to him.

Once there, and after everyone was seated, Professor X took a good look at the kid, the one who currently appeared to want to crawl into Kagome's sweater and hide.

Not that Kurt could blame the little guy, everybody felt like that when the professor looked at you that certain way.

The professor steepled his hands on his desk. "Tell me, young master Wagner..do you know what year it is?" He asked pleasantly.

The mini Kurt stopped shifting and gave the older man a confused look. "Um..last time I looked at my calendar it was 2017."

Kagome and Kurt both made strangled sounding noises, but a firm look from the professor kept their mouths shut. He turned his attention back to the boy. "And these two look like your parents?"

The boy turned and looked at Kurt and Kagome, then nodded.

"And what are your parents names?"

The child cocked his head to the side, spaded tail swinging back and forth. "My mom's name is Kagome and Dad's is Kurt, our last name is Wagner. I have an older brother named Shippo, an uncle who's a dog, an aunt who can fly and likes to bench press cars for fun. Two grama's, three aunt's, an uncle and a really, really old great grandgeezer. Is that enough information Xavier jii-chan, I don't like this game anymore?" The child was obviously getting surly now. He crossed his arms and pouted in a strange parody of a certain hanyou.

Kagome opened her mouth to instinctively correct this behavior, but the professor halted her again. She clicked her mouth shut.

Chuckling in amusement, the professor looked at the boy. "Well, I think that is plenty yes. Now let me tell you a few things. As of right now the year is 2003. Your parents are still in high school, and it would seem that you got both of your parents mutations, since it would appear that you, teleported, yourself back in time."

This time the child made a strangled noise. Then his eyes started to tear up again. "But.how will I get home? I don't even know how I got _here_!"

Xavier smiled. "I believe that I can help you gain control of your abilities given time, and I wouldn't worry about your parents in the future being worried, if time works how we think it does than they should already know where you are. I would caution you about revealing too much of the future however. It's not good for one to know about things that have yet to happen." He gestured at the group standing in his office. "Kagome and Kurt already know that they are your future parents, so that can't be helped. Try not to reveal anymore of the future if you can avoid it. And while you are here, I think we will just call you K.J, alright."

The child, now named K.J, blinked. "Huh, but that's.."

The professor smiled and placed a finger over his lips, winking. Leaning closer to the older mans wheelchair K.J whispered. "But how did you know?'

Professor X smiled and tapped his forehead while K.J nodded in understanding.

Turning his attention to the other people still in his office he clapped his hands. "Now then, I believe that there are some people waiting downstairs for you Kagome."

She blinked in confusion for a minute, then gasped and bolted out the door. "I can't believe I forgot! Sesshomaru's going to kill me!"

Kagome came barreling down the stairs and skid to a stop, panting, before a rather peeved looking Demon lord. She looked up to beg forgiveness but movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention.

Inuyasha had apparently smelt his half brothers approach, since he too was standing in the front hall.

Three girls, all shooting rapid fire questions in German, surrounded the poor Hanyou. Petting his ears and running their fingers through his silky white hair.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from busting a gut. The look on his face was priceless!

She glanced over at Sesshomaru to find him looking at what she'd seen. His expression somewhere between sympathy and amusement.

Kurt, Shippo and K.J had finally caught up with her by this point, although neither Kurt nor Shippo even pretended to conceal their amusement over the Hanyou's plight.

Inuyasha growled at them in warning when they started laughing, but this just drew the girls attention to the newcomers.

"Kurti!" All three girls cried, running to hug the blue mutant.

Only to skid to a stop at the sight of K.J.

The young black furred child, mini clone of Kurt, just waved and smiled. "Hallo auntie Anja, Katja, and Erika."

There was a moment of silence before the girls squealed in delight and scooped the kid into a three-way hug. Shippo jumped up to the relative safety of Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt glanced at his adopted son in curiosity. "You are not jealous Shippo?"

The fox-child shook his head. "Naw, I'd rather die of a chocolate overdose, not asphyxiation." 

Kurt nodded in understanding. Trying to get over the shock of seeing his sisters standing in the front hall. He smiled in contentment, watching as his future son turned himself into a veritable pretzel to escape his eager aunts attentions.

At least he was, until someone jerked his ear sharply.

"Ow!"

"And why was I not told that I had a grandson, Hmm?"

Kurt cringed. "Mama."

Shippo blinked at the angry looking middle aged woman, she could scare Logan with that look! 

K.J, from the depths of Auntly affection, wiggled out and stood in front of his father. Couldn't let the guy get himself killed, after all, he wasn't even born yet!

"I'm sorry grama Wagner, it's not Dad's fault. I'm not born here yet, I'm your future grandson." He gave her the patented Puppy eyes. Taught to him by the greatest dog demons in the world. (Thank you Uncle Inu and Uncle Maru!)

Grama Wagner folded quickly, as she always did in his time. She reached out and pinched his cheeks while he gave his father the standard 'You owe me' look that all males are capable of easily understanding.

"As long as I am your favorite grama in the future." She smiled.

K.J nodded, trying to look as serious as a seven year old elf-child is capable of looking. "Oh yes. I love your strudel the bestest in the whole world!"

Grama Wagner bent down and lifted the child into her arms, walking into the kitchen. "Then let's go make you something to eat, yes. You're a growing boy and if your anything like my Kurti then you'll eat a lot!"

Shippo bounded off after the two, sensing that sweet food was imminent.

Kurt sighed, and gave Kagome a smile, before pulling her into a kiss while two of his sisters(Katja and Anja, 16 and 14 respectively) made kissy noises and the youngest (Erika, 12) just gagged.

Kagome looked up at him, smiled, and said. "Surprise."

++++++++++++++

Most people at the institute(The teens) weren't even fazed by the fact that Kurt and Kagome's child had apparently come for a visit from the future. It was just your standard, everyday weirdness. Logan had just grunted and started calling him mini-elf. Hank had been fascinated, as usual. Kouga had jerked when he first caught sight of the child, obviously recognizing him, then tried to act like he hadn't. Shippo and K.J bonded immediately, both sharing a love of mischief. Inuyasha was frequently the target of their pranks. However, being that he was bigger and stronger, the Hanyou usually just hung them up in a closet somewhere until Kagome got them out later and came after him. The sits where worth it though, in his opinion.

It hadn't taken Grama Wagner long to take over the running of the Kitchen, and with only two days till Thanksgiving and almost thirty people to cook for, it was a good thing that _someone_ knew what they where doing.

Most of the girls where recruited to help in the kitchen, preparing things the day before Thanksgiving. That meant the guys got roped into going to the store and getting the supplies.

"Alright, I've made a list of all the things we need, its gonna be a lot, so take a few of the other boys with you. Thank you for doing this, it's a very big help."

"It's no problem mama." Kurt smiled and folded the list, placing it securely in his back pocket, then looked back at his mother. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Oh, my boy." She pulled him into a crushing hug, then set him back on his feet. "That young lady of yours is a good one. She set everything up, just to surprise you for this American holiday. She's a keeper." She winked as Kurt turned purple under his fur, then shooed him out of the kitchen. "Now you get going, we cant have this dinner without those things."

Kurt smiled again, then turned and looked at K.J and Shippo, who where sitting on stools placed around the bar. 

"You two want to come?" He asked.

Shippo shook his head. "No way Papa-Kurt. They've made us official taste testers!"

K.J nodded his head. "Yeah and their making pies! Chocolate pies!"

Kurt put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I guess I can't possibly compete against chocolate pie."

Shippo just kept watching the girls while K.J nodded again. "Sorry dad, it's nothing personal."

Kurt laughed and went off to find some of the males of the household that where bored enough to want to go grocery shopping.

Surprisingly, a lot of the guys had been bored enough to want to come. Including Inuyasha and Pietro. Eventually it ended up being him, Inuyasha, Pietro, Scott, Miroku, Evan, and of course Logan insisted on driving them, even though Scott said he could do it, Logan just growled at him and Scott quickly changed his mind. 

Once at the store, each of them(Except Logan, Inuyasha, and Pietro) grabbed a cart while Kurt consulted the list.

"Ok, first lets get the Turkeys."

Inuyasha folded his arms behind his head. "Keh, how hard could this possibly be?"

Poor, ignorant puppy.

All seven of the Xavier Institute's residents gapped in shock at the mass of fighting, shoving, pushing, bodies in the frozen foods section.

"Alright!" Inuyasha strolled forwards, pushing up his sleeves. "How many of those birds do the girls need?"

Kurt blinked and looked down at the list. "At least, three big ones."

Inuyasha nodded while cracking his knuckles and grinned. Then he leapt high into the air and dove into the mass while all the others stood by and watched. Kurt groaned and covered his face, Evan and Pietro(For once, not fighting) were cheering him on. Logan just stood back with his arms crossed and smirked, probably highly amused. Scott was panicky and trying to restore some type of order. Miroku was the only one who hadn't been surprised by the Hanyou's actions.

Several minutes later the Hanyou emerged from the pile, bearing aloft the largest turkey any of them had ever seen.

"What the hell did you do, kill Rowdan?!" Evan cried in astonishment.

Inuyasha just scoffed and placed the bird in Kurt's cart, causing the metal to groan in protest.

"Hey I had too go through a lot to get that! I was almost killed!" Inuyasha proclaimed proudly.

Miroku poked at the bird. "Perhaps it was a turkey demon." Completely ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was now being accosted by an angry old woman who had apparently called rights to the bird.

Kurt grabbed up the list. "Ok, next is stuffing!" He left as quickly as he could, Inuyasha followed after shaking off the irate senior citizen.

Stuffing, you would think would have been easy after the turkey debacle, right?

Well then you would be wrong!

"How many types of stuffing are there?" Scott mummered in shock.

Kurt stared in dismay at the _huge_ wall of stuffing.

Corn bread stuffing, brown bread stuffing, stove top stuffing, turkey stuffing, some with onions, some without. Sour dough stuffing, mixed bread stuffing, it just went on and on!

"Uh, does the list say what type to buy?" Evan asked, just as overwhelmed as all the other guys.

"Nein." The holo-disguised teen moaned in dismay.

"Easy enough ta fix." Inuyasha, once again came to the rescue with his incredible logic.

He dumped _all_ of the stuffing into a cart.

Kurt blinked. "I don't think we need zat much."

Inuyasha shrugged. "At least this way we now we got the right kind."

All males agreed that he had a point and moved on.

Next: Whipped cream.

"Verdammit! Not again!"

Whipped cream, heavy whipped cream, super extra creamy whipped cream, lite whipped cream, different colored whipped cream, canned or tub.

Kurt felt like screaming in frustration. He had come to the conclusion that grocery shopping was very bad for blue elf's.

Again they decided to just get a few of each, covering all bases.

Cranberry sauce, fruit, bread rolls, potatoes and onions, all went in the same manner.

"Next time I am asking mama to make me a more detailed list." He grumbled, fighting off an intense headache. '_Did she want normal potatoes or red? White onions, yellow onions or red onions? What type of bread rolls? What type of fruits? Aarrgghh! Must. Stop. Thinking._'

Good thing they where using the professors charge card.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The girls had found the whole thing hilarious. 

The boys where too tired to argue and let them laugh, trudging off to the game room like they had just returned from a fight.

And lost.

Of course, they weren't complaining the next day when the smell of Thanksgiving dinner filled the mansion.

Rogue and Jubilee had been stationed as guard, they stopped any would-be food snitchers from getting into the kitchen.

By the time dinner had rolled around, every guy had gotten touched by Rogue and or singed from Jube's sparklies.

Yes, even Hank, Logan and professor X.

Inuyasha had been threatened with a sitting from an obviously stressed Kagome, and had managed to stay relatively out of the way.

The Wagner sisters set the table, each managing to dart over and tweak Inuyasha's ears every now and again, then run off giggling while he was still frozen in shock.

Rogue might have been slightly miffed, if his horror hadn't been so damn funny!

Finally, it was time for dinner, the food was laid out, Rowdan the demon turkey taking center stage.

And everyone said what they where thankful for. Here's a list.

Professor X: "I am thankful for having all of you here at this school."

Ok, that was nice.

Scott: '_Wow._'

Uh, he'd been looking at Jean.

Inuyasha: "Why the hell do I have to say something! Keh, fine..the only damn thing I'm grateful for is that you people have Ramen."

Good old Inuyasha, can always count on him huh.

Remmy: "I be grateful for all de lovely fillies in dis here home."

He'd winked at Rogue and only the fact that Kagome kept mouthing sit at Inuyasha( seated strategically across from her) had kept the Cajun from loosing some vital organs.

Pietro: "I'm glad you losers let me stay here for free!"

Jubilee kicked him under the table. She was wearing steel toed boots.

There was a lot of people to go through so I'll just give you a basic rundown.

Miroku was thankful for porn. Sango was thankful for handy blunt objects.

Logan was thankful for beer. Canadian beer. Nobody argued with him.

The Wagner's where thankful for being able to spend time with Kurt. All except Erika, who was thankful for cute dog-eared boys.

Kurt was thankful for family. And Kagome was thankful for friends.

Shippo was thankful for the invention of chocolate.

Rogue was thankful for small miracles, Amara didn't say anything.

K.J was thankful that he hadn't teleported himself into the great wall of china. 

Kagome whacked him on the head for that one. He'd obviously been around Inuyasha too much in the future. Or maybe Sesshomaru. One of the two, they were both obnoxious when they wanted to be.

The dinner was good, and everybody ate there fill.

K.J and Shippo had played 'Mega drum stick sword fight' until Kagome gave them the evil eye and froze them to the spot, after being threatened with no dessert they both behaved admirably.

Thanksgiving had turned out well. The Wagner's stayed for another week before going home, extracting a promise from Kurt that he would visit them soon, and bring Kagome and Shippo along.

Kurt was sad to see his family go. His father hadn't been able to come because of work, but it was nice to see his mother and sisters.

Waving good bye as Sesshomaru's limo drove his family to the airport, he turned and put his arms around Kagome.

"Thank you for bringing them here." He kissed her neck and hugged her tight to him.

Kagome giggled and turned a brilliant smile on him. "I enjoyed meeting them, they were supposed to be a surprise but K.J kinda surprised us both."

Kurt grinned at the thought of his future son. It was nice to know that he and Kagome were going to last.

"Well come on, we've got lots to do." Kagome grabbed his hand and began pulling him back into the mansion.

Kurt blinked. "Like vhat?"

Kagome turned a look of disbelief on him. "Christmas, duh!"

Kurt grinned again. Oh yeah, Christmas was coming soon huh. Better get going now, it came earlier every year.

As Kagome walked into the front doors, he turned back and looked off down the drive way.

He had a feeling that things were going to be interesting this year, what with Kagome and her friends adding to the normal chaos of the mansion.

I mean, their future son had shown up. Who was next?

Shaking his head, he decided that whatever came he'd meet it when it got there.

Smiling, he bounded off to find his girlfriend, and maybe some leftovers.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Sorry if it sucked, like I said I ain't feelin' too good. My head hurts now so I just need to hurry up and say what needs ta be said. I wasn't too sure on the spelling of Rowdan, I was going for that big bird monster that Godzilla fought. If you know the correct spelling then let me know. Umm, K.J. I'll describe him for those of ya who didn't get a clear picture. He looks like Kurt, about seven years old, has black fur(Like Kagome's hair) and blue eyes(also like Kagome) He can teleport himself to any time period, but doesn't have any control right now so he'll be around for the holidays. I know the whole 'Child showing up from the future' thing has been done to death but in most cases the child has some reason for being there, some 'I need to prevent the destruction of the world' kinda reason. K.J just kinda showed up on accident. Can anybody guess who the mysterious 'Kara' is that he keeps blaming everything on? Good luck if ya can, I didn't say much about her. Next time: It's Christmas! Shopping and decorations, and what's this? The professor got them all seasonal jobs! This should be interesting. K.J adopts a 'kitty'(dun, dun, dun!) And guess who shows up! here's a clue: He's a martial artist, he's been to china, and he's just chock full of manliness..unless he's near water. See ya next time! I have to go lie down and take some more pain killers, but I suffer it all for your reviews! Later. Sayin_girl. 


	23. Santa Clause has Dog Ears?

Disclaimer: You know, so don't ask.

Authors note: Hey guys! I managed to use my grandmas new computer to get it up. This is the first part of the Christmas special, the second part will be up on Christmas eve, I just thought I'd give you a little preview since you've all been so patient. Sit back and enjoy! Merry Christmas!

****

Chapter 23 : Santa Clause has Dog Ears?: Part one

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She opened one eye, groaned, then closed it again. Kurt stood behind her rubbing soothing circles into the back of her neck with the pad of his thumb. He was doing a really poor job of hiding his obvious amusement at the current situation.

Sighing in frustration, she lowered her hand and stared at the scene in front of her.

Seated before her in a tangle of barbed wire and covered in soot, where two little boys. One obviously Shippo. The other was a little harder to identify being already of a black color naturally, the soot made him appear almost invisible. All that could be seen of him where his large blue eyes.

"Explain this to me one more time." Kagome said calmly.

Three voices all spoke up at once. Kagome raised a commanding hand for silence.

"Alright." She sighed. " Let me see if I've got this right. You…" she turned on the third soot covered member of the little trio who was currently laying face down on the carpet. "For some idiotic, asinine reason decided that you where going to prevent Santa Clause from coming down the chimney by shoving _barbed wire _down it!"

"Keh!" The figure answered, sitting up and crossing his arms.

Kagome grit her teeth and resisted the urge to slam him again. Instead turning back to the two boys. "And you two, in an effort to save Christmas, decided to pull out the wire, right?" 

The boys nodded, but didn't say a word for fear of bringing their mother's wrath down upon their heads. Better the Hanyou than them, he deserved it after all.

Kagome turned back to the dog-eared boy, pointing a finger in his direction. "And you came up and tried to stop them, resulting in the three of you falling into the chimney, forcing all of the dust, three bodies, and about five yards of barbed wire into the living room."

Inuyasha just snorted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and opened her mouth to blast him good when her blue and fuzzy boyfriend decided to try and help the poor guy out.

"You know, it is kind of your fault liebes."

Kagome's narrowed gaze swung onto the blue elf. He flinched and backed up, holding his hands up as a pitiful form of defense.

"_How_ is this in any way my fault?" She questioned calmly. Too calmly.

Kurt laughed nervously and quickly explained. "Remember how you explained Christmas to your friends?"

Kagome frowned in confusion. "Yeah, I said that it's a time when you buy gifts for your friends and family. A celebration."

Kurt leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "And vhat did you tell Shippo?"

Kagome blinked, her confusion mounting. "I told him that Santa Clause comes every Christmas Eve and leaves toys for all the good girls and boys, why?"

Kurt nodded. "Right, and do you remember who else was in the room at the time?"

Kagome thought back, trying to remember. She had been there, and so had K.J and Kurt. Jamie had been playing some Christmas song on the stereo, what had it been…… oh right, Santa Clause is coming to town. And Inuyasha had been sulking in a corner.

Come to think of it, he _had_ started acting a little weird after that. It was about that time that strange traps had started appearing randomly around the mansion (Logan was still sulking in the garage because he fell into one of them), And Inuyasha had been looking over his shoulder an awful lot. It would also explain why he kept chasing away the mailman ever since he started showing up wearing a Santa suit.

Kagome gave Kurt an incredulous look. "Are you trying to tell me that Inuyasha has some weird phobia for fat, jolly men in red suits?! But, how could he have gotten that impression from what I said? I didn't make Santa sound like a bad guy! I mean, Shippo's not afraid of him."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think it was your explanation Liebes. I think it was a combination of that and the song Jamie was playing." At her confused look, he sang the first few lines. "_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is coming to town. He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake_."

Dawning comprehension spread across her face. Oh, that probably would sound bad to someone who'd grown up in a violent time period like Inuyasha had.

Kagome sighed once more, then turned to the three still awaiting judgment. Man she didn't have time for this, she was supposed to be with the other girls in the kitchen. Storm was going to have them put together a gingerbread house.

"You two." She pointed at Shippo and K.J "Will clean up this entire living room." The two boys pouted, but didn't argue.

"And you." She turned on the Hanyou. Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her but his ears twitched in her direction. "Do something with that barbed wire, I don't care what, just get it out of the house. No more threatening Santa, or trying to stop Christmas. Got it." She pulled on one white dragon tail and forced him to meet her glare.

"Feh, whatever wench."

Kagome narrowed her eyes but decided to let that one go. "Aren't you both supposed to be helping Scott put up the lights?"

Kurt and Inuyasha both looked blank for a second. 

"Oh right." They said in unison.

Kagome watched as they both bolted, and with a roll of her eyes, she turned and headed for the kitchen.

**__**

"KAZANNA!!"

'_Now what?_' She thought in frustration as she ran towards the source of the cry.

She found Miroku, standing in the middle of a room that had once been full of Christmas lights. Miroku's job had been to untangle them and make sure all the lights worked.

"Miroku….. Where did all the lights go?"

Miroku had his most innocent expression plastered all over his face. "I'm terribly sorry Lady Kagome, but I'm afraid that I was forced to destroy them, since they were very obviously possessed."

"Possessed?" Kagome raised a dubious eyebrow. "And what brought you to that conclusion?"

In a very serious, no nonsense tone he answered. "One of them wouldn't stop blinking."

Kagome sighed. Waving Miroku outside to go play with the other boys she made a mental note to send Pietro out to get more lights later.

Finally making it to the kitchen and joining the other girls around the table she listened carefully as Storm explained how to put together a gingerbread house.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay, Scott," Jamie called down from the roof of the mansion. "How do they look?"

Down at the ground level, Scott Summers studied the placement of the bright strings of colored lights. "They look fine." Scott called back. "One thing, though."

"Yeah?"

"How come every fourth light is missing?"

"Eh?" Jamie looked at the lights in confusion. They all seemed present and accounted for. Why would Scott think…….Oh.

"Scott," Jamie called. "Those are the red lights!"

Even from the roof Jamie could see the color creep into Scott's face. Kurt, perched on the roof gutter, snickered.

"Very good." Said Scott. "I was just testing you."

Jamie shrugged and grinned at him. "I guess I passed." He said.

Kurt's snickering turned into a volley of laughter.

A sudden and violent explosion form the direction of the kitchen cut the fuzzy ones laughter off abruptly. With a worried look he teleported himself directly to the source of the sound.

The laughter that had been lost a minute ago tried to force its way out once again, only to be held back by sheer force of will and self preservation instincts, at the site that met him upon his arrival.

Trying, really, really hard to not even let out so much of as a snicker, he asked as calmly as he was capable of at the time. "So…..Faulty gas line?"

Seven, angry, female eyes turned on the elf.

Kurt just couldn't hold it in any longer. Their glares just weren't as effective when they were all covered in bits of gingerbread and frosting. Add that to the smoking remains of what might have been a gingerbread house, sitting on the kitchen table in the middle of a charred circle.

Trying to breathe through his laughter and the intensified glares he managed to choke out his question. "How did you manage to blow up a gingerbread house?!" then collapsed in on himself in hysterics again. 

His survival instincts kicked in abruptly, warning him of imminent danger. The fur on the back of his neck stood on end as he turned around slowly, coming face to face with a red-eyed Kagome.

"Ha, ha……..I love you?" He tried giving her his most dashing grin.

Her eyes narrowed. Sango came up behind her, carrying a chair, and Rogue stood on the other side of his demon-eyed girlfriend, arms crossed and growling.

Kurt ran a hand nervously through his hair, his tail twitching back and forth. He grinned again, then bolted. "Please don't kill me!"

Kagome growled and gave chase, followed by all the other females, still covered in their culinary disaster.

++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha watched with great amusement as Kurt made circuits around the mansion, the entire female population of the institute on his tail….literally.

A shift in the wind diverted his attention to the front of the mansion. A male figure, hands stuffed into pockets, and carrying a large back pack, was walking up the driveway leading from the main street.

The dog-demon stood up, ears, nose and eyes all trained on the approaching stranger. He took a step forward in order to get a better look.

In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best thing to do while standing on an ice slicked roof.

The inevitable occurred and the unfortunate Hanyou was sent sliding into the youngest mutant at the Institute.

Poor Jamie. Getting pummeled by at least 160 pounds of pure, muscled, dog-demon.

Inuyasha irritably spat snow out of his mouth, cussing fate, ice, roofs, and just about everything else for putting him in a much detested, and _very_ familiar position.

Jamie just sighed and helped himself up off the ground. All five of him.

The sound of some one clearing their throat drew the dog-boys attention away from his current sport of viciously kicking the crap out of the snow. He glanced up and into a pair of amused, and suspiciously familiar eyes.

The young man raised one hand up in a half wave. "Yo."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to demand to know just what this human thought he was doing walking into a dog-demons territory, when a blue streak slammed into his chest. He barely managed to keep his balance as the mass seemed to scramble over his head and hide behind him.

Inuyasha shook his head in confusion. "What the fuck?" His eyebrow twitched when it finally dawned on him. He reached behind himself and tried to grab at the elf currently attached to his back in annoyance. "Oy, get the fuck off me! I don't need those wenches coming after me now too!"

Inuyasha's attempts were futile, and the resulting image was reminiscent of a dog chasing his tail.

Both fell over into the snow just as the girls caught up with their blue quarry.

Inuyasha cursed a blue steak as he landed once more on his fluffy, white and cold nemesis, then with a growl he turned and gave chase to the already fleeing elf.

The young man raised an eyebrow in amusement, then glanced down at the imprint made in the snow by the two arguing males.

What should have been a snow angel, came out looking more like a snow devil. Inuyasha's ears looking like horns, and the blue boys spaded tail giving it that extra added touch.

The stranger blinked, "That's a bit disturbing." He commented offhandedly.

"Ranma?"

The boy looked up and smiled, his hand coming up to fiddle with his pigtail in an unconscious nervous gesture. "Hey cuz."

Kagome blinked, the red having faded from her eyes a while ago. " What are you doing here?"

Ranma shuffled his feet around in the snow. "Well…. Ya said I could come and visit ya, so,…… here I am." He grinned again.

Kagome tilted her head a bit. Her cousin was hiding something. But she would have to find out what later. Right now, she as just happy to see him.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight as he awkwardly patted her on the back, naturally uncomfortable with any physical shows of affection.

With a bright smile she motioned to the huge mansion behind her. "Welcome to Mutant Manor." She joked.

Ranma just smiled. An explosion sounding in the distance followed by the sounds of cursing drifted towards him on the air. "Feels like home already."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome stumbled sleepily into her boyfriends room. The sound of the Professors mental voice telling all the older mutants to wake up and meet in his office still ringing in her head. With a tired sigh she pulled back the covers and slid into the warm bed, snuggling up next to her still sleeping fuzzy elf. Kurt lazily wrapped an arm around her and continued to snore.

****

"On the first day of Christmas my priestess gave to me!!!!!!! A Hanyou in the God tree!!!!!!"

Kurt groaned and buried his face in her hair. A few mumbled words in German, and what sounded like a curse were followed by one glowing gold eye slitting open. "Vhat time iz it? Shouldn't zey be in bed still?" His speech was garbled slightly from still being half asleep. Kagome patted him on the head in sympathy. "Just give it a minute and it'll stop."

****

"On the second day of Christmas my priestess gave to me!!!!!!!!! Two hyper kids and a Hanyou in the God tree!!!!!!!!!!!"

"On the third day of Christmas my priestess gave to me!!!!!!!! Three sound slaps, two hyper kids and a Hanyou in the God tree!!!!!!!!!!!"

"On the fourth day of Christmas my priestess gave to me!!!!!!!!!! Four groping hands, three sound slaps, two hyper kids, and a Hanyou in the God tree!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"On the fifth day of Christmas my Priestess gave to me!!!!!!!!!! FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Four groping hands, three sound slaps, two hyper kids, and a Hanyou in the GOD TTTTTTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!! DIE YOU LITTLE BRATS!!"

The sound of a squeal and running feet pounded down the hall, the snarling dog-demon right on the two serenading children's tails.

Kagome sighed as the more normal sounds of violence lulled her into a brief doze. 

I say brief because the two boys decided to seek refuge in their fathers room and burst through the door, causing Kagome and Kurt to sit straight up in bed in shock. Kurt still bleary eyed with sleep.

The two boys skid to a halt just inside the doorway at the site of the young woman in the blue elf's bed.

Shippo wrinkled his nose a bit and tilted his head to the side. Then opened his mouth to deliver the most embarrassing question Kagome had ever been asked in her young life.

"Are you guys making K.J?"

Kagome's face went from white to red faster than a set of Christmas lights. Kurt started, and swung his now very awake gaze onto his fox tailed son. "Was?!"

The boy in question however blinked in none comprehension for a few minutes, then recoiled as if stung. Nose scrunched up in disgust, and eyes shut tight. Shaking his head viciously as if the action could dislodge the sudden, and horrifying concept he'd just been presented with."

"OH GROSS!!!"

Kagome covered her face in embarrassment, as Inuyasha finally caught up with the boys. He too slid to a stop in the door way. His ears flicked around, and he opened his mouth.

"Don't you even breath funny." Kagome growled at him. Peeking out from between her fingers to glare into his amused golden eyes.

Unfortunately, before anything else could be said, Miroku chose that moment to walk by the door. Only to stop and back up so that he was looking over Inuyasha's right shoulder.

With a raised eyebrow and a lecherous smirk on his face he gave Kagome a little piece of advice.

"You should really lock your door when planning to indulge in such a fine passed time Lady Kagome. Then with a wink, he began walking down the hallway whistling happily.

Kagome's growl began to intensify in volume and in a moment of sudden generosity and quick thought, Inuyasha grabbed the boys and hightailed it out of there.

Kagome blew out a breath and flopped back down onto the bed. The sound of quiet laughter drew her gaze up to her laughing boyfriends gold eyes.

She sighed again. At least one of them had found the whole thing funny.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eventually, all of the older mutants of the institute where gathered in the Professor's office, rubbing their eyes and yawning, they waited to see what it was that could have been so important that they need to be awoken at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning.

The Professor steepled his hands above his desk and looked at each of his students. Then clearing his throat to draw their attention, he began. "Now then, as I'm sure that most of you are aware, Christmas is fast approaching."

This got him quite a few 'well-duh' looks.

"And as I'm sure most of you aren't aware, that, contrary to popular belief, my bank account is not infinite."

This got him some unbelieving stares. The Professor continued on as if he hadn't seen.

"So, since I know that you all would like to buy gifts for your friends I have taken the liberty of getting you all holiday jobs for the break." He finished with a grand smile, as if he'd just given them each a million dollars.

Jaws where hanging open. The students faces now a mix of disbelief and dawning horror.

The wheel chair bound man pointed at a piece of paper pinned to a tack board in his office. "Each of your jobs is listed over there."

Logan smirked at the youths. '_Finally, some peace and quiet around here._' he thought. What he said was "Be good kids." in a sugary sweet and obviously too fake voice.

The professor turned to him, a devious twinkle in his eye. "Oh don't worry about that Logan, after all….. Your going with them to make sure they are."

Logan's eyes widened. His arms falling out of their normal crossed form to hang limply at his sides and the candy cane he'd been sucking on in place of a cigar falling right out of his slackened mouth.

****

"What?!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Ok people here's the first part. The second part will be up on Christmas eve, it's my present to all of you. I know you'll like it. Happy Holidays everybody!


	24. Santa Clause had Dog ears? Part 2

Disclaimer: Uh, duh. I think you got it by now, right?

Authors note: Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a great time tomorrow, and tonight as well. I'm glad so many of you liked the chapter, and Shippo and K.J's song. ^_^ This chapter is the rest of the Christmas special. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the last one. And for those of you who've been wondering, the story will be picking back up next chapter. Well, enough of my chatter…… Read on!

****

Chapter 24: Santa Clause has Dog Ears? Part 2

All of the mutants where less than pleased with this new development. That didn't, however, mean that they were going to even try arguing with the Professor. Of course, that didn't stop Logan. His voice could be heard protesting, loudly, for most of the morning.

It didn't do him any good of course.

A lot more complaining could be heard as they each learned of their respective jobs.

On the bright side, the Salvation Army had never gotten so many donations before through a bell ringer.

Inuyasha was secretly impressed that Rogue could get people to hand over their money just by ringing a bell and glaring at them. He mentioned that her job looked like a lot more fun than his.

She tried to rip his ears off.

Scott and Jean got assigned duty at the wrapping station. The only problems they encountered were Scott's inability to see the red paper, his frustration with scissors, and a slight, unexplainable scorch line burned into the table. The other wrappers wondered where it had come from. 

Jean just kept glaring at Scott and muttering about annoying, impatient, men.

Kitty and Evan got stuck in the typical all around holiday store. You know, the ones that seem to spring out of thin air right around Christmas time.

Kitty muttered a lot about this being totally unfair while trying to control her allergies that had been sent into haywire from all the weird smelling………was that an ornament, or a flowery smelling ball of torture.

Evan just stared longingly at the skate store, strategically positioned directly across from them. Placed there just to torture young men dragged in there by their mothers.

Meanwhile, back at the institute….

Mystique hissed to herself as she trudged through the snow. Every time she tried to sneak into this stupid house something always happened.

This time it had been a red-haired female that she'd never seen before.

Said girl had immediately freaked out at the sight of the form she was currently in, that of a blue Russian cat, and run off screaming something about neko's and fish sausage.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden reverse in gravity.

"Hello kitty, what are you doing here?"

Mystique stared. Shocked for the first time in her life.

She was staring into the face of her son. Or, at least, a seven year old version of her son.

Except that he had black fur instead of blue and blue eyes instead of gold.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!_' she screamed internally.

K.J tucked the kitty up in his coat. "I'll take you inside for a while to warm up, ok." He gave it a pat on the head and trotted inside.

"Whatcha' got?"

Mystique turned to see the mutant child that had tossed her out a window on her previous visit hop into the room.

"It's a kitty cat. Isn't she pretty." K.J scratched behind her ear.

Strangely, although she'd sooner scratch out her own spleen than admit it, she seemed to have a strange soft spot for this child.

Mystique sat back and basked in the attention being lavished on her by the two children.

"Mrroww?"

'_Wait…. that wasn't me._' She realized with some confusion.

K.J's spine had snapped straight at the sound. With jerky movements, he looked over his shoulder.

His tail, normally in constant movement, was still, and hung close to his body.

"Oh no." he whispered.

Ranma-chan sat on her haunches directly behind them, cleaning her face with one paw-like fist.

Very slowly, K.J reached out and grabbed Shippo's hand. Then calmly began to back into the hallway. Once there he bolted down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Where are we going? And what was wrong with uncle Ranma? I mean, it smelled like him, so that means it is him right? But why did he have boobies? And red hair? And why are we running? K.J?"

K.J didn't answer. Too busy looking for a hiding place. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, you know what happens to cousin Ranma when there's a cat around. Baka, baka, baka." he muttered. Thinking back to the last time that had happened, he shuddered.

Finally, he spotted a storage closet and ducked inside, slapping his hand over Shippo's mouth to halt the flow of questions, he cracked the door open a little and peeked out.

Ranma, meanwhile, glanced up from his bath to discover that his charges had disappeared. He/she cocked her head in feline confusion. A noise drew her attention to another cat that had just come in. One with two tails. Normally, Ranma would have attacked any other feline in her territory but she recognized this one as friend.

Kirara trotted up and mewed in question.

Ranma answered, and after a short, cat-like conversation the smaller one burst into flame, becoming a much large and saber-toothed version of itself.

Both nodded at each other and trotted off.

K.J opened the door a little wider, risking a longer look. Then with a sigh he turned to look at Shippo and the cat he'd found.

"I think we lost him."

Of course, that was about the time that he was yanked out by his shirt.

Shippo gasped and ran out to help his brother, but skid to a stop in confusion instead. The cat also stopping to stare in shock.

Ranma had K.J's shirt in his mouth and was holding the struggling boy in place.

"Run Shippo! Run while you can!" K.J yelled, still trying to break away from the cat like Ranma-chan.

Shippo blinked, not sure if he should leave. After a second of thought he grabbed up the cat and turned to hide, only to smack into Kirara's legs.

"Kirara?" he questioned.

The large cat just bent down and carefully grabbed up the kit. Shippo just hung there in confusion for a minute.

When Kirara laid down, placing the kitsune between his large flaming paws. Shippo turned to look at a sulking K.J in confusion.

"What's going on?"

K.J just sighed. "You'll see." the black furred little elf grumbled.

Shippo stayed confused for a minute more when a weird feeling caused his fur to bristle.

"K.J……….What are they doing?"

K.J's fur was also sticking out. Although he wasn't as shocked as poor Shippo.

"Giving us a bath." he muttered, shivering. "This is so gross!"

Shippo only then realized why his friend had been in such a panic earlier. He started to struggle but Kirara only pinned him in tighter. He tried pleading and bribes, but the fire cat seemed to find the whole thing _very _amusing and just continued to clean the kit. 

Poor Shippo and K.J

++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the mall…..

Miroku had no idea that enlightenment would come in such a form. But this was certainly heaven.

In case you're wondering, Miroku was placed in the calendar stand. The professor thought that he would cause the least trouble there.

Well, the Professor was right. Miroku spent so much time drooling over the swimsuit calendars that he caused almost no trouble at all.

Sango was placed in one of the most dangerous places during the Christmas season.

The toy store.

Never in her life had she ever considered children as a serious threat. But get between one and a toy and prepare to have your hand bitten off.

The parents weren't much better. They would almost attack her when she brought out the newest shipments.

It made Sango feel sorry for the other salespeople that didn't have the same combat experience that she did.

It also made her swear to _never_, _ever _have any children.

Poor Miroku, guess he's never going to get that heir of his.

Jubilee and Remy had been placed as sample dispersers for Hickory farms.

It would have been great if they both didn't steal all the samples. Force of habit.

But the one's given the best jobs of all?

"This fucking thing hurts my ears!"

Kagome sighed, grabbing the antlers from her surly friend and placing them gently on his head, avoiding his currently invisible ears. Then scratched at one.

"There, now its not."

The Hanyou-turned-reindeer crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, but I'm not wearing that stupid nose."

She glanced over at the red monstrosity and agreed with him. Although dog boy did look cute all dressed up like that. Rogue had laughed herself sick when she'd seen it and now took every opportunity she could get to come over and "Play with his antlers"

With another sigh, Kagome looked over at her boyfriend. Dressed up rather appropriately as an elf, and having a grand old time giving sugar to already hyper children. 

Kagome's job was to take pictures of all the screaming children, and to try to keep from dieing of laughter at the sight of Logan. All decked out in a red suit. Complete with belly, beard, and lap full of bouncing, screaming, drooling, child.

She watched with amusement as Kurt placed another child on Santa Logan's lap.

"Your enjoying this aren't you elf." Wolverine growled.

Kurt grinned wide enough to split his face. "I have no idea what you mean……Santa."

Logan growled. "Your wracking up some serious hours with me in the danger room after work elf. I got some stress to work off."

Kurt's grin slipped a little and Inuyasha snickered.

Poor Kurt. 

++++++++++++++++++++

K.J, Shippo and Kitty Mystique trudged up the stairs. Without a word they each walked into the bathroom, turned on the bath, added lots of bubbles, and got down to some serious scrubbing.

The boys didn't even comment on the fact that cats usually hate water, too busy trying to remove the saliva covering their fur.

After about an hour, and feeling a bit better, they dried off using the blow dryers. Too lazy and tired to towel dry.

Once dry they left the bathroom and headed towards the bedrooms. K.J's fur fluffed out and Shippo was so puffy he clung to the wall. Static cling.

To sleepy from their many escape attempts to care much he grabbed ahold of K.J's tail and allowed himself to be dragged along the wall.

Once in the room, both boys and one cat collapsed on the bed, barely managing to pull up the covers before they fell asleep.

A few minutes after the boys where snoring away Ranma and a de-transformed Kirara trotted in. Both jumped onto the end of the bed to curl up and take a little catnap.

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Later that night, Kagome and Kurt stumbled into the room and blinked in astonishment.

After a moment of staring Kagome walked over and shook her, now female cousin, awake.

Ranma blinked, confused for a minute as to how he'd ended up here. '_I remember gettin' splashed, and then those kids locked me out…….I remember runnin' into a ca-ca-cacacaca……..Feline!!_'

He jumped off the bed as if it might bite him, then blinked again at the looks of amazement, shock and admiration on his cousin and her boyfriends faces.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you do it?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice.

Ranma scratched his head. "Do what?"

Kurt walked over and peered down at the two sleeping boys. "Get them to take a bath and go to bed early."

Ranma just shrugged. "No idea. Just that good I guess."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. After a quiet good night Ranma walked off to his room, still confused.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Several days later Inuyasha sat sulking next to Logan's chair. For some weird reason, little kids seemed to flock to them no matter how grumpy they were. In fact a few of them had even said his growl was…..cool.

Whatever the hell being cold had to do with anything. Damn kids and their confusing words.

With a huff, he glanced down to the box at his feet. The one that the kids had to put letters into. It confused him. How were the brat's letters supposed to get to the real Santa if they just sat in the box?

On top of that, he'd heard several parents complaining about not having enough money to buy the things their kid wanted. Why would they need to? Didn't that fat guy make them or something?

He needed to ask Kagome. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

"WHAT!!"

Kagome covered her ears as Inuyasha began to rant at the top of his lungs. She had no idea that he'd be so upset when she told him the truth. Maybe he felt embarrassed or something.

Suddenly, the Hanyou stopped. Lifting his head to reveal a set of glowing eyes filled with determination.

She blinked with confusion as he stormed out past her. His stride full of purpose.

'_I wonder what that was about?_'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ranma came walking out of the kitchen, munching on a sandwich that he'd nicked. He was really enjoying himself so far. There was enough weird things happening all the time that he wasn't bored. And he could relax because he wasn't at the center of the chaos for once.

He'd had a long talk with his cousin. Telling her all about his life. How stressful it was, and how hopeless it seemed at times. He told her, haltingly, of his growing love for Akane. And how they where always being interrupted. Kagome had patted him on the back and told him not to give up hope.

So he decided not to worry while he was here and just enjoy the peace and quiet, such as it was.

Of course, things had been getting weird lately around the Institute.

Well, weirder than they usually where anyway.

Inuyasha had started disappearing at odd hours. And weird noises had started coming from the shed. He also growled at anyone who came near it.

Kagome had been making suspicious phone calls and getting mail from someone that she wouldn't let anyone read.

Rogue had begun to trail Inuyasha, then started disappearing as often as the dog-demon.

Shrugging, He took the last bite of his sandwich and walked into the hallway. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his cousin hang up the phone.

"Talking to your mystery friend again?"

Kagome gave him a big smile and walked past him into the rec room.

Then stopped and blinked several times.

Rogue sat on the couch, idly running her hands through Inuyasha's silvery hair. 

The Hanyou himself was dead to the world.

Kagome watched as the mutant girl reached up and began to play with one twitching ear.

Then she bit her lip to keep from laughing as the dog-boy's right leg started motoring away.

With a snicker she backed out of the room. Leaving those two to their quiet time and cheesy Christmas specials.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As usually happens, the day before Christmas snuck up and smacked everyone in the face, practically screaming '**_Christmas is tomorrow! You dunce!_**'

Of course, the girls had done all of their shopping early.

The boys however……..

"Wait! Christmas is tomorrow! Are you serious?!"

"WHAT! ALREADY!?"

"I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed."

Yeah……they forgot.

So in a mad rush they all piled into Scott's car and tore off down the driveway as the girls glanced out the window and snickered.

Finding a parking space was murder. At least until they finally got fed up and played dirty.

Evan spiked someone's tires as they tried to pull into a space and Kurt ported them over.

Once in the mall they stopped and gaped. Scott went into leader mode and gave them each a task. Every man geared up and prepared themselves for war.

Many hours later the girls watched the boys trudge into the house. Clothes torn and singed, hair messed, holo's flickering, but triumphant nonetheless.

After a laughing fit that brought them to tears the girls took pity on their men and let them rest for a while before setting up for the party.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ranma sighed in contentment as he watched Kurt pick up a sleepy Shippo and cuddle the fox-boy close as Kagome picked up K.J. smiling gently as the boy yawned big enough to swallow his foot.

One of Ranma less appealing traits. He hoped it wasn't genetic.

He watched the two young parents headed for the stairs to put the children to bed, then turned and munched on some chips.

Of course, most normal people would notice when they are being dragged down the hall by their pigtail.

But then, this kind of thing happened to him so often that it took him a while to realize it was happening. 

He craned his neck around as far as his restricted mobility allowed and saw Inuyasha was the one dragging him down the hall.

He watched as the Hanyou stormed up and grabbed Kurt by the tail as he was coming out of the kitchen with his hands full of stolen cookies. 

The elf blinked and looked over at Ranma. "Vhere are we going?"

Ranma just shrugged, eyeing the cookies hungrily. "Hey, can I have one?"

Kurt bared his fangs and growled at him. "Nein."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Blue boy, where's your mate?"

Kurt shrugged, used to Inuyasha's attitude. "I don't know."

The dog-demon sniffed the air, and then turned into the living room, still dragging Kurt and Ranma along behind him. He spotted Kagome talking to Jean and stormed up to them. He let go of Kurt momentarily to throw the girl over his shoulder, then grabbed the fuzzy mutants tail again and headed back towards the front door.

Kagome glanced down at her cousin and boyfriend. "Where're we going?"

Both shrugged.

She then smiled sweetly at Kurt. "Can I have a cookie?"

With an answering smile he gave her the biggest one.

"Hey! How come she can have a cookie but I can't?" Ranma pouted.

Kurt grinned at him. "Because she gives me kissies and you don't."

Ranma's eyes went comically wide. Then he nodded. "Good point."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, dropping all three of them onto the floor.

Rogue stood in the doorway, next to a large sack. She glanced at Inuyasha in his fire-rat outfit and raised an eyebrow. "Your not going out like that are you?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "What are you talking about wench?"

She ignored his choice of words and walked up to him. Pulling a red Santa hat out from behind her and placing it on his head, making sure not to cover his ears. She grinned at him. "There, now you can go."

He let out a noise suspiciously like a woof then reached into his jacket and pulled something out, shoving it into her arms and turning away before she could see his face turn red. "Merry Christmas." he muttered. Then grabbed up his charges and the bag and bounded off into the night.

Rogue smiled and walked back inside to cover for them incase anyone noticed their absence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Kagome stamped her foot. She still had no idea what the hell was going on. Inuyasha had just plopped her down and told her to slow time. She'd warned him that she only had a radius of about five blocks if she wasn't in their direct vicinity. Anything outside of that was in normal time. He'd just keh'd and told her to stay put. Shivering she glanced over at a bench a few feet away and with a shrug walked over and sat down. No sense in standing while she froze to death.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha really hadn't explained anything to the boys either. Just told Ranma to carry the bag and Kurt to port them inside of different houses. It didn't take them long to figure it out though.

The surly, grumpy, hanyou was playing Santa.

Kurt didn't think it would be good for his health to say how generous and good hearted of him that was, so he kept his mouth shut by stuffing it with the cookies they found in the houses. Hey, porting took a lot of energy.

They had learned that Inuyasha had been taking the children's letters from the box. And listening to the parents that said they couldn't afford to buy anything.

He made a list of all those children, then _made_ them toys.

Who knew he could carve things so well? Although with those claws it should have been obvious. It seems that Rogue had found out at some point and helped him by painting the toys for him.

Toy maker he may be, artist he was not.

In one of the last houses they came too Kurt got really thirsty from all the cookies he'd eaten. This one had a glass of milk sitting next to the plate so he grabbed it up to take a big gulp.

Only to whimper in despair when it only oozed out at a slow pace.

Holding the glass tilted over his mouth, determined to get at least a drop, he walked over to stand next to Inuyasha.

__

Splash!!

Inuyasha whipped around at the sound to see Kurt, blinking at him through all the milk sluicing off his face.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned.

Kurt opened his mouth to say that he had no idea then stopped and blinked in astonishment.

Inuyasha felt a tug on his pant leg and glanced down to see a little blond girl, no more than two with her arms wrapped around his leg.

She was staring up at him with huge blue eyes. Then reached up with one chubby hand.

"Puppy."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head then flicked forward.

The little child giggled at this. "Puppy, puppy!"

Inuyasha reached down and picked the child up by the back of her feety pajama's. holding her up so that he was looking into her eyes. He sniffed at the little human curiously then woofed.

The little girl cooed at him and reached up for his ears. He flickered them under her hand and she laughed, then let out a jaw cracking yawn.

The little human snuggled into the startled Hanyou's chest and promptly fell asleep.

Inuyasha blinked then walked over and laid her down on the couch, covering her with a nearby blanket. He reached in and pulled out a little stuffed dog, one of the few stuffed things that Rogue had helped him make. Tucking it into her arms, he huffed to keep from smiling as she hugged it in her sleep.

Kurt walked up and glanced down at him. "I guess we went out of Kagome's time bubble.

The Hanyou just snorted and grabbed the elf and in a puff of smoke they where gone.

Kurt belatedly wondered what kind of effect this would have on that little girl, and what her poor parents where going to say when she informed them that Santa wasn't fat at all and that he had dog ears.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the Institute the three flopped down onto the couches surrounding the Christmas tree. Rogue came in carrying a blanket and snuggled up to Inuyasha's side, carefully covering all four of them in the large blanket.

They drifted off into peaceful slumber. Kagome woke up once, a strange feeling stirring her into awareness. With a shrug she shook it off and snuggled back down between Kurt and Ranma.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning all four woke up to the shouts of two excited boys. Bleary-eyed they all watched the boys tear into their gifts as the other residents stumbled in.

Shippo blinked as he pulled out a blue package. He read the card like his mama had told him too, then blinked in confusion. "From Grandma Blue. I didn't know I had a grama blue?"

K.J just shrugged and ripped into his own present from the mysterious grandma.

Shippo squealed in delight as he pulled out a red plush fox, hugging it to his chest. He grinned over at K.J who was hugging his own stuffed toy, a blue monkey. "I love Grandma Blue!" Shippo declared, then reached for his next present.

K.J glanced over at the cat lounging on the sofa and winked.

Mystique blinked then purred in contentment. Settling down to watch her grandchildren open gifts, as her son chased his girlfriend all over the living room with a sprig of mistletoe, ribbons tied to his waving tail.

Inuyasha grumped as Rogue stuck another bow to his hair but didn't really get angry. He was about to retaliate when something under the tree moved. Curious, he crawled under the tree and pulled it out. He blinked at the card.

The card that had his name written on it in fancy green ink.

He opened the card and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

__

Dear Inuyasha,

Thank you for all your help last night. You've certainly made my job a lot easier this year. I hope you enjoy your gift.

Sincerely,

Chris Cringle

The box wiggled again and he jumped back with a growl. It kept moving so the Hanyou crawled forward slowly, ears perked and nose wiggling. Once he was close enough, he carefully pushed the top off and stuck his nose in.

Only to jump back with a very canine yelp as something wet touched his nose.

A little white ball of fur tumbled out and rolled across the floor. Then sat up and shook its head. One ear flopped forward while one stood straight up. With a yip and a wag of it's tail it stumbled its way over to Inuyasha, who stared at it in shock.

Reaching down and picking the pup up by the scruff of it's neck, he glared at it.

The puppy licked him on the nose again.

With a huff the Hanyou tucked the pup into his lap and patted his head.

"Wow, who's this cute little guy." Kagome came over and scratched the puppy behind his floppy ear. Then glanced at the tag around his neck.

"Hello, my name is Shiro." she read, then scratched him again. "Hello Shiro. Your such a cute puppy. Yes you are."

Kurt came over and tried to pet the puppy too.

Only to have his hand almost snapped off.

Inuyasha smirked. "Good dog." 

"_AND A HANYOU IN THE GOD TREE!!" _Two childish voices suddenly burst out.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "You little brats. PREPARE TO DIE!!"

"Inuyasha! Stop picking on Shippo and K.J! Inuyasha……..SIT!"

SLAM

The door ringing was ignored in all the chaos so with a smile Ranma hopped up and walked over to answer it.

"Hello, can I help………." He trailed off and just stared.

A girl stood there. A pretty girl with short dark hair and large brown eyes. A sweet smile, one that never failed to turn him into mush, on her face.

"Hello Ranma."

Gulping he managed to choke out an "Akane!"

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention to his cousin, he looked at her in confusion.

Kagome smiled. "Merry Christmas cuz." then she turned and pulled Akane into the house, turning her to face him. "Ranma, I'd like you to meet my mystery friend…..Akane Tendo. Akane, this is my cousin Ranma Saotome."

Akane smiled and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Ranma……wanna be friends?"

Ranma smiled and took her hand. "I'd like that……a lot."

With a sigh Kagome watched her cousin walk back into the living room. Then cringed as another crash sounded from that same direction……followed by cursing.

"SIT!" she called.

Kagome listened to the telltale thud and muffled cursing, then sighed. This had been the best Christmas that she'd ever had.

And she hoped to have many more just like it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: Have a Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. If anything confused you be sure to ask so that I can answer, I'm not sure if I explained it all enough. To much going on. Anyways. Next chapter K.J goes home. *Weeps bitterly* I'm gonna miss him! You learn his real name and meet another member of the future family. He he he. Also Magneto makes another appearance. So hope you all have a wonderful holiday, see ya next chapter. Later. Sayin_girl.


	25. Normally Abnormal

Disclaimer: You know, if I have to repeat it then you obviously haven't been paying attention the last 25 chapters.

Authors note: I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! Thank you all for voting, and since I still couldn't decide I came to the conclusion that I would just do both! And to Tammy( ) I'd like to say that I never mention anything in the story that I don't follow through with. Have patience its in the plans and I think you'll be surprised. (wink) So sit back, and enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Normally Abnormal

Kagome sighed as she folded one of Jamie's shirts. She and Rouge had been assigned laundry duty. One of the less appealing duties handed out. It really was amazing how much dirty clothing the entire household could accumulate in only two days.

She was very glad that the craziness of the holidays was over with.

Although she had to snicker over the guys new-years-bash.

Not one of the boys more intelligent decisions. One of them, as yet to be determined by the girls, (Kagome had her own guess coughPietrocough) had decided that they where suffering from estrogen overdose and had declared a boys night out.

Although it had been funny to see them all come stumbling home, she had felt sorry for her poor fuzzy. His metabolism was so high that only a little bit would get him roaringly shit-faced. And he'd had more than just a little.

Inuyasha on the other hand was Kurt's opposite. His metabolism was so low that he could go several days without having to eat or sleep or drink.

That being said it must have taken an ungodly amount of liquor to get him sloshed.

Another thing she'd learned. Inuyasha talked when he got drunk. **_Alot!_**

In fact, she and Rouge had had a hard time getting him to shut up, and he only complied after he'd latched onto Rouge's waist and snuggled up to her, growling in a purring sort of way.

Then he'd passed out.

After they nursed the whinny boys the next day, things had returned to mostly normal.

Well, as normal as abnormal could get anyway.

In fact, things had been a little too normal.

She was waiting for the other shoe to drop any day now.

Her musing was cut short when she noticed that it had become strangely quite all of a sudden. She couldn't even hear the sound of Rouges grumbled cursing anymore.

Stretching out her senses, she searched for her gothic friend.

Only to feel an unknown presence coming fromup?

Kagome glanced up and blinked at the large glob of noxious green goo headed for her face.

__

'And this would be the other shoe.' Her last thought before darkness consumed her being. _'SometimesI really hate being right._'

* * *

Pietro gulped as he stood outside the gameroom.

He could hear Inuyasha and Kurt trying to rip eachother to shreds digitally. And laughing in a rather disturbing fashion the entire time.

He did not relish what he was about to do. Sometimes being a good guy and actually listening to ones conscience was damned annoying.

And damned dangerous.

What he was about to do could easily be likened to walking into a room full of explosives with a lit match.

Let's just hope they didn't take it out on the messenger.

He was too young and devastatingly attractive to die!

__

'Just go in there and tell them.' An amused mental voice sounded in his head.

__

'Shut up you sadistic old bastard! Two of your students have gone missing and all you can do is try to push me towards my possible, painful, death!! What good are you?!'

Professor Xavier's voice only got more amused. _'I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that Mr. Maximoff. And besides, if worse comes to worse, you could always out run them._'

__

'Oh, so not helpful' He hissed back before slamming up the mental walls he'd been taught since before he could speak and preparing to face his doom.

He tugged the wrinkles out of his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. If he was going to die the least he could do was make a handsome corpse.

__

'Now how to go about this?' his mused as he stepped cautiously into the room.

Of course, Inuyasha, being as highly tuned as he was, glanced up at him as he came though the door.

Resulting in his sudden on-screen death at the hands of his fuzzy rival.

With a snarled growl at the dancing elf he swung his penetrating glare onto Pietro.

"What the hell do you want!" He barked in irritation. He never did like to lose.

Poor Pietro just about pissed his pants! (Ha, try saying that five times fast.)

The glare had the effect of causing a short circuit somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

"MY DAD TOOK THE GIRLS!!"

And apparently his self-preservation instincts.

Everything became deathly silent.

Pietro took one look at the red that was slowly bleeding into Kurt's eyes and the growl that was quickly building in volume to rattle through his bones and decided that now would be a good time to go and get that milk Storm had asked him to retrieve earlier.

Canada had nice weather this time of year didn't it?

* * *

Kagome groaned as she came back into awareness. Hear head hurt so badly that she didn't dare open her eyes.__

'Lets see. Can't move arms or legs. Currently strapped to something hard and about the same temperature as ice. Yep everything is in order. Now all I need is'

"Ah, your finally awake I see."

__

'And that would be the annoyingly smug evil guy, about to generously bestow upon me his most ingenious plan.'

"You my dear are going to help me. Aren't you?"

"Right, like I actually have any say in this. Can we hurry this up, my butt is going numb and my wrists hurt." She deadpanned.

"Sarcastic little brat aren't you?"

Kagome shrugged.

"No matter. You will help me whether you want to or not." She could hear the uncaring shrug in his voice.

Forcing her eyes open through sheer strength of will alone allowed her to see Magneto. Seated in a metal chair and looking quite proud of himself.

__

'That chair cannot be comfortable. Wonder if his butt is going numb too?' She mused while trying to work her hands free.

Magneto tisked and waved a finger at her. "Now, now. I know all about your power. I know that you control it through hand movements, so you see I really can't unbind you just yet."

She was getting tired of this. "What do you want?" she bit out through clenched teeth.

He seemed more amused than worried about her anger. "To help our kind. With your powers."

She started yanking on the bands of metal holding her in earnest now. "Like that's gonna happen."

His smile was not a nice smile. "Oh you will.unless of course you don't care what happens to your friend." A wave of his hand had the thing she was strapped to spinning around.

Rogue was hanging from a large magnet directly across from her.

__

'Oh no.' "What are you going to do." She asked. Trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Now wasn't the time. Inuyasha and Kurt would be showing up any minute now. She had to believe that.

* * *

"Ok, so now what?" Miroku inquired of the other members of the rescue party.

"First thing we need to do is scope out the situation." Scott murmured, almost to himself. He turned and looked at Inuyasha. "It's a good thing you caught him before he took off, otherwise we'd have never found out where his fathers hideout was. How did he know anyway?" He frowned suspiciously.

Kurt shrugged. "He said something about an anonymous call from someone named blue." He scratched his head. "I wonder who it was."

Scott turned to look back at the building. "But how do we get in? The place has to be crawling with alarms and traps."

"Keh." Inuyasha just waltz right on up to the large gate. Planting himself in front of it and crossing his arms.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the X-freaks."

He glanced up to see that most of the brotherhood was standing just on the other side of the gate.

Using his wonderful communications skills he politely inquired

"Oi, do you have my bitch?" Then as an after thought he jerked his thumb behind him at Kurt. "Oh, and his too."

His rather straightforward attitude seemed to throw them off for a moment before they shook it off.

The one known as Avalanche stepped forward. "Yeah, we've got them." He smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Inuyasha smirked right back, bearing a healthy set of fangs. He cracked his knuckles.

The brotherhood didn't seem very impressed. Or concerned for that matter.

"Good luck getting through dog breath." Lance laughed. Crossing his arms to mimic the Inu-hanyou.

"What do you mean?" Scott demanded.

The other mutant shrugged. "Just like I said, good luck. Magneto has it charged to some specific magnetic frequency. The minute you try to get through it'll short your Mutant powers."

Inuyasha snorted and Miroku just shook his head. Both walked right through the gate.

Miroku looked at them in a pitying manner. "My dear sir, who ever said that we where Mutants?" Then a decidedly evil grin for a monk appeared on his face.

The brotherhood looked really nervous now. Then Lance shook it off and laughed. "Don't matter if you can get through" he pointed at the two mutants on the other side. "They can't."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Like I need their help to kick your ass."

But Lance wasn't paying attention to him, he was looking at Kurt.

"Hey fuzz butt, that's a nice piece of ass you've got for yourself. Kagome wasn't it?" He grinned in a lecherous manner. "Mind if I take her for a ride?"

Lance was never considered one of the brightest crayons in the box. He also wasn't very lucky. And the fact that a scream sounded from inside the mansion at that exact moment didn't help matters any.

Especially since it was definitely Kagome's scream.

Something inside Kurt seemed to snap and his world turned red so fast he thought he'd been run over by Inuyasha.

The next thing he knew he had Lance in a choke hold, snarling.

"Holy shit!" Lance wheezed.

"Don't you touch her! Don't you even think about it!" Kurt hissed.

Scott grabbed his shoulders and tried to yank him off of the other boy. "Kurt, come on man let go."

After a short struggle his anger seemed to cool a little and rational thought began to return. Kurt turned a confused look on his goggled friend. "How did you get through the gate?"

Scott pointed behind him to the destroyed gate. It looked like a train had barreled into it. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "How did zat happen?!"

"Who cares about the fucking gate! What the hell happened to me?!"

The mutant boys turned to see that the yelling had come form Inuyasha.

Orat least, they thought it was Inuyasha.

He still had the same ears as before, and hair.

Only now he had a lot more of it.

His body was now covered in silvery/white fur. His legs where bent as Kurt's used to be but with a more canine angle. His arms and hands appeared the same except for the black pads on his palms, and his face had altered to look more like a dog.

There was nothing wrong with his voice however, and he proceeded to prove it by displaying his impressive vocabulary.

Kurt blinked and stood up, or at leasthe tried to.

A weight on his back almost threw him over but something instinctively shot out from both of his shoulder blades to balance him, like the pole that the beginning tight rope walkers used.

He stiffened. "Vhat iz on mine back?" He accent had gotten worse in his growing fear and confusion.

Inuyasha stopped ranting long enough to turn and see what had the other two so fascinated.

His muzzle fell open in shock.

Kurt looked like a demon. A full demon.

Like most demons he looked mostly human, with a few rather notable differences.

His hair was the same blue/black that it had always been, and he had the fangs and claws just like any youkai would. There was a single dark blue stripe on each cheek right under his eyes, which by the way had changed to a startling silver color bordered in blue.

It wasn't any of these things that held the others attention though.

It was the massive set of black feathered wings that sprouted from his back.

At least his full height on each end, they where fully spread, to catch his balance.

Inuyasha summed things up in his usual manner. "What the fuck?"

A blinding flash of pink light drew them back to their original goal.

"Kagome!" Rogue!"

And both newly changed individuals darted into the building.

* * *

( A few minutes earlier)

With a negligent wave of his hand Magneto brought the magnet Kagome was strapped to and the one Rogue was on closer to him.

Rogue was just starting to stir as Magneto reached up and removed her gloves.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded.

He didn't answer, just tossed the gloves aside and stood between the two magnets. Another wave of his hand ripped the shackles holding Rogue's hands above her head forward.

Rogue gave Kagome a confused look and started to struggle.

Magneto paid no attention.

"What are you planning to do with us?!" Kagome demanded again.

He finally looked at them.

"I'm going to borrow your delightful ability's for a while." He returned.

"For what?" She tried to slip her hand out of the metal.

Magneto smiled. "I suppose you deserve to know that at least." Then he slowly directed Rogue's hands closer to Kagome's face.

Rogue choked in horror, struggling to pull her hands back.

Magneto continued without so much as a flinch. "I'm going to have Rogue here borrow your powers, and while they are channeling to her, I will use the magnetic energies between you to send us back into the past."

Kagome tried to send Rogue a comforting look while still glaring at Magneto. "Why would you want to go back to the past?"

He smiled pleasantly. "To make sure that I am in charge in the future. To ensure that mutants the world over are treated like the advanced species that we are."

Kagome gaped at him. "Your nuts!"

"Maybe, I guess we'll find out won't we."

Rouge was still fighting, her wrists starting to bleed from her efforts. "No!"

He grinned. "Yes." And forced Rogue to touch Kagome's face.

Some one screamed, Kagome wasn't sure if it was her or Rogue or both. It felt like that witch Urase all over again. Like her soul was being sucked out.

Then something changed, like a rubber band snapping. The energy changed.

"What's going on? This isn't right!" Magneto bellowed.

Kagome's eye's snapped open as the jewel in the center of her chest started pulsing. She distantly noted that Rouge's eyes where also open and completely pink.

Another pulse.

__

Guardian

'What?' Her mind was fuzzy.

"What is this?! This shouldn't be happening!!" Magneto continued to rant.

Then with a combined scream both girls disappeared as a pink and white light exploded out and rushed through the entire room.

The door burst open and a winged figure flew towards them.

__

'AnAngel?' Then all was black.

* * *

Kurt shifted on the chair that he'd placed next to Kagome's bed. It had to be turned around backward since he couldn't sit normally without his wings getting in the way.

They had barged into the room to find Kagome and Rogue lying amidst the rubble of some giant machine. Magneto was nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha was seated next to the other bed where Rogue was placed.

He'd snarled at Hank when he'd tried to take her out of the hanyou-turned-mutants arms.

Thinking about that reminded Kurt of what Kouga and Hank had said about their newest change.

("_You switched blood"' The wolf youkai had said nonchalantly._

"What?" Inuyasha hollered.

"Look. When something stresses out one of you, the bond reacts in whatever way it perceives as the best course of action to keep everyone alive. When Kurt barreled into that gate, it knew it would hurt him, so the youkai blood awakened and called all the rest to help. Since Inuyasha had it all, it's like you switched. Kurt turned demon, and Inuyasha turned Mutant."

"Then why doesn't he have dog ears?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga sighed in a long-suffering manner. "Because the blood reacted as it would if he had been born a demon. Your not covered in blue fur are you?"

"No." Inuyasha scowled.

"So how do we switch back?" Kurt interrupted.

Kouga had just shrugged again. "Don't know. Guess you'll have to figure that out on your own."

"Some help you are, fucking wimpy-wolf!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'd like to see you do better dog-shit! Ha! You really are a dog now huh?" The wolf had laughed.

Inuyasha just growled. While Kurt had tried to go through the door and almost clipped his wings.)

Sighing, Kurt turned his attention back to the present. Brushing back some of Kagome's hair he looked over at Inuyasha.

The dog-hanyou was tenderly licking at Rogue's wrists. When Hank had tried to stop him he'd growled at the older mutant and snapped at him. Then mumbled something about his saliva having healing properties.

"I think we need to try to turn back to normal." He said quietly.

Inuyasha just nodded, "How?"

The winged mutant-turned-demon tilted his head and thought, running his fingers absentmindedly though his girlfriends hair.

"Well, if intense emotions can trigger it, can't they change it back?" he guessed.

"Again, how." Inuyasha went back to healing Rogue's wrists.

"Well, I was mad so.try making me mad again."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're an idiot."

Kurt glared. "Don't you want to turn back?"

His friend cast a glare up at him. "Course I do! This shit itches!" he scratched at his leg in irritation.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, I give up."

With an annoyed sigh, Inuyasha placed Rogue's hand back on the bed and sat up straight. Then closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, a light appeared around them both and Kurt felt the weight on his back disappear and the familiar itch of fur all over his body. When the light died down he saw that Inuyasha had returned to normal too.

"How'd you do that?" He asked in shock.

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, that was easy. I just called my blood back."

Then he said no more on the subject.

* * *

A few days later, the girls had regained consciousness.

Sitting up in bed, Kagome mused over what Hank and the professor had told them.

__

("As long as the jewel remains incomplete, your powers will be unstable." Hank had said gently.

Kagome sighed and looked at the white bed covers. Then up at the professor. "I thinkwe need to go back. To finish this." She had reached up and placed her fingers on the jewel. It felt warm.

Professor Xavier nodded. "I understand."

She smiled weakly at him, then felt a warm, fury _hand envelope her own._

Kurt grinned at her, flashing his fangs that he knew she liked so much. "I'm going too.'

She shook her head "Kurt, it's to danger-" her protest was cut off by his lips.

When he pulled away, she blinked then opened her mouth to try again.

Again he kissed her until she thought she'd melt.

When her head stopped spinning long enough to think, she looked up at him. "Your going to keep doing that until I say yes aren't you?"

He grinned again and nodded.

"Don't think ya'll are goin' anywhere without me."

Inuyasha had smirked. "Keh! Like those weaklings could stop you even if they tried bitch."

Rogue smiled evilly at him and patted the foot of her bed "Why don't you come sit-'

SLAM!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Inuyasha bellowed from his place, face down on the floor.

Kagome turned shocked eyes to the adults in the room.

Hank had gone over and checked Rogue, but couldn't find anything different.

It was the professor that solved the mystery. "I believe that Rogue may have absorbed some of Kagome's special abilities during their ordeal."

Kagome and Rogue had grinned evilly at each other and then down at the suddenly still hanyou.

"Osuwari." "Sit."

SLAM! SLAM!

Kurt laughed his ass off. At least until Kagome had turned that disturbing smile on him. "Don't push it fuzzy, I can still make a collar for you."

He shut up.)

Smiling at her thoughts she looked up as the door slid open and the boys came walking in. K.J was balancing the breakfast that they'd cooked carefully in his hands while Shippo delicately brought in the drinks.

"Look mom! Me an Shippo made it all by ourselves!" He said, puffing out his chest.

"I can see that sweetie." She ruffled his hair as Shippo crawled up onto the bed next to her.

He grinned sheepishly and shuffled his feet. "Welldad might have helped a little."

"Did he now?" she looked up at Kurt who was grinning at her over his future son's head.

Looking over she saw that Inuyasha was gently waking up Rogue.

She smiled. Even if neither would admit it, she could tell that they liked each othera lot.

She went starry-eyed thinking about what a cute couple they'd make.

"KASCH JIRO WAGNER!!!"

Kagome jumped, spilling juice all over Kurt.

K.J stiffened. His tail standing straight out and his fur prickling out like a scared cat.

Stomping could be heard heading right for the medical room door.

The noise seemed to snap him out of his shock, and he turned and darted into Inuyasha hair.

The hanyou blinked then reached up and tried to get him out.

The door banged open, and a little girl stood in the doorway.

She was petite, with long red hair. Two white streaks in the front. Gold eyes, little claws, fangs and best of alltriangular fuzzy ears perched right on top of her head. Red ears, with little white tips.

She stomped right up to Inuyasha with a familiar scowl fixed on her face. It changed as she glanced up at the older hanyou who was giving her a curious look and sniffing.

She smiled in a very sweet manner. "Hello daddy, have you seen Kasch?"

Inuyasha blanched. _'D-d-daddy!'_

She caught site of the black tail sticking out of his hair. "There you are!" she grabbed it and yanked K.J out.

He scrambled for a hold, grabbing Inuyasha's hair and clothes, then finally the floor.

"Wait! I want to say good-bye!"

The little girl snorted. "You'll see them again in a few years so stop bitching. Auntie had to send me here to get you, do you have any idea how much shit your in?"

K.J whipped around and glared at her. "Kara! Your not supposed to swear!"

The little girl winced and glanced up at the frozen hanyou. "I didn't mean to daddy, so don't punish me when I get back, k?"

Inuyasha just twitched.

K.J stood up and dusted off, yanking his tail out of Kara's hand with a scowl. Then looking over at his parents and Shippo. "I guess I gotta go."

Kagome grabbed Kurt and smiled through her tears.

K.J turned and grabbed Kara's hand. "She's right though."(For once) he mumbled only to have her smack him in the head. (Ow!) He rubbed at his head then turned back to the others. "I need to get back to my parents, I mean you, I mean" he looked confused.

Kagome smiled. "I know how you feel baby."

He grinned and shrugged it off like only children can, then waved. "I'll see you in a few years! And that thing that happens with the fire when I'm four isn't my fault!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What fire thing?"

K.J pretended not to hear. "Bye! I love you!"

Kara waved. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

"K.J what fire thing?!"

He and the little girl disappeared in a flash of light and sulphurous smoke.

Kurt looked over at Rogue and grinned. "Hey, was it just me or did that little girl look a lot like yo-"

Rogue growled at him. "It was just you."

Inuyasha twitched again.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you liked. The next chap will be the X-over. Let me know what you thought. Sorry if it sucked. I tried. K.J's name was chosen for it's meaning. Kasch is German, meaning 'like a blackbird' and Jiro was chosen because it means 'second male' since he's second after Shippo. Wagner is self-explanatory. Next chap should hopefully be out sooner. Later. Sayingirl. 


	26. Do They Make a License for Dimensional T...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. So you can't sue. pulls down eyelid and sticks out tongue in a rather childish fashion Bbbeeeeeeee!

Authors note: Sorry Minna! I can't tell you how hard this has been and how sorry I am that it took so long. I can only hope your not disappointed. I'm not gonna take up much time making excuses so just get to reading the story already!

****

Chapter 26: Do They Make a License for Dimensional Travel?

Inuyasha stood in the doorway to Rogue's room and watched as Kagome helped the mutant girl pack up for the coming trip to the Feudal era. Trying to explain that some things where more important than clothes. ("No Rogue, trust me, toilet paper and bug repellant are _way_ more important than extra socks.")

Shiro shifted from where he was perched between the hanyou's ears and he absently reached up and petted the pup to settle him down. Soon it would be time to go, they where planning on having Kagome time-skip them there, but something had been nagging at the dog-demon's brain lately.

Inuyasha is by no means stupid, (contrary to some people's belief coughShippocough) He just usually thinks _after_ he acts. It was easier to survive as a pup if people thought you were dumb. Most of the time the humans just left him alone, and the demons mocked him a little and left. He hadn't even known how to read much until Kagome came. Sure, his mother had taught him a little before she'd…past away, but he hadn't been very interested then. He'd wanted to be out in the forest, exploring, playing. Then Kikyo had tried, but she'd given up pretty quick. He never told Kagome. He didn't want her thinking he was stupid, since he wasn't. So, sometimes, late at night, he'd sneak down from his tree and 'borrow' her school books. Most of them were pretty easy to figure out. He'd really liked reading the History books. He had his favorite one buried near the god-tree. He'd told Kagome that he'd used it to see how sharp Tetsusaiga was. She'd been so mad, he still felt the 'sit's' sometimes. The funny ones with numbers still didn't make much sense to him, but he supposed it wasn't a big deal since most of the other kids in his new classes didn't get it either.

What Inuyasha had been thinking so much about was the bond. They say curiosity killed the cat, but why should he care, he's was a dog.

So he got to thinking. 'If Kurt turned human when I went demon, and I went mutant when Kurt went demon, then if Kagome went demon and Kurt went human, then….hmm.'

He shifted and threw a slanty eyed gaze Kagome's way. Had she seen it, she would have been very disturbed. That boy was plotting something…

But Kagome wasn't thinking about whatever little things went on in a dog-demons head. She was trying to get Rogue settled, for a moment her mind wandered back to a few hours ago in the Professor's office, when they had decided who was going and who was staying.

* * *

' "All right my dear, I understand why you need to go back."

Professor Xavier looked tired. Kagome understood that he was worried about them and wondering if they where going to come back.

"I'm sorry sir, but, it is very important. Not just for me, but for all of us." She gestured at Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"And Zey are not going alone."

Kurt had stepped up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, Shippo nodded from his perch on his fathers shoulder.

"That's right! We'll protect her!"

Rouge stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. "I can't let them go anywhere without little old me. Just wouldn't be proper."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Sit dog."

SLAM!

"Dammit Rouge!"

The smirk got wider. "I don't think I'll evah get tired of that."

Xavier rubbed at his temples. "So, who all is going?"

Kagome bit her lip and looked around. "Well, just us I think…"

"Right, you guys would be so lost without me there and you know it." A drawling voice spoke up from the balcony.

Everyone spun around. "Pietro!"

He snorted and sauntered into the room, like he owned it. "You know its true, so you might as well give up now. It's not like I'm worried about you loser's or anything, I'm just doing it because I'm bored."

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick hug.

He'd returned it, for about a second, then left to go to the other side of the room, away from the glaring yellow eyes.

"Is that all?" The Professor asked.

Kagome nodded.

Xavier opened his mouth but was interrupted by a 'thud' coming from his left. Turning, he saw Logan superstitiously kick a bottle of champagne under a table while simultaneously trying to hid party hats and streamers behind his back.

The Professor smiled. It was decidedly evil looking.

He turned back to the group of young adults in front of him.

"While I understand that you must go and finish this I simply can not allow my students to hurry off into certain danger."

He held up a forestalling hand to silence the outbursts of denial.

"Since this is the case, I have no choice but to send an adult with you."

Now they where confused. Except Logan. Logan knew where this was going. Logan was not happy.

"Logan will be accompanying you."

"WHAT!" The startled shout was heard from two different sources.

Kurt and Shippo snickered.

Logan glared death at the wheelchair bound mutant. Kirara rubbed up against his leg purring.

Xavier smiled and spoke like one does to a small child. "Come now Logan, its not so bad. Think of it as…. a field trip."

Logan sputtered, many foul words trying to force their way out his mouth. All where cut short since they where all trying to get out at once.

Inuyasha blinked. Then, deciding that watching Logan turn an interesting shade of purple was entertaining, just smirked.

He really had mellowed out a lot. '

* * *

Later, with everyone assembled in the back yard, backpacks strapped securely and forming a loose circle, Kagome smiled. They where finally going back to finish this. She'd kinda missed the feudal era. It had been her home for almost two years after all.

Inuyasha tucked Shiro into his haori and stared at the blue elf next to his pack-sister.

"Oi! Blue-butt!"

Kurt turned his gold gaze on Inuyasha. "Waz?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You not takin' that demon horse of yours this time?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nein. I think it would be too much of a hindrance. Professor Ookami is going to take care of him while we are gone. Don't worry."

The hanyou snorted. "Right, like I'm worried about that walking glue factory." He turned his face away and smiled. _'Perfect.'_

Kagome looked around. "Right! Is everybody ready to go?"

Everyone nodded or called out the affirmative. Except Logan. He growled.

She turned to look at the Professor and Storm who had come to see them off.

"Good luck." The professor said quietly.

Kagome nodded. Then, grabbing the fuzzy ones hand, linked everyone together.

She started to gather her power, and that's when things started to go wrong…

There was a funny tugging sensation, then a tingle, that pins-and-needles feeling, like her whole body had fallen asleep.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She turned to see Kurt's surprised face. His surprised _human _face. Then Inuyasha's smug look, also on a human face. No inducers on either one of them.

She opened her mouth. To say what, she didn't know. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because in the next second they were gone.

Professor Xavier turned to look into Storm's shocked eyes.

"That was probably not a good thing…was it Charles?" She questioned.

He shook his head, then turned back to stare at the spot his students had just occupied. "No my dear, I don't think it was."

* * *

Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut and tried not to pass out. Arms wrapped around his chest to hold Shiro in. He had no idea where anyone else was.

Maybe, it hadn't been such a good idea to try using Kagome's powers.

A hand grabbed the back of his haori and jerked him backward. A funny static feeling washed over him, causing his hair to stand on end, Then he landed with a thud on a carpeted floor.

He just lay there for a minute waiting for everything to stop spinning.

"Done yet?" an annoyed female voice asked.

He cracked open an eye and saw a scantily-clad woman with long silver hair (much like his own, just not as wild, and when he wasn't human) and strange blue markings on her forehead and cheeks glaring down at him.

"Do you have any idea how badly you've just screwed things up!" she shouted.

Well, there was no way he was going to take that lying down. So he sat up, and returned the glare.

"Who the hell are you bitch!"

The woman whipped around and _shocked_ him.

Shocked him. From the television set in front of him.

The dog-demon yelped, like someone had just stepped on his non-existent tail.

"My name is Urd. I am a Goddess. Do not screw with me." She bit out through clenched teeth, while poking him in the chest. Hard.

"You poke Have poke Just poke Made poke My poke Job poke A lot poke HARDER! POKE!"

Inuyasha pouted and rubbed at the sore spot on his chest. "What did I do?"

She glared at him. "You, moron, just sent all your friends flying through the dimensions. I don't have time to fix it so you're going to."

He snorted. "How the fuck did I do that! I thought I was going through time!"

Urd rubbed at her temples like she had a headache.

"Your friends ability is to move through time. When you took those powers they changed to suit you. You can't move through time, you move through dimensions."

She turned a very peeved glare on him. "And since you have no prior experience doing singular dimensional travel, let alone with a group, you got caught unprepared to handle the backlash and sent your friends flying out into different realities!"

She bent down, placing her hands flat on the desk that had appeared in front of the hanyou. "And you are going to find them and fix this…_Right_?"

He gulped, trying not to be intimidated by the glare coming from a _goddess._

Weird, she kinda reminded him of a demon bitch he'd had the misfortune of meeting once…

"How am I going to find them if I don't know how to work this stupid power?" He crossed his arms and huffed. Acting unaffected by the aura of power coming off her.

She dumped a really thick book in front of him.

She pointed at him, then at the book. "You, oh moron-of-morons, are going to get your license."

His eyes widened. "What! What good is that going to do? What license?"

She gave him a very evil smile. "Your dimensional travel license of course."

She grinned again, wider. Then tapped the book. "Better get reading, dog-boy."

Inuyasha's head fell and hit the huge book with a thunk and a groan.

"Why me?"

Shiro just licked his cheek in sympathy.

* * *

Kurt blinked as the light faded, then jerked and used his hands to catch his balance. He felt weird. Too light. Like his feet where going to leave the ground.

He was in a narrow hallway. Human. And with no one else around.

'Vhere am I?'

"Hey! You! What are you doing here!'

He turned to see a man in a green military uniform staring and pointing at him.

The man walked over to a wall and a panel slid aside. He slammed a hand down on the impressively large and shiny red button inside.

Lights went out all through the hall and red, blinking ones came on in rows. A monotone female voice stated that an intruder was located on level C.

Kurt stared at Smirking-man.

"Thanks pal, I'll get a promotion outta you. After all, I caught the spy."

Poor non-fuzzy sputtered. "But I'm no spy!"

Smirking-bastard shrugged. "Who they gonna believe kid. Me, who works here, or you, an obvious trespasser in a top secret military space station?"

Kurt's brain stalled. _'Space?'_

Hearing rushed sounding footsteps headed their way, Kurt didn't think, just acted.

He might be human and without mutant powers, but he hadn't been trained by Logan for nothing.

With a quick sharp strike, grinning-man went down.

Still feeling off-balance and too light, Kurt darted off down the hallway, sticking to the shadows.

At one point he'd screeched to a stop and stared. One of the hallways he'd come to had a glass side. He stared out at the sea of stars. Hands came up of their own accord and touched the glass, only to jerk back in shock.

It was very cold.

He'd made it to the stairwell before they'd managed to catch up.

Funny green lasers shot over his head as he jumped off the side and used the lightened gravity and his acrobatic experience to shoot straight down. Grabbing a rail at the last second he swung himself onto the landing in front of a door marked 'Hanger 9'.

Darting inside he found a massive open area. Big mechanical looking things resting inside like imposing guardians.

He ran across the walkway and skid to a stop as more green-clothed people spilled out of a door in front of him, he turned to go back only to see that way blocked off to.

Frantic, his eyes darted around for any escape route. There! An open hatch!

Dodging a grab, he flipped over the side and slid easily inside the open hatch, hand bumping against a button on the way in.

The hatch closed.

He sat back in the seat and looked at all the buttons and switches. He could hear them outside trying to force their way in.

Desperately, he pushed a random button.

****

BOOM!

Oh, ya know…that probably wasn't good.

More shouting could be heard.

Another button pushed and screens seemed to light up. Yep, people where definitely outside. He was looking one in the face!

Not knowing what to do, and afraid to push more buttons, he rested his arm on the armrests.

Then jerked back as something wet, yet not wet, slithered across his hand and attached to his fingers.

Jerking seemed to be a bad thing though, since whatever he was in responded and a giant arm swung up and knocked away part of the walkway.

Oh, looks like smirking-man was awake. Key word being _was_. Ouch.

He didn't know what was going on. More wet-yet-not stuff was on his other arm now and he could feel it climbing up his spine.

When it got to his head, it broke off, two thin pieces going to his temples and one over his head to rest at the middle of his forehead.

He could feel it, wrapped around his wrists and over his hands to stop at the pads of his fingers. Down his spine and twining around his legs.

He wiggled his fingers and watched in fascination as the big metal hand outside did the same thing.

Standing up and not caring where the chair disappeared to, he turned in circles.

People outside where starting to look at him funny but he was a little too absorbed to care at the moment.

A large boom caught his attention and he turned to see some of the other, less impressive, metal-men start moving toward him.

Time to leave.

He turned all the way around to see that he had blown a hole in the wall earlier. It was sucking things out into the star-filled nothing-ness.

Wonder if elves could breath in space.

With a shrug and a 'who-the-hell-cares' he bunched his and the suits legs and jumped.

* * *

Sango and Rogue could do nothing but stare.

When the light had died down they'd found themselves in a strange and mildly disgusting looking place. The walls looked metallic and were covered in slime.

But it wasn't that which caught their full attention. No.

It was the giant, tentacle-festooned…thing, in the middle of the room.

The thing that had strangely phallic looking limbs.

Rogue looked at Sango.

Sango looked at Rogue.

They both looked at the…. thing.

"Oh _Hell_ no."

* * *

Pietro was not a happy camper. Nope, not one bit.

When he saw that dog again he was gonna strangle him with his own leash.

So, maybe Inuyasha didn't have a leash. Minor details. He'd just have to buy him one…then strangle him with it.

He'd appeared in an impressive light show in the middle of some ancient city in who knows where. The people were apparently under the impression that he'd been sent from another world to save them.

Never mind the fact that, yeah, he was from another world.

How did he know, you ask.

Dunno, could be the big ass freakin' throw-rug monsters everyone was riding around on.

Or maybe it was just him.

Anyways, these people thought he was their savior from another world.

He'd been shocked when he'd seen his exact likeness on a four thousand year old wall, and had only gotten peeved when they'd told him that only the savior could pass through the doors.

He'd turned to them and crossed his arms.

"So, you guys think I'm your savior right?"

All of the priests nodded.

Pietro stared.

"You people are _so_ screwed."

* * *

Miroku had no idea where he was.

Something about this place set his hair on end, but as yet, he'd seen nothing to warrant this reaction.

He'd been walking around for a while. There was a town in the distance.

He shrugged. Might as well, see if he could find out were he was and if anyone had seen any of the others.

Course, if there was pretty women there it wouldn't hurt to stay awhile.

Nodding, he set off into town.

Funny, so far all he'd seen were men.

A lot of them looked at him in ways that made him feel…strange.

Ah! A tavern!

You could always get information from a tavern.

Waltzing in he looked around and let his eyes adjust to the low light.

Suddenly, he spotted her!

The most beautiful creature he'd seen in…well, a few hours at least!

Putting on his most rakish smile, he strutted up to the bar and leaned down next to her.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. My name is Miroku. I'm a wandering monk and am in need of information. I'm wondering if a beautiful creature such as yourself might be able to help me."

The beautiful woman turned and smiled up at him.

"Sure thing stud, I'll help you with _whatever_ you need." A deep, obviously male, baritone came out of the angel's mouth.

Miroku's brain did the equivalent of smashing into a brick wall at 100 miles an hour.

His eyes darted down.

Yep, that was definitely an Adams apple. And what an impressive one it was.

In growing panic, his eyes darted around the room.

Men. More men. Lots of MEN!

And all looking at him like Inuyasha looked at ramen.

Oh sweet Buddha.

Trying to force a smile onto his frozen face he turned to the man/woman again.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be mistaken, I thought you were a woman. My apologies."

The he/she tilted his/her head. "What's a woman?"

Miroku's brain cells ducked for cover as another volley of panicked-shock bombed them. Some tried calling for backup. Most of them where still traumatized over being attracted (however briefly) to a _male. _The hormones where no help since they'd gone into a coma the minute 'What's a woman' had come out of the he/she's mouth. Libido had broken out the defibulators to try and revive them, since lust and hormone where the ones that usually ran the brain, and lust had just gone screaming out of the room a second ago, no one else knew what to do. Things where _not_ lookin' good.

He backed up slowly as the man/woman stood up and came towards him.

"Ooh, playin' hard to get are ya?"

Miroku shook his head 'no' so hard he was surprised it didn't fall off.

He noticed that the other patrons of the establishment had also started migrating towards him.

Time to leave.

"Like I said, I'm terribly sorry so if you'd excuse meeeEEEPPP!"

The man/woman had grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on handsome, stick around. I'm sure we can find something to fulfill your…" He/she looked him up and down. "Needs."

He took off out the door so fast there was nothing left but a vapor tail.

The man/woman looked after his retreating figure then turned around and placed hands on hips.

"Looks like we've got a live one boys!"

With a mighty cheer the large group of men took off after the fleeing monk.

As he ran Miroku stared up at the sky, absently noting the addition of an extra moon in the sky, he fervently prayed.

'Buddha spare me! I swear never to have impure thoughts about another woman ever again!'

He took a second to think about that.

'Ok, I swear never to have impure thoughts about another woman who isn't Sango again.'

The loud cheers and cat-calls could be heard gaining on him.

'KAMI-SAMA! SOMEONE! ANYONE! SAVE MEEEEEEE!'

Poor Miroku…

* * *

Logan was pissed.

I mean, he hadn't been happy before this whole trip started.

Now…he was downright murderous.

"They're gaining on us Sir!"

He reached up and grabbed Shippo's tail to secure him as he leapt over another car, Kirara lay snuggly in the crook of his arm, peering around his beefy muscle to stare at their pursuer's with amused red eyes.

"Quiet runt!"

He glanced over his shoulder.

About twenty young pre-teens in various brightly colored, extremely short sailor suits where chasing them.

He sighed.

"I'm too old for this shit."

He vaulted over a truck while loud shouts and demands to release 'Those kawaii creatures you vile, evil person!' came from behind him.

"Definitely getting to old for this shit."

* * *

Kagome had always wondered what type of demon she'd be.

Would she be a dog-demon? A bird-demon? Or maybe a cute Fox-demon?

Well, now she had her answer.

A cat.

She had beautiful, silky black ears. A little bigger than Inuyasha's but still cute.

A long fluffy, yet slender tail. Also black and shiny.

Now, you're wondering what the downside is to this right?

Her breasts where the size of over-ripe melons!

Besides the backache they caused it appeared that Inuyasha '_Must Kill! Must Kill! Must Kill!'_ Had landed her in the middle of a group of hormone crazed teenage boys!

It was like a bad hentai!

Kagome the cat girl in hentai land!

While she ran for her life (and her purity) She came up with various, interesting ways to kill a dog. After she had him neutered.

"Come back and play kitty, kitty, kitty!"

She yowled in anger and sped up.

* * *

Inuyasha blinked as the bright flash went off. He stood still for a minute and waited for the spots to go away, as Urd walked over and handed him a small shiny rectangular piece of paper.

"There ya go stupid, your license."

He stared down at the picture, then turned white.

"I look like shit!"

She shrugged, uncaring. "Everyone does. Its some cosmic law I think."

Inuyasha stared in horror down at the paper, then quickly shoved it into his haori, determined that it would never again see the light of day.

"Well then, you'd better get going to fix your mess, don't you think?" She smiled not-so-sweetly.

Inuyasha just waved over his shoulder in a shooing manner.

"Alright, alright. I'm going already. Geez bitch, keep your panties on."

She turned and gave him the evil eye. "What was that?" Electricity started sparking off of random appliances.

He yelped…quietly of course.

"Nothin'! Later!"

With a slash of his claws, a multicolored portal opened in mid-air right in front of him.

He dove through and just barely missed getting beaned by the radio she'd thrown at him.

Once the portal closed Urd smiled gently.

"Good luck…stupid dog."

Then started laughing, because honestly, that was the most fun she'd had in a while.

"Dimensional travel license! Who believes that crap!"

Keichi blinked up at the ceiling, wondering what Urd was up to now. Then decided that he really didn't want to know.

* * *

Pietro was getting tired of this.

Seriously! He hadn't meant to slay that dragon! Or rescue that whiny princess that wouldn't let go of his damn arm, or pull that blasted sword out of that stupid wall, or save those peasants! Everything here was conspiring against him!

He was trying to help the dragon fry the princess but since the stupid chit wouldn't let go of his arm he'd knocked that nice dragon down into the lava instead. He'd thought that stupid sword was a door handle, honest! And those stupid, stupid peasants! He'd been trying to run _them_ over with the cart! Not the ogre!

Nothing he did here turned out even remotely bad!

It was driving him crazy.

So where was he now you ask?

Why, sitting, slumped on a massive throne, arms crossed and scowling.

An elderly priest, who looks like he should have gone out with the dinosaurs he was that old, was about to place an outrageously over-done crown (even by his standards) on his head. Princess Barbie, or Babbie or something still attached to his freakin' arm and spouting something about wedding plans.

He was just contemplating jumping out the window and dashing himself against the nice, shiny, rocks at the bottom when a hand appeared through a glowing hole in mid-air.

He raised an eyebrow at it, watching as it groped around the arm of his chair.

Come to think of it, that hand looked kinda familiar…

It suddenly shot out and snagged his shirt, yanking him through.

He flopped down in a funny colored tunnel in front of a pair of feet that _really_ needed to be introduced to a nail-clipper.

"Oi, you done admirin' my feet?"

Pietro stood up and dusted himself off, as if falling though nothing and being dumped in random other places was normal.

… come to think of it, it was normal…how sad is that?

"Hello dog-breath, come to rescue me from a fate worse than death?"

Inuyasha looked back through the rapidly closing portal at princess-pink, bawling her eyes out, and shuddered.

"Something like that."

Pietro finished straightening his hair. "So, now what?"

Inuyasha huffed and turned in a seemingly random direction.

"Now we get everybody else."

They walked for a bit before Pietro spoke up.

"So…where did you end up?"

He didn't catch much, except some inventive curses, something about stupid goddesses, and thick books that gave him headaches, but one thing _did_ get his attention.

"You've got a license? Let me see!"

Inuyasha growled. "Hell no!"

"Come on, just one little peek? Promise not to laugh!"…A few seconds later… "Much."

"Shut the fuck up! I said no!"

"Please!"

"GO TO HELL!"

Aren't they such good friends.

* * *

Kurt stared out at the star filled nothingness for a while. He really didn't know what he was doing, just going on instinct.

The funny suit had stopped once he got outside and just kinda floated.

He supposed there must be thrusters or something to get it to go forward, but hell if he knew where they where among the millions of buttons in front of him.

Sighing, he leaned back and just kinda…floated.

A beeping sound drew his attention sometime later.

He turned and spotted a blinking green button.

Again that weird 'oh-well' feeling came, and he reached over and pressed it.

He jumped, as much as one could while floating anyway, as a strange current passed though the stuff wrapped around him and a see-through blue screen popped up in front of his eyes, like glasses, suspended between the two thin pieces on the side of his head.

Suddenly, information flooded his brain. He knew how to pilot this!

Fingers started flying, buttons pushed.

Another screen came up.

Sentient

Amorphic

Mobile

Unit

That's what it was called. S.A.M.U, newly discovered living metal.

Kurt whipped it around as the other suits that had come out after him finally caught up.

He really didn't want to hurt them so he hit the thrusters while SAM (That's what he'd decided to call it, its real name was just to long) fed him information.

Ok, so SAM had the ability to find his friends. Quickly setting the coordinates to the nearest mental signature of any of his friends, he disappeared from that world in a star-burst. Nothing left behind but a trail of glittering crystals against a black canvas.

* * *

Logan screamed to a stop as a gigantic… thing appeared right in front of them.

He didn't have any time to guess at what it was since it immediately started to shrink.

It kept going until all that was left was the elf wearing a funny suit.

He thought it might be black, but he couldn't tell since it kept changin' colors on him. Kinda reminded him of oil actually.

He raised an eyebrow. "New fashion statement elf?"

Kurt shrugged, and did that stuff just move!

The scream's and shouts from behind him reminded Logan that all was not well in his little world.

Kurt looked over Logan's shoulder at the mass of uber-cute-pink-sailor-suited-super-soilders and grinned.

Logan turned his glare up to level 7.

"Not a word elf."

Kurt's grin got wider but he mimed zipping his lips just to amuse the irate wolverine.

"So, got any idea's on how we get outta here?" Logan asked while they ran.

Kurt seemed to be thinking for a minute, his eyes distant, then the suit he was wearing slithered off his body and down his arm to rest as an arm guard around the elf's left wrist.

A blue screen popped up and Kurt pushed a few buttons, then with a grin and a "Hold on to your pants _herr_ Logan!" A metallic bubble surrounded them and they were gone.

* * *

Inuyasha and Pietro blinked as the light faded.

Yep. There was Sango and Rogue.

Sitting in chairs, drinking soda, in a weird green room.

Every once and a while, one or the other would throw a soda can at a green creature that looked like it had been beat black and blue (which on naturally green skin just looks nasty) and tied up with its own limbs.

Rogue looked up.

"Bout time you got here puppy, we was gettin' bored."

Sango just snorted and threw another can at the whimpering thing in the corner.

Pietro looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Pietro.

They both looked at the creature.

They both looked at the girls.

"We don't even wanna know."

* * *

Miroku had been running non-stop for several hours now.

He'd thought that, eventually, his pursuers would give up and go home.

Such was not the case however.

Instead, the group had gotten bigger!

Suddenly, he understood how he had made some of the poor girls he'd chased feel.

'Oh cruel irony! Why do you mock me!'

He was not ashamed to admit that he gave a rather impressive girlish sounding squeal when one of the faster ones managed to almost catch the tailing end of his robe.

He sped up as much as he could on burning legs.

Then, suddenly, Buddha had mercy on his poor self! For at that moment the heavens split open and an angel descended from above to save him in his time of most desperate need.

Logan clotheslined him as he ran by.

Hefting the knocked out monk over one shoulder like a sack of over-full rice, the mutant turned and walked over to stand next to human-Kurt who had Shippo on his shoulder and Kirara on his head.

Logan shook his own head. '_If the elf's grin gets any bigger he's liable to split his face in half.'_

Still grinning his fool head off, Kurt had SAM lock onto the next target and they disappeared once again in a flash of light and stars.

The assembled group of men fell to their knees and wailed and wept at the loss of such a prime specimen of manliness from their world.

* * *

They had her cornered.

She'd tried hiding in every possible place, and some, not so possible ones. And still they'd found her!

They could apparently sniff her out better than Shippo could find Pocky in that monstrosity she'd called a backpack once upon a time.

Backing up and hissing, she looked around for any way out.

Shit! All exits blocked!

Flexing her finger and extending her claws, she crouched and prepared to fight her way out if necessary.

A flash of light distracted the group long enough for her to dart over their heads.

And straight into someone's arms.

Thrashing, she tried to break free.

"_Liebling!_ How nice to see you again!"

Wait…she knew that voice.

She looked up into the beloved face above hers and launched up to cover the face with kisses.

God! Was she ever happy to see him!

"Hey! When you two are done playin' kissy-face, ya might wanna get us outta here."

They looked up to see Logan pointing over his shoulder at the glowing, evil eyes of the group of lust-crazed teen males.

Kurt began to sweat. "Oh…_ja_"

Quickly gathering everyone together he signaled SAM to send them _somewhere, _he didn't care where, just not here!

Another flash of pretty light.

* * *

Ranma looked up as twin flashes of light appeared in his living room…again.

Yup, there was his cousin.

Wow, she looked pissed!

He followed her line of site to the dog-demon Inuyasha.

The one who looked like he was trying to figure out how to get the floor to swallow him up.

There was a flare of pink around Kagome, and then she snarled something harsh at the demon-boy.

Hey, wait…since when did Kagome look like a cat-girl from one of those cheesy porno flicks?

Not that he watched them or anything! Happosai did! Honest!

Well, her boyfriend seemed to like it.

At least…he thought that was her boyfriend?

He was just more human looking than usual.

Kagome turned and seemed to notice him for the first time.

She forced a rather brittle smile onto her face.

"Sorry about this, cuz."

He shrugged.

"No prob."

Kagome threw another vicious look at Inuyasha.

They all left in a flash of pink and white light.

* * *

When the light faded this time they where right outside Kaede's village, on the outskirts of Inuyasha's (Must Kill! Must Kill!) forest.

She would have heaved a sigh of relief… if a clawed hand hadn't grabbed her by the throat and lifted her several feet off the ground.

She looked forward and into the impassive golden eyes of the Demon Lord of the West.

That condescending look, that sneer, that stupid raised eyebrow!

Later on she'd feel bad about her next action.

Right then, She was just pissed.

CRUNCH!

Every guy in the vicinity moaned in sympathy and placed protective hands over their own…special places.

As the mighty Demon Lord folded over her leg, she reached back and whipped out a blue rosary (given to her by Sesshomaru himself just before they left) and slammed it over his head.

She took a step back while he was still recovering, since even a Demon Lord can't handle a direct hit to the jollies and still walk right, and opened her mouth.

"Heel boy!"

The dignified, regal, majestic, Mighty Demon Lord of the West Sesshomaru… landed right on his royal ass.

Inuyasha sat himself laughing so hard tears streamed down his face in rivers.

Kagome rubbed at her temples and sighed, absently muttering 'sit' and 'heel' at intervals.

Logan leaned against a tree and tried to pretend he was somewhere else. Kirara curled up near his leg. Sango smiled, feeling glad to finally be back. Miroku sat, hunched, and gibbering, in the shade of a nearby tree. Kurt was attempting to drown himself in saliva. He really liked the cat-girl look. Rogue held Shiro and helped Kagome 'sit' Inuyasha…who was _still_ laughing his ass off. Pietro adjusted his sword and looked off at the village in the distance, already bored with this.

Kagome stared up at the sky, muttering another 'heel' to keep fluffy from trying to rip her throat out.

Yup, it sure looked like the start of another grand adventure.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you guys liked it. Some things to explain. This was and wasn't a crossover. With the exception of Urd from 'Ah! My Goddess' and Ranma. The other characters went to anime concepts, like the typical 'Space/Mecka' concept that Kurt got put in. They weren't anime's just anime types. Get it? I hope it wasn't too confusing and I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about Sesshy-chan but if you remember, he had a rosary in the future. Well…that's how he got it. And now you know. Again, sorry it took so long. Later! Sayingirl. 


	27. NOT A CHAPTER! Q and A only!

Notice:

Ok guys, here's what's going on. No, I haven't given up on this story, it just sorta stalled. I know what I want to do with it and how its gonna end. I've talked this out with a friend and I think what's gonna happen is that I'm going to finish the whole story BEFORE I put up any more chapters. Once its done I'll upload the last chapters and that will finish it out. It just might take a while since I don't want to rush it. I spent to long on this thing to have a thrown together ending. I hope you can understand, I know there are lots of people that want to see where this story goes so I won't disappoint. Until then hang in there and remember-

"Reading builds Character!"

Cheesy super flashy grin and thumbs up


End file.
